Les métamorphes : Tome 1, Elrach
by Scanae
Summary: UA. Au commencement fut la magie puis vinrent les métamorphes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du livre The 100.**

**Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

**Lien image : (Pixabay. com) /fr/photos/arches-tour-pench-de-pise-1851520/**

**En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi...**

* * *

_Au commencement fut la magie, puis vinrent les métamorphes..._

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Polis, Royaume du feu..._

L'air sentait la cendre et la suie.

La matière épaisse et collante s'échappant des tours de pierres noires en activité, se déposait paresseusement sur la forteresse immense devant eux, accentuant l'aura effrayante qui s'en dégageait.

Le cortège du grand prêtre passa l'entrée sous le salut respectueux des gardes.

L'enfant entendait résonner les coups dans les forges et s'émerveillait des étincelles – fruits des maîtres du feu – qui telles de minuscules étoiles constellaient la robe noire de la nuit autour d'eux.

Elle se détacha de ce spectacle exotique visible à travers l'ouverture grillagée de leur moyen de transport, de ce lieu si différent de son propre monde, et interrogea du regard ses camarades dans le chariot renforcé et branlant dans lequel elles s'étaient déplacées toute la journée.

Au nombre de huit, à peine âgés de dix ans, les jeunes filles dormaient à moitié, fatiguées et endolories par le voyage, certaines d'entre elles apeurées par la suite des événements.

Elles avaient beau avoir passé les derniers jours ensemble, les différences entre leur royaume perduraient et chaque fille de sang noble restait à l'écart des autres, ne faisant confiance qu'à celle qui lui avait juré fidélité dans cette épreuve, celle qui deviendrait sa gardienne si elle était choisie.

Elle même avait été sélectionnée pour devenir la gardienne de l'enfant de l'air.

Reyes, une orpheline du peuple du vent qui protégerait la fille de leur roi. Clarke, aux cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux bleus innocents, une gamine pas plus grande qu'elle, et qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une semaine auparavant.

L'enfant curieuse de l'endroit où elles se rendaient, se souviendrait toujours de la poussière soulevée par les sabots des chevaux des soldats lorsqu'ils étaient venus la chercher.

.

* * *

.

L'aube pointait magnifique sur le désert autour d'elle.

Reyes suivait des yeux, émerveillée, une buse féroce jouer avec le vent. L'enfant aimait sa silhouette massive, aux ailes larges, légèrement relevées en vole planée. Elle enviait ce rapace et sa liberté dans le ciel, lui faisant oublier pour quelques temps sa vie d'enfant de la rue.

Elle baissa les yeux vers les dunes autour d'elle, ces collines de sable mouvant dont les grains dorés dansaient avec l'alizé de ce début de matinée.

Cet instant lui appartenait, précieux et silencieux avant la journée caniculaire que lui réservait la terre où elle vivait.

La misère restait la même quelque soit le royaume où vous viviez, mais au moins elle ne grelottait pas. La glace, la neige et la froidure d'un temps capricieux était le « privilège » du peuple de l'eau, le sien se résumait à la sécheresse et la chaleur.

L'enfant en haillons sourit à l'oiseau qui s'éloignait et capta le nuage de poussière puis le groupe qui s'approchait à vive allure de leur petit village. Elle descendit de son point d'observation aux cris qui retentissaient de plus en plus forts.

Le martellement des sabots faisait trembler le sol. Les claquements des fouets vibrèrent jusque dans son corps, et la peur s'insinua en elle.

Les hommes en uniforme enlevaient les enfants de son âge.

Tapie derrière la carriole d'un marchand de tissus, elle voyait à travers les rayons d'une des roues en bois, ses camarades amenés devant l'étalon de celui qui semblait être leur chef. Un homme à la moustache soignée et au regard ne trahissant pas la moindre expression.

Quelques villageois avaient bien tenté de s'interposer à cette rafle humaine, puis battus sans ménagement avaient préféré sonner la retraite. À quoi servait de risquer sa vie pour des orphelins qui ne passaient leur journée qu'à courir dans le sable et mendier leur repas ?

Reyes avait toujours apprécié la poudre jaune de la terre aride, mais aujourd'hui, crée par la violence de ces hommes terrifiants, l'ancien brouillard « magique » qui la faisait tousser n'était plus synonyme que de crainte.

La main dure et calleuse qui se plaqua sur sa bouche la fit sursauter. L'homme inconnu derrière elle, la souleva sans difficultés, marchant avec son nouveau paquet qui se débattait désespérément, tentant vainement de le mordre ou de lui donner des coups de pieds, et la lâcha brutalement au milieu des autres vauriens.

Des enfants sales et sans importance.

Reyes reconnut ceux qui partageaient cette épreuve avec elle et ne comprit pas pourquoi seules des filles étaient triées sur le volet.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses réflexions, les hommes les plaquèrent dans des charrues et commença le voyage vers la capitale.

Le silence régna pendant la traversée de l'océan de sable. Il leur était interdit de parler sous peine de représailles importantes. Reyes jetait parfois des coups d'œil à Kyla, celle plus courageuse qui avait bravé un soldat et dont le lobe d'une oreille avait été coupé sans le moindre tressaillement de la part de son bourreau, la menaçant d'arracher l'autre avec ses dents si elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche. Kyla pleurait en silence et gardait les yeux baissés depuis ce moment, portant quelque fois pathétiquement ses doigts vers la chair qui n'existait plus.

Reyes s'interrogeait. Malgré la brutalité dont ils avaient fait preuve vis à vis de Kyla, aucun homme ne les avait touchées ou battues par pur amusement. Elles étaient donc une marchandise précieuse qui finirait certainement dans un bordel de la capitale Xas. Abîmer le produit avant de le vendre n'avait aucun intérêt et ferait baisser le prix. Mais quand même, se disait-elle, une ou deux victimes sur leur groupe pour « soulager » les soldats, paraissait dérisoire au vu de ce qu'elles rapporteraient lors de leur vente. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête, son petit corps serré contre ses camarades, augmantant intérieurement cette angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles.

.

* * *

.

La muraille apparut le cinquième jours de leur trajet. Plus que l'ocre de la pierre qui se mariait avec les rayons du soleil, ce fut la taille de la citadelle qui la laissa sans voix.

L'escorte dont elle était prisonnière traversa la ville rapidement ne permettant pas à l'enfant d'assouvir sa curiosité, un bon moyen de combattre sa peur intérieure pour ce qu'elle allait affronter bientôt.

Le palais occupait le centre de la mégalopole. Bâti sur une large plate-forme en terrasse, il paraissait si petit surplombé par la tour de sept étages correspondant au symbole de chaque famille royale, quelque soit le royaume. À Xas, le beffroi quadrilatère en terre crue imposait son pouvoir sur les habitants de la capitale.

Ils arrêtèrent leur caravane au pied de l'immense escalier et les jeunes filles se mirent à gravirent lentement les marches sous le soleil de plomb. Ils furent accueillis par des femmes qui s'empressèrent de prendre soin d'elles. Reyes tourna la tête vers les soldats qui ne s'intéressaient déjà plus à leur livraison et suivaient d'illustres inconnus.

Des servantes du palais les lavèrent toutes avec une douceur insoupçonnée en ne prononçant aucune parole. Les rendant belles.

L'oreille amputée de Kyla fut cachée soigneusement sous ses cheveux propres et soyeux, et une fois toutes habillées de tenues en coton clair, elles furent conduites, toujours en silence, jusqu'à la grande salle.

Pas plus d'une dizaine, les jeunes filles furent placées en ligne et Reyes sut que les enchères ne tarderaient pas. Si elle devenait une courtisane pour la famille royale, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas, mieux valait vendre ses charmes dans un lieu où la richesse coulait à flot que dans une auberge des bas-fond de la ville.

Elle fixa la coupole si haute au dessus d'elle, légère, aérienne et hors d'atteinte puis repensa à la buse qui dansait avec le vent. Elle s'imagina voler, échappant pendant quelques instants au monde cruel qui la rattraperait bien assez vite.

Le bruit de la lourde porte annonça leur entrée. Un homme vêtu d'un scapulaire couleur sable marqué de l'emblème de leur peuple sur la poitrine et suivi d'une jeune femme portant une robe en lin blanc, des bracelets en or et une couronne simple et finement ciselée autour de sa chevelure châtain clair, trahissant son statut et son identité, s'approchèrent d'eux.

La reine, elle même, assisterait à leur achat réalisa Reyes assez impressionnée.

Elle sentait l'anxiété des autres filles qui se dandinaient mal à l'aise devant les deux adultes. L'homme fit un pas en arrière et invita la monarque à les contempler. La souveraine s'avança d'une démarche lente jusqu'à atteindre le centre de leur ligne et les observa un petit moment. Elle finit par baisser les paupières et la tête, inspirant lentement dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, augmentant l'angoisses des jeunes filles qui jetaient des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions.

Reyes, lassée de ce petit manège, avait reporté son attention sur la coupole inaccessible.

Elle fut la première surprise de ne pas frémir en sentant la main chaude sur son visage, croisant le regard entièrement blanc de la femme en transe devant elle qui lui souriait gentiment. Sa voix grave la désignant comme l'objet souhaité chanta à son oreille telle une mélodie rassurante, et elle regretta de la voir s'éloigner et disparaître par la même porte que celle de son arrivée.

Une fois la reine hors de vue, deux gardes l'empoignèrent et la guidèrent à travers les dédales du palais pour la laisser dans une petite chambre où une couverture, une assiette de lentilles froides – guère assaisonnées – un pot en terre cuite et une minuscule fenêtre lui tinrent compagnie durant les heures qui suivirent.

Comme dans la grande salle, Reyes « s'échappa » de sa cellule, se perdant dans ce carré de ciel bleu que lui offrait sa pauvre niche.

.

* * *

.

Dormant en boule et emmitouflée dans sa couverture, la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce. Il la réveilla en pressant doucement son épaule et lui fit signe de la suivre. À moitié endormie, elle se concentra sur la torche qu'il tenait, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être.

Leur chemin les mena jusqu'en haut de la tour. L'homme portant le scapulaire – le même que dans la grande salle – ne paraissait pas fatigué par le nombre d'étages et de marches qu'ils gravirent, l'attendant patiemment quand elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

Il poussa la porte en bois et lui proposa d'entrer dans la pièce d'un geste gracieux de la main.

Elle apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son atelier, que l'alchimiste qui lui souriait avec compréhension, œuvrait pour la famille royale dans cette salle – au plus près du ciel – depuis que son maître était mort quelques années plus tôt. Prenant sa place, comme la tradition l'exigeait, afin de préparer la prochaine gardienne de la Flamme.

Il marcha d'un pas souple vers une terrasse et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. L'enfant, d'une démarche timide, finit par se placer sur la droite de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la ville à leurs pieds.

Il abaissa son scapulaire, ferma les yeux et sourit avec reconnaissance au souffle tiède virevoltant dans ses cheveux, caressant ses traits et sa barbe. Reyes sentait, elle aussi, le vent susurrer à son oreille, lui souhaitant une journée pleine de promesses, accompagnant les rayons naissant du soleil qui réchauffaient petit à petit son visage au fur et à mesure que la boule de feu montait dans le ciel du matin.

Elle rouvrit les yeux aux pas furtif de l'étranger qui repartait vers l'atelier et se précipita derrière lui.

Il ferma la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse et désigna une des chaises autour de la table en bois clair. Quand elle s'assit, il poussa dans sa direction la corbeille de fruits et exécuta quelques pas vers un chevalet pourvu d'une grande feuille blanche.

Un grain de raisin dans la bouche, Reyes le suivait des yeux pendant qu'il attrapait un fusain dans une boîte sur un tabouret. Finalement il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant de dix ans décida de lui répondre par une autre question :

— Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Il ne parut pas surpris par cette répartie et questionna :

— Les autres jeunes filles qui étaient avec toi ? Tu parles d'elles ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Eh bien, elles n'obtiendront pas le lugubre destin auquel tu penses. Elles resterons ici, en tant que servantes et dans quelques années, elles partiront pour Elrach, y apprendront à développer leur magie et le métier qui en résultera pour elles. Une chance inespérée pour des orphelines d'un village oublié, ne trouves-tu pas ?

À nouveau elle opina et il reprit :

— Tu es bien jeune pour savoir ce qu'est l'endroit où tu croyais atterrir.

Elle haussa les épaules, elle pouvait bien habiter un endroit reculé, l'enlèvement d'enfants et leur destin funeste n'était pas une nouveauté et très jeunes, ils avaient appris qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de cette horreur.

L'homme l'épiait en silence et reprit la parole :

— Te voilà rassurée ? Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien et préféra reprendre où ils avaient commencé. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Répéta-t-il.

— Reyes, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit :

— Je suis Marcus, le prêtre du peuple de l'air.

Elle hocha poliment la tête et il continua :

— Que connais-tu de notre monde, Reyes ?

L'enfant parut hésiter puis prononça du bout des lèvres :

— Il existe quatre royaumes...

— Exactement ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme, dessinant sur la feuille pour illustrer ses propos. Le peuple du feu, dit-il en esquissant un triangle pointe en haut, le peuple de l'eau, représenté par un triangle tête en bas, le peuple de l'air, nous, précisa-t-il en lui souriant dessinant un autre triangle pointe en haut, traçant au trois quart de la hauteur un trait horizontal dans la figure, et enfin le peuple de la terre, symbolisé lui par un triangle tête en bas possédant également un trait près de la pointe. Es-tu d'accord jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Oui.

Il crayonna un nouveau triangle tête en haut et un autre par-dessus tête en bas, construisant une étoile à six branches.

— Les quatre peuples réunis. Tu vois, tu retrouves tous les emblèmes ici, expliqua-t-il, le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre...

— Et le dernier symbole ? Demanda Reyes.

— Ah... celui qui les regroupe tous, l'étoile qui représente la Flamme ou... la magie.

— …

Il posa le bout de charbon et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

— Sais-tu ce qu'est la Flamme ?

— La concentration de la magie dans notre monde...

Il la regarda légèrement étonnée :

— Tu connais décidément beaucoup de choses pour...

— Une orpheline qui vit loin de tout ? Le coupa-t-elle.

— Oui.

— J'aime écouter les anciens, dit-elle crânement.

Il sourit et acquiesça respectueusement :

— Et c'est tout à ton honneur... Veux-tu que je continue mon histoire, ou est-ce inutile ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Reyes attrapa une orange et se mit à la peler tranquillement avec les mains en répondant :

— Je vous écoute.

Marcus n'était pas dupe, l'enfant préférait montrer qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée, mais elle mourrait de peur assise au milieu de son atelier, en haut de cette tour, si loin du petit village où elle traînait pieds nus et seule. Il recula sur sa chaise, sentit son dos contre le dossier dur du mobilier et murmura pour lui-même :

— « Au commencement fut la magie, puis vinrent les métamorphes... ».

Il se gratta distraitement la barbe, réfléchit et continua :

— Les Dieux nous ont accordé cette magie à travers la Flamme, cette énergie qui permet à notre race de vivre sur notre planète... Malheureusement le niveau d'un cadeau aussi important est tel qu'il faut l'abaisser pour qu'il puisse vivre parmi nous... Et c'est ainsi qu'apparut la première porteuse de la Flamme, une femme de sang royale qui l'accepterait en elle mais qui y perdrait quelque chose en échange. Par son sacrifice la porteuse maintiendrait la magie dans notre univers, mais je te l'ai dit, il y a un prix... Et celui-ci est différent à chaque nouvelle porteuse, la rendant plus faible.

Il vérifia que la jeune fille l'écoutait toujours et reprit :

— La dernière porteuse avait perdu la vue au moment de l'acceptation... Ça, et le fait qu'elles soient incapables de faire le moindre mal ou de se défendre contre toute attaque une fois la Flamme en elles.

Reyes manqua de s'étouffer avec un quartier d'orange et croisa le regard du prêtre imperturbable qui précisait :

— Alors les gardiennes de la Flamme furent crée... Là-aussi, les divinités exigèrent que ce rôle revienne à une femme... Son opposée, une femme pauvre et orpheline...

Il fixait la table, perdu dans ses pensées :

— La magie apporte la vie à notre monde, malgré la division constante qu'exerce les hommes entre eux... Il soupira. Nous détruisons ce cadeau incroyable, l'asséchons de plus en plus...

Il s'arrêta comme s'il estimait en avoir trop dit à l'enfant et tourna la tête vers la terrasse, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Reyes finit son orange et demanda :

— Qu'ai-je de si exceptionnelle pour devenir la prochaine gardienne ?

Marcus sourit et secoua la tête :

— Ton intelligence pour commencer. Comment as-tu su que c'était la raison de ta présence en ce lieu ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en savait rien, vous venez de me le confirmer.

Le prêtre rit devant la ruse de l'enfant et redevint sérieux.

— La porteuse de la Flamme actuelle se meurt...

— Et vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle ?

— Oui.

Elle parut réfléchir un moment puis questionna :

— Si ce rituel existe depuis la nuit des temps, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas déjà de gardienne sous la main ?

— Parce que cela est interdit. Nous pouvons prévoir que la première fille de la famille royale de chaque peuple sera une nouvelle candidate face à la Flamme après la mort de la porteuse, mais sa gardienne... ne se révèle que seulement quelques jours avant sa fin, et même une oracle ne peut nous dire qui elle est avant d'être en sa présence, elle sait simplement l'endroit où elle vit.

— Une oracle, répéta Reyes en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et s'exclama :

— La reine est une oracle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas tout à fait, mais elle en a les pouvoirs... Si la reine Abby avait été la première fille de sa famille, elle aurait sans doute était la porteuse, mais la Flamme a choisi quelqu'un d'autre... Sa fille, Clarke, en revanche, fera partie de celle qui devront se présenter pour ce rôle.

— Je ne comprends pas... Si elle a une sœur pourquoi n'est-ce pas la fille de sa sœur qui est susceptible de porter la Flamme ?

— La sœur de la reine est morte d'une maladie il y a plusieurs années...

Reyes accepta cette réponse et voulut savoir autre chose :

— Je suis donc la prochaine gardienne ?

— Si Clarke est choisie, oui.

— Et la gardienne actuelle ?

— Elle a failli a sa mission et n'a pas su protégée l'actuelle porteuse, elle sera certainement bannie...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, tout ceci la dépassait, elle le sentait, mais il valait mieux attendre un peu pour mieux digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Elle préféra chasser le sujet de l'ancienne gardienne pour le moment et continua :

— Il n'y a personne d'autres que moi pour ce rôle ?

— Non, une seule gardienne naît la même année que la future porteuse de la Flamme, une seule par peuple.

L'enfant parut troublée par ces propos et murmura :

— Je n'ai pourtant rien d'unique...

Marcus se leva et se posta devant elle, obligeant la jeune fille à le regarder :

— Tu as de la magie en toi...

— Non.

— Si. Elle se manifestera quelques années après la cérémonie.

— Si Clarke est choisie...

— Non. Quel qu'en soit l'issue et si Clarke n'est pas l'élue, alors dans ce cas je ferai de toi mon élève, afin que tu deviennes la prochaine prêtresse du peuple de l'air.

.

* * *

.

La reine Abby assise sur le lit, observait sa fille en train de dormir. Elle essuya une larme sur sa propre joue, puis se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre.

Les lumières de la ville trahissaient l'activité nocturne de la capitale.

Abby imaginait la vie de son peuple, leur joie et leur souffrance. Une mère parmi les familles en contrebas devrait-elle comme elle, offrir sa fille aux Dieux ?

Elle l'avait vue, Clarke serait la prochaine porteuse de la Flamme. Sa vie ne serait plus que dévouement et service, elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour, ne rencontrerait jamais un homme avec qui elle pourrait fonder une famille. Car tel était un autre fardeau de sa prochaine mission, la porteuse n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Abby pensa à son époux Jake. La décision serait aussi difficile à accepter pour lui. La reine ne lui dirait pas, mais hormis Clarke, ils n'auraient pas d'autres descendances et la lignée des Griffin se terminerait avec la future porteuse de la Flamme.

Elle pensa à leur règne. Ils étaient de jeunes souverains et avaient tellement de travail à accomplir. Le peuple de l'air souffrait. Ils espéraient rétablir une certaine justice laissée de côté par le père d'Abby et elle savait que Clarke lui ouvrirait les yeux sur la misère des habitants de Xas, que l'aveuglement de la famille royale cesserait enfin.

Abby n'aurait pas dû accéder au trône, elle était l'oracle et se demandait souvent comment ses pouvoirs ne lui avaient pas été enlevés par les Dieux quand elle avait accepté de devenir l'épouse de Jake Griffin, le prince d'une des tribus à l'ouest de Xas.

Renoncer au pouvoir de voir le futur, même les bribes de celui-ci, n'avait pas été aisé, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait bien qu'une fille soit engendrée par ses soins pour qu'une nouvelle porteuse de la Flamme soit proposée par le peuple de l'air et ce devoir reposait sur les épaules d'une princesse de vingt ans, une jeune fille qui promettait de devenir une grande oracle.

Aujourd'hui... une oracle inachevée.

Abby ne devait pas être ingrate, Jake était un homme bon et des sentiments sincères à son égard avait fini par éclore dans son cœur. Elle aimait vraiment le roi, son mari, le père de sa fille, Clarke.

Elle repensa à ses transes et se dit que finalement les Dieux avaient été cléments, ils comprenaient le sacrifice qu'elle avait accepté, les servant d'une autre manière et avaient décidé de ne pas la départir de ce qui l'avait toujours rendue si heureuse : son don de voyance.

Elle n'ignorait pas que son père, mort depuis quelques mois, avait voulu bien faire et échoué, que si sa mère avait été encore en vie, elle aurait su le guider mais qu'il avait préféré le pouvoir et la richesse à son véritable devoir envers ceux qu'il protégeait, envers son peuple. Refusant l'avis de sa fille et de son gendre pour gouverner pendant les dernières années de sa vie.

Elle réparerait les torts subis sous le joug de son propre sang et ferait tout pour se montrer digne de son nouveau rôle de dirigeante.

Abby pria les Dieux, les implora de lui apporter l'aide nécessaire au cours de son règne et les yeux fermés, appuya son front contre le verre froid.

Après quelques instants, elle recula, passa devant le lit tout en couvant des yeux sa fille endormie, si innocente et encore à l'abri de son destin, puis sortit de la chambre.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers l'antre de l'alchimiste, à cette heure il dormirait encore. C'était sans importance, elle voulait simplement jouir de la plus belle vue de la tour. Souriant intérieurement à cette fausse excuse, elle accéléra le pas.

La reine pénétra dans l'atelier et marcha vers la terrasse, évitant délibérément de regarder vers le lit du prêtre.

Sur son perchoir, à plusieurs dizaine de mètres du sol, Abby devinait les rues étroites de Xas, les tavernes encore allumées, des tâches brillantes et volatiles, des oasis pour différents pèlerins où des vies d'hommes et femmes s'entremêlaient pour quelques heures ou plus. Des vies qui existeraient encore quand l'astre du jour imposerait sa lumière.

Abby ne quitta pas des yeux la citadelle inégalement illuminée quand Marcus vint se poster près d'elle. La reine croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine, un geste qui pouvait passer pour un vague besoin de se protéger du vent glaciale à cette hauteur et cette heure. Un mensonge, le vent était son allié, elle ne le craignait pas, en revanche, elle appréhendait son comportement face à l'alchimiste rassurant à quelques pas à peine.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, fixant délibérément la ville dans le lointain. Abby aimait ces moments, des instants volés en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle ne pouvait aimer.

Elle se souvenait encore de leur rencontre, treize ans plus tôt, du jeune apprenti d'à peine vingt ans ramené du centre des quatre royaume : Elrach, la tour primordiale où vivait le grand prêtre, pour devenir le prochain prête du peuple de l'air à la mort de celui qui officiait.

Elle-même étudiait l'art divinatoire de la clairvoyance, un chemin que son père lui avait fait quitter, car elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé, et aurait dû se marier bien avant.

Abby avait croisé Marcus dans la grande salle où elle disait au revoir au roi avant son départ pour la tribu de Jake. Le désir lui était monté à la gorge et la transe qui l'avait assaillie dans sa tente cette nuit-là avait confirmé que le nouvel arrivé causerait sa perte si elle se laissait aller à son envie de sentir ses bras autour d'elle.

La nomination de Marcus en tant que prêtre trois ans plus tard, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Clarke et les années à la servir avec fidélité, justice et compréhension, encrèrent plus profondément en elle les sentiments qu'elle avait attribué à une adolescente ingénue. Plus que son mari, le sorcier discret, reconnaissant l'importance de la magie comme elle, la troublait, au point que parfois dans les bras de son époux, le visage de Marcus se confondait avec le sien, rendant coupable la reine d'une infidélité fantasmatique.

Abby baissa les bras puis les yeux vers la main inerte à quelques centimètres de ses propres doigts. Elle ferma les yeux s'imaginant les attraper, s'imaginant Marcus se tourner vers elle...

La bourrasque la ramena en haut de la tour. Le vent avait toujours su l'avertir et la reine inspira l'air frais pour s'éclaircir les idées, se retourna et repartit sans un mot ou un regard pour l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur et avec lequel elle aurait sans doute partagée sa vie, si la mort de sa sœur n'en avait décidé autrement.

Elle descendit la volée de marches d'un pas lent, se détachant petit à petit de ce qui l'accrochait encore dans les hauteurs de la tour et prit le couloir obscur vers la chambre pour la voir.

Une enfant d'à peine dix ans qui tiendrait la vie de sa fille entre ses mains.

Abby ouvrit doucement la porte et alluma une bougie dissimulée dans sa tunique. Elle observa le visage endormie pendant plusieurs minutes et ne bougea pas quand les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Reyes se frotta les paupières en silence, s'assit sur le lit puis se leva. Reconnaissant la reine, elle exécuta un révérence maladroite qui fit sourire la souveraine. Une orpheline qui possédait la magie se remémora Abby.

Elle s'approcha. L'enfant intimidée gardait la tête baissée et comme lors de leur première rencontre, Abby, en transe, posa la main sur sa joue, la caressant pour finalement soulever son menton et croiser le regard de la future gardienne de la Flamme. Elle lui sourit tendrement et révéla :

— Ton vœux sera exhaussé, petit corbeau, tu connaîtras les joies de la liberté comme tu l'entends...

Abby la fixa encore quelques instants et laissa une Reyes ne comprenant pas vraiment la confession de la reine de cité de Xas.

.

* * *

.

La rencontre avec la princesse avait eu lieu dès le lendemain. Comme la nuit précédente, le prêtre l'avait emmenée dans son atelier où une jeune fille blonde attendait patiemment.

Ils les présenta. Reyes s'étonna du comportement réservé de la fillette à son égard puis se demanda, si comme elle, tout ceci ne la dépassait pas un peu.

Marcus les conduisit au milieu de la terrasse les fit s'asseoir en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre et se tourna vers l'horizon. En tenue de prêtre, il s'agenouilla face à la brise et se mit à parler doucement, ne permettant pas aux enfants d'entendre sa prière. Un oiseau cria au loin et Marcus s'inclina un peu plus bas en signe de reconnaissance.

Le magicien revint vers elle, une coupole en terre vide dans la main et la plaça entre les deux jeunes filles muettes qui gardaient les yeux baissés.

À genoux à côté d'elles, il posa délicatement une main sur le crâne de chacune, ferma les yeux, récitant d'une voix pleine de puissance :

— Filles de l'air, vous avez été choisies par les Dieux pour servir la magie sur cette terre, puissiez-vous vous en montrer digne et devenir les instruments attendus de La lumière, suivre la voie qui vous est demandée avec force, courage, harmonie et compréhension.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'empara d'un poignard à sa ceinture, tout en continuant :

— À ces fins, vous devez jurer fidélité l'une envers l'autre par le lien du sang... Princesse Clarke, donnez-moi votre main.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil, loucha sur l'arme, déglutit et avança son bras dans sa direction avec lenteur, malgré le regard rassurant qu'il lui lançait. La main sèche et chaude de l'homme attrapa son poignet et la lame lui entailla la paume dans un geste vif et précis tout en maintenant fermement le bras de la fillette pour qu'elle ne le retire pas dans un réflexe incontrôlable. Il hocha la tête vers elle, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien agi, laissant les gouttes de sang tomber une à une dans la coupelle et se tourna vers Reyes qui pinçait les lèvres.

— Reyes, donnez-moi votre main...

Elle hésita et croisa le regard de la princesse qui n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis tendit le bras. L'enfant grimaça quand l'acier entama sa peau mais ne cria pas et refoula les larmes, observant à la place son sang se mêler à celui de Clarke colorant la terre au fond du bol.

Marcus lia les mains des deux enfants les enfermant dans les siennes tout en récitant une incantation dans une langue qu'elles ne comprenaient pas.

Les yeux grand ouverts Reyes détailla la lumière dorée s'échappant de leur mains accrochées et sentit la douceur de ce halo lumineux courir le long de son bras et exploser dans sa poitrine en une myriade d'étincelles remplies d'amour pour la jeune fille en face d'elle. Le regard de Clarke trahissait la même émotion et elles surent qu'elles seraient unies à jamais.

— Votre sang a été échangé, précisa Marcus, vous voilà liées l'une à l'autre, sœurs de la magie.

Il lâcha leur main et se leva en récupérant le récipient, leur ordonna silencieusement de rester à leur place et repartit, le poignard à la main, vers le bout de la terrasse.

Marcus déposa l'arme sur le bol et les paumes tendues vers le ciel, il les transforma lentement en en poussière fine, laissant le vent s'en emparer, accepter cette preuve de leur dévouement, emportant une partie de leur serviteur du peuple de l'air.

Il se tourna vers elles et leur fit signe d'approcher. Comme lui, elle s'agenouillèrent et remercièrent les Dieux de leur avoir permis de remplir ce rôle important dans leur monde.

Marcus les raccompagna jusqu'à la grande salle où attendait le couple royal. Il leur sourit et expliqua que le rituel s'était bien passé. Jake prit sa fille dans ses bras pendant qu'Abby avançait vers Reyes.

Une fois devant l'enfant, Abby posa les mains sur ses épaules et lui révéla qu'elle serait, au même titre que Clarke, leur fille à partir de maintenant et la guida vers Jake qui l'enlaça doucement et lui sourit avec tendresse.

Le prêtre observa un instant l'attitude du roi envers l'enfant, puis rejoignant la reine, il murmura :

— Que se passe-t-il, ma reine ? Vous semblez soucieuse.

Abby soupira, elle avait hésité à briser le rituel puis s'était abstenue, les Dieux ne faisaient pas d'erreur, tout cela avait donc un sens, une explication qu'elle découvrirait un jour ou l'autre.

Les yeux fixées sur ses filles et son époux qui parlaient, elle chuchota :

— N'avez-vous pas décelé quelque chose de particulier chez notre jeune Reyes ?

Marcus fronça les sourcils et répondit :

— Elle est très intelligence pour son âge et sa magie promet d'être grandiose...

Abby esquissa un sourire triste à cette remarque et demanda :

— Et savez-vous pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et scruta son profils ne trahissant pas la moindre expression.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ?

La reine épia sa nouvelle fille qui riait à une remarque de Clarke et lâcha :

— La future gardienne de la Flamme est une métamorphe.

.

* * *

.

La naïveté ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. Reyes savait pertinemment que ses nouveaux « sentiments fraternels et protecteurs » envers Clarke résultaient du rituel sur la terrasse. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'intervention de la magie comme catalyseur dans leur relation, s'il avait fallu attendre qu'elles développent cette confiance aveugle l'une envers l'autre d'une manière naturelle cela aurait été légèrement plus long...

Marcus leur avait révélé que la porteuse de la Flamme mourait généralement bien plus tard, et que l'âge moyen des nouvelles candidates avant de commencer ne serait-ce que les préparations pour leur nouveau rôle atteignait normalement quinze ans.

Elles étaient en avance de cinq ans...

Les deux jeunes filles avaient accusées le coup. Une partie de leur enfance venait de leur être arrachée et elles se retrouvaient plongées dans le monde de la magie et des adultes plus tôt que prévu.

Reyes sentait bien que le prêtre en était affecté, son regard sur elle avait changé depuis le rituel. Elle le surprenait parfois à la fixer d'une manière insondable, perdu dans une réflexion dont elle n'ignorait pas être le sujet principal. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était peut-être la future gardienne de la Flamme ou sa prochaine apprentie. Quelque fût le destin que lui réservaient les Dieux, Reyes espérait que le Marcus agréable qui lui avait expliqué la symbolique de leur monde referait surface assez vite.

Le couple royal tint sa promesse et l'adopta comme si elle avait toujours était leur fille. Une attitude étonnante et assez perturbante pour elle. Reyes, plus habituée à une certaine indifférence de la part des adultes restait méfiante vis-à-vis d'eux. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était devenue la sœur de Clarke et voilà qu'un autre voyage s'annonçait, ils devaient partir pour Elrach, la cité du grand prêtre, où elles rencontreraient les autres candidates avant de voyager en direction de Polis pour la cérémonie de la Flamme.

Contrairement à son premier voyage, Reyes fut traité avec soin et avec tous les égards qu'engendraient sa nouvelle position, occupant le carrosse de la famille royale en personne.

Elrach se situait à plusieurs centaines de miles de Xas et ils ne quittèrent pas la voiture pendant quasiment deux jours. Ce qui aurait pu être un voyage pénible s'avéra une source de renseignements pour l'enfant. Reyes comprit que Clarke et son père partageait une relation plus profonde que la reine et sa fille.

Cette découverte l'attrista, comment la princesse ne voyait-elle pas l'extraordinaire humanité de sa mère ?

Elle apprendrait pas la suite que cette préférence était normale. Que chaque première fille, promise à être candidate comme porteuse de la Flamme, entretenait une certaine distance avec sa mère pour que la transformation de la porteuse et leur séparation soient moins difficiles entre elles.

Reyes plaignit la reine, sa vie n'était plus la sienne depuis la mort de sa sœur d'après ce qu'elle avait conclu des paroles du prêtre et l'enfant se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour apaiser une peine enfouie chez l'oracle.

Elle se demanda si la magie était responsable de ce nouveau sentiment de protection envers Abby puis s'aperçut que non. Un lien entre elles était né dès leur premier contact, durant lequel une enfant perdue avait découvert la douceur, par une simple caresse sur sa joue, de la part d'une femme qui voyait quelque chose d'unique en elle.

Quand le carrosse s'arrêta et que la famille en sortit, Reyes se dit que la tour de Xas paraissait bien petite par rapport au donjon de vingt-huit étages construit en plein centre des quatre royaumes, et en haut duquel une lumière brillait rassurante et éternelle, tel un phare guidant vers le rivage les navires à la dérive dans un océan de ténèbres.

Elrach bien que portant le nom de cité, n'en était pas vraiment une. Seule cette flèche de marbre blanc touchant le ciel et quelques maisons à ses pieds tenaient lieu d'habitations. À vrai dire, la tour abritait essentiellement des salles d'études pour les détenteurs de magie, des êtres de plus en plus rares comme lui confirmerait Abby par la suite, un endroit où ses camarades enlevées dans le désert avec elle, grandiraient loin de la pauvreté et de la violence qui leur étaient destinées.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la tour blanche et marchèrent le long d'un couloir immense et froid, accompagnés de l'écho de leur pas, atteignant finalement la salle où les attendait le grand prêtre en personne, un certain Dante Wallas.

Reyes ne s'intéressa pas à lui.

Les corridors nus et peu accueillants qu'elle venait de traverser jurèrent avec l'imposante pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait qui proposait trois niveaux jusqu'au plafond. Les colonnes cannelées soutenaient chaque étage et les frises aux couleurs vives accentuaient la solennité et l'harmonie des proportions parfaitement maîtrisées par l'architecture de ce qu'elle saisit être la base d'un temple phénoménale.

La coupole de la grande salle du château de Xas, si appréciée, paraissait bien dérisoire par rapport à cette manifestation de la beauté sur terre dont les vitraux, apportant la lumière du soleil à différents endroits stratégiques, augmentaient le mystère et l'aura de sagesse autour d'elle.

Son admiration à peine voilée fut interrompue par l'homme en tunique blanche qui se dressait devant elle et la considérait gravement.

L'enfant aurait dû baisser les yeux devant le grand prêtre en personne, pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas, il l'en empêchait et ses iris verts rivés dans les siens, semblaient lire au plus profond de son être. Il finit par fermer les paupières, esquissant un sourire énigmatique et tourna la tête vers la reine et Marcus, à quelques pas, les interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Ils confirmèrent discrètement ses conclusions et il secoua la tête en proie à un questionnement intérieur puis s'éloigna, leur précisant qu'à partir de maintenant, les deux enfants devaient être séparées de leur famille jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie au royaume du feu.

Comme son quotidien depuis plus d'une semaine, Reyes fut emmenée dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, accompagnée cette fois d'une autre personne, Clarke. Les enfants se tenaient la mains pour se donner du courage en entrant dans la salle sans fenêtre et étouffante ou se trouvaient déjà plusieurs autres fillettes.

Elles furent présentée par Dante au groupe et Reyes détailla les jeunes filles.

La couleur de leur habit trahissait le peuple auquel elles appartenait.

La princesse Lexa et Luna du peuple de l'Eau portaient du bleu.

Reyes remarqua une détermination importante, une assurance énervante dans leur regard ne faisant qu'apporter une confirmation sur la supériorité ressentie par les habitants d'Azgeda sur les autres royaume.

Contrairement à elles, Gaïa et Niylah du peuple de la Terre, suintaient l'humilité et l'harmonie avec ce qui les entouraient. Reyes fixa longuement la couleur verte qui les caractérisait, douce et changeante en fonction de la lumière, passant étrangement au brun quand elles se mouvaient en s'éloignant de la flamme d'une torche.

Et enfin, le « couple » le plus étrange, celui du Feu. Vêtue de rouge sang, ne prononçant pas la moindre parole mais vous scrutant d'une manière dérangeante, les jeunes filles du nom d'Octavia et Ontari ne paraissaient pas ravies d'être présentes.

Clarke essaya timidement d'engager une conversation une fois le grand prêtre parti, mais se confronta au regard plein de dédain de la princesse de l'eau, à la haine non dissimulée de la princesse du feu et même le sourire engageant de la princesse de la terre ne suffit pas à la convaincre de continuer ce début de civilité.

Les huit enfants plongèrent dans un silence pesant pendant quelques temps pour finalement se recroqueviller naturellement dans un coin de cette pièce carrée près de leur future gardienne, chuchotant avec énergie sur les autres candidates et leur comportement.

Clarke méditait, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi d'une telle condescendance de la part du peuple de l'eau et tant de furie de la part du feu. Au fond, le peuple de l'air ne connaissait pas grand chose de ses voisins, et comme Reyes, se demandait si la paix entre eux n'existait pas bel et bien simplement parce qu'elle assurait le prolongement de leur race.

Les lois étaient simples, si un peuple en attaquaient un autre il s'exposait à la disparition complète de ses membres et engendrerait la faute d'avoir brisé l'équilibre dans leur monde.

La magie n'existait que grâce à cette harmonie, à cette paix entre eux.

Pourtant la méfiance continua toute la soirée. L'ambiance aurait pu s'améliorer pendant le repas qu'elles partagèrent, mais encore une fois, les jeunes filles du feu ne répondirent à aucune question et se contentèrent de jeter des regards peu amènes aux représentes du peuple de l'eau, ignorant superbement la terre et l'air, étouffant par cette attitude l'envie d'une alliance entre les autres jeunes filles qui ne cherchèrent plus vraiment à se connaître.

Les nattes, à même le sol n'empêchèrent pas Reyes de dormir, Clarke, moins habituée à cette litière très dure, chercha un moment le sommeil jusqu'à ce que sa nouvelle sœur, réveillée par ses mouvements, décide de la distraire en lui décrivant la beauté du désert, lui parlant du vent jouant avec le sable, enchantant le jeune princesse qui s'endormit avec des images plein la tête.

Dès le lendemain, elles furent conduite au carrosse qui commença son périple vers Polis.

La capitale se situait derrière les montagnes visibles d'Elrach, moins loin que Xas. Le voyage s'avéra plus court et seule une journée fut nécessaire pour découvrir le royaume du feu.

À la nuit tombée, le cortège du grand prêtre pénétrait dans la cour de la forteresse noire.

En sortant du véhicule, Reyes leva la tête vers la tour effrayante. Marcus lui apprendrait par la suite que la pierre utilisée pour les constructions était responsable de cette couleur noire, qu'elle provenait du volcan en activité visible de la capitale, l'emblème de ce peuple, un feu en ébullition qui ne s'éteignait jamais.

Elles furent à nouveau conduit à travers des couloirs guère éclairés. Contrairement à Elrach, cette fois, les jeunes filles de chaque peuple se retrouvèrent séparées et laissés dans des chambres plus accueillantes avec leur sœur de cœur.

Le grand prêtre lui-même vint avertir chaque « couple » que la porteuse de la Flamme venait de mourir, que la nouvelle cérémonie aurait lieu à minuit, et qu'il était temps qu'elles se préparent.

.

.

N / A : Notes importantes.

Un chapitre sera posté un mardi sur deux.

Cette histoire est assez noire et les personnages pas toujours sympathiques... De plus, comme il s'agit d'un UA, le caractère des personnages peut varier et, de nouveaux personnages n'existant pas dans la série, sont susceptibles d'apparaître .

Je tiens à remercier Esys, qui par le biais de son histoire _Résilience_, m'a fait voir le personnage de Becca sous un autre jour...

Bonne lecture...


	2. Chapter 2

Avertissement : Finalement, à partir de la semaine prochaine, un chapitre sera publié tous les mardis, sauf exception, mais vous serez prévenu avant... normalement.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un bain avec de l'eau chaude parfumée...

Reyes ne s'en lasserait jamais. Cet élément était si rare en plein désert, si sacré, et à cet instant, elle se mouvait dedans !

C'était merveilleux.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et observa Clarke toujours aussi silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. L'enfant comprit qu'elle avait peur, elle se rapprocha et décida de la rassurer.

— Si tu es choisie, Clarke, n'oublie pas que je te protégerai, tu n'as rien à craindre, précisa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

En attendant la réponse de la princesse, elle s'interrogea sur cet accès de confiance qui, depuis la cérémonie sur la terrasse à Xas, l'habitait intensément.

Clarke avait baissé la tête et elle dut se concentrer sur sa voix pour vraiment comprendre la confidence qui suivit.

— La mort ne me fait pas peur... Mais échouer, si, ne pas être digne de porter la Flamme...

— Si les Dieux te choisissent, c'est que tu en es digne.

Les enfants, d'à peine dix ans, parlant comme de véritables adultes, offraient un spectacle troublant. Si une personne avait écouté leur conversation si sérieuse, elle se serait demandée où était donc passée leur naïveté, l'enthousiasme qui habitait les traits de Clarke deux semaines plus tôt, et aurait vite réalisé qu'elles n'appartenaient plus au monde de l'innocence que leur permettait autrefois leur jeune âge.

Depuis l'activation de ce lien entre elles, une maturité nouvelle et nécessaire coulait dans leurs veines.

Dorénavant, elles n'étaient plus que la future incarnation d'instruments des Dieux sur cette Terre, et dans une heure aurait lieu le couronnement de leur nouveau rôle.

.

* * *

.

La lumière des bougies, jouant avec les ustensiles sur l'autel, imprimait des ombres dansantes et fantastiques sur les murs sombres, émerveillant l'orpheline du peuple de l'air qui remplissait ses poumons de l'odeur d'encens autour d'elle.

La salle, relativement grande, accueillait chaque candidate, les prêtres des différents peuples, le grand prêtre et maître de la cérémonie : Dante Wallas, et pour finir, les reines des royaumes.

Les mains posées sur le front de la dépouille, Dante, les yeux fermés, se recueillait auprès de l'ancienne porteuse de la Flamme.

Les enfants, en cercle autour d'eux, la tête baissée attendaient dans leur tenue de rituel.

À l'image de leur mère, les princesses, abordaient la couleur de leur peuple, chacune séparée par leur gardienne vêtue entièrement de noir, dont seul l'emblème sur la poitrine permettait de connaître leur véritable origine.

Le deuxième et dernier cercle réunissait les prêtres et les reines qui, à la manière du premier cercle, alternait le sang royale et un gardien de la magie.

Reyes balayait des yeux la pièce encombrée, s'attardant sur la reine du peuple de l'eau, une femme immense aux yeux froids qui, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, lui fit détourner le sien, n'osant soutenir la dureté qu'elle y lisait.

L'enfant capta la gravité de Dante, toujours occupé à remercier silencieusement l'ancienne porteuse, préparant en une prière discrète les gestes qu'il exécuterait les minutes suivantes. Encore une fois, elle préféra s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait et remarqua une jeune femme d'environ vingt-ans, qui s'était glissée dans la pièce avec une discrétion incroyable, la regarder avec intérêt.

Brune, les yeux marrons, elle semblait fascinée par l'enfant curieuse. Reyes s'interrogea sur cette étrangère en rouge – signe de son appartenance au peuple du feu, et dont l'emblème de son origine ressortait en noir sur sa poitrine – qui paraissait vouloir sonder son âme. L'échange de leur regard fut interrompu par la silhouette du grand prêtre qui se déplaçait afin de vérifier la concentration de chaque membre.

Reyes cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et chercha à nouveau cette inconnue énigmatique sans succès.

Elle reporta son attention sur Dante, qui incisait la nuque de la défunte pour en sortir la Flamme.

La Flamme, une chose étrange qui alimentait les mythes de tous les peuples depuis leur création. Reyes fixa avec attention les gestes du grand prête qui dissimulait cette légende assez décevante. Pas plus grande qu'un petit galet, d'une couleur grisâtre, la Flamme ne brillait pas comme sa réputation le laissait croire.

Dante referma la paume ensanglantée sur l'objet de convoitise et se tourna vers l'enfant de la Terre.

Pourquoi commencer par la Terre ? S'était-elle demandée. Il en avait toujours était ainsi. Le trajet suivait constamment la même direction, de la Terre à l'Air en passant par l'Eau et le Feu. Dante avait été catégorique, l'appartenance de l'ancienne porteuse importait peu.

La Création possédait une ligne ascendante, la Flamme aussi.

Cela ne signifiait pas que la Terre devait être considérée comme inférieure à l'Air, chaque élément se nourrissait de chacun et leur place dans l'Univers ne devait en aucun cas être remis en question.

Reyes avait écouté d'une oreille distraite tout son petit laïus avant la cérémonie, mais en comprenait un peu plus le sens à cet instant.

Dante ne nettoya pas la Flamme, le sang se mélangerait à la nouvelle porteuse. Ainsi, la liaison par ce liquide sacré faciliterait la mouvance des esprits des autres porteuses dans le corps de la nouvelle.

Chaque génération d'ancienne porteuse évoluerait avec la nouvelle et l'aiderait dans sa tâche au cours de sa vie.

La jeune princesse de la Terre louchait sur la paume fermée. Elle attendait, fébrile, la décision des Dieux. Le grand prêtre étudia le regard de la candidate qui finit par lever les yeux vers lui, il inspira profondément et ouvrit la main.

Le silence pesant de la pièce accompagnait l'attente de la réaction de la Flamme.

Rien.

L'objet demeura inerte au creux de la main du vieil homme. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, invitant l'enfant à faire comme lui et remercier celle qui ne l'avait pas choisie, de lui avoir accorder un peu de son temps.

Le grand maître se déplaça vers la candidate de l'Eau.

La jeune fille au regard intelligent scrutait l'homme aux rides profondes, elle suivit des yeux les doigts s'entrouvrir et attendit.

Une légère lueur se manifesta, provoquant une rétention générale de la respiration des autres membres.

La couleur bleutée sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis s'éteignit doucement. Dante secoua la tête en signe de négation et Reyes remarqua la reine du peuple de l'eau se raidir et afficher une expression de colère envers sa fille qui baissa humblement le regard et comme la précédente princesse, remercia la Flamme à voix basse.

La Flamme se montra encore moins démonstrative pour le peuple du feu et contrairement à l'humilité affichée par la Terre et l'Eau, l'enfant du feu paraissait réellement déçue.

Il ne restait plus que Clarke.

Dante, face à elle, rencontra son regard bleu effrayé, dissimulant assez mal le poids que représentait pour elle l'échec des jeunes filles à ses côtés.

Elle épia la réaction de la Flamme qui, comme pour l'eau se mit à briller en premier lieu assez faiblement. Puis la lueur se fit plus intense, au point que la lumière, trop brutale pour les yeux de personnes présentes, les obligeât à fermer les paupières pour s'en protéger.

La Flamme finit par se calmer et reprit sa couleur terne dans la paume du magicien, laissant néanmoins apparaître l'emblème sur sa face lisse. L'étoile à six branches contenant un étrange symbole ressemblant à un huit couché.

Reyes nota mentalement qu'elle devrait interroger Marcus sur cette nouvelle apparition puis continua de scruter la cérémonie sous ses yeux.

Dante souriait en prononçant d'une voix grave :

— La Flamme a choisi sa porteuse. Clarke du peuple de l'Air !

Personne ne souffla mot pendant qu'il demandait à l'enfant de se tourner et de lui présenter sa nuque.

Il entama la peau à la racine des cheveux. Clarke étouffa un cri et Reyes, bougeant par réflexe, cherchant à la secourir, fut stoppée par le regard imposant du grand prêtre. Elle resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de sa nouvelle sœur et fixa son regard empli de larmes, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de force par ce geste pendant que la Flamme s'introduisait sous sa peau.

Clarke ne résista pas à la douleur et perdit connaissance dans les bras de Dante. Cela ne dérogeait pas à la règle, la porteuse s'évanouissait systématiquement à l'accueil d'une telle puissance.

Personne ne bougea. Reyes croisa le regard d'Abby, remarqua sa détresse sur ses traits face au corps inanimé de sa fille. Comme pour Clarke, Reyes lui envoya le message silencieux qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Abby opina discrètement et continua à fixer la future gardienne dont le regard rassurant l'apaisait.

Le cercle était brisé.

Dante appela Reyes à la suivre et demanda à ce que les autres candidates reforment la figure géométrique autour d'eux. Il posa délicatement le corps de Clarke sur le sol et ordonna à Reyes de s'agenouiller près d'elle. Il lui attrapa le poignet et posa la main de l'enfant sur la poitrine de Clarke puis se mit à réciter une prière dans une langue inconnue. L'image de Marcus sur la terrasse lors de la cérémonie qui l'avait liée à Clarke passa devant les yeux de Reyes et la chaleur qui fourmilla dans sa main la ramena dans la salle enfumée. Une lumière s'échappait de la cage thoracique de sa sœur et se répandit dans son bras pour éclater dans sa propre poitrine.

Oui, il s'agissait bien là d'une sorte de répétition du rituel de Xas. Cependant, là où en haut de la tour, l'amour pour Clarke s'était manifesté, ici, un sentiment d'appartenance se déclara à la place. Comme si, elle ne n'était plus que la division d'un même être. Le lien entre elles, déjà fort, s'accentua et Reyes réalisa qu'un nouvel accès aux sentiments de Clarke lui était ouvert. Une sensation étrange qui disparut rapidement alors que la lumière déclinait.

Comme l'enfant royal, épuisée par cette puissance qui venait de la traverser, Reyes perdit connaissance, entendant avant de sombrer dans le néant, un cri bouleversant dans le lointain, faisant penser au hurlement à la mort d'un chien, ou à la plainte déchirante d'un loup face à la perte d'un membre de sa meute un soir de pleine lune.

.

* * *

.

L'air froid réveilla l'enfant. Son nez glacé, l'avait sorti d'un songe étonnant où elle s'était vu voler. Elle ouvrit les paupières et détailla la pierre sombre du plafond. Le grand lit où elle reposait, aux côtés d'une Clarke endormie, ne lui disait rien et cette chambre du château de la famille royale du peuple du feu n'apportait pas la sensation douce d'une pièce occupée.

Les braises à l'agonie dans la cheminée ne réchauffaient plus l'atmosphère du lieu dont les lourds rideaux rouges faisaient ressortir le noir de la pierre volcanique utilisée par leurs hôtes.

Reyes entendait le tumulte du peuple dans la cour du château. Elle se leva, grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle écarta le lourd tissus pour se retrouver face à la lumière blafarde d'un mois d'hiver triste. Le brouillard masquait le volcan dans le lointain dont elle devinait à peine la forme imposante. Elle sentait l'air glacial s'engouffrer à travers les fissures autour de l'armature emprisonnant le verre fin de la fenêtre. Un squelette qui n'avait pas su s'adapter à l'évolution de la bâtisse devant l'implacabilité du temps, et les lézardes présentes ici et là, lui envoyaient cet air sinistre et glacé d'une saison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle frissonna et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle resta là, à fixer les braises mourantes, soufflant dessus pour les raviver, désolée de ne pouvoir les nourrir autrement. Malgré ses recherches pas l'ombre d'une bûche n'était visible près de l'âtre et l'enfant décida d'accompagner les derniers vestiges d'un feu qui l'avait maintenu au chaud pendant son sommeil. Elle grelottait, mais tenait sur ses positions. N'était-elle pas la gardienne de la Flamme ? Plus rien ne devait l'émouvoir aujourd'hui et certainement pas la morsure d'un vent dont elle était la fille, fut-il différent de celui de son pays ! S'ajoutait à ça, son amour pour cet élément, le feu la fascinait, l'eau et la terre également. En cet instant, elle se sentit si fière de leurs différents peuples en étudiant tranquillement cette nouvelle sensation au plus profond d'elle, où l'appartenance véritable à l'air n'existait plus. Aujourd'hui, seul un être construit de chaque parcelle de la magie qui se manifestait dans son monde à travers ces quatre éléments distincts, demeurait.

Une paix intérieure et une certaine félicité la gagna à ce constat qu'elle n'était que la manifestation de ce tout. Elle plaignit son ancienne elle qui se targuait de n'appartenir qu'au sable et à l'alizé du désert puis se tourna vers la porte au son de la poignée qui tournait doucement.

La reine Abby croisa le regard de l'enfant dans lequel brillait une étincelle si différente de l'avant-veille. Une sagesse nouvelle s'échappait de ce corps frêle qui frissonnait à côté d'une cheminée démesurée, ajoutant une sensation de fragilité à ce petit être en devenir. Abby s'en émue. Reyes, au même titre que Clarke, comptait dans son cœur et l'amour maternel qu'elle ressentait pour elle depuis la première cérémonie naquît à nouveau en elle pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de l'enfant assise en tailleur qui la considérait gravement. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Clarke toujours endormie, et lui demanda doucement :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Reyes médita la question et répondit avec sincérité :

— J'ai froid.

Abby s'amusa de sa réponse candide. Le caractère de la fillette ressortait malgré la transformation évidente, et la reine se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaçant gentiment.

— Tu as été très courageuse, petite gardienne de la Flamme.

Reyes sourit, l'adjectif « petite » avait été murmuré avec tant de tendresse que l'enfant ne s'en offusqua pas. Et puis, n'était-ce pas la vérité ? Elle était la plus « petite » gardienne de la Flamme de tous les temps, comme Clarke en était la plus petite porteuse. Elle resta dans les bras d'Abby, goûtant à cette protection que lui prodiguait un amour maternel qu'elle découvrait, qui la réchauffait et s'en dégagea seulement quand les draps du lit remuèrent.

L'enfant blonde se frotta les yeux et leur sourit. Comme Reyes, elle grimaça au contact du sol gelé et marcha dans leur direction sans un mot, les traces de sommeil encore visible sur ses traits.

Sa mère la salua gentiment et la complimenta pour son courage et la force dont elle avait fait preuve à la cérémonie puis s'inclina légèrement en l'appelant par son nouveau titre. Clarke rougit et se pencha vers sa mère, voulant arrêter ce signe de respect puis se figea en écarquillant les yeux.

Abby cligna des paupières, Reyes fronça les sourcils devant une Clarke qui porta une main à sa gorge visiblement paniquée ouvrant la bouche comme si elle voulait crier mais dont aucun son ne sortit.

Abby fut la première à se ressaisir et l'attira à elle, en la berçant doucement, la rassurant :

— N'ai pas peur, Clarke.

Elle resserra l'étreinte sur sa fille qui sanglotait.

— Tu savais qu'un prix serait nécessaire pour pouvoir garder la Flamme... Nous venons de le découvrir...

— Elle ne peux plus parler, souffla Reyes.

— Oui, confirma Abby tristement. La porteuse de la Flamme a perdu sa voix.

L'oracle agita distraitement le poignet en direction des braises et les deux enfants, ébahies, assistèrent à l'apparition d'un feux vif qui les réchauffa en un temps record. Abby sourit négligemment à la question muette de sa fille.

— Je possède la magie, comme toi, Clarke, malheureusement en user pour ce genre de sort m'est très pénible physiquement, cela me vide d'une partie de mon énergie et m'oblige à devoir beaucoup me reposer. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je fais rarement appelle à celle-ci. Mon pouvoir à moi ne se contrôle pas, je ne suis qu'un canal pour les visions que m'envoient les Dieux. Mais, vous, mes filles, votre magie sera exceptionnelle. Vous apprendrez à la canaliser à Elrach pendant les prochaines années. Elle caressa la joue de Clarke et continua. La perte de ta voix est une épreuve que tu seras accepter. N'oublie pas la Flamme est en toi, elle t'a pris quelque chose, mais les Dieux ne sont pas cruels, cet handicap sera compensé autrement, aient confiance en eux...

L'enfant opina en silence, reniflant pour chasser ses larmes. Abby sourit. Sa fille, à l'image de Reyes, avait changé, elle le sentait et le voyait, même si une part d'enfance remontait à la surface depuis son réveil. Une naïveté touchante qui avait commençait à disparaître après la cérémonie de la terrasse, revenait aujourd'hui. La reine soupira intérieurement sachant que cela ne durerait pas. Les Dieux avaient dû juger important de ne leur réattribuer leur innocence, car après tout la Flamme n'avait jamais été accueilli dans un corps si jeune. Or, le rôle qu'elles incarneraient les rattraperait bien vite.

Elle écouta vaguement ce que lui expliquait Reyes :

— Elle dit que ce n'est pas grave si elle n'a plus de voix...

Les mots cheminèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et Abby se tourna vers la gardienne les yeux ronds :

— Tu, tu... mais comment le sais-tu ?

— Je l'entends, répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules, dans ma tête.

La reine la contempla un long moment en silence puis sourit, révélant plus pour elle-même :

— Bien sûr... La gardienne et la porteuse de la Flamme possèdent un lien magique si particulier...

Reyes n'écoutait pas vraiment, concentrée sur Clarke, elle demanda :

— Clarke veut savoir, si toi aussi tu pourras un jour l'entendre.

Abby reporta son attention sur sa fille et secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas... Seul le grand prêtre pourra nous apporter cette réponse.

.

* * *

.

Reyes aurait aimé découvrir le royaume du feu, mais l'heure n'était pas au tourisme. La porteuse de la Flamme ayant été reconnue, chaque peuple se devait de lui porter allégeance.

Dans la salle du trône, affublée de sa tenue de porteuse – un scapulaire blanc, orné sur le torse, de l'étoile à six branches abritant en son centre le huit couché aux contours dorés – Clarke, pâle et droite, observait les reines et les princesses quelques marches plus bas.

Le soleil avait osé une embardée. Ses maigres rayons, bravant le brouillard épais, ne parvenaient pas à illuminer la pièce sombre. Seul le sol, composé de cette pierre noire désespérante, se voyait touché par cette chaleur éphémère, s'en moquant presque, en absorbant toute la luminosité, comme pour montrer que le royaume du feu se suffisait à lui-même et n'avait pas besoin d'une énergie extérieure, autre que celle que lui prodiguait déjà le Volcan, un Dieu tout proche, qui rivalisait avec une boule de feu inaccessible.

La gardienne vêtue de noire, abordant également sur le thorax, l'emblème de son peuple, dont le milieu du triangle enveloppait ce huit couchée, paraissait guère à l'aise.

Dante marcha dans leur direction.

Il était temps d'imprimer leur nouveau titre à même leur peau au creux de leur poignet.

Le tison rougi, tenue d'une main ferme par le grand prêtre, se rapprochait trop vite de l'enfant blonde, atterrée d'être marquée de cette façon. Elle savait que cela ne faisait qu'indiquer son nouveau statut. Malheureusement la comparaison d'un bétail brûlé de la sorte, tatoué par le feu et clamé de cette manière par un propriétaire exigeant pénétrait ses pensées confuses. Or, elle ne pouvait se soustraire à ces propriétaires à elle. Les Dieux l'en empêcheraient. Et puis, l'enfant, malgré la terreur qui persistait encore, savait l'importance de sa nouvelle place.

Elle se trouvait égoïste à éprouver une aversion soudaine envers la magie et l'équilibre qu'elle engendrait, puis réalisa l'épreuve qui lui était offert.

Pas une épreuve, un choix.

Dante, restait à l'écart, attendant patiemment qu'elle tende le bras vers son destin.

Les Dieux n'intervenaient plus, elle seule, déciderait ou non d'exposer son poignet à sa nouvelle fonction. Comme c'était étrange de lui accorder cette possibilité. Elle pouvait refuser et redevenir l'ancienne princesse et éteindre à jamais la Flamme sur cette Terre.

Que se passerait-il ? Son monde disparaîtrait-il face à cette envie orgueilleuse ?

Bien entendu, les anciennes porteuses dans son esprit restaient silencieuses à ses prières intérieures.

Clarke se tourna vers Reyes qui, elle le sentait, partageait son trouble, puis d'un regard, implora son aide dans cette épreuve trop grande pour elle. La gardienne lui sourit et baissa les paupières lentement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus question de douter, qu'il fallait simplement faire confiance, que la petite fille du bain, terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer, n'existait plus et qu'elle était là pour lui prouver.

À cet instant, Reyes saisit toute l'importance de son rôle. La gardienne n'était pas simplement là pour protéger la porteuse, elle était là pour lui montrer la voie, l'empêcher de s'écarter du chemin.

Elle serra les dents lorsque le tison brûla la peau du poignet gauche de Clarke, ressentant la douleur de sa sœur dans sa propre chaire, fière que la jeune fille retienne ses larmes.

Lorsque ce fut son tours, Reyes ne cria pas, mais se concentra sur le grésillement de sa peau brûlée et contempla la boursouflure sur son propre poignet droit alors que s'éloignait Dante.

L'emblème de son nouveau rôle s'étalait sur sa peau meurtrie, indélébile et étrange.

Le grand prêtre vint se placer entre elles, interrompant sa méditation sur le symbole qui l'intriguait et attrapa leur avant-bras cramoisi, montrant leur blessure aux membres présents qui s'agenouillèrent quand il s'exclama :

— Longue vie à la porteuse et la gardienne de la Flamme !

La phrase fut répétée par tous et Dante ne les lâchant pas, les emmena sur la terrasse où la foule en contrebas était venue les saluer.

À nouveau, il leva leur bras vers le ciel et scanda la formule précédente.

Le peuple – une masse informe, composée de plusieurs milliers d'habitants du royaume du feu – mit un genou à terre et salua les deux fillettes si jeunes, légèrement perdues face à leur nouveau Destin en marche.

.

* * *

.

Abby attendait, immobile, dans la chambre où avait dormi ses deux filles. Elles se préparaient pour leur départ pour Elrach auprès d'un assistant du grand prêtre et du roi dans une autre pièce. La reine les rejoindrait sous peu. Ce soir, disparaîtraient de sa vie pendant plusieurs mois, celle qu'elle avait portée dans son ventre, et celle qu'elle avait adoptée.

Le grand prêtre n'allait plus tarder. La porte s'ouvrit et Marcus entra. Abby s'en étonna. Il n'avait pas été convié à l'entrevue demandée à Dante. Il lui précisa que sa présence n'était dû qu'au souhait du Maître.

La reine n'osa le regarder. En cette heure sombre où son propre sang lui était arraché, il ne fallait rien montrer. N'afficher aucune faiblesse devant l'homme qui la troublait. Rester de marbre et forte, comme la souveraine qu'elle devait être.

Marcus contempla l'expression froide d'Abby. Cette femme pouvait si bien tromper son monde. Pourtant, il lui suffisait de croiser son regard pour connaître les véritables émotions qui la traversaient. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de la reine à son égard, comme il se doutait qu'elle connaissait son amour pour elle.

La tristesse dans le regard de la reine lui serra le cœur, il s'approcha en murmurant :

— Abby...

Elle détourna la tête pour lui dissimuler ses larmes, en vain. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Sa voix intérieure lui criait de se dégager de lui. Elle n'en fit rien, elle avait si besoin de cette étreinte, de la preuve qu'il la soutenait dans son malheur.

Abby sentait les poils de sa barbe chatouiller son front, sa main caresser ses cheveux, son cœur battre un peu trop rapidement à travers sa tunique. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta d'échapper à son désir intense pour cet homme, qu'elle muselait depuis tant d'années, et qui montait à une vitesse folle dans son corps.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la tentation.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la barrière qu'elle arrivait enfin à ériger céda. Elle gémit, inspira l'odeur de sable chaud que dégageait sa peau et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le son rauque qui s'échappa de la bouche du prêtre à ce contact, augmenta son excitation, elle chercha ses lèvres et s'abandonna à la passion que lui renvoya le baiser de Marcus.

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il brisa le contact. L'envie dans les yeux de la reine manqua de le faire chanceler une nouvelle fois. Il déglutit pour se donner du courage, arrêtant Abby qui se rapprochait de nouveau.

— Il ne faut pas... ma reine, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Vous savez, comme moi, que nous ne nous le pardonnerions pas...

Abby ferma les paupières et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Dieux qu'elle désirait cet homme ! Elle lui sourit tristement et baissa les yeux n'osant le regarder.

— Vous avez raison... Je vous remercie d'avoir arrêté ce moment d'égarement, une « folie » passagère de ma part...

— Une « folie » que je partage, commença-t-il.

Elle croisa enfin son regard et leva les doigts vers ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il ferma les yeux, baisant doucement les phalanges, attrapant sa main, prêt à l'attirer contre lui, oubliant le combat qu'il venait de gagner quelques instants auparavant et qu'il perdait lamentablement à cette seconde, emportant sa décision de résister, faisant fi de la culpabilité qui l'assaillirait inévitablement.

Les coups à la porte les firent sursauter. La reine recula vivement, tournant le dos à la porte qui s'entrouvrait, pour reprendre contenance.

Dante Wallas entra lentement dans la chambre, fixant de ses yeux Marcus qui inclinait humblement la tête et Abby, redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même, se tourner vers lui et exécuter une vague révérence.

Il laissa vagabonder son regard de l'un à l'autre un petit moment puis se racla la gorge demandant d'une voix grave :

— Vous vouliez me voir, Majesté ?

— Oui, Maître, répondit Abby, adoptant le ton qu'elle utilisait pour parler à ses conseillers. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Clarke... a perdu sa voix.

Il opina en silence, l'invitant à continuer.

— Comme vous savez, certainement aussi que Reyes est en mesure de l'entendre.

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. La reine hésita puis questionna :

— Est-il possible, qu'un jour, ma fille puisse communiquer avec les autres comme elle le fait avec sa gardienne ?

Le prêtre réfléchit et répondit :

— Oui.

Abby expira, rassurée.

— Pourriez-vous me dire à quel moment cela arrivera ?

— Pas avant ses quinze ans.

La reine accusa le coup.

Dante ferma les yeux et parut vieux tout d'un coup. Il les rouvrit et observa les traits tirés de la reine. Abby était forte, il connaissait son histoire, les sentiments qui la liaient à un homme qu'elle voyait tous les jours mais qu'elle ne pouvait aimer. Les choix qui lui avaient été imposés, et aujourd'hui ses deux filles qui partiraient, qui lui étaient enlevées cinq ans trop tôt.

Elle méritait de savoir la vérité sur la mort de l'ancienne porteuse que sa fille venait de remplacer.

— L'ancienne porteuse de la Flamme a été empoisonnée...

Abby porta une main à sa bouche, atterrée.

— Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte suite aux blessures d'une chute malencontreuse à cheval ?

— C'est la version officielle. Vous ne devrez jamais révéler celle que je viens de vous dire, ordonna Dante.

La reine hocha la tête et continua :

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les porteuses sont immunisées contre toutes formes de poisons ou de maladies.

Le prêtre ne répondit pas et Abby comprit qu'il taisait une information importante.

— Et sa gardienne ? Voulut-elle savoir, est-elle toujours en vie ?

— Elle a été bannie pour avoir failli à sa mission, dit-il sans plus de détails.

Abby sentait, qu'encore une fois, elle ne possédait pas tous les éléments. Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à continuer son interrogatoire mais Dante l'arrêta en levant la main.

— Nous partons dans une heure. Je vais vous laisser faire vos adieux à vos filles.

Il se tourna vers Marcus et demanda doucement :

— Avez-vous pu faire vos bagages ?

Marcus haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

— Ils seront prêts, Maître.

— Bien, retrouvez-nous dans la cour à la nuit tombée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le vieil homme quitta la chambre. Abby, abasourdie, regarda Marcus.

— Vous partez également pour Elrach ?

— Oui, je vais devoir choisir le prochain prêtre de l'air, afin qu'il soit formé.

— Mais...

— Je serai de retour à Xas dans un mois.

— Cela ne peut-il attendre encore un peu ?

— Le Maître m'en avait parlé... Je croyais, comme vous, que cela n'aurait pas lieu avant le printemps, mais vous l'avez entendu, sa décision est catégorique... Il parut presque gêné en précisant. Je pense que rien ne lui échappe... qu'il fait ça... pour notre bien.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

— Dites-vous que Clarke et Reyes ne seront pas complètement seules pour leur premier mois à Elrach, qu'un visage familier leur rappellera leur royaume.

— Oui, confirma Abby.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse exécuter le moindre mouvement dans sa direction et les deux fillettes entrèrent dans la pièce accompagnées du roi.

— Le grand prêtre nous a demandé de venir te voir, plutôt que de t'attendre, précisa Jake devant la surprise de la reine.

Il sourit à Marcus qui s'inclina et prit congés rapidement.

Abby regarda ses filles et retint ses larmes. Elle en avait eu la confirmation, leur couronnement avait été accéléré. Les porteuses des Flammes ne mourraient pas si vite et même si, une mort prématurée avait déjà eu lieu dans l'histoire, le fait était rarissime. Clarke et Reyes auraient dû échapper à ces rôles. La fille de Clarke aurait dû être la véritable candidate pour porter la Flamme.

Quant à Reyes, sa vie dans le désert, quelle qu'elle fût, avait été avortée par la mort soudaine d'une porteuse dont le règne n'avait duré que cinq ans.

Ils essayèrent de ne pas pleurer mais échouèrent tous. Abby leur expliqua qu'elle viendrait les voir très bientôt à Elrach et qu'elles seraient autorisées à venir séjourner un mois à Xas durant l'Été.

Le temps des adieux, la nuit était tombée et l'assistant du grand prêtre les avertit qu'ils devaient se mettre en route.

Abby, soutenue par Jake, ne versa pas de nouvelles larmes en suivant des yeux le carrosse noir quitter Polis.

Le destin de ses deux filles appartenait dorénavant au Dieux. Le sien était à Xas où elle retournerait dès le lendemain, ainsi que chaque autre membre des royaumes qui rejoindraient leur capitale à leur tour.

Les jeunes filles dormirent pendant toute la nuit. Dante, soucieux de leur bien être, leur avait fait boire un breuvage pour qu'elles puissent voyager tranquilles et soient libérées des cauchemars qu'engendrerait cette séparation forcée.

L'aube se levait quand le cortège franchit les portes d'Elrach. La brume provoquée par la chaîne de montagnes couvrit leur moyen de transport, les enveloppant, les maintenant à l'abri du reste du monde pour les prochains mois durant lesquelles leur formation commencerait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Elrach, le centre des quatre royaumes..._

Leur première visite avait été si rapide qu'Elrach, dans leur souvenir, s'apparentait à un lieu presque sauvage, assez petit et surtout bien mystérieux.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Reyes de ce qu'elle avait aperçu d'Elrach, l'endroit était bien plus qu'une simple tour et quelques maisons. Dissimulé aux yeux des curieux, caché par ce phare blanc de vingt-huit étages, un petit village se dressait sous son ombre glorieuse. Oh, les quelques habitations ne permettaient pas d'en faire une véritable ville, mais les villageois, heureux de vivre entourés des montagnes, contribuaient à la prospérité de la citée du grand prêtre et de ses apprentis.

La paix qui régnait dans ce « lieu hors du temps », vous enrobait dès le franchissement des portes, et les deux fillettes furent fascinée par le paysage autour d'elle.

Elrach était le berceau de la magie. Ici, les futurs prêtres des royaumes, les oracles, les princes et princesses faisaient leurs classes.

Dans cet endroit, la vie et la magie étaient vénérées.

Marcus inspira l'air humide en sortant du carrosse, visiblement ému d'être là. Il se tourna vers les jeunes filles et leur précisa qu'il allait leur montrer leur nouvelle demeure.

Demeure, le mot était un peu fort. La petite maison à trois pièces de plein pied, faisait plus penser à une maison d'humble paysan qu'à un château de monarque.

Reyes et Clarke découvrirent leur chambre, constituée chacune d'un lit à une place, d'une étagère remplie de vêtements, d'une chaise et d'une petite table sur laquelle trônaient un bougeoir et une petite bassine en terre pour leur toilette. La troisième pièce ressemblait à un lieu d'habitation commun, une cheminée, deux fauteuils, un canapé, et une grande table, cette fois, ornée, non plus un seul bougeoir, mais un véritable chandelier !

Reyes s'en contenta, elle avait connu la misère. Cette habitation lui paraissait bien luxueuse. Les quelques jours passées à Xas dans l'opulence de la famille royale ne lui avait pas fait oublié ses années de disette et pour être honnête, elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise entourée de trois chaises qu'au milieu d'un salon richement décoré.

Clarke plissait les yeux, Reyes sentait l'hésitation de la princesse devant ce nouveau mode de vie et lui sourit. L'enfant blonde hocha la tête. La princesse n'existait plus, seule la porteuse de la Flamme perdurait et son nouveau rôle se devait de se détacher de ses anciens besoins matériels, considérés maintenant comme puérils.

Le gîte et le couvert qu'Elrach leur offrait aujourd'hui, suffisaient amplement pour sa préparation et la vie qu'elle mènerait.

Marcus, debout au milieu de ce qu'elles appelleraient par la suite, leur salle commune, regardait la cheminée vide et réfléchissait.

— Avez-vous froid ? Leur demanda-t-il.

Clarke hocha la tête et Reyes répondit oui.

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminée en souriant et murmurant pour lui-même : « Je vais le payer plus tard... »

Il s'intéressa de nouveau aux jeunes filles et précisa :

— Le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner vous seront apportés. Reposez-vous, et ne sortez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce soir. Lavez-vous et changez-vous, vous dînerez avec le grand prêtre et il vous expliquera la suite des événements.

Devant les deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient en silence, il soupira et agita le poignet. Un plateau en bois rond composé d'emplacements pour des billes de couleurs noires et blanches se matérialisa sur la table, puis il s'adressa à Clarke :

— Savez-vous y jouer ?

Elle acquiesça. Il sourit gentiment en ordonnant :

— Si vous vous ennuyez d'ici ce soir, vous pourrez toujours apprendre les règles à Reyes...

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et satisfait, il conclut avant de se diriger vers la porte :

— Je vous laisse... Je pense que nous nous reverrons avant mon départ...

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent des yeux le prêtre de l'air et s'assirent sur les fauteuils, observant le feu, attendant patiemment leur petit-déjeuner.

.

Marcus traversa la cour et entra dans la tour. Il s'avança vers l'escalier en colimaçon de vingt-huit étages, leva la tête vers les hauteurs, ne distinguant même pas le plafond et sourit. Il se dématérialisa en un nuage de sable et réapparut en haut de la tour devant la porte du bureau du grand prêtre. Il frappa doucement et attendit.

Il entendit la voix de Dante, l'inviter à entrer. Ils avaient franchi les portes d'Elrach moins d'une heure avant mais il savait que le Maître du lieu voudrait parler avec lui et que le petit-déjeuner, serait le moment idéal.

La grande table en bois blanc au milieu de la salle ne l'étonna pas. Dante avait fait disparaître quelques accessoires de la pièce pour la faire tenir et Marcus ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui avait changé dans ce lieu depuis sa dernière visite.

Une fois que vous quittiez Elrach, vos souvenirs la concernant s'altéraient et plus vous vous y accrochiez plus votre mémoire s'effilochait. Une mesure de protection, engendrée par le lieu magique. Vous n'oubliiez pas les choses acquises dans la cité, seulement, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, s'effaçait de votre cerveau. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Marcus s'inclina.

— Maître, vous vouliez me voir ?

Dante sourit avec tendresse en s'approchant d'une chaise :

— Asseyez-vous, Marcus, vous devez mourir de faim...

Marcus obéit et se servit. Les mets étaient simples. Des fruits, des petits pains, du fromage, quelques olives et une boisson noire revigorante qui n'existait qu'à Elrach. Une poudre mélangée avec de l'eau chaude. De mystérieuses céréales grillées, qui ne poussaient que dans les champs environnants la tour blanche et dont les villageois gardaient jalousement le mélange qui en composaient la recette. La boisson était amère au premier abord, puis plus douce en arrière fond et le palais s'y habituait étrangement vite, en redemandant encore, une fois la première tasse terminée.

Dante picorait quelques olives, assis avec élégance au bout de la table, souriant gentiment à l'appétit vorace de son invité. Une fois certain qu'il avait terminé, l'observant se délecter de la boisson noire, le prêtre commença :

— Que savez-vous de Reyes, notre nouvelle gardienne de la Flamme ?

Marcus hésita, la révélation de la reine, cette vision de l' ancienne apprentie oracle concernant la fillette était dangereuse. Parler des métamorphes restait tabou. Leur nom même n'était pas à prononcer à la légère. Il avait fait cette erreur face à Reyes lors de leur première entrevue – comprenant mieux maintenant que sa langue ait fourchée, si l'enfant appartenait bien de cette race maudite. Il avait guetté discrètement les réactions de Reyes suite à son erreur et s'était détendu quand elle n'avait pas relevé ce mot murmuré devant elle, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

Il déposa la tasse sur la table, croisa le regard du grand prêtre et détourna les yeux tout en avouant :

— Il semblerait, d'après la reine... qu'elle soit une métamorphe.

Dante ferma les yeux et répéta :

— Une métamorphe... A-t-elle précisée sa lignée ?

— Non...

Le grand prêtre hocha la tête :

— Ce n'est pas grave, nous le serons bien assez tôt. Que la reine ait déjà pu déceler cette particularité chez elle est étonnant, cela prouve quelle oracle extraordinaire elle serait devenue si les Dieux n'en avaient décidé autrement...

Marcus ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur le contenu de sa tasse. Dante sourit tristement.

— Je suis désolé, Marcus, je connais votre attachement à Abby...

Le prêtre de l'air joua parfaitement l'étonnement, puis redevint sérieux devant l'expression de Dante qui reprenait :

— Il fallait qu'elle engendre une fille, et vous savez qu'une reine ne peut se marier avec un prêtre. Si sa sœur n'était pas morte, les choses auraient été différentes, une princesse, elle, n'est pas tenue aux mêmes règles...

— Oui...

— Ne vous lamentez pas Marcus. Abby aura besoin de vous pendant les cinq prochaines années et vous pourrez... la consoler sans crainte...

Le prêtre de l'air leva la tête vers lui, choqué par ses derniers propos et ce qu'ils sous-entendaient.

— Elle est mariée !

— Elle vous aime, ses filles lui manqueront cruellement et Jake ne suffira peut-être pas...

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, souffla Marcus.

Dante resta silencieux puis confirma :

— Vous avez raison, vous ne pouvez pas... Mais sachez que si cela arrivait, je vous pardonnerai votre faute...

— La reine aime son mari et vous savez que le roi est un ami...

— Oui, répondit doucement le grand prêtre en se levant. Marchant lentement vers la fenêtre, il déclara : je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, cependant, je crains que beaucoup d'épreuves nous attendent et l'espoir sera à prendre là où il se trouvera...

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Dante avait atteint la vitre, il observait la chaîne de montagne d'une hauteur relativement petite qui lui masquait le volcan du pays du feu dont il distinguait la fumée dans le lointain. Des montagnes où le chemin de sable clair vers Polis, visible de son observatoire était l'œuvre de la magie. Tous les chemins qui quittaient Elrach vers les capitales, passaient par ce cercle montagneux entourant la citée magique et chacun, tel un pont enjambant une rivière calme, permettait de rejoindre les villes rapidement et sans encombre.

Si vous vous éloigniez de ces routes magiques, vous vous perdiez dans les montagnes et ne retrouviez plus jamais votre patrie, finissiez par sombrer dans la folie ou mourir de faim au milieux des pics enneigés.

Dante suivit des yeux le nuage du volcan et avoua :

— Clarke et Reyes ne quitteront pas Elrach avant d'avoir atteint quinze ans...

Marcus fronça les sourcils et se leva.

— Qu'en est-il du mois qu'elles ont droit de passer auprès de leur famille chaque été ?

— Il n'aura pas lieu... Je vous l'ai dit, Abby n'est pas au bout des ses épreuves.

— Mais...

Le grand prêtre soupira et secoua la tête.

— Marcus... elles ont à peine dix ans, jamais une porteuse et une gardienne de cet âge ont été responsable de la Flamme. Leur magie ne s'est même pas encore manifestée ! Nous avons eu de la chance qu'elles survivent à la cérémonie ! Elles sont plus vulnérables que jamais. N'oubliez pas ce qui est arrivé à la dernière porteuse de la Flamme. Elle a été assassinée ! Le cours des choses s'en est trouvé bouleversé ! Clarke n'avait pas à être la porteuse. Sa mère, cinq ans plus tôt avait déjà été candidate !

Marcus baissa la tête et Dante reprit plus doucement :

— Pardonnez-moi, je divague, j'oublie parfois que le hasard n'existe pas... Que tout est déjà écrit sur le grand échiquier des Dieux, que nous ne sommes que des pièces interchangeables dans une partie qui nous dépasse... Et que si une métamorphe a survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela signifie qu'un ou une autre la combattra quelque part...

— Vous voulez dire que Reyes... ?

— N'est pas la seule de son espèce, oui. Les métamorphes vont toujours par deux, et il ou elle n'aura de cesse que de chercher notre petite gardienne...

Le prêtre de l'air accusa le coup.

— Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait-être cette personne ?

— Je pense à quelqu'un, en effet...

— Qui ?

— Je tairai son nom pour le moment, j'ignore d'ailleurs si cette personnes est toujours en vie … Et puis, je veux d'abord voir ce qu'il va se passer chez notre jeune Reyes...

— Mais... répondit Marcus en réfléchissant. Si cet autre métamorphe est en vie et originaire de la lignée des infidèles alors que Reyes appartient à celle des fidèles... Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour notre gardienne.

— Oui, mais cela vaudrait mieux que l'inverse...

— Pourquoi ?

— Si Reyes appartient aux infidèles... alors nous sommes tous perdus.

.

* * *

.

Elles avaient joué une partie de l'après-midi, puis avaient somnolé. S'étaient nettoyées et changées comme demandé. Leur vêtement n'avaient pas de couleur, enfin si, ils étaient tous gris ! A croire que l'appartenance à leur royaume devaient être effacé. Certes elles comprenaient que leur nouveau rôle les avaient changé, qu'elles n'étaient plus que les filles de tous les royaumes, mais, si on leur avait proposer une couleur, le gris n'aurait sans doute pas été leur premier choix.

Elles partageaient quelques souvenirs de « leur vie passée » quand on frappa à la porte. Reyes partit ouvrir et laissa entrer les mêmes personnes que celles qui leur avaient déjà apporté de quoi manger dans la journée. Elle refermait la porte quand elle fut stoppée par le grand prêtre en personne qui demanda d'un ton faussement timide, plus amusé qu'autre chose :

— Puis-je entrer, mesdemoiselles ?

Elles hochèrent la tête de concert et exécutèrent une petite révérence pendant qu'il levait la main pour leur faire comprendre que c'était inutile :

— Je vous en prie, mangeons, nous avons à parler. Il se tourna vers Clarke et s'excusa, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas oublié votre situation, porteuse de la Flamme et j'espère que la gardienne pourra traduire pour moi, ce que je suis, aujourd'hui, dans l'incapacité d'entendre...

Après avoir eu la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas blessée la jeune fille et que Reyes s'attellerait à la tâche, il s'assit au bout de la table et les regarda se servir en silence.

Clarke faisait passer les plats, son sourire sur ses lèvres serrées était communicatif, Reyes rit et Dante sourit. Nul doute que la jeune princesse avait un humour que la petite gardienne appréciait. Il regrettait presque ne pas être dans la confidence. La complicité entre les deux fillettes était évidente et pour le moment, cela était le plus important.

— Clarke... commença-t-il, cela vous dérange que je vous appelle par votre prénom et non par votre titre ?

L'enfant cligna des paupières et secoua la tête en signe de négation en lançant un regard à Reyes qui prit la parole.

— Non, cela ne la dérange pas, à vrai dire, elle préfère, et euh... moi aussi j'aimerais plus que vous m'appeliez Reyes... si vous êtes d'accord, euh... Maître ?

Il leur sourit avec tendresse puis répondit avec malice :

— Seulement si vous acceptez de m'appeler Dante...

Elle acquiescèrent et pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit des couverts brisa le silence de la pièce.

Le grand prêtre, après avoir mangé une pomme de terre, se racla la gorge et commença :

— Mes enfants, je me dois de vous éclaircir sur certains points... comme votre voix Clarke...

Les yeux bleus innocents se tournèrent vers lui et ne le lâchèrent plus.

— Vous ne la récupérerez jamais... Mais, il vous sera possible de communiquer avec les autres, comme vous le faîtes actuellement avec Reyes lorsque la magie se manifestera totalement en vous... à votre quinzième anniversaire...

Devant la déception visible dans le regard de l'enfant, il ajouta :

— Néanmoins, il existe une solution...

— Laquelle ?

Reyes avait été plus rapide et l'étonnement de Clarke l'amusa intérieurement, lui rappelant le choix des Dieux de leur laisser encore un peu, cette innocence si particulière, bien que, comme l'avait remarquée Abby, une attitude adulte transpirait d'elle quelque fois, ne serait-ce qu'en parole. Dante se pencha sur la table et leur expliqua :

— Il y a quelques années, lors d'un de mes voyages au royaume de la Terre, j'ai assisté à une chasse dans une des forêts jouxtant TonDC. Un spectacle étonnant est terriblement silencieux... Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et pourtant les chasseurs ont passé leur temps à communiquer... par gestes. Quand j'ai exprimé mon étonnement à la reine sur cet étrange échange, elle s'est mise à rire.

Les deux fillettes, totalement fascinées buvaient ses paroles. Dante retint un rire devant leur air si passionné et continua son récit :

— « Figurez-vous, » me dit-elle, qu'il s'agit d'une langue à part entière ! « Elle a été inventé par, justement, des chasseurs d'un des villages reculés de notre royaume. Mon meilleur conseiller en est originaire et m'a présenté ce langage à son arrivée. Ils l'ont inventé car les animaux reconnaissaient leur cris et les pauvres chasseurs n'arrivaient plus à se nourrir ! » N'est-ce pas incroyable ? reprit Dante à l'égard des deux filles qui hochèrent la tête, attendant la suite. J'ai donc rencontré cet homme et lui ai demandé de m'apprendre cette langue extraordinaire.

Il s'arrêta pour mesurer l'effet de ces propos sur les enfants toujours aussi charmées et déclara :

— En revenant à Elrach, j'ai décidé que chaque nouvel apprenti apprendrait cette langue ainsi que tous les habitants de la cité.

Comprenant la question muette qui se formait sur les lèvres de Clarke, il répondit :

— Oui, votre mère la connaît également. Mais ne lui en veuillez pas, il s'agit d'une langue si peu parlée en dehors du royaume de la Terre, qu'elle a tendance a être souvent oubliée par ceux qui ont l'usage de la parole. Votre mère l'a certainement mise de côté, lors de son retour forcé à Xas, à la mort de votre tante...

Voyant la curiosité se peindre sur les traits des deux enfants, il préféra couper court à sa déclaration précédente et demanda :

— Voudriez-vous apprendre cette langue, Clarke ?

Elle sourit toute heureuse en hochant vivement la tête puis il reporta son attention sur Reyes.

— Je sais que vous n'en avez pas besoin, mais il me semble important que vous l'appreniez aussi...

— Je veux l'apprendre ! Répondit Reyes presque vexée et Dante rit en reprenant :

— Fort bien ! Que diriez-vous que nous commencions ?

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à leur enseigner quelques rudiments, provoquant plusieurs fous-rires autour de la table, auxquels il se joignit avec joie. Il les quitta le cœur un peu plus léger, en leur précisant que dès le lendemain, elles rencontraient les autres élèves et que commencerait leur formation. Il avait sciemment différé les nouvelles qu'il était venu leur annoncer, préférant, pour leur premier jour, rester sur une note alliée à la bonne humeur.

Il aurait tout le temps de les attrister un peu plus tard...

.

Tous les habitants étaient curieux de faire la connaissance de Clarke et Reyes et les saluaient avec déférence, faisant rougir Clarke, étrangement peu habituée à tant de respect et énervant Reyes qui trouvait que s'incliner devant elle n'avait aucun sens.

Tout en marchant en direction de la tour blanche, elle fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de Clarke :

— Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-elle. Pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'incline devant toi, tu devrais être habituée ! Tu es une princesse !

_— Les gens ne me saluaient pas de cette façon au château. Et je ne suis jamais sortie sous ma véritable identité dans Xas..._

— Sous ta véritable identité ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

_— Maman, m'emmenait parfois dans les rues de Xas, nous nous faisions passer pour une famille riche, déguisées elle et moi, mais nous ne restions jamais très longtemps, maman avait peur d'être reconnue malgré son déguisement. Elle avait raison, une fois un homme a compris qu'elle était la reine et est devenu violent... _Clarke s'arrêta au souvenir enfoui dans sa mémoire, qui refaisait surface._ Je crois qu'il l'accusait pour quelque chose qu'avait fait mon grand-père... Maman a reculé, m'a prise dans ses bras... tout est devenu noir et puis juste après nous étions dans la salle du trône, elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien et s'est évanouie._

Clarke leva les yeux vers Reyes qui écoutait avec attention.

_— Je crois qu'elle a utilisé la magie pour nous sauver... Papa était furieux, je n'ai plus eu le droit de sortir du château et n'ai été autorisé qu'à jouer avec les enfants des serviteurs. Après cet incident, je refusais que l'on m'appelle princesse Clarke... J'avais compris que le règne de mon grand-père avait été cruel et je ne voulais pas appartenir à sa descendance. C'était stupide, au contraire, j'aurais dû appuyer ma mère sur ce point, elle payait les erreurs de son père... Je suis devenue seulement Clarke dans la bouche de tout le monde et personne ne devait me saluer. Je pense, que j'avais peur que quelqu'un se fâche en apprenant qui j'étais..._

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, étonnée par sa propre confession et ce qu'elle venait de réaliser sur elle-même suite à cette réminiscence, puis reprit la marche vers la tour sous le regard songeur de la gardienne.

Dante les attendait dans une salle vide. Il voulait clarifier certaines choses avant qu'elles ne rencontrent les autres élèves, tous bien plus âgés qu'elles.

Quelques bureaux vides, environ une dizaine, éparpillés en un désordre calculé, habitaient cette pièce ensoleillée où l'odeur de bougie planait en permanence. Elle servait généralement aux élèves du royaume du feu et le grand-prêtre aimait s'y attarder de temps en temps. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Depuis le temps qu'il officiait sous le titre de grand professeur des futures générations des quatre royaumes à Elrach, plus personne ne se souvenait vraiment qu'il était un enfant du feu.

Il avait renoncé à son appartenance au volcan en embrassant sa nouvelle fonction. Au même titre que la porteuse de la Flamme et sa gardienne, le grand prêtre n'était plus que l'enfant de tous les royaumes réunis.

Il était heureux que son fils Cage ait pu rester là-bas et devenir le prêtre du feu. Son fils... Un fils qu'il avait dû « abandonné » en devenant le grand prêtre, un fils dont personne ne savait qu'il était le sien qui portait même le nom Cage _Alexander_ celui de son ancienne femme. Sa nouvelle fonction l'obligeait à ne plus avoir la moindre attache et par protection pour sa famille, qui aurait pû souffrir de représailles à cause de son titre, la magie avait effacé de la mémoire des gens qu'il avait eu un fils.

Cage lui-même ne savait pas qui était son père...

Il soupira, la vie de parent n'était jamais simple, mais parfois il aurait aimé la connaître pleinnement, connaître l'homme qu'était devenu Cage.

Il se retourna au son de leur pas. Les jeunes filles étaient accompagnées de Bird, un professeur droit et sévère. Une femme qui, malgré un côté un peu dur, devenait souvent la préférée de plusieurs élèves. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit des yeux son départ pour revenir vers les enfants qui s'asseyaient intimidées, chacune derrière une table d'étude. Leur regard curieux, balayaient la pièce et Dante les laissa se repaître à leur guise de ces nouveautés pendant quelques minutes.

— Avez-vous bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

Lorsque Clarke lui répondit par l'affirmative en un geste simple qu'il lui avait appris la veille, il lui sourit avec sympathie. Reyes s'amusa, elle aussi, à exécuter le mouvement, reprise par une Clarke qui corrigea un arrondi pas suffisamment claire pour elle. Reyes leva les yeux au ciel en précisant, oralement, qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ce genre de choses et qu'elle lui avait déjà dit la veille, qu'il ne servait à rien de la corriger sans cesse car, de toute façon, elles pouvaient communiquer autrement.

Devant le regard de Clarke. Reyes baissa les yeux.

— Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est important pour toi, c'est juste que ce n'est vraiment pas évident, je n'ai pas ta facilité dans ce domaine...

Dante sentit qu'un débat entre les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtait à voir le jour et préféra reprendre la parole :

— Mesdemoiselles, puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ?

Le ton sérieux du grand prêtre arrêta la discussion des fillettes qui le regardèrent avec gravité.

— Avant que ne commence votre formation, il faut que je vous explique certaines choses...

Il se mit à marcher de long en large, épié par des yeux attentifs.

— Tout d'abord, sachez que jamais dans l'histoire de la Flamme, il n'y eut de porteuse et gardienne aussi jeunes que vous...

— On le savait déjà... Aïe !

Reyes foudroya du regard Clarke qui venait de lui taper le bras en le pointant du menton. Dante fixa la gardienne :

— Clarke a raison, ne m'interrompez pas...

Reyes croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège en marmonnant une réponse inintelligible.

Il chercha un instant ses mots puis se lança :

— J'ai parlé, hier soir, Clarke de votre quinzième anniversaire... Il s'agit du moment où la magie éclos presque totalement en chacun de ceux qui la possède, ce sera à ce moment, Clarke que vous recevrez l'héritage des autres porteuses, pas avant... La porteuse et la gardienne doivent avoir cet âge minimum pour embrasser leur nouveau rôle...

Les deux filles se regardèrent puis froncèrent des sourcils. Dante se rapprocha d'elles et hocha la tête.

— Oui, vous n'avez que dix ans...

Il tira une chaise, s'assit face à elles et s'adressa à Clarke :

— Vous souvenez-vous de la dernière cérémonie de la Flamme ? Avant la votre, bien entendu.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

— C'est normal... Et pourtant, elle a eu lieu, il y a cinq ans à peine... Votre mère a été candidate...

— Mais... ?

Dante leva la main vers Reyes en confirmant :

— Oui, je sais, la reine de l'air n'était pas la première née... Parfois, il arrive que tout ne s'emboîte pas aussi facilement qu'il le faudrait. Comme par exemple, un fils naît en premier, ou comme ce fut le cas au royaume de l'air, la future candidate meurt. Cela prouve que la magie se craquelle dans notre monde de plus en plus... Dante secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de son discours. Il y a cinq ans donc, à la mort naturelle de la dernière porteuse, un nouveau conclave fut demandé. Clarke était bien trop jeune pour être candidate, ainsi que Gaya la fille de la Terre, ou Lexa la fille de l'Eau. Il ne restait donc plus que le Feu pour proposer une candidate vraiment recevable et qui en était à la fin de sa quatorzième année : Astra, la première née de Carolus et Aurora.

Il soupira et reprit :

— Ne vous méprenez pas, hormis votre mère, les autres reines pouvaient briguer le titre, simplement tout le monde savait que la Flamme reviendrait à la plus jeune. Nia, reine de l'Eau, Indra reine de la Terre et Abby reine de l'Air avaient en quelque sorte peu de chance de devenir la nouvelle porteuse. Alors, quand Astra accueillit la Flamme, personne ne s'en étonna... et ainsi grâce à ce choix, nous échappâmes à une première crise. Cinq ans se sont écoulés. Astra et sa gardienne furent formées ici, et lors de leur vingtième année rentrèrent à Polis pour commencer leur nouveau rôle. Trois mois après, Astra fit une mauvaise chute à cheval, devint totalement paralysée et mourut une semaine plus tard, nous plongeons, dans une nouvelle crise sans précédent.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre :

— Il faut que vous compreniez qu'une candidate ne peut l'être qu'une seule fois dans sa vie... Or, il fallait absolument que la Flamme trouve un nouveau réceptacle humain, ou la magie disparaîtrait et le chaos se rependrait dans notre monde... C'est la raison pour laquelle, après concertation auprès d'oracles, il a été décidé de proposer les filles des reines à peine âgées de dix ans, et de plus, que des filles nées d'une deuxième grossesse... sauf vous Clarke, même si votre mère ne l'était pas, vous, étiez une première née, et votre candidature était celle qui risquait de l'emporter... Il est vrai que l'activation de la Flamme, même minime face à la princesse de l'eau est étonnant..., marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de fermer un instant les yeux aux rayons du soleil sur son visage, et de continuer : cela dit, étant donné votre âge, les Dieux ont décidé de vous accorder un répit... si je puis dire... Vous avez accepté la Flamme sans mourir Clarke et Reyes, le lien qui a suivi entre vous, n'a pas été brisé. Par conséquent, vous avez reçu le droit de demeurer plus ou moins encore des enfants jusqu'à vos quinze ans, même si, je suppose que différents changements opèrent déjà en vous.

Il leur jeta un coup d'œil tout en reprenant :

— Votre façon de raisonner va de plus en plus rapidement s'apparenter à celle d'un adulte et votre croissance mentale augmenter bien plus vite que les gens de votre âge... Bien que, votre innocence restera toujours présente. Il était important pour les Dieux que vous la conserviez, vous ramenant quelque fois à votre véritable âge...

Il fixa Reyes qui détourna les yeux puis revint s'asseoir en face d'elles, concluant :

— Voilà, pour les grandes lignes. Avez-vous des questions ?

Clarke les yeux baissés, digérait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Reyes, elle, réfléchissait et fut la première à se manifester.

— Que sont-elles devenues ?

— Qui donc ?

— Les candidates pour le titre de gardienne et la gardienne elle-même.

Dante la regarda un long moment en silence et répondit :

— Les candidates gardiennes ont toutes l'âge de la porteuse qu'elles peuvent être amenées à protéger... Celles des reines avaient des vies avant d'être appelées et y sont retournées... Il sourit, vous en avez d'ailleurs rencontré une... le professeur Bird était la candidate de votre mère, Clarke.

L'enfant ne bougea pas, tournant simplement la tête vers la porte par laquelle Bird était partie, comme si cela l'aidait à mieux se remémorer ses traits.

— Et celle qui a été choisie ?

Dante murmura et fuit les yeux marron interrogatifs :

— Becca... Elle a été bannie pour n'avoir pas réussi à protéger la porteuse...

— Où est-elle ?

— Je ne sais pas... Ce que je sais, en revanche c'est qu'elle va mourir... Une gardienne ne survit pas plus de quelques mois à la mort de la porteuse de la Flamme.

— C'est injuste !

— C'est comme ça...

Clarke leva la main, ne sachant comment poser sa question par signes.

— Et nous, traduisit Reyes, que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à contrôler la magie puisque vous ne la possédez pas encore. Mais, n'ayez crainte, vous pouvez découvrir d'autres choses. Savez-vous lire et écrire ? Demanda-t-il à Reyes.

L'enfant fit non de la tête et Dante proposa :

— Aimeriez-vous que je vous l'enseigne ?

Les yeux de Reyes brillèrent d'une excitation nouvelle, et Dante ajouta :

— Il faudra aussi que vous appreniez à vous battre... Vous verrez, vous trouverez toujours de quoi vous occuper d'ici vos quinze ans... Clarke, il vous faudra aussi commencer à connaître le nom des différents végétaux et des animaux de tous les royaumes.

La porteuse déglutit.

— N'ayez pas peur, votre mémoire s'agrandira et pourra emmagasiner beaucoup d'informations...

Il se leva et leur ordonna de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la classe, se dirigèrent vers l'immense escalier en colimaçons et commencèrent à gravir les marches quand Dante reprit la parole :

— Il est temps que je vous présente les autres apprentis d'Elrach, a commencer par les princes des trois royaumes...

.

.

N / A : Dans cette histoire Becca a dix ans de plus que Raven et Cage facilement de vingt ans de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Roan, Lincoln et Bellamy... Les princes des trois royaumes, de l'Eau, de la Terre et du Feu...

Reyes les détaillait en silence et Clarke à côtés d'elle faisait de même. Trois jeunes hommes âgés de quinze à seize ans, qui ne semblaient guère impressionnés d'avoir devant eux l'avenir de la Magie. À leurs yeux, il s'agissait simplement d'une pauvre gamine blonde de dix ans, dont la gardienne, brune, elle, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire non plus.

Lincoln se montra le plus curieux, confortant Reyes et Clarke sur leur opinion concernant le royaume de la Terre. Un peuple dont le représentant devant elles, paraissait même presque chaleureux ou du moins, plus poli que les deux autres.

Bellamy les regarda de haut en bas et Roan leur lança une œillade parfaitement méprisante.

Il était clair que les futurs rois, déjà imbus d'eux-même, deviendraient des monarques égoïstes et n'ayant pas à cœur d'aider leur peuple.

Les deux petites filles ne s'attardèrent pas auprès d'eux et furent bien plus chanceuses avec les élèves d'un niveau sociale moins élevés, qui les accueillirent avec un sincérité et une jovialité agréable.

Dante les présenta également à différents professeurs qui se montrèrent attentionnés et à l'écoute du grand prêtre sur ce qu'il faudrait leur enseigner, vu que la magie ne leur était pas pour le moment accessible.

Le premier mois passa à une vitesse affolante. Les enfants ne rencontrèrent plus les princes qui les évitaient au maximum. Cependant, elles furent adoptées par une petite partie des autres élèves.

À l'âge des premiers émois, des changements dans leur corps, quelques adolescentes et adolescents, plus intelligents que leur camarades, leur tinrent compagnie avec plaisir, se fichant d'être traités injustement par les autres qui ne voulaient pas perdre de temps avec des gamines.

Harper, Monty et Jasper furent les trois plus réguliers dans leur visites quotidiennes, appréciant réellement les deux fillettes, voyant en elles une nièce qui leur manquait ou leur petite sœur restée au pays. Clarke les charmait par son innocence absolue, ses yeux bleus contemplatifs qui s'émerveillaient d'un rien. Reyes, elle, possédait un humour étonnant, et une intelligence incroyable.

Les trois adolescents les prirent sous leurs ailes et les adoptèrent totalement. Les aidants pour leur devoirs, leur apportant des compléments sur leur cours, leur distillant des informations sur leur peuple respectif durant des soirées autour du feu dans la salle commune de la petite maison des deux filles. Corrigeant Clarke dans son apprentissage de la langue des signes qu'ils maîtrisaient, encourageant Reyes à leur faire la lecture, la reprenant sur un ou deux mots.

Trois adolescents, qui malgré leurs différences, étaient devenus amis dans un lieu d'apprentissage qui réunissait des êtres qui ne se seraient jamais rencontrés sans lui.

Harper avait dix-huit ans et était une fille de l'eau. Elle leur parla de la capitale, Azgeda, construite sur une île relativement grande. La Ville aux neiges éternelles où le soleil scintillait sur la glace magnifique. Où la vie parfois dure, s'épanouissait dans les maisons résistantes à la froidure d'un hiver qui ne cessait jamais.

Jasper, le plus jeune des trois, âgé de quinze ans était entré à Elrach quelques mois plus tôt. Fils de la Terre, il décrivit les forêt entourant TonDC, et la faune qui y vivait. Elles s'étonnèrent du respect pour les animaux sauvages, enseigné dès le plus jeune âge aux enfants de ce peuple qui possédait un amour pour tout ce que leur apportait le sol merveilleux de leur royaume.

Monty fils de l'air, en était à sa deuxième année à Elrach. Il leur rappela la chaleur de Xas, la couleur de la pierre, le vent perpétuel qui jouait avec les habitants. Le sable, cet ami qui ne vous quittait jamais et que vous retrouviez jusque dans le revers de votre pantalon ! Il se souvenait que cela l'agaçait, mais leur avoua qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tenir quelques grains dorés dans la paume de sa main.

Ce fut suite à cette remarque presque anodine que les enfants découvrir une des plus importantes loi de la magie.

Assis autour de la cheminée, Monty se lamentait de ne plus revoir le sable de son pays, quand Harper, touchée par sa peine évidente, fit apparaître une rose des sables dans sa main, au plus grand affolement de Jasper et Monty.

L'adolescente eu le temps de sourire avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Les professeurs avertis par les adolescents paniqués, emmenèrent Harper à l'infirmerie où elle demeura une semaine dans le coma.

Dante vint s'occuper d'elle et aida à la guérison de la jeune femme puis, après avoir sermonnée les adolescents, fit un point avec les fillettes.

Autour de la grande table, les trois adolescents, Clarke et Reyes écoutaient le grand prêtre expliquer :

— Nous avons, au maximum au cours de ce premier mois, tenté de vous préserver de l'usage de la magie. A quoi bon, vous appâter avec quelque chose qui vous est encore inaccessible...

Il darda un regard sérieux sur les trois adolescents qui baissèrent les yeux et continua :

— Je sais que vous avez été avertis que chaque royaume pouvait maîtriser son élément et pas vraiment les autres... Harper, fille de l'eau, apprend à travailler avec elle à Elrach avant de retourner à Azgeda, Jasper, fait de même avec la terre et Monty avec l'air... Ce sont les règles afin d'éviter tout abus. Chaque peuple ne peut qu'apprendre la magie liée à son royaume.

Il sourit avec compassion .

— Il a été décidé à Elrach, non pas d'enfreindre cette règle, mais d'accorder un peu de liberté à nos élèves. Ainsi, quelques sorts basiques leur sont révélés au bout de leur troisième année ici, tel que la possibilité de faire apparaître un feu pour ceux qui ne viennent pas de ce royaume, remplir une gourde d'eau etc.., Mais c'est à peu près tout, car même ces enchantements, très basiques, peuvent épuiser une personne qui les utilise ou pire, manquer de les faire mourir.

Il fixa Harper qui gardait la tête baissée :

— Vous êtes passée à deux doigts de la mort, mademoiselle, j'espère que vous avez tiré la leçon de votre erreur...

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Il finit par lui sourire avec chaleur.

— Cela nous montre aussi à quel point vous êtes douée... Et la circonstance qui vous a poussée à créer cette rose, prouve à mes yeux, quelle genre de diplomate vous deviendrez... Si vous continuez sur cette voie, j'appuierai moi-même votre candidature auprès de la reine Nia..

Harper les yeux brillants, croisa le regard du grand prêtre et souffla :

— Merci, Maître...

Dante observa le petit groupe devant eux, désolé de ne pas y discerner un habitant du royaume du Feu. L'absence de cet élément manquait cruellement à ses yeux, or, il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Le Feu ne se mélangeait pas, même dans sa jeunesse cette distinction existait déjà. Pourquoi ? Une question qui le taraudait encore et sur laquelle il méditait régulièrement. Azgeda aurait dû logiquement, être celle qui rejetait les autres villes. Pourtant, malgré la dureté et la sauvagerie de Nia, la reine avait compris que se mettre à dos les autres royaumes la détruirait. Un savoir qu'Aurora et Carolus ne voulaient plus accepter et qui transparaissait dans l'attitude des élèves qui arrivaient à Elrach.

Le prince Bellamy en était un parfait exemple, solitaire et nerveux, il ne trouvait de joie que dans les combats à mains nues qu'il disputait contre les autres princes.

Dante espérait que son fils Cage réussirait à faire évoluer cette mentalité du couple royale petit à petit. Jeune prêtre, officiant depuis quelques mois il avait déjà permis la réussite de plusieurs commerces avec la Terre, l'Air et l'Eau. Ainsi Aurora et Carolus ne refusaient plus la venue des ambassadeurs des différents royaumes et recevait ces diplomates étrangers, toujours avec méfiance, mais ne refusant plus catégoriquement leur présence sur leurs terres.

Dante ne continua pas sa méditation. Tout cela appartenait au futur et seule une oracle aurait pu le guider sur ce questionnement. Du moins, si les Dieux estimaient qu'il était apte à connaître la suite de la vie des quatre royaumes.

Mais pour l'heure, les deux fillettes et les adolescents avaient compris ce qu'il avait voulu leur dire et c'était le principal. Il se leva, les salua et sortit.

Il savait qu'ils viendraient le voir en cas de doute, et il espérait ardemment que Reyes saurait lui faire part de ses changements quand la magie se manifesterait en elle.

.

* * *

.

La première visite de la reine Abby eut lieu au bout de trois mois. Le grand prêtre avait plus ou moins fait barrage. Il ne tenait pas à la confrontation qu'il allait avoir avec l'ancienne apprentie oracle, la mère de la gardienne et la porteuse. Néanmoins, quand elle arriva, il était prêt.

Abby était en colère, Elrach avait refusé qu'elle vienne plus tôt pour voir ses filles. Comment le grand prêtre lui-même pouvait se comporter de la sorte ? Elle était donc venue seule et à l'improviste – une entorse au protocole – et s'était attendue à ce que Dante lui refuse l'accès d'Elrach, mais non, elle se tenait dans son bureau tout en haut de la tour primordiale.

Personne ne pouvait entrer à Elrach comme il le souhaitait. Un champ de force entourait la cité et l'accès en était piloté par Dante. La magie que vous produisiez à l'intérieur de ce champ était elle-même amoindrie, et Abby, dont les pouvoirs se manifestaient, le plus souvent de manière improvisée, se retrouvait sans défenses, entourée par la chaîne montagneuse. À Xas, il lui était parfois permis d'utiliser des sorts, comme ce jour de marché avec Clarke qui avait mal tourné, l'obligeant à se dématérialiser avec elle jusqu'au château. Elle n'en faisait usage qu'avec parcimonie, car elle n'était pas à l'abri de succomber à une incantation trop puissante et d'y perdre la vie.

Dante, n'ignorait pas ce « petit détail », et afin de lui épargner les vingt-huit étages à monter à pied, il était lui-même venu la chercher, s'évaporant avec elle dans une gerbe d'étincelles pour atterrir dans son bureau, où la reine inspirait fortement, combattant la tête qui lui tournait après à ce voyage magique dont elle n'était pas coutumière.

Le grand prêtre attendait, tranquillement assis derrière la table, qu'Abby reprenne ses esprits. Quand elle lui parut aller mieux, il l'invita à s'assoir et resta silencieux. La reine n'y irait sans-doute pas par quatre chemins, sa présence aujourd'hui, sans avoir été annoncée par une lettre quelconque, en était une preuve évidente.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Je veux voir mes filles, dit-elle pour toute introduction.

Dante aurait pu se vexer de ce manque de courtoisie, cependant il connaissait la reine, les émotions qui l'habitaient, aveuglaient son jugement – essentiellement lorsque le sujet touchait à sa fille – et son comportement. Il décida de la faire revenir à un mode de conversation plus approprié et répondit doucement.

— Comment allez-vous, reine Abby ? J'ai cru comprendre que votre mari était resté à Xas, j'en suis désolé, j'aurais aimé parlé également à Jake des prochaines années...

Abby plissa les yeux, puis les ferma, Dante avait toujours su modeler sa voix, son timbre vous ensorcelait et vous calmait lorsqu'il vous estimait trop énervé. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de ce pouvoir. S'il n'avait pas été grand prêtre, il aurait été un diplomate de génie se dit-elle, réalisant que cette influence phonique avait certainement joué auprès des Dieux pour qu'il accède à ce titre suprême.

Elle la sentait couler dans ses veines, une nouvelle plénitude dont elle n'était pas l'auteure. Était-ce toujours ainsi ? Ou le remarquait-elle, car elle était un canal prêt à recevoir les messages divins ? Elle secoua la tête et murmura :

— Arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

Il posa les coudes sur le bureau et la fixa longuement, rencontrant son regard où la résistance s'amenuisait lentement.

— Vous calmerez vous, reine Abby ?

— Oui.

— Très bien.

Le pouvoir se dissipa et Abby inspira à nouveau. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, l'observant se lever et arpenter la pièce d'un air concentré. Il s'arrêta, pivota et reprit la parole :

— Vous souvenez-vous, reine Abby, de notre conversation à la mort de l'ancienne porteuse ? De mon doute sur l'âge des nouvelles candidates ?

— Oui, souffla-t-elle

— Comme vous vous rappelez de la voix des Dieux qui s'est exprimée à travers vous, ce jour-là ?

Abby baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Les traits du grand prêtre s'adoucirent.

— Elles sont vulnérables... Si frêles et innocentes... Vous connaissez le monde, savez qu'il se couve quelque part une ombre prête à les engloutir... J'essaie de les protéger, de tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite ce soir-là.

— Oui...

— Je sais que tout cela peut vous paraître bien cruel. Que le lien qui vous unit à vos filles est encore trop fort, que vous auriez dû rester cinq ans de plus avec Clarke, et que vous y teniez...

— Je ne me suis pas montrée à la hauteur de ses jeunes années, je n'étais pas présente pour elle, mon père me prenait trop de temps. Une excuse facile, expliquée à une enfant que je délaissais et j'ai préféré donner à Jake les rênes d'un lien qui m'appartenait...

— Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même, reine Abby, vous avez agi inconsciemment pour le bien de la future porteuse, afin que cette séparation soit moins difficile...

Elle lui lança un regard sévère puis expira :

— Vous mentionniez leur vulnérabilité... Que dois-je en conclure, qu'elles ne peuvent sortir d'Elrach ?

— Oui...

— Vous les retenez prisonnières dans un paradis imaginaire. Elrach les maintiendra dans un cocon dont elles ne sortiront pas indemnes...

— Douteriez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Abby se tut. La colère sous-jacente dans cette question presque innocente la prit à la gorge. Il avait raison. De tous les magiciens qu'elle connaissait, Dante était le seul à qui elle les aurait confié.

— Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai confiance en vous...

Elle hésita un instant et questionna.

— M'accorderez-vous le droit de les voir aujourd'hui ?

— Oui.

Abby expira, soulagée puis reprit d'une voix éteinte :

— Quand aura lieu nos retrouvailles ?

Dante croisa son regard :

— Vous serez autorisée à revenir une fois l'an à Elrach jusqu'à l'anniversaire de la porteuse...

— Si peu...

— Comprenez-moi... Ne me reprocheriez-vous pas l'insensibilité dont je ferais preuve en leur rappelant si souvent votre présence et le royaume qu'elles ne peuvent revoir ? En acceptant des visites régulières, des têtes à têtes merveilleux, qui se solderaient toujours par la même fin... un arrachement barbare entre vous ?

— Si...

— Elles doivent se préparer à ce qui les attend... Leur nouveau rôle ne serait souffrir d'épreuves inutiles. Croyez bien que cela me pèse, mais je suis celui qui doit prendre cette décision...

— Je sais...

Il revint vers le bureau et se rassit, Abby avait capitulé, l'ancienne apprentie oracle en elle avait su faire le choix de la magie, de leur monde, au-delà de son sang et de sa fille. Le devoir était un moteur qui marchait si souvent sur les âmes qui doutaient et il se détestait d'utiliser cet argument face à elle. Cependant, l'avenir de la Magie était plus importante que leur propre bonheur.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adultes puis Dante parla à nouveau d'un ton doux :

— J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous sur notre jeune Reyes...

Abby croisa les yeux verts et Dante sourit intérieurement à la posture défensive qu'elle adoptait. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une lionne qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses petits. Voyant, qu'elle ne dirait rien, il prit les devants.

— Je sais ce qu'elle est...

— Marcus, murmura Abby, énervée.

— Ne le blâmez pas, ma première rencontre avec cette enfant m'avez déjà mis sur la voie... Une métamorphe...

— Oui.

— Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas savoir sa lignée ?

— Les Dieux ne m'ont rien dit, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Abby scruta les traits neutres du vieil homme devant cette absence d'information et demanda :

— Mais vous connaissez déjà ses origines, n'est-ce pas ?

L'éclat qui passa dans ses yeux intelligents, lui confirma ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle hésita et murmura la suite :

— Est-elle... une infidèle ?

— Non...

— Dieux merci, expira-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis reprit :

— Avez-vous été en mesure de localiser l'infidèle ?

— Elle m'a échappée...

— « Elle ? »

— Oui.

— Qui est-ce ?

— L'ancienne gardienne de la Flamme...

— Becca !

Abby porta une main à sa bouche en signe d'horreur puis se passa la main sur le visage alors qu'il demandait :

— Avez-vous eu affaire à elle ?

— Je l'ai rencontrée lors de la cérémonie, et...

— Et... ? L'encouragea Dante.

— Elle m'avait fait... forte impression, malgré son jeune âge.

— Oui, murmura-t-il. Sa puissance est extraordinaire. Elle a été mon élève pendant cinq ans et je n'ai pas décelé sa particularité. Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?... Je suis injuste envers moi-même, les infidèles sont des maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation et je n'étais pas suffisamment préparé à une telle rencontre... J'ai donc failli à ma mission et aujourd'hui, j'ignore où elle se trouve. Je n'en suis plus qu'à espérer que le lien brisé par la mort de la porteuse de la Flamme lui sera fatal...

Dante paraissait épuisé. Il était soulagé de pouvoir parler de cette histoire avec quelqu'un. Il avait abordé le sujet avec Marcus, mais contrairement à la reine, il ne comprenait pas aussi bien l'étendue de la magie comme Abby, elle aurait pu être une oracle. Même si elle n'avait pas réellement fini sa formation, sa force et ce dont elle était capable, restaient toujours plus importants que tous les pouvoirs des oracles des quatre royaumes réunis. Encore une fois, Dante se dit qu'elle aurait été extraordinaire en tant qu'oracle principale et qu'il aurait vraiment aimé travailler avec elle. Si l'oracle actuelle savait qu'il préférait demander son opinion à la reine, il pouvait s'attendre à quelques représailles.

Abby interrompit ses réflexions en demandant :

— Si Becca est une infidèle... alors son sang... ?

— Est noir, oui.

— Mais... comment ne l'avez-vous pas vu à la cérémonie de la Flamme ?

Dante sourit :

— Elle avait quatorze ans à l'époque...

— Sa magie ne s'était pas encore manifestée...

— Oui...

Abby replongea dans ses pensées sous le regard aigu du grand prêtre. Il connaissait le chemin que prenaient ses interrogations, il les avait déjà eu. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle demanda :

— Elle était la gardienne, elle a appris à se battre à Elrach, comment se fait-il que personne n'ait remarqué la couleur de son sang lors des luttes ?

— C'est une métamorphe...

— Vous voulez dire qu'elle a dissimulé la couleur de son sang, si jeune ?! C'est impossible !

— Pas avec un catalyseur puissant...

Abby le regarda et haussa les sourcils :

— Non... Elle a utilisé le sang de la porteuse...

— Oui...

— C'est la raison de son empoisonnement, souffla Abby. Astra a été capable de résister pendant cinq ans puis a succombé à cet échange...

— Oui.

La reine écarquilla les yeux en s'écriant, se rappelant soudain d'un détail :

— Il y avait du sang sur la flamme qui est entrée en Clarke !

— Le poison n'était plus actif, il s'est éteint avec la mort de l'ancienne porteuse. Clarke ne risquait rien, je m'en suis assuré.

La reine lui fit confiance, plus que quiconque le grand prêtre n'aurait pas mis l'avenir de la Magie en danger.

Elle se remémora les traits de l'ancienne gardienne, son regard sombre et mystérieux, le lien fusionnel que les deux jeunes femmes entretenaient.

— L'a-t-elle fait exprès, empoisonner régulièrement Astra ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dante détourna le regard et observa les montagnes à travers la vitre.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle mesurait les conséquences de cet acte. Du moins au début... Je crois que tout a dégénéré à leur retour à Polis...

Abby opina lentement.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

— Je vais guetter son retour.

Abby acquiesça à nouveau.

— Je suppose que vous m'avez révélé ce secret pour que j'accepte plus facilement « l'enfermement » de mes filles ?

— Oui. Face à cette menace je ne peux pas les exposer...

Abby hocha la tête. Il avait raison, tant qu'elles n'auraient pas quinze ans, elles étaient aussi fragiles que n'importe quel enfant. Elle avala sa salive difficilement. Elle ne les reverrait qu'une fois par an. C'était ainsi, les choses s'amélioreraient à leur quinzième anniversaire.

— Très bien, dit-elle. J'accepte vos termes. Mais à une condition.

— Je vous écoute, dit-il avec sérieux.

— C'est moi qui expliquerai à Reyes ce qu'elle est.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sondant la reine impassible, puis accepta.

— Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, dit-elle, j'aimerais voir mes filles.

.

* * *

.

Abby les trouva changées. En seulement trois mois, les fillettes paraissaient presque être d'autres personnes. L'hésitation dans l'attitude de Clarke – là où, avant, elle se serait précipitée dans ses bras – lui serra le cœur. Elle capta du coin de l'œil Reyes remarquer son trouble et son empressement à venir vers elle, comme pour montrer l'exemple à la porteuse de la Flamme. Elle bénit la gardienne, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cet acte réfléchi de la part de l'enfant lui venait inconsciemment de ses origines, de cet art de la manipulation qui coulait dans ses veines puis se réprimanda quand l'enfant la serra contre elle. Reyes était une fidèle, le côté lumineux des métamorphes et tous ces questionnements qui l'assaillaient devaient cesser. Reyes était sa fille, Abby n'avait pas à la traiter autrement, sinon elle la perdrait...

Elle chassa ses atermoiements et sourit au petit corps contre le sien en déclarant :

— Je suis si heureuse de te voir... Comment vas-tu Reyes ?

La fillette murmura à son oreille qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Clarke, que sa timidité n'était que l'expression du manque de sa mère emmagasiné pendant trois mois.

Abby se tut devant cette analyse étonnante et lâcha l'enfant qui s'écartait, posant son regard sur la porteuse qui la saluait lentement, exécutant quelques arabesques dans l'air avec ses mains.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et les larmes aux yeux, elle reconnut la langue des signes qu'elle avait apprise lors de son propre séjour à Elrach. Elle s'insulta intérieurement d'être dans l'incapacité de traduire ne serait-ce que les quelques mots de sa fille, ayant depuis longtemps oublié cette langue dont elle ne s'était plus jamais resservi à Xas.

Elle tendit les bras vers sa fille l'appelant doucement :

— Clarke, c'est merveilleux, avoua-t-elle sincère, devant cette nouveauté qui annonçait enfin un moyen de communication pour elles.

— Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle vient de dire, commenta sévèrement Reyes.

La reine lui jeta un coup d'œil puis revint à Clarke.

— Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens plus de cette langue... Mais je te promets de la réapprendre rapidement.

— Elle veut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant.

Abby détourna les yeux.

— Je n'en ai pas eu le droit, avoua-t-elle. Je suis venue ici sans être annoncée et le grand prêtre a accepté que je vous vois.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le droit de venir ?

La reine répondit sans quitter des yeux sa fille.

— Parce que vous devez vous concentrer sur vos nouveaux rôles, comme je dois le faire sur le mien. Reconquérir mon peuple après les désastres engendrés par le règne de mon père...

Clarke fixait sa mère de ses yeux bleus expressifs, elle cligna des paupières et exécuta quelques signes :

— Tu lui as manqué, traduisit Reyes.

Abby déglutit pour ravaler ses larmes, préférant aller au devant de sa fille, elle s'avança et la prit dans ses bras :

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

.

La reine visita la maison des deux fillettes et s'émerveilla de leur habitation. Elle dormirait dans leur salle commune et repartirait le lendemain matin. Sa prochaine visite aurait lieu à l'anniversaire de Clarke dans un an, pas avant. Par sa visite inopportune, Abby avait elle-même causé cette sorte de punition. Jake serait autorisé à venir dans six mois puis les deux parents pourraient revoir leurs filles en même temps par la suite.

En cette après-midi grise, elles parcoururent les alentours d'Elrach. Elles longèrent les champs à la terre retournée qui se reposait pendant cette saison d'hiver, laissèrent leur pas les mener jusqu'au lac, saluant quelques élèves, en évitant d'autres tels que les princes. Abby savait qu'elle aurait dû se manifester auprès d'eux, or elle préférait savourer ces heures avec ses filles, alors si les princes n'étaient pas en mesure de comprendre son comportement, ils ne valaient pas grand-chose.

La froidure du temps les obligèrent à rentrer à la nuit tombée. Abby fit du feu dans la grande cheminée et écouta Reyes lui lire une histoire. Elle fut frappée par l'aisance de l'enfant. Si elle n'avait jamais su lire auparavant, le débit qu'elle avait face aux lettres imprimées n'en montrait rien.

Clarke écoutait d'un air rêveur des aventures de pirates, des légendes qui venaient de la bibliothèque de l'école et relataient les destinées improbables de héros du peuple de l'eau. Reyes lui apprit qu'elle lisait tout ce qu'elle trouvait et quel qu'en fut l'origine, qu'elle avait un peu plus de mal avec l'écriture, mais qu'elle s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Bientôt viendraient les premiers cours de combats. L'enfant refoulait son enthousiasme. Intérieurement, elle trépignait et attendait avec hâte les enseignements. Elle se souvenait encore de son impuissance face à l'homme qui l'avait enlevée, de ses mains calleuses sur sa bouche, de sa force et se promettait que plus jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un avoir le moindre pouvoir sur elle.

Abby joua au jeu des billes avec chacune d'elle et perdit. Elle essaya de se rappeler de quelques signes, les réalisant avec maladresse, faisant rire les enfants.

Elles dînèrent tranquillement. Abby leur parla des progrès qu'elle comptait instaurer à Xas. De l'eau qu'elle voulait acheminer du canyon à plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'à Xas. Un problème sur lequel ses ingénieurs et les ingénieurs de son père échouaient lamentablement.

Quand il se fit tard, elle borda Clarke et resta longuement près d'elle une fois endormie. Elle vérifia l'état de Reyes qui s'était assoupie sans l'attendre et espéra que l'enfant ne lui en voudrait pas. La gardienne, malgré sa nouvelle position dans le cœur d'Abby n'avait jamais connu de mère et la reine toucha délicatement la joue d'une Reyes endormie en lui souhaitant de bons rêves.

.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, regardait le feu d'un œil absent quand elle capta le mouvement sur sa gauche. Reyes escalada le mobilier et s'assit à côté d'elle. Abby tendit les bras et berça doucement l'enfant qui se blottit contre elle.

— Que se passe-t-il, Reyes ?

— J'ai fait un cauchemar...

— Raconte-moi.

— Il y avait un loup noir qui me fixait...

— Un loup noir ?

— Oui, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus effrayant...

Abby resserra son étreinte devant les tremblements de l'enfant.

— Ce qui me faisait peur, c'était ses yeux... ils étaient entièrement rouges et me disaient que je lui appartenais.

La reine caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, lui murmurant des paroles encourageantes, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que tout allait bien.

Abby sentit Reyes se détendre et s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle reporta son regard sur les flammes.

Un loup noir avec des yeux entièrement rouges... Un détail que seul un métamorphe pouvait distinguer... invisible pour tous les autres mortels face aux maîtres de l'illusion qui changeaient si aisément de formes. Quand ils se transformaient leur yeux prenaient une couleur particulière, et Reyes, de la même espèce que l'infidèle, avait découvert la signature magique de la métamorphe noire.

Abby frissonna.

L'enfant à travers un cauchemar venait de rencontrer Becca qui lui promettait de la retrouver.

.

.

N / A : Merci aux favoris et aux follows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Leur quatrième été à Elrach s'annonçait joyeux.

Les adolescentes avaient appris à connaître ce lieu étrange. En grandissant, elles avaient découvert que la cité s'étendait bien au-delà que ce qu'elles avaient d'abord cru, et que le petit village derrière la tour, situé au sud, abritait quelques familles exerçant toutes les métiers nécessaires pour permettre au grand prêtre et ses apprentis de vivre au maximum en autarcie.

Clarke marchait en écoutant les insectes autour d'elle, sous le soleil de cette fin de matinée. Un dimanche durant lequel elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. La jeune fille s'arrêta aux abords d'un champ de blé pour en observer le fauchage par des paysans. Le quart de la récolte était déjà terminée, ils finiraient sans doute le jour suivant, remarqua-t-elle.

Leurs gestes mesurés et maîtrisés donnaient l'impression d'un ballet gracieux avec la céréale dorée. Elle imprima l'image de cette activité dans sa mémoire et se promit de revenir de bonne heure le lendemain pour dessiner ce qu'elle voyait, se demandant comment elle pourrait retranscrire la force de ce travail, le sérieux des agriculteurs sous ce soleil de plomb, le tout, avec seulement quelques pinceaux et de la couleur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leurs femmes sous l'ombre du chêne, à l'orée du champs, dressant une table pour le déjeuner qui aurait lieu sous peu, puis secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche Lincoln l'attendait.

Elle pressa le pas jusqu'au lac, situé derrière la butte du champ jouxtant celui qui l'avait retardé, et s'arrêta en haut de celle-ci.

Le grand lac d'Elrach s'étendait presque à perte de vue.

Si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question, Clarke aurait certainement dit qu'il s'agissait de son endroit préféré dans ce lieu magique. Bien que la forêt eût aussi une place à part dans son cœur, ainsi que la terre aride au sud-est d'Elrach qui lui rappelait le climat de Xas.

À son extrémité, au nord-ouest, séparé de la mer du royaume de l'eau par la chaîne de montagnes, l'étang buttait contre une des parties raide et lisse du dénivelé naturel recouvert d'une neige éternelle, dont l'ombre et la pierre s'enfonçaient dans le bleu turquoise. Une roche glacée, gelant l'eau, pour toujours, sur plusieurs mètres par son seul contact, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était que la continuité de sa grandeur, transformée en un autre élément, et cependant, liées à jamais à elle, par cette force immobile d'une solidité inaltérable.

Elle inspira l'air plus frais qu'apportait l'humidité et plissa les yeux, le cherchant tranquillement des yeux. Lincoln était assis sur un rocher et laissait son regard vagabonder sur la grande étendue bleu clair.

Clarke amorça la descente en souriant.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu le prince du royaume de la terre, elle l'avait trouvé vaguement gentil. Pourtant, elle l'avait évité pendant un an, se trompant sur son compte, le mettant dans le même panier que le prince de l'eau – dont c'était le dernier été à Elrach – et le prince du feu qui, comme Lincoln, resterait encore un an.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû juger Roan et Bellamy si durement. Pourtant son instinct était formel. Les petits yeux bleus de Roan trahissaient une mélange de dureté et de colère enfoui qui lui déplaisait. Quand à Bellamy, elle le sentait fourbe et le regard qu'il dardait parfois sur elle, suintait la jalousie et une certaine perversité.

Son corps commençant à changer fortement avec l'âge le regard d'envie et de désir qu'il lui portait la mettait mal à l'aise.

Plus elle se tenait loin des deux princes, mieux elle se sentait.

Elle en profitait. Elle savait qu'en tant que future porteuse de la Flamme, elle serait amenée à vivre un mois dans chaque royaume et à cohabiter avec ces deux princes qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Mais les fils nobles n'avaient pas le monopôle de la jalousie. Après simplement un an à Elrach, le bruit courut que les deux fillettes possédaient chacune une mémoire exceptionnelle et qu'elles apprenaient à une vitesse phénoménale.

Plusieurs adolescents les évitèrent, d'autres se montrèrent grossiers. Clarke s'en fichait, elle pardonnait systématiquement ces attitudes puériles au grand damne de Reyes qui, elle, engrangeait tout ce qu'elle pouvait lors des entraînements de luttes et de combats pour se venger physiquement sur les importuns.

La hargne que la future gardienne mettait dans les combats qu'elle leur livrait finit par marcher, même si plus d'une fois elle ressortit perdante devant une meute de garçons immatures. Des échecs cuisants, qui augmentaient chez elle, une nécessitée absolue de connaître les points faibles de ses ennemis, et l'équipe victorieuse qui fanfaronnait finissait par se faire battre par une fille de deux ans de moins qu'eux quelques mois plus tard.

Ce petit manège dura un an. Dante essaya plus d'une fois d'y mettre le holà. Punissant Reyes qui refusait de donner le nom de ses agresseurs, menaçant de sanctions importantes quiconque toucherait aux fillettes, sans réel succès. Devant ce peu d'évolution, il accepta que la gardienne participe au tournoi de fin d'année dans les catégories combats. Une enfant de douze ans face des adolescents – filles ou garçons – dont l'âge minimum atteignait les quinze ans.

Il précisa les règles. Lors du combat à main nues les adolescents pouvaient exprimer tout leur « mécontentement » les uns envers les autres. En dehors, la moindre violence serait sanctionnée par un renvoi immédiat.

Quelques individus essayèrent de résister et de passer outre le règlement. Dante enquêta, les retrouva et les chassa d'Elrach comme promis.

Plus d'apprentissage de magie pour eux, plus d'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Suite à ces condamnations, le comportements des élèves se stabilisa et les deux jeunes filles ne furent plus embêtées.

Lors du premier tournoi, Reyes perdit plusieurs combats, et comme tous ceux qui n'avaient pas accédé au podium finale, connut la joie de la guérison de ses blessures sans l'emploi de la magie, de manière lente et douloureuse.

Cela l'encouragea encore à s'améliorer...

.

Clarke sortit de sa rêverie et s'interrogea sur la gardienne. Se joindrait-elle à eux ?

En atteignant le gravier sur les bords du lac, son pas se fit plus audible. Lincoln se détacha de sa contemplation, tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

Elle lui lança ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et signa :

_— Prêt pour ta leçon de révision ?_

Il examina l'objet sourit à nouveau et répondit :

— Reyes sait vraiment y faire, tu lui diras pour moi ?

_— Oui._

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et observa le jeune homme manipuler le squelette de la main articulée en bois.

La première fois qu'elle s'était aventurée seule sur les bords du lac deux ans plus tôt, le prince de la terre, assis au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Clarke l'avait longuement étudié et avait dessiné sa silhouette de son point d'observation à environ une trentaine de mètres de lui.

Il s'en était aperçu mais n'avait pas bougé, restant immobile pour l'aider à mieux le croquer sous le regard ravie de l'enfant. Une fois qu'il avait jugé qu'elle avait terminé, il s'en était allé.

La semaine suivante il se tenait à son poste et l'enfant décida de s'installer un peu plus près de lui. Elle ne le regarda pas, s'intéressant à la flore autour du lac, révisant ses cours de botanique tranquillement. Chaque semaine, il se retrouvait au même endroit, et chaque semaine Clarke se rapprochait.

Lincoln capitula le premier et vint vers elle quand elle ne fut plus qu'à cinq mètres de lui.

Il la salua en silence, s'accroupit et lui demanda s'il pouvait regarder son carnet de dessins. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle lui tendit et il tourna lentement les pages gardant un visage neutre. Il était impressionné, cette enfant de douze ans dessinait très bien, même si elle faisait encore quelques erreurs de perspectives qui seraient faciles à corriger.

Il lui rendit le feuillet, fouilla une de ses poches et lui tendit un petit carnet tout en révélant :

— Moi aussi, je dessine...

Clarke parcourut chaque page, effleura du bout des doigts une feuille séchée dont il avait reproduit les veinures sur le papier jaunie avec une exactitude stupéfiante. Elle l'avait complimenté, il avait humblement baissé la tête puis sourit presque timidement.

Leur passion commune pour le dessin scella leur amitiés.

Après deux ans, il lui révéla qu'il voulait être guérisseur, que gouverner ne l'attirait pas et que s'il avait le droit il laisserait le trône a sa sœur Gaya. Il s'était inscrit aux cours d'anatomie et il savait que Clarke aussi apprenait cette matière. Il lui demanda de l'aide et ainsi commencèrent les révisions entre eux.

Reyes, inquiète, était vite venue à leur rendez-vous mystérieux. Rassurée, elle avait proposée son aide.

Clarke et Lincoln excellaient dans le dessin, Reyes, elle, brillait dans la sculpture. L'adolescente avait découvert, à peine quelques semaines après leur arrivée à Elrach, son don dans cet art étonnant.

Elle aimait construire. Utiliser ses mains pour modeler ce qu'elle observait.

À la glaise, elle préférait le bois. Dégrossir un cube compact pour en extraire sa sculpture s'avérait bien plus délicat qu'ajouter l'argile petit à petit.

L'erreur n'y était pas permise ou l'ensemble était à refaire.

La porteuse de la Flamme réussissait à transcrire en trois dimensions ce qu'elle voyait dans son cerveau et visualisait ce qu'elle devait apprendre sans difficultés.

Reyes avait besoin de passer par le toucher, de bâtir ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Ainsi, elle s'était amusée à sculpter un squelette entier d'un humain en bois clair, emboîtant les différentes parties, fixant avec des vis chaque vertèbre de la colonne vertébrale, apprenant par ce biais le nom des différents os qu'elle créait et assemblait patiemment.

Elle poussait parfois, assez discrètement le vice, jusqu'à « offrir » une leçon gratuite de l'anatomie humaine, lors des tournois de combats, à ceux qu'elle détestait particulièrement. Chuchotant aux malheureux qu'elle matait, quels étaient les os qu'elle leur brisait si méthodiquement. Une façon de leur rappeler qui elle était, que malgré ses quatorze ans, elle les dépassait déjà dans bien des domaines et qu'ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

Clarke s'installa près de Lincoln et attendit qu'il lui rende l'objet. Quand ce fut le cas, elle le tourna pour commencer par le côté antérieure, montra un os, pas trop difficile à trouver pour le début et attendit qu'il le nomme :

— Phalange moyenne...

Elle hocha la tête et passa à un autre, un plus petit collé au métacarpien.

— Trapézoïde...

Son doigt se déplaça un peu plus haut :

— Scaphoïde...

Elle opina à nouveau et proposa la face postérieur de la main, continuant son interrogatoire. Il fronça les sourcils, hésita puis répéta :

— Scaphoïde.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans son piège, l'os paraissait différent mais portait bien le même nom que le précédent.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que tous les os soient passés et virent arriver la gardienne, sautillante dans l'herbe haute de la butte, souriante, visiblement ravie.

Ce soir aurait lieu le tournoi de fin d'année et Reyes l'attendait toujours avec impatience. Clarke, auréolée d'une paix constante, n'expérimentait pas la violence en elle et voir sa meilleure amie agir de la sorte la déboussolait un peu.

Reyes avait beau lui expliquer que le monde en dehors d'Elrach était dangereux et qu'en tant que gardienne, elle se devait de savoir se battre pour mieux la protéger, la porteuse restait souvent sceptique. Elle avait interrogé Dante à ce sujet et le vieux prêtre l'avait rassurée. Les porteuses émettaient systématiquement des doutes sur l'attitude de leur gardienne face aux combats, mais les Dieux ne se trompaient pas et si Reyes avait été choisie, alors l'adolescente n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Reyes se laissa tomber sur le gravier et saisit un gravillon sur le sol. Elle le lança, s'empara d'un deuxième et récupéra le premier avant qu'il ne touche terre.

— Un partie d'osselets, ça tente quelqu'un ?

Les deux têtes répondirent par la négative. Reyes soupira, cherchant des yeux un galet suffisamment rond pour faire des ricochets. Elle en sélectionna un, se leva, s'approcha de l'eau, le lança et compta les rebonds : dix. Elle hurla vers le ciel.

— Et le nouveau record est attribué à... Reyes !

Les mains sur les hanches, elle se retourna vers Lincoln et Clarke qui la regardait en souriant et demanda :

— Alors... Qui relèvera le défi ?

Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Clarke dont les yeux brillaient de malice refusa à nouveau et Lincoln se leva. Reyes en profita pour plaisanter pendant qu'il la rejoignait :

— Vraiment, Prince, pensez-vous réellement battre le nombre dix ?! Savez-vous qui se dresse face de vous ?

Lincoln devant elle, la surplombait de vingt bon centimètres. Elle leva le menton vers lui, crânant bêtement.

— Je le répète, dix, vôtre Majesté...

Ils se regardèrent en silence et Reyes craqua la première.

— Bon, alors tu joues ?

Il chercha des yeux le caillou adéquate pendant plusieurs minutes. Reyes lassée, rejoignit Clarke et récupéra l'objet d'étude, le faisant tournait entre ses doigts. Elle sourit et lança a un Lincoln concentré :

— Clarke t'a fait le coup du Scaphoïde ?

Il leva la tête de ses cailloux et répondit d'un air blasé :

— Oui.

Reyes lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle aimait bien Lincoln, il parlait peu, mais était toujours partant pour taquiner Clarke. La gardienne se tourna vers son amie en prenant une expression désolée.

— Clarke, tes pièges sont trop simples...

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en signe de réponse, comprenant parfaitement que Reyes se fichait d'elle et préféra s'intéresser à Lincoln qui se mettait en position pour lancer la pierre.

Reyes compta les rebonds oralement et grogna le nombre final :

— Douze...

Lincoln se tourna vers elle, souriant, victorieux.

— Ne jubile pas, lui répondit-elle, c'est simplement parce que le vent a tourné...

Il rit de sa mauvaise foi et s'installa à côté d'elles.

— Si seulement tu pouvais prendre ta revanche au combat, commença-t-il.

— Tais-toi.

— L'année prochaine peut-être, la nargua-t-il.

— Pff, tu sais très bien que Clarke et moi, iront à Xas...

Il inspira et lâcha :

— Tant pis...

Reyes eut une petite moue désapprobatrice et précisa :

— Au fait, le grand prêtre te cherche.

Lincoln hocha la tête pour toute réponse et récupéra son sac. Quand Dante voulait vous voir, il ne valait mieux pas le faire trop attendre.

Il les salua et pointa du doigt la main en bois.

— C'est vraiment bien fait, dit-il à Reyes.

L'adolescente sourit de bonheur et rougit légèrement. Elle avait beau le provoquer, sur le fond elle admirait le prince de la terre pour son calme et son sang froid. Il détenait le titre de meilleur combattant d'Elrach depuis trois ans et recevoir un compliment de sa part la touchait. Il les salua et se mit en route.

Elle suivit sa démarche souple disparaître derrière la butte et soupira :

— J'aurais vraiment aimé me mesurer à lui... comme j'aurais réellement voulu battre Bellamy ce soir...

Clarke lui jeta un coup d'œil. Reyes continua :

— Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde, comme si tu étais une chose dont il pouvait disposer comme bon lui semble...

Clarke détourna les yeux.

— Je sais qu'il te met mal à l'aise, précisa Reyes, Roan aussi, mais contrairement au prince du feu, il n'a jamais ressenti le moindre désir à ton égard, il te déteste tout simplement...

_— Tout simplement..._, répéta Clarke.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Reyes. Il y a une certaine honnêteté chez lui, Bellamy en revanche, pue la traîtrise à plein nez. J'ai hâte qu'il rentre dans son royaume...

Clarke acquiesça de la tête. Quel dommage que le prince ne lui inspirât pas confiance comme Lincoln. Si ses regards sur elle ne dissimulaient pas quelque chose de malsain, elle aurait pu se sentir flattée et même y répondre, car le physique du prince n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur l'eau glacée dans le lointain. La neige s'étendait sur les bord du lac près de la paroi à pic qui plongeait dans l'eau.

La neige, une merveille qu'elle avait découverte ici et l'adolescente aimait l'entendre crisser sous ses pas, sentir la glace dure sous ses pieds et glisser dessus.

Reyes suivit son regard et sourit :

— Tu as envie de patiner ?

_— Pas toi ?_

Reyes fit semblant de réfléchir et accepta :

— Cette après-midi ?

_— Si nous pouvons prendre les chevaux._

Marcher jusqu'à l'extrémité du lac prendrait trop de temps et leur monture les y conduiraient bien plus rapidement.

.

* * *

.

Le tournoi avait été agréable. Reyes était sortie victorieuse de sa catégorie et Lincoln de la sienne. Tout en marchant vers l'atelier du maître du bois, elle pestait sur la règle inutile qui lui empêchait de se battre contre les princes tant qu'elle n'avait pas quinze ans.

Ceux au sang royal ne pouvaient se battre contre un humain sans magie.

Elle avait appris une autre chose très importante au cours des dernières années. La magie se transmettait par les mères. Ainsi Jake, le père de Clarke, en était dépourvu. Carolus, le roi du feu, ne la possédait pas également, tout comme Roark, roi de l'eau et Luc, roi de la terre, mort depuis plusieurs années n'avait pas fait partie des privilégiés non plus.

Leurs enfants ne devaient leur pouvoir qu'à leur mère.

Cela l'avait étonnée mais Dante lui avait précisé que c'était un des autres mystères que les Dieux leur avaient donné à méditer.

Elle monta les cinq étages qui la menaient au bureau de l'inventeur, un professeur qui, à ses heures perdues, aimait échafauder des expériences inattendues, un maître de la terre qui avait enseigné à Reyes l'art de la sculpture sur bois et sur pierre et avait vite remarqué sa capacité.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit :

— Entrez, entendit-elle.

Le bureau sentait la cire. Les copeaux de bois sur le sol, bien que balayés régulièrement, semblaient avoir élu domicile dans la pièce. La petite terrasse donnait sur la forêt et, en été, le maître aimait tailler face à la vue.

Le maître : John Newman...

La première fois que Reyes avait posé les yeux sur lui, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être un illuminé de première. Cet ancien habitant d'un village perdu au royaume de la terre, aux yeux couleurs ambres, aux cheveux gris en bataille, au nez aquilin et aux pommettes hautes, paraissait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres.

Pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, ses poils blancs mangeait une partie de son visage et ses lunettes aux verres épais lui donnaient un air d'insecte bizarre lorsque il vous fixait avec attention.

Il était là pour leur apprendre les différents arbres qui vivaient dans tous les royaumes. Newman avait passé plus de trente ans à arpenter chaque terre pour cataloguer les végétaux qui poussaient sous les différents climats et quand à la cinquantaine passée, Dante lui avait proposé un poste de professeur à Elrach, il s'était dit qu'il n'était plus de première jeunesse et que ses rhumatismes lui seraient reconnaissants de lui accorder un peu de repos.

Il enseignait depuis bientôt dix ans à la cité magique, et, bien qu'avoisinant les soixante-cinq ans, ne faisait pas son âge.

Ses mains calleuses caressaient le bois avec amour, il lui parlait, l'observait et pouvait parfois attendre devant un bloc pendant des jours avant de commencer un travail. Précisant qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'harmonie nécessaire avec la matière pour l'apprivoiser entièrement et en tirer le meilleur.

Son travail consistait, en plus de la théorie, à enseigner l'art de maîtriser tout ce qui sortait de la terre, grâce à la magie. Par différent sorts, les élèves pouvaient en quelques incantations sculpter un animal, faire pousser une fleur, ou pour les plus doués, communiquer avec les arbres eux-mêmes.

Il avait adopté Reyes dès le début.

L'enfant ne pouvait utiliser la magie, il devait donc lui apprendre les bases de la sculpture sans utiliser autre chose que ses propres mains. En lui donnant des cours, il avait décidé de se mettre à son niveau et était revenu à une communion avec cet élément qu'il avait oublié depuis ses quinze ans.

Un jour, il l'avait remercié de lui avoir fait ce cadeau, que grâce à elle, il avait compris que la magie n'était pas tout et qu'il appréciait vraiment œuvrer en sa compagnie.

Reyes aussi l'aimait beaucoup. Elle estimait sa simplicité apparente, son génie déguisé. L'homme travaillait sur des plans jours et nuits. Posant sur papier des idées parfois irréalisables qui encombraient son cerveau. Il maitrisait la physique, l'architecture et les mathématiques et avait été plus qu'heureux de commencer l'apprentissage des ces matières à la jeune et brillante gardienne de la Flamme.

Ils s'étaient même amusés à construire une maquette de leur cité. Immense et essentiellement faite de bois, elle trônait aujourd'hui dans le temple qu'avait visité Reyes lors de son tout premier voyage à Elrach.

Une construction qui lui avait permis de mieux approfondir l'étendue de la cité magique.

Au centre se trouvait Elrach, pourvue de sa tour blanche, haute et fière, entourée de quelques champs, qui donnait l'impression de bénir les terres avoisinantes.

La cité se divisaient en quatre parties. Le climat de ses étendues relativement importantes, à l'image de la frontière – cette chaine de montagnes magique qui encerclait Elrach – du royaume qu'il bordait, variait avec les points cardinaux.

Au nord-ouest, la fin du grand lac avoisinait le royaume de l'eau et la mer entourant l'île d'Azgeda. Au sud-ouest, la vallée noire semblable à celle du royaume du feu derrière les montagnes, accueillait non pas une rivière pour se désaltérer, mais un ruisseau de lave qui retournait à la terre avant la grande tour, une émergence du volcan dont le feu passait sous les montagnes venant directement de Polis.

Au nord-est, la forêt impressionnante du royaume de la terre, divisée" par les montagnes, abritait une faune abondante et une verdure diversifiée.

Au sud-est, enfin, le désert de sable du royaume de l'air, lui aussi coupé par la barrière montagneuse d'Elrach, vous invitait à braver sa chaleur et ses nuits froides.

Chaque terrain servait pour les travaux pratiques et étaient régulièrement arpentés par tous les élèves pour leur apprendre à quoi pouvait ressembler l'univers de leur voisin.

Les quatre royaumes ne se faisaient pas la guerre, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Une indifférence, un manque de curiosité, ou plus simplement, un mépris qui résultait de l'attitude des monarques de chaque peuple.

Leur devoir, les obligeait à recevoir quelques diplomates des autres royaumes ou la porteuse de la Flamme, mais en dehors de ça, ils préféraient ne pas connaître les autres habitants des royaumes d'à côtés, au grand désespoir du grand prêtre qui œuvrait depuis des années pour que les choses bougent.

Cela marchait... à très petits pas.

Reyes et John travaillaient à l'agrandissement de cette maquette, voulant ajouter chaque royaume après la chaîne de montagne.

Les cartes qu'ils possédaient n'étaient plus guère à jour. Certains élèves avaient tenté de les aider et le prince Lincoln avait été utile, à l'inverse des autres princes, qui voyaient comme une trahison et même une menace future – tout pouvait arriver – cet apport d'informations complémentaires sur les terres qu'ils gouverneraient.

Newman avait confié la mission à Reyes de visiter les bibliothèques des différents royaumes pour les compléter quand elle suivrait Clarke lors de leur voyage dans cinq ans.

.

Reyes chercha des yeux John dans la pièce sans le trouver.

De dos sur la terrasse en train de marmonner quelques encouragements au bloc de bois sur lequel il travaillait, le maître, légèrement vouté, paraissait avoir totalement oublié qu'il avait un visiteur. Elle attendit. C'était une ruse, John, malgré ses allures de savants fou ne devait pas être sous-estimé.

Elle leva la tête vers la bibliothèque construite sur la moitié supérieure de la pièce dont deux escaliers en colimaçon, l'un près de la porte et l'autre près de la terrasse, permettaient d'y accéder. Un chemin en bois relativement étroit – deux personnes ne pouvait y passer de front – tout le long des étagères vous soutenait dans votre « promenade » pour l'accès au savoir que recelait chacun des livres, rangé avec soins, dans cette bibliothèque que même le grand prêtre en personne venait consulter régulièrement. John avait acheté chaque exemplaire précieux tout au long de ses voyages, préférant quelques fois jeûner des jours entiers lors des périodes difficiles que de revendre ne serait-ce qu'un livre inestimable.

Reyes adorait cette bibliothèque. Elle aurait aimé en lire toute la collection, mais John ne lui accordait pas toujours l'accès à certains grimoires. Ils étaient protégés de sorts dangereux dont Reyes avait fait les frais et une de ses mains portait encore les cicatrices de brûlures qu'avait engendrée sa curiosité insatiable.

Elle croisa les bras, prenant un air ennuyé, demandant suffisamment fort :

— Tu voulais me voir ?

John Newman se redressa, oubliant son bloc, et se retourna pour lui faire face, se déplaçant gracieusement vers elle, la fixant de son regard de mouche – auquel, elle le savait – rien n'échappait. Il sourit, dévoilant des dents bien rangées et à la blancheur un peu ternie par le temps.

— Reyes... Félicitations pour ta victoire.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que c'était normale et il secoua la tête.

— L'humilité, Reyes, il faut savoir faire preuve d'humilité dans la vie, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra changer de sujet :

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres, une attitude qui avait pour but de la désarçonner, une tactique qui avait marché par le passé, mais qui aujourd'hui la faisait sourire. Elle ne bougea pas soutenant son regard. Il ferma les paupières et recula.

— La reine Abby est venue me voir, hier avant son départ...

Reyes ne put retenir une expression de surprise :

— Et... ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveau d'un air rêveur.

— C'est une grande Dame, elle saura gouverner de manière juste son peuple, pas du tout comme son père, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Elle est intelligente et a compris que pour résoudre le problème de l'apport de l'eau à Xas, elle devait faire appel aux autres peuples. En l'occurrence, à moi.

— Je ne comprends pas...

Elle m'a demandé de lui construire un barrage en amont de la capitale, à la frontière dans les montagnes et si besoin de faire acheminer l'eau via un aqueduc jusqu'à Xas...

— Mais, mais, cela a déjà été essayé par les ingénieurs du peuple de l'air et a toujours échoué, s'écria Reyes.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir à côté d'une table basse invisible sous des feuilles remplies de plans et de croquis. Il attrapa une vieille pipe en bois, noircie et racornie, dont il bourra le fourneau d'un tabac brun à l'odeur forte. Il l'alluma, inspira et expira la fumée en la contemplant tranquillement.

Reyes plissa les yeux. Bien entendu qu'il connaissait les échecs de ses prédécesseurs. Elle s'appuya au bureau, restant debout les bras croisées à réfléchir tout haut.

— Pourquoi faire appel à toi ? Les magiciens de l'air ont été incapables de réussir des constructions durables et... comme eux, tu ne maîtrises pas l'eau... mais la terre... exceptés que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie de cet élément dans un autre royaume que le tien, tu peux t'appuyer sur celle de l'air, mais...

Elle le regarda, il fumait en souriant, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux devant ses réflexions. Elle reprit, réalisant enfin :

— Bien sûr, tu es un ingénieur qui maîtrise l'architecture d'un autre temps... Tu vas construire le barrage sans recourir à la magie ! Et pour une réalisation aussi complexe, tu vas devoir tout calculer...

— Oui...

— Tu vas partir, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Combien de temps ?

— Minimum, un an. Je dois en premier lieu me rendre sur place pour voir le terrain, faire une étude de la topographie, de l'hydrologie, et du débit solide des cours d'eau présents aux abords de la frontière de votre royaume... Les précipitations atmosphériques y sont plus régulières que lorsque l'on s'enfonce dans les terres. J'espère m'appuyer sur les plans déjà existants pour cette partie...

— Mais... et moi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de questionner.

— Tu vas rester ici, précisa-t-il. Tu deviendras la « gardienne de mon bureau ». J'ai vu avec Dante, tu peux y venir aussi souvent que tu le désireras... Approche.

La jeune fille obéit, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— Donne-moi ta main.

Elle lui tendit et il observa un instant sa paume. La pipe serrée entre ses dents il se mit à dessiner quelques symboles avec son index sur les lignes de la main de l'adolescente. Elle identifia quelques runes et abandonna devant la combinaison inconnue d'autres arabesques, puis déclara :

— Voilà, tu peux accéder à quasiment tous mes livres, tu ne seras plus stoppée par mes sorts, sauf ceux de la magie primordiale.

Il la regarda sérieusement à travers ses cils :

— Sauf, ceux de la magie primordiale, répéta-t-il. Leur protection est bien plus dangereuse que les pauvres brûlures que tu as connues. Quiconque s'en approche, ne quitte pas cette pièce en vie. Tu as compris ? Demanda-t-il en serrant son poignet.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours sous le coup de son départ, mais parfaitement consciente de son avertissement. Elle n'essaierait pas de lui désobéir, il ne mentait pas, elle le savait.

Il parut rassuré, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil attendant qu'elle parle.

— Qui va t'accompagner ?

— Wick.

— Pff, il se trompe sur tout ! J'ai dû revérifier la proposition de ses solutions des équations entières* que tu lui avais données ! Et elles étaient fausses !

— Je te ferai remarquer que toi aussi tu buttes encore dessus, dit-il avec amusement.

Reyes se renfrogna. Elle n'avait réellement rien contre Wick, il n'était pas si mauvais, seulement l'idée qu'il puisse accompagner John sur un projet de cette envergure, alors qu'elle resterait coincée à Elrach pour encore six ans lui déplaisait.

— N'aies pas l'air si en colère, nous nous reverrons dans un an, lors de ton voyage à Xas, au moment où tes pouvoirs apparaîtront.

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

— Tu vas me manquer, Raven.

Elle l'enlaça. « Raven », un surnom qu'il lui avait donné, la comparant à un corbeau, un oiseau à la réputation désobligeante qui prenait le pas sur l'intelligence de l'animal. Elle aimait bien ce surnom et ne regardait plus ces « êtres noirs » de la même manière.

Elle retint ses larmes et souffla :

— Toi aussi, John.

.

.

N / A :

Pour ceux que ça intéresse...

* Les équations entières, aussi appelées équations diophantiennes, sont les équations dont les solutions et les coefficients sont dans l'ensemble des entiers relatifs.

La plus connue est celle de Pythagore x²+y² = z²

Devant une équation diophantienne, il est demandé de prouver l'existence de solutions ou de décrire explicitement l'ensemble des solutions, ce qui en fait que sa résolution est particulièrement difficile.

Source : 50 théories mathématiques par Marc Bousquet, édition esi savoirs


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Clarke venait de fêter ses quinze ans.

La magie s'était manifestée dès son lever par une nouvelle puissance en elle qu'avait aussi ressentie Reyes grâce à ce lien si spécial qui les unissait.

La porteuse de la Flamme n'avait pas de pouvoir dans le sens où les autres l'entendaient. Il lui était impossible de lancer un sort simple avec l'élément de l'air, même pour se défendre. En revanche, elle possédait une magie qu'elle devait canaliser et des voix dans la tête – les anciennes porteuses – qui étaient là pour la guider dans son nouveau rôle.

Ce furent elles qui lui donnèrent la solution pour communiquer avec les autres, sans plus utiliser le langage des signes. Son premier test se fit sur Dante lui-même. Elle lui expliqua le procédé, le toucher sur l'avant-bras et faire couler un peu de sa lumière en lui pour qu'il – comme Reyes – soit en mesure d'entendre ses réponses dans sa tête.

Quand cela marcha, il sourit à la jeune fille, heureux d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Il lui demanda comment elle utiliserait sa magie pour le bien de tous. Elle répondit qu'elle serait guérisseuse, qu'elle pourrait par l'apposition de la main sur le corps du malade, guérir les plaies, les blessures de n'importe qui.

Les deux adolescentes, assises à la table blanche du bureau de Dante, l'observaient marcher de long en large suite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, hochant la tête avec compréhension. L'ancienne porteuse, aurait été une grande diplomate, elle avait comme lui, l'art d'amadouer les gens avec sa voix, cependant elle le faisait pour la paix et la continuation de la magie, jamais par manipulation, un équilibre que lui-même avait parfois du mal à garder, le poussant à ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir régulièrement.

Il s'arrêta et fixa la jeune femme blonde :

— Et pour les blessures dues à la magie ? Demanda-t-il. Seras-tu en mesures de les guérir ?

Clarke chercha une réponse dans sa tête, puis interrogea intérieurement ses nouvelles « amies ».

_— Je ne sais pas et… les anciennes non plus_, précisa-t-elle.

Il s'assit et regarda Reyes qui ne disait mot :

— Ton anniversaire a lieu demain si je ne m'abuse ?

— Oui, confirma-t-elle.

— Un événement rare. Une porteuse et une gardienne nées à un jour d'intervalle. Normalement, plusieurs mois séparaient leur venue au monde. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que signifiait cela. Tout était déjà si différent avec cette porteuse et cette gardienne dans bien des domaines et... le lendemain, Reyes serait « officiellement » une métamorphe... Dante n'avait pas oublié sa promesse à Abby. Il inspira puis les regarda avec gravité :

— Très bien. Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne... nous partirons pour Xas.

Les deux jeunes filles en restèrent coites. Il était prévu qu'elles repartent pour la capitale, mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à revoir leur royaume avant un bon mois, celui qui finirait l'année, avant leur prochaine rentrée, en tant qu'élèves douées de magie à Elrach et non plus comme « parvenues ».

Elles se contentèrent d'acquiescer trop heureuses de la nouvelle, ne voulant pas, par une parole malheureuse, entraîner le grand prêtre dans la décision de reculer le voyage, ou pire de l'annuler !

Les deux adolescentes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur classe après cette petite réunion, le cœur léger, et heureuses à l'idée de rentrer chez elle.

Elle firent leur bagages, pliant consciencieusement leur vêtements à la couleur déprimante, emportant également, le jeux de billes auquel elles aimaient jouer, quelques carnets pour Clarke, une trousse d'outils et un petit bloc de bois pour Reyes.

Cette nuit-là, Clarke rêva d'un monde aux couleurs enchanteresses, un monde où la paix régnait, un monde où tout était possible.

Reyes dormit mal. Son rêve, au départ agréable, se gâta lorsque apparurent deux iris rouges appartenant à un loup immense et noir qui grognait contre elle et lui répétait qu'elle lui appartenait.

Elle n'avait plus revue ce carnivore dans ses songes depuis la première visite d'Abby trois ans plus tôt, ne l'ayant pas oublié pour autant, mais réussi à le reléguer à une partie de sa mémoire où elle arrivait à le tenir enfermé, jusqu'à cette nuit.

La gardienne se réveilla en nage et apeurée. Au-delà de cette peur ressentie face au danger que procurait l'apparition du mammifère, une autre chose la tourmentait, l'impression que ce qui lui répétait, n'était pas faux, et qu'une attirance existait entre eux.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, coula en elle une énergie salvatrice, une force apaisante qui lui donnait l'impression étrange qu'elle était indestructible. L'adolescente suivit Clarke jusqu'à la tour où attendaient un carrosse, et Dante, debout, prêt à partir. Il scruta longuement Reyes, lui demandant si elle se sentait bien. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et monta dans la voiture après Clarke.

Le voyage dura à peine quelques heures, avant que le grand prêtre ne leur demande de sortir. La magie des sentiers permettait d'accélérer l'escalade des cols et leur descente. Leur pieds touchèrent le sable pendant que Dante claquait la porte et qu'il rassemblait leurs valises auprès d'eux. Il ordonna au cocher de repartir pour Elrach sous le regard interrogateur des deux jeunes femmes.

Ils étaient encore loin de Xas, et seules des dunes de sables, s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il attrapa leur mains et sourit devant leur expression :

— Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous ferions tout le voyage en carrosse ? Enfin, mesdemoiselles, vous voilà détentrices de la magie, nous pouvons donc faire appel à elle, qu'en dites-vous ?

Elles se regardèrent, pas vraiment sûres, puis hochèrent néanmoins la tête. Il sourit et s'exclama :

— Alors, en avant !

Le grand prêtre, la porteuse, la gardienne et les valises, se dématérialisèrent en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Ils réapparurent, quelques instants plus tard, dans la salle du trône sous le regard du couple royale et du prêtre de l'air.

Les adolescentes tombèrent à genoux et se mirent à tousser pendant que Dante s'avançait vers Abby en tendant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, reine Abby. Vous souvenez-vous de votre premier voyage grâce à la magie ? Cela ne fait pas mal, mais déclenche une légère toux pendant quelques instants.

Abby ne répondit pas, observant Clarke et Reyes, remises, se mettre debout, regarder autour d'elles, reconnaissant, enfin, l'endroit où elles avaient atterries. Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs traits avant qu'elles ne croisent le regard tendre de leur mère et celui de leur père.

Clarke se précipita vers Jake et Reyes vers Abby. Tous émus par ces retrouvailles tant attendues.

Marcus s'approcha lentement de Dante :

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Maître.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Le regard de Marcus se porta sur la jeune gardienne et il demanda :

— Reyes s'est-elle déjà transformée ?

— Non, cela arrive généralement le lendemain de l'apparition de la magie.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez amenée si vite, pour qu'elle soit dans un environnement qu'elle connaisse, en présence de sa famille.

— Oui. Je lui dois bien ça, ainsi qu'à la reine.

Il opina avec compréhension.

Abby et Jake étaient si heureux de les revoir. Ils savaient qu'elles resteraient un mois entier et comptaient ne pas le gâcher. Ils accompagnèrent leurs filles à leur chambre. Un étage entier leur était réservé – suite à des travaux réalisés au cours des cinq dernières années – dans le but de les accueillir dans les meilleures conditions.

Reyes parcourut sa chambre des yeux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose sur les murs ocres. Quelques dessins d'illustres inconnus représentant le désert et la ville de Xas.

Le lit paraissait confortable, la terrasse donnait sur les jardins et un petit bureau trônait dans le coin de la pièce. Elle sourit. Abby, derrière elle, attendait son verdict.

Jake était avec Clarke, le lien qui les unissait s'était encore agrandi au cours des dernières années au grand damne d'Abby qui avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien contre cette complicité voulue des Dieux. Elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir toujours compter sur celui qu'elle entretenait avec Reyes et faisait son possible pour le maintenir en place.

L'adolescente touchait les différents ustensiles sur la table. Il y avait un petit sablier, quelques outils et un grand carnet noir.

— John Newman m'a dit que tu aimais écrire ce qui te passait par la tête, dessiner des plans et... Elle sourit, que tu avais tendance à tout laisser traîner – un peu comme lui – et qu'un carnet te permettrait de retrouver rapidement l'esquisse d'un jour précédent.

Reyes hocha la tête, attrapant un petit corbeau en bois, peint à la main et sourit. Abby s'empressa de préciser.

— Il l'a fait pour toi...

— Où est-il ?

— Sur le chantier, tu devrais le voir demain matin.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenue plus tôt ?

Abby s'approcha de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, toujours occupée à admirer la sculpture. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

— Il voulait nous laisser, à Jake et moi, le privilège de vous accueillir. Tu le connais, c'est un homme discret.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

— Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'aimerais te montrer les améliorations qu'il nous a aidé à mettre en place.

Reyes se retourna et observa Abby en silence qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée en cinq ans. Au cours des différentes années à Elrach, lors de ses visites, la gardienne était à la recherche du moindre détail trahissant les émotions de sa mère adoptive. De nouvelles rides étaient apparues ici et là, elle avait maigri et elle dissimulait une fatigue sous un calme constant.

Malgré ces quelques changements, la reine restait égale à elle-même, une femme impressionnante, au maintien droit, à la beauté discrète qui pouvait vous séduire sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, car, à l'image de la souveraine qui ne semblait pas être consciente des attraits sobres de son physique, elle s'opérait en vous silencieusement et avec modération.

Quand vous vous en aperceviez, il était déjà trop tard, vous étiez tombé sous son charme.

Reyes comprit pourquoi John était parti l'aider. Cette femme possédait un prestige qui vous ensorcelait.

Si elle n'avait pas été sa mère, Reyes l'aurait sans doute regardé d'une autre façon, peut-être même avec désir. Son corps changeait et de nouvelles sensations et envies s'y manifestaient de plus en plus. Elle s'apercevait régulièrement qu'elle n'était pas insensible à la beauté masculine et féminine.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient et acquiesça. Elle serait ravie de redécouvrir Xas.

.

* * *

.

Elles commencèrent par les terrasses reposantes sur des piliers et des voûtes en briques. Elle n'en revenait pas. À l'air sec et aride, à la végétation inexistante quelques cinq ans en arrière, se substituait aujourd'hui, de la verdure, et même, quelques étages plus bas, plusieurs arbrisseaux qui promettaient beaucoup.

Reyes, accoudée à une des rambardes, fixait le canal en contre-bas qui n'existait pas cinq ans auparavant.

Elle plissa les yeux en direction de constructions en métal et en bois, analysant leur fonction, suivant du regard le déroulement de leur action et souffla :

— Les hélices tournent sans fin autour de leur axe, ce qui permet d'élever l'eau vers les étages... et de faire pousser toute cette verdure...

— Oui, confirma Abby, John en a eu l'idée et Wick l'a mise en place.

Reyes ne releva pas le nom de Wick, préférant demander à la place :

— D'où vient tout cette eau ? Comment avez-vous pu construire ce canal ?

— John, toujours John. Je l'ai engagé pour son savoir. Je voulais un barrage. Après un mois à arpenter la montage, il m'a fait savoir qu'il avait trouvé un bassin versant à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Xas. Il se séparait en deux fleuves. L'un partait vers Elrach et l'autre vers les confins sud de notre royaume, là où nous refusons de vivre, où l'air est trop chaud. Le fleuve se réduit dans ce territoire en un ruisseau puis en un cours d'eau pour être finalement asséché rapidement.

— Pourquoi personne ne l'a découvert avant ? S'étonna la gardienne.

— Ces territoires étaient interdits par mon père. Une légende voulait que tout humain qui s'y aventurait, mourait dans d'atroces souffrances. John n'a fait que suivre le fleuve qui part de la montagne et finit sa course à plusieurs kilomètres de cette frontière imaginaire que nous avons dressé. En voulant rejoindre Xas, il a fait l'expérience de cette sécheresse insoutenable.

— Comment a-t-il survécu ?

Abby laissa son regard vagabonder sur les petits voiliers qui remontaient le canal, avec à leur bord, la terre creusée pour la muraille qui prenait forme autour de Xas.

—John a voyagé pendant longtemps dans les différents royaumes, il sait des choses que nous ignorons, il sait comment survivre.

— Il a utilisé la magie de son royaume, murmura Reyes.

— Tu sais bien que cela est interdit, la corrigea Abby, disons qu'il a su se débrouiller tout seul, et c'est tout ce que nous avons à savoir...

Reyes opina et reprit le fil de la conversation.

— Et le barrage ?

Abby se redressa, se retourna pour scruter les pots de plantes vertes sur les dalles et s'adossa à la rambarde de la terrasse.

— Suite à ce voyage, il est venu me voir, me proposant une autre solution. Il pouvait détourner le fleuve, le faire venir aux alentours de Xas, et créer un canal pour que le débit ne soit pas trop conséquent dans la capitale. Cela prendrait plusieurs mois, avec une vérification régulière sur plusieurs années par la suite, et de l'énergie, mais les résultats en vaudraient la peine. J'ai étudié ses plans, longuement réfléchi, et j'ai accepté.

— Et le peuple t'a suivi ?

— Il n'a pas été très coopératif au début... Puis à force de réunions et devant mon engagement physique, oui, il a accepté.

— Ton engagement physique ?

— Je fais partie des ouvriers au même titre que mon peuple.

Reyes tourna la tête vers elle :

— Tu as creusé sur le chantier ?!

— Oui.

— Mais... ?!

— Mais quoi ?

— Tu es la reine.

— Oui, et je veux que mon peuple ne connaisse plus la sécheresse du règne de mon père... Si pour cela, il faut que je mette la main à la pâte, eh bien je le ferai... Elle sourit, je l'ai déjà fait, corrigea-t-elle, et je le ferai à nouveau ce soir. Je serai du premier quart après le lever de la Lune.

Reyes clignait des yeux, un air stupide sur le visage.

— Le peuple l'a accepté ?!

— Oui, il m'en est reconnaissant. Tout le monde devait participer pour ces travaux. Quand ils ont vu que je ne rechignais pas et que Jake et toute la garde royale s'y mettait également, leur regard à changé. Il a fallu procéder à quelques ajustements, bien sûr, comme par exemple, les femmes ont pris la place des hommes pour garder les troupeaux...

Elle se retourna et laissa ses yeux se poser sur sa ville avec fierté.

— Cela fait presque un an que nous travaillons jours et nuits, mais je pense que nous avons bien fait... Et le peuple est heureux de bénéficier de l'eau... Quelle différence avec le pauvre puits que nous avions sur la place centrale ! Aujourd'hui Xas revit ! Ne trouves-tu pas ?

Reyes hocha la tête. Ce que disait Abby était vrai, l'air embaumait une autre odeur, l'atmosphère elle-même paraissait plus légère et les gens, hommes ou femmes, souriaient sur les berges du canal.

En à peine quatre ans et quelques mois, la Reine Abby avait reconquis son peuple.

.

* * *

.

La pleine lune s'élevait dans le ciel noir. Les différentes constellations n'avaient pas changées de place remarqua Reyes avec humour. À Elrach, elles n'apparaissaient pas de la même façon, comme si une sorte de brume en empêchait l'identification. La gardienne en avait parlé à John, qui s'était amusé de son interrogation. Il lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une des conséquences de la magie, un voile encerclait Elrach jusqu'au ciel, une protection invisible à l'image des montagnes. Celle-ci empêchait de se matérialiser dans la cité si l'on venait de l'extérieur et vice versa.

Au sein d'Elrach, cela était possible pour certaines personnes, à qui Dante lui-même avait donné la permission. John en faisait partie et Marcus également, ainsi que quelques autres professeurs, et pour finir, les élèves en cours d'apprentissage de ce sort difficile. Une sorte de passe droit pour les adolescents qui ne durait que le temps de leur cours. Il leur était impossible de s'entrainer à se dématérialiser pendant leur temps libre, les obligeant à redoubler d'effort en classe.

Les deux femmes marchaient dans les rues de Xas entourées de quelques gardes. Elles auraient pu prendre un carrosse, comme s'y était attendue Reyes, mais Abby avait refusé, son peuple utilisait ses jambes ou des montures pour se déplacer, alors elle aussi.

Clarke était restée au château, fatiguée, elle dormait. Abby avait précisé à la gardienne, que contrairement à elle, sa magie drainait une partie de ses forces, du moins pour le moment, et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Reyes avait insisté pour se rendre sur le chantier, arguant qu'elle pourrait voir John plus tôt.

La mère et la fille étaient saluées avec respect par les hommes et les femmes qui les reconnaissaient. Abby, toujours souriante, rendait les salut avec autant d'estime qu'il lui était accordé. Reyes se souvint de ce que John avait dit à propos d'elle : Abby serait une grande souveraine.

Elle l'était déjà.

L'air était chaud, Reyes inspira à plein poumons, se rendant compte que cela lui avait manqué. Généralement les degrés chutaient à la nuit tombée, excepté à Xas, où la température baissait moins vite, où la chaleur de la journée imprégnait les pierres qui emprisonnaient cette réverbération et la libéraient pendant les heures qui suivaient le coucher du soleil. Ainsi, jusqu'à la moitié de la nuit, Xas continuait à suinter une touffeur dont les habitants ne pouvaient plus vraiment se passer.

La lumière des torches, les bruits des outils et les voix des hommes leur indiquèrent qu'elles arrivaient.

Le chantier était immense. Il se composait de deux parties.

Une se concentrait sur le mur d'enceinte qui aurait pour but de défendre Xas en cas d'attaque.

Jake lui avait expliqué que maintenant que Xas renaissait de ses cendres, les différentes tribus du royaume qui n'avaient pas voulu porter allégeance à Abby, lors de son couronnement, pouvaient les attaquer et revendiquer la capitale. Ce n'était pas nouveau et tous les royaumes rencontraient ce problème. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles ils ne se faisaient pas la guerre entre eux, il devait d'abord unifier leur propre territoire et cela n'était pas aisé.

De plus, si, finalement Xas n'était pas attaquée, alors le mur avait un autre but, il les protègerait des tempêtes de sable.

La deuxième partie des travaux se concentrait sur ce qui deviendrait les douves au pied du mur. Composées de grues qui acheminaient les sacs des terres au loin, elle comptait un grand nombre d'ouvriers. Elles travailleraient là, creuseraient la terre et se serviraient des grues.

— Viens, lui dit Abby, Newman se trouve dans la tente là-bas, dit-elle en pointant le « bureau » de l'ingénieur.

Elle longèrent les hommes en sueurs qui peinaient durement et accédèrent à la tente. L'homme courbé sur un plan, leva la tête à leur entrée, et sourit avec chaleur en les reconnaissant :

— Raven ! Regarde-toi, tu es une vraie jeune femme !

Elle l'enlaça avec entrain sous le regard de la reine. Ils se séparèrent et John s'inclina légèrement devant Abby, s'excusant :

— Pardonnez-moi, reine Abby de ne pas vous avoir saluer en premier.

Elle chassa ses excuses d'un revers de la main et demanda :

— Le roi Jake est déjà sur le chantier ?

— Oui avec Wick.

— Très bien, nous allons les rejoindre de ce pas, dit-elle avec autorité.

Il sourit et répondit :

— Vous connaissez les règles, votre majesté.

Elle hocha la tête et attendit. John lui prit la main et comme lors de son entrevue avec Reyes dans son bureau à Elrach, dessina des arabesques invisibles dans la paume de sa main. Voyant du coin de l'œil l'étonnement sur les traits de la gardienne, il commenta son geste :

— Pensais-tu réellement que je laisserais la reine se promener dans son royaume sans protection ? Marcus est à l'origine du premier sort, je ne fais que le renforcer. Le couple royal à beau avoir retrouver la confiance de son peuple, il n'est pas à l'abri d'un quelconque fou prêt à les blesser.

Il lâcha la main de la reine, lui signifiant qu'il avait terminé et se tourna vers Reyes :

— J'ai rendu tes parents indestructibles, dit-il avec humour, du moins à n'importe quelle arme humaine et quelques sorts...

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant mieux, « cette insouciance » de la reine, ou l'absence de méfiance lors de ses trajets dans sa ville chérie.

John la fixa un instant et reprit :

— À ton tour...

Elle tendit la main et suivit des yeux les lignes invisibles qu'il traçait. Contrairement à la première fois, elle ressentit le picotement de son enchantement dans tout son corps et sa magie accepter cette intrusion inoffensive.

Il lui sourit et conclut :

— Viens me voir dans une heure, avant de repartir au château.

Reyes haussa les sourcils.

— Je ne vais rester qu'une heure ?

— Pour ta première fois, oui. Les travaux son physiques et je ne voudrais pas dégoûter un nouvel ouvrier trop vite, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

— Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

— À tout à l'heure.

La gardienne sortit à la suite de la reine. Elle repassèrent devant les ouvriers et bifurquèrent vers le sud, continuant de leur pas rapide sur une cinquantaine de mètres. Reyes s'arrêta en apercevant son père, occupé à manier une pioche avec vivacité dans la tranchée. Elle rejoignit Abby qui récupérait des outils et attrapa la pelle qu'elle lui tendait.

— Nous allons descendre, via l'échelle. Le travail est simple, remplir les paniers en osier. Quand un sera plein, tu crieras « Sac » et le contre-maître le plus proche viendra vérifier. Il fera signe au grutier de l'attraper, de le vider tout là-bas, puis de le rapporter ici pour qu'il soit à nouveau utilisé, et ainsi de suite. Tu as des questions ?

— Non.

— Très bien, enlève ta veste, tu vas vite être trempée.

Reyes obéit et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire en déclarant :

— Il y a d'autres femmes sur le chantier...

— Oui, tout le monde est le bienvenu, si elles ne veulent pas travailler dans les fermes, elles nous aident ici.

L'adolescente descendit l'échelle et regarda sa mère exécuter les gestes pendant quelques instants puis l'imita. Abby avait eu raison, l'effort que procura son corps se manifesta assez vite et la sueur se mit à perler sur sa peau.

Elle remarqua, qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque abrutissant à effectuer toujours les mêmes gestes, crier le même mot, mais aussi un côté apaisant. Son esprit vagabondait tranquillement pendant que son corps s'activait. Elle commençait à sentir ses muscles l'élancer quand une main tapa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et sourit à son père.

— Ça fait une demi-heure que tu travailles, tu as besoin de boire de l'eau. Viens, j'ai aussi besoin d'une pause, je vais te montrer où se trouvent les seaux.

Elle remonta et marcha derrière lui. Ils burent avec bonheur l'eau fraiche et laissèrent leur yeux se perdre dans le lointain du désert qui entourait Xas. Reyes déclara avec sincérité :

— Ça m'a manqué...

— Comme je te comprends, approuva Jake. Je dois retourner voir mon père la semaine prochaine, dans notre tribu à l'ouest. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

Reyes le regarda, étonnée :

— Tu es une fille du désert, comme moi, Reyes, les dunes te manquent. Abby et Clarke sont, elles des filles de la ville. Xas est magnifique, et pourtant l'appel du sable et des étendues arides coule dans tes veines, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, avoua-t-elle. Emmèneras-tu Clarke ?

Il baissa la tête.

— Pas cette fois. Cette fois, ce sera simplement toi et moi. Si, bien sûr, tu veux venir.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'horizon où la nuit sombre masquait le désert, pensa aux sorts de protection de John Newman. Ils pourraient certainement protéger la porteuse pendant son absence et déclara :

— Je viendrai.

Il finit son bol d'eau, pressa doucement son épaule et lui proposa de repartir pour une autre demi-heure de travail.

Son sac était plein et elle attendait que l'hameçon, tenue par la grue, arrive quand elle sentit l'odeur étrange. Elle tourna dans sa direction et rencontra son regard à simplement une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Reyes ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Il avait changé, il était devenu un homme. Le jeune homme qui appartenait au peuple de l'eau, l'invité dans son royaume, l'observait en silence. Wick avait bronzé, se dit-elle et la barbe de deux jours lui allait bien. Face à son regard scrutateur, il détourna les yeux et se remit au travail, piochant continuellement la terre ocre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il travaillaient depuis trente minutes à côté d'elle et n'était pas venu la saluer. Du Wick tout craché.

Reyes inspira à nouveau et réalisa que l'odeur qui l'avait perturbée, venait de lui. Sa sueur ? Se demanda-t-elle. Non quelque chose de plus subtile, un parfum ou elle décelait quelque chose de fort. Tout en essayant d'analyser ce que ce pouvait être, elle balaya des yeux son corps en mouvement, ses muscles qui se tendaient, la sueur qui ruisselait sur sa peau donnant un aspect brillant à cette puissance sous-jacente. Elle se mit à respirer plus rapidement, comprenant enfin quel était l'ingrédient qui la tourmentait : le désir.

Wick la désirait, et chaque pore de sa peau dégageait cette envie à son encontre. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur ses gestes, Reyes inhalait ce besoin chez le jeune homme.

Un appel invisible qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle entendait son cœur s'accélérer, ressentait son envie courir dans ses propres veines. Elle regardait cet homme qui s'échinait à tuer son désir pour elle, en voulant ardemment qu'il lève la tête, qui lâche sa pioche, et vienne vers elle.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras avant de tourner la tête vers elle et de rencontrer à nouveau son regard.

Reyes ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

En revanche, une nécessité s'imposait à elle, celle de sentir la peau nue de Wick contre la sienne, ses mains parcourir son corps...

Il changea d'attitude, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres, elle réalisa qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait : le sentir en...

Le visage d'une Abby en transe, coupa cet échange silencieux. Les yeux entièrement blancs, fichés dans ceux à la pupille dilatée de sa fille, elle gronda :

— Rentre au château.

Reyes cligna des paupières, toujours sous le coup du désir, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que disait la reine à un homme qui s'approchait derrière elle.

— Marcus, ramenez-la... Maintenant !

L'adolescente sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le décors autour d'elle se brouilla.

Quand il redevint clair, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre face au prêtre de l'air qui la regardait gravement. Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour calmer cette étonnante envie qui se dissipait et murmura :

— Que vient-il de se passer ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je pense que la reine t'en diras plus à son retour. Tu devrais te reposer.

Reyes hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit pendant qu'il reprenait.

— Je dois y retourner, ça va aller ?

— Je crois que oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'assura qu'elle disait la vérité et disparut dans un nuage de sable.

La gardienne se passa les mains sur le visage, visiblement perdue. Que s'était-il passé, se demanda-t-elle encore une fois. Un désir, qu'elle aurait qualifié d'animal, s'était emparé d'elle. Et elle avait eu envie d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé de cette façon avant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour quelqu'un, mais pas avec une telle intensité, sa magie l'avait amplifiée, saisit-elle.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, elle traversa le corridor jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur et entra.

Reyes se glissa dans le lit en silence et respira doucement, écoutant Clarke marmonner quelques son gutturaux dans son sommeil. Cela la fit sourire et elle sentit que ce qui l'avait habité, disparaissait petit à petit.

Elle finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité, réveillant Clarke au bout d'une heure qui se prenait quelques coups de pieds. Clarke grogna et s'apprêta à lui dire de se calmer quand la voix de sa mère l'interrompit.

— Laisse-la dormir, ordonna-t-elle.

_— Maman ? _

Abby sourit avec tendresse à sa fille dont elle entendait la voix dans sa tête et murmura :

— Elle a besoin de repos, sa magie s'est manifestée tout à l'heure sur le chantier...

_— Que s'est-il passé ?_

— Nous en parlerons demain. En attendant, veille sur elle, Clarke.

La porteuse de la Flamme acquiesça avec sérieux et suivit des yeux sa mère quitter sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

La liberté, elle la sentait dans tout son être. Elle volait au-dessus du désert, c'était merveilleux. Quelques battements d'ailes... et le vent jouait à travers ses plumes. Elle entendit les cris et se réveilla en sursaut.

À la lumière du matin, Clarke la regardait avec horreur. Reyes tendit les bras et découvrit deux ailes à leur place. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et la panique commença à monter en elle.

Les cris qu'elle avait entendu, n'étaient pas ceux de Clarke mais ceux qui sortaient de sa propre bouche, des cris de douleurs, qu'elle ressentit quand la panique fit place à cette autre émotion beaucoup plus forte.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. John Newman, Marcus et sa mère se tenaient sur le seuil.

— Par tous les Dieux, s'exclama Abby.

La terreurs qui se peignait sur les traits de sa mère ranima sa propre peur et elle s'écria :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

John, les mains devant lui, l'invita à se calmer. Elle ne l'entendait pas, seule le bruit des plumes s'agitant dès qu'elle bougeait ses nouvelles ailes claquait à ses oreilles, augmentant de plus en plus son anxiété, alors qu'elle répétait inlassablement qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

La main de John passa devant son visage et elle sombra dans le néant. Il la rattrapa et la posa doucement sur le lit. Les ailes disparurent petit à petit, reprenant leur forme d'origine et les bras et les mains de Reyes retrouvèrent leur place.

Clarke s'approcha, demandant en bougeant les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, oubliant de signer pour John qui ne l'entendait pas encore :

_— Que s'est-il passé ?_

— Elle veut savoir, traduisit Abby pour lui.

John inspira, et avoua :

— Sa première transformation a eu lieu. Malheureusement, elle rêvait quand c'est arrivé et cela à donné un résultat désastreux...

_— Sa transformation ?_ Répéta Clarke d'une voix blanche.

— Oui, répondit Abby en fixant ses yeux bleus étonnés. Sa transformation... la gardienne de la Flamme est une métamorphe.

.

.

N / A : Juste pour « la déconnade », j'ai repris quelques mots du début d'un poème de Victor Hugo dans ce chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

La salle de réunion du château de Xas possédait une grande table en pierre.

En ce début de matinée, la température déjà haute, faisait transpirer les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Reyes, assise à côté de Clarke, attendait des réponses. Dante, John, Marcus et Jake suivaient des yeux la reine Abby, dans sa tunique de lin blanc, faire les cents pas. Ses sandales claquaient légèrement sur le sol, le rythme de ses pas l'aidait à réfléchir. Elle finit par s'arrêter et se tourner vers Reyes.

— Tu es une métamorphe, dit-elle simplement.

L'adolescente attendit la suite, et regarda les autres personnes qui restaient silencieuses.

— Une métamorphe... ? Répéta-t-elle.

Abby jeta un coup d'œil au grand prêtre et à John qui l'encouragèrent discrètement. La reine s'approcha de Reyes et répéta :

— Une métamorphe...

Elle arrêta d'une main, la nouvelle question qui se formait sur les lèvres de sa fille adoptive. Elle prit une inspiration et récita :

_— « Au commencement fut la magie, puis vinrent les métamorphes... »_

Reyes ferma la bouche, fronça les sourcils et regarda Marcus en déclarant :

— Vous m'avez déjà dit cette phrase lors de notre première rencontre...

— Oui, avoua-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que sont les métamorphes ? Demanda-t-elle à Abby.

La reine s'assit à côté d'elle et précisa :

— Les tous premiers hommes...

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et reprit :

— Les Dieux possédaient la Magie depuis longtemps. Un jour, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient partager cette merveille avec d'autres créatures. Ainsi, à l'aide de celle-ci, ils sculptèrent, les métamorphes, des êtres doués de cette magie qui leur permettait de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal. Un autre cadeau de la part des Dieux, afin qu'ils comprennent leurs petits frères et sœurs, qui partageaient comme eux, cette Terre mais qui ne possédaient pas cette étincelle. Par ce biais, en se transformant en leur semblables, les métamorphes sauraient les guider dans leur vie, les accompagner aux longs de leurs épreuves avec humilité, respect et discernement... Et avec ce rôle, ils servaient les Dieux et la Magie... Cette communion entre les différents êtres sur notre Terre marcha pendant quelques temps et la paix régna parmi les races.

Abby secoua doucement la tête :

— Jusqu'au jour où une partie des métamorphes décida de se rebeller. Ils ne voulaient plus servir la Magie, mais que celle-ci les serve, et ils ne voulaient plus être considérés comme les enfants des Dieux. Il dévoyèrent la Magie par différents procédés pour qu'elle leur obéisse, acquérant par ce biais de nouveaux pouvoirs et massacrèrent une grande partie de ceux qu'ils devaient aider ou simplement ceux qui ne se ralliaient pas à leur cause...

La reine vérifia qu'elle avait toujours toute l'attention de l'adolescente et continua :

— Cette nouvelle lignée fut nommée les infidèles. Le reste des métamorphes qui avait survécus reçut des Dieux d'autres pouvoirs pour les combattre et furent appelés les fidèles. Les fidèles et les infidèles luttèrent les uns contres les autres pendant des siècles... finalement les fidèles semèrent un virus chez leur ennemis qui décima toute la population des infidèles et bien qu'il y eut des rumeurs sur certains survivants, plus personne n'entendit jamais plus parler d'eux. Face à cette première expérience qui avait mal tourné, les Dieux créèrent de nouveaux hommes pourvus également de l'étincelle de la Magie, mais a une moindre échelle. De plus, celle-ci ne pourrait se manifester que si un réceptacle humain acceptait une concentration puissante de Magie... Ce que nous appelons aujourd'hui la Flamme. La première personne à avoir accepté ce rôle fut une femme, une métamorphe fidèle qui pouvait supporter cette Magie encore trop concentrée pour les nouveaux humain, car, il ne fallait pas répéter les erreurs du passé... La porteuse, en acceptant la Flamme, perdait tous ses pouvoirs, et en ces temps d'après guerres, il fut décidé qu'elle aurait toujours à ses côtés un garde qui la protégerait : La gardienne de la Flamme...

Abby se leva de sa chaise et continua en marchant autour de la table.

— Les Dieux avaient trouvé la solution. Néanmoins, toujours par sécurité, ils divisèrent le monde en quatre royaumes, semant leur nouvelle création sur ces différentes terres. Il ne permirent plus cette union entre le règne animal et les hommes et ajoutèrent une nouvelle soupape de sécurité. Les hommes seraient doué de magie, certes, mais jamais ils ne pourraient maîtriser les quatre éléments. Un seul leur serait accordé, celui du peuple auquel ils appartenaient... Ainsi commença notre ère, les fidèles disparurent petit à petit, cédant la place aux nouveaux humains et leur existence fut oubliée par beaucoup. Le mot métamorphe devint même tabou dans les grandes sphères et celui d'infidèle interdit. Cependant, leur histoire fut étudiée par les grands initiés, afin de mieux les prémunir d'une nouvelle trahison envers leurs créateurs...

Abby posa les paumes sur la table et fixa Reyes qui la regardait de ses yeux sombres.

— Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, devant un être, toi, que nous croyions disparu depuis des siècles...

Reyes ne disait pas un mot, épiée par tous les autres, attendant sa réaction. Elle se leva et rejoignit Abby, se plantant devant elle.

— Tu dis que je suis une métamorphe... Comment est-ce possible s'ils n'existent plus ?

Abby sourit tristement :

— Nous l'ignorons, ce que nous savons c'est qu'un métamorphe a pourtant survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre...

— Oui, moi.

— Non, quelqu'un d'autre avant toi, c'est la raison de ta présence sur cette Terre, ils vont toujours par deux... car seul un métamorphe peut combattre un métamorphe.

Reyes plissa les yeux.

— À quelle lignée est-ce que j'appartiens ?

Abby lui caressa la joue avec tendresse :

— À celle des fidèles, bien sûr...

L'adolescente ne parut pas convaincue.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Abby lui attrapa la main, récupéra un petit couteau à sa ceinture et lui entama la paume. Reyes retira vivement le bras en l'interrogeant du regard.

— De quelle couleur est ton sang ? Demanda simplement la reine.

Reyes ouvrit la main et contempla l'entaille.

— Rouge, répondit-elle.

— Tu es bien une fidèle... Les infidèles ont le sang noir, une conséquence de leur félonie, après avoir dévié leur magie du droit chemin, celle-ci a mutée et changée la couleur de leur sang. Ce fut un bon moyen de les reconnaître lors des guerres menées contre eux.

Reyes, toujours fixée sur sa blessure, ne fit pas attention à John qui s'approchait, il passa la main au dessus de la plaie, la faisant disparaître.

— Je sais que cela fait beaucoup, commença-t-il.

— Qui est l'infidèle ? Le coupa Reyes.

Abby et John se tournèrent vers Dante qui, les coudes sur la table et les mains jointes n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Reyes attendit qu'il lui réponde.

— Je soupçonne Becca, l'ancienne gardienne de la Flamme.

— Celle qui a été bannie ?

Dante détourna le regard :

— C'est la version officielle. Becca s'est enfuie le soir où Clarke a accepté la Flamme...

L'adolescente parut perdue dans ses pensées et murmura :

— Est-elle brune aux yeux marrons, comme moi ?

— Oui...

Elle leva les yeux vers eux.

— Je crois que je l'ai vue, elle portait du rouge et l'emblème du feu en noir sur son poitrail...

— La tenue de deuil, confirma Dante. Mais où l'as-tu vue ?

— À la cérémonie...

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle était dans la pièce ?

— Oui.

— Comment a-t-elle pu nous échapper ? S'interrogea-t-il tout haut.

— Parce qu'elle est une métamorphe, une infidèle, répondit simplement Abby.

Il acquiesça en silence, réfléchissant intensément.

— T'a-t-elle vu ? Demanda-t-il à Reyes.

— Oui.

— Alors, elle sait qui tu es...

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes puis Clarke demanda :

_— Où est-elle, aujourd'hui ?_

Dante lança une coup d'œil à Abby puis à Reyes et la questionna :

— Que ressens-tu pour Clarke ?

L'adolescente blonde fixa sa gardienne qui murmura :

— Je la considère comme ma sœur, je l'aime...

Dante sourit avec tendresse et corrigea :

— C'est plus que ça... Tu la considères comme faisant partie de toi... Et c'est la même chose pour toi, n'est-ce pas Clarke ?

La porteuse hocha la tête positivement.

— Oui... La Magie a crée un lien extrêmement fort entre vous deux, si important que si l'une d'entre vous mourrait, l'autre la suivrait dans la tombe.

Il désigna les chaises pour qu'ils se rassoient en reprenant :

— C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avions cru que Becca était morte... Mais Abby a précisé une chose importante tout à l'heure, une chose que nous avions oublié... Seul un métamorphe peut venir à bout d'un autre. Si Becca avait été humaine, elle serait morte après quelques mois face à ce vide que représentait la perte d'une partie d'elle-même, or, son autre « véritable » partie – il croisa le regarde de la gardienne – toi, Reyes, était toujours en vie quelque part...

La jeune femme s'était assise et écoutait attentivement.

— Excepté, que ta magie ne s'était pas encore manifestée... Becca a donc dû attendre pour ressentir votre lien...

Dante baissa la tête.

— Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a traversé pendant cinq ans, le vide immense de la perte de la porteuse, un vide qui aurait dû la tuer et qui pourtant ne pouvait pas, cinq ans d'une agonie au-delà du pensable...

Encore une fois le silence régna devant cette confession et Reyes reprit :

— Comment êtes-vous si sûrs qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

Abby prit la parole à la place de Dante :

— Elle était sur le chantier hier soir...

Reyes détailla les traits de sa mère adoptive et souffla :

— C'est pour ça que tu étais en transe et que tu as ordonnée à Marcus de me ramener au château, tu avais peur qu'elle m'attaque...

— Oui...

— As-tu ressentie quelque chose avant qu'Abby ne te parle ? l'interrogea John.

Reyes rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

— Un désir physique envers Wick, confessa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

— Le qualifierais-tu de...

Il parut chercher ses mots et proposa :

— Une sorte de désir animal ?

Reyes le regarda surprise et acquiesça :

— Oui.

Il lui sourit avec compassion.

— Ah petit corbeau... Je suis désolé d'être resté dans ma tente hier... Heureusement que la reine Abby l'a découvert.

Il fronça les sourcils sous le coup d'une pensée soudaine.

— Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avant que ton désir pour Wick ne monte en toi.

Sous le regard scrutateur des adultes, Reyes déglutit et s'empêcha intérieurement de rougir. Au contraire, elle leva fièrement la tête puis se remémora l'incident de la veille :

— J'ai senti une odeur, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce suite qu'elle dégageait : un très fort désir pour moi. Et puis j'ai vu Wick relever la tête, alors j'ai réalisé que c'était son odeur et ce qu'il voulait...

— Ce que tu as ressentie était des phéromones, une substance chimique, qui émise à dose infime par un animal dans le milieu extérieur, provoque chez ses congénères des comportements spécifiques...

Tout le monde se regarda sans vraiment comprendre. John soupira, voyant que Reyes saisissait, il l'arrêta.

— Laisse-moi expliquer pour tout le monde.

Ils se tourna vers les autres en reprenant :

— Reyes est une métamorphe... Elle peut se changer en animal et comme eux, possède certains de leurs comportements. Abby a raison, Becca était là hier soir et je pense que c'était sous une forme animale, qu'elle a vu notre petite gardienne et qu'un profond désir l'a submergée. Enfin, après cinq ans, un lien qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle attendait désespérément pouvait se reformer en la personne d'une adolescente qui creusait la terre dans une tranchée de Xas...

Il reporta son attention à Reyes :

— Je suis étonnée qu'il s'agisse d'un désir sexuel, car c'était bien le cas, non ?

Reyes leva les yeux au ciel pour lui montrer qu'elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle et voulait simplement la mettre un peu mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. John était facétieux et plus d'une fois à Elrach, elle-même avait essayé de le taquiner gentiment quand il lui racontait quelques histoires d'amour vécues dans un royaume qui n'était pas le sien.

— Oui. Becca te désirais ardemment. Vous êtes les dernières de votre espèce. Tu as beau être l'ennemie, elle te veux. Son idée est de te convertir à sa cause, celle des infidèles...

— Elle veut que je la rejoigne du côté obscur ? Demanda Reyes.

John médita ses paroles et opina :

— C'est une bonne façon de le dire, oui. « Rejoins-moi du côté obscur », dit-il d'une voix grave. C'est une phrase intéressante, je m'en souviendrais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Voyant les pairs d'yeux qui le fixaient avec étonnement, il se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

— Le problème, Reyes, c'est que nous avons, et je pense que le grand maître sera d'accord avec moi, été trop insouciants. Non, se reprit-il, nous avons négligé la force de notre ennemie. Sans nouvelle de sa part pendant cinq ans, nous avons supposé, espéré que la menace avait disparu... Or, elle est bien réelle, motivée et dangereuse.

Il baissa la tête, la suite n'allait pas être agréable a entendre pour les deux jeunes femmes.

— Vous allez devoir retourner à Elrach rapidement...

— Non ! S'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

— Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez vraiment compte de la situation, reprit Dante. Becca...

Reyes l'interrompit en s'adressant à Abby :

— Tu l'as sentie hier sur le chantier, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui...

— La sens-tu actuellement ?

Abby esquissa un pauvre sourire.

— Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples...

— Si, s'entêta Reyes. Elle reporta son attention sur Dante. Vous voulez que nous partions. Mais pensiez-vous que Becca m'aurait attaqué hier ? Parmi vous tous ? Elle sort de cinq ans d'agonie, elle est encore faible. Elle ne tentera rien maintenant. Profitez-en pour essayer de la retrouver...

— Reyes, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

— D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Mais s'il vous plait ne nous renvoyez pas à Elrach aujourd'hui ! Accordez-nous au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Cela fait cinq ans que nous ne sommes pas revenues !

Les yeux suppliants des deux adolescentes sur lui eurent raison de ses dernières barrières.

— Très bien, mais vous ne quitterez pas le château et la reine ou un magicien sera toujours avec vous...

Elles concédèrent avec sérieux. Il insista néanmoins.

— Mesdemoiselles, votre magie s'est manifestée, mais vous êtes encore bien incapables de la contrôler. Becca a reçu la formation et les Dieux seuls, savent ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces cinq années alors... au moindre écart ou à la moindre suspicion vous retournerez sur le champ à Elrach. Avez-vous compris ?

Elles hochèrent la tête.

— Reyes, je suis certain que tu as d'autres questions en tête, mais je vais être honnête, même si nous avons des informations sur les métamorphes, beaucoup de choses nous échappent encore... Néanmoins, je vais faire mon possible pour trouver la personne qui pourra t'éclairer mieux que nous sur ce que tu es, d'accord ?

L'adolescente murmura un vague « oui », pas vraiment convaincue.

Il se leva, lança un regard à John, Abby, le roi Jake et Marcus puis déclara :

— Roi Jake, pourriez-vous vous occuper d'elles ?

Jake comprit le message et les invita à le suivre. Elles obtempérèrent. Une fois sortie de la salle, Clarke demanda à son père :

_— Tu savais qu'elle était une métamorphe ?_

— Non.

— Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Pensa tout haut, Reyes encore sous le coup de la nouvelle

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Jake en lui attrapant la main, la pressant doucement, tout en continuant à marcher vers le patio où il comptait montrer à leur fille, une fontaine et un petit bassin avec quelques poissons. Un endroit tranquille qu'il avait lui-même dessiné pour elles. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, continua-t-il. Le grand prêtre va faire tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour t'aider à combattre cette Becca...

Reyes acquiesça vaguement. Elle avait senti la force de Becca la veille et doutait sérieusement, de ne serait-ce qu'un jour, acquérir elle aussi une telle puissance.

Elle décida de mettre de côté ses doutes pour le moment et de réellement profiter de ses quelques jours à Xas.

Après s'être enthousiasmées de la fontaine que leur père leur présenta, ils s'installèrent sur des banquettes sous les arcades du patio. Le roi Jake fit apporter quelques fruits, de l'eau fraîche et leur parla de son père, très malade, qu'il devait aller voir dès le lendemain.

_— Ne peux-tu pas repousser le voyage de quelques jours ? Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, une fois que nous serons reparties pour Elrach ?_ Questionna Clarke.

— Non, je dois vraiment y aller, répondit-il d'un air peiné. Je ferai au plus vite, je partirai à la nuit tombée et serai revenu dans deux jours certainement de bonne heure...

Il regarda Reyes et lui sourit tristement. Elle avait compris que, suite aux évènements, elle ne ferait pas partie de ce voyage.

— Une autre fois, dit-elle simplement.

Il apprécia qu'elle saisisse rapidement et accepte le danger que cela pouvait représenter. Il savait qu'elle n'essaierait pas de le suivre. Les deux jeunes femme n'avaient qu'une parole et elles avaient promis à Dante de rester dans l'enceinte du château.

Il les interrogea sur Elrach, leurs études, leur révéla qu'à leur rentrée elles reverraient les différentes princesses des autres royaumes, ainsi que celles qui auraient pu devenir leur gardienne, que comme elles, les jeunes femmes venaient d'avoir quinze ans, ou étaient sur le point de les atteindre et que leur formation commencerait.

Reyes fut ravie d'apprendre que les sœurs de Bellamy et Roan devraient assister aux cours de combats. À défaut d'avoir pu se battre contre leur frères, elles lamineraient les sœurs. Quand elle exprima tout haut son idée de donner une leçon aux jeunes filles qui s'étaient montrées peu agréables et grossières lors de leur rencontre, le roi se mit à rire.

— Qu' y a-t-il de drôle ?

— Tu sembles croire être la plus forte, répondit Jake. Mais sache que les guerriers de Polis ou d'Azgueda, tout comme TonDC sont très forts et en particuliers ceux de sang royal.

_— Elle le sait_, répondit à sa place Clarke. _Reyes est forte, tu l'as vue se battre au dernier __tournoi..._

Il hocha positivement la tête. Clarke lança un coup d'œil à la gardienne et continua :

_— Elle a beaucoup perdue avant d'atteindre son niveau et elle a aussi beaucoup observé les combats des princes. Elle est persuadée de déjà tout savoir..._

Reyes leva les yeux au ciel à l'analyse exacte de la porteuse.

_— Mais elle ne fera quand même pas l'erreur de les sous-estimer..._

Jake vérifia les dires de sa fille sur la gardienne qui marmonna :

— Ils sont nuls, mais oui, je sais qu'ils savent se battre, et non, je ne les prendrai pas à la légère.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur conversation, attendant la reine toujours en réunion dans la grande salle.

.

Abby assise à la table, réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire John. Il ne rentrerait pas à Elrach pour aider Reyes. Sa tâche au royaume de l'air n'était pas terminé, il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas lui apporter les réponses qu'elle attendait sur ses transformations. Il connaissait les arbres, mais personne n'était en mesure d'expliquer ce qu'était totalement un métamorphe. Dante ferait lui aussi de son mieux pour l'adolescente et il apporterait d'autres révélations sur la race des infidèles.

Aucun de ceux présent dans la salle saurait comment accompagner l'adolescente dans ses transformations.

Tout comme la reine, ils se creusaient la cervelle à la recherche de celle ou celui qui y arriverait.

Abby fut la plus rapide. Elle se demanda même comment elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Elle se leva et rejoignit la fenêtre qui donnait sur Xas tout en parlant.

— Il existe une personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider...

Les hommes attendirent. La reine ne continua pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis ce soir-là, depuis ce moment où...

Abby laissa sciemment son regard balayer son peuple au-delà du mur du château, laisser dériver sa pensée vers ces formes de couleur dans le lointain qui s'activaient. Des anonymes qui lui faisaient confiance, sans savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans cette pièce. Elle soupira en revenant à ses premières réflexions. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'avait évitée, honteuse de son comportement, puis n'avait appris que trop tard son bannissement d'Azgueda un an plus tôt. Elle l'avait cherchée pour lui proposer asile à Xas, sans succès, elle avait complètement disparu.

Sans quitter son observation de l'activité de son peuple, elle reprit la parole :

— Vous savez à qui je pense, n'est-ce pas ?

La question s'adressait au grand prêtre qui répondit par l'affirmative.

— Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? Lui demanda la reine.

Il acquiesça. Abby baissa la tête, hurlant intérieurement. Dante savait et ne lui avait pas dit. Elle se raisonna, peut-être était-ce elle qui n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'avertisse. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle d'avoir fui ?

— Dans le seul endroit où Nia, ne peut pas l'atteindre, avoua-t-il.

Abby respira de nouveau, réalisant que Dante avait gardé le secret pour la protéger, pas parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas lui dire. Elle la connaissait depuis longtemps et certainement compris son geste ce soir-là. La reine réalisa qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle s'était voilée la face pendant si longtemps.

Elle écouta la révélation de Dante et se retourna vers lui.

— Elle est dans les montagnes, à la frontière entre Azgueda et Elrach.

— Dans les montagnes ? Répéta John. Comment peut-elle y survivre sans devenir folle ?

Le grand prêtre lança un coup d'œil à Abby, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait ou non révéler. Ils savaient que les deux femmes étaient proches. À Elrach, elles avaient été très amies, peut-être même plus, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Abby se rapprocha de la table et s'adressa à John qui avait aussi compris à qui elle pensait.

— Que sais-tu sur elle ?

John chercha dans sa mémoire.

— Je sais qu'elle est la plus grande chamane de sa génération, voir même de plusieurs. Que j'ai essayé de la rencontrer à différentes reprises, mais qu'elle ne se laissait pas approcher...

Abby sourit.

— Oui, à l'image des animaux, elle est du genre sauvage. Il faut savoir l'apprivoiser...

_— _Anya, murmura Marcus, saisissant enfin de qui ils parlaient. Puis il reprit la question de John. Mais comment peut-elle vivre dans les montagnes ?

Dante soupira. Il lui avait promis de la garder en sécurité, mais l'heure était grave. Abby avait raison, Anya plus que quiconque serait en mesure d'aider la métamorphe.

— Elle ne vit pas totalement dans les montagnes, confessa-t-il. Vous souvenez-vous du grand lac et de sa partie près de la frontière du royaume de l'eau, de la roche qui plonge dans l'étang et de ce qui existe dans les hauteurs.

Abby s'écria :

— La grotte !

— Oui, répondit Dante en souriant.

— Mais elle est interdite depuis longtemps, continua la reine, même lorsque j'étais à Elrach, nous ne pouvions y accéder. Il fallait pouvoir s'y matérialiser et...

Abby se tut et souffla à l'attention de Dante.

— Vous lui avez accordé le droit de s'y rendre...

— Oui. À elle seule, personne d'autre, précisa-t-il à Marcus et John qui baissèrent les yeux pendant qu'il ajoutait. Vous ne pourrez pas la voir quand vous viendrez à Elrach...

Le grand prêtre n'était pas dupe, cette grotte avait nourri les fantasmes de tous les élèves d'Elrach et Dante l'avait protégé avec force de différents sorts. Il aurait aimé dire que la caverne n'avait aucun attrait, un mensonge. Il s'agissait d'un endroit tranquille, à la taille imposante. Un place secrète qu'il avait découvert quand il était lui-même élève à Elrach et qu'il avait voulu garder pour lui. Un geste égoïste qui s'était avéré utile au moment où Anya avait sollicité son aide.

— Pensez-vous qu'elle acceptera ? S'inquiéta Abby.

Dante la regarda en silence un long moment et acquiesça.

— Je pense qu'elle pourrait si la demande venait de vous, reine Abby...

Elle baissa le regard. Dante était certainement au courant. Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu le moindre reproche dans sa réponse. Peut-être faisait-il seulement référence à leur amitié dont il avait été témoin quand elles étudiaient à Elrach ? Non, bien sûr que non, le grand prêtre savait tout.

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord et voulut savoir :

— Quand ?

— Le plus tôt possible, pouvez-vous venir avec Clarke et Reyes à la fin de la semaine ?

Abby jeta un coup d'œil à son architecte et au prêtre de l'air qui lui confirmèrent qu'elle pourrait s'absenter quelques jours. Elle pensa à Jake à qui elle devrait parler de tout ça, mais ne s'inquiéta pas, le roi la soutiendrait sans problèmes.

— Très bien, dit-elle, je viendrai.

Sur ces mots, ils décidèrent d'un comme un accord que la réunion était terminée pour le moment. Abby rejoignit son mari et ses filles sous les arcades. Elle était passée par leur chambre et avait récupéré le jeu de billes dont elles raffolaient. Faire quelques parties contre elles serait agréable, décida-t-elle.

Assise sur une des banquettes, elle observait Reyes à la dérobée concentrée sur le jeu. Comment prenait-elle la nouvelle ? S'interrogea-t-elle. L'adolescente, ne laisser rien paraître hormis une intense attention pour les billes devant elle.

Elle repensa à Anya et à leur future rencontre. Elle ne l'appréhendait plus, la chamane était vivante et cela la rassurait, l'enchantait même de la revoir dans quelques jours. Abby reporta son attention sur Reyes. Une métamorphe et une chamane... Une entente qui pourrait marcher ou complètement rater.

.

* * *

.

Abby se réveilla à l'aube. Elle s'assit sur le lit et contempla la place vide à côté d'elle. Jake revenait aujourd'hui après sa visite à son père mourant. Les adolescentes avaient parfaitement compris et n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il reste. Reyes ne serait pas peinée, elle ne connaissait pas le roi de la tribu de l'ouest et Clarke non plus, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son grand-père, elle était âgée de trois ans et ne se souvenait plus de lui. Abby et Jake s'en étaient voulu de ne pas l'avoir emmenée plus souvent dans le désert. Malheureusement, à la mort du père d'Abby, les tensions avec son peuple étaient telles qu'il valait mieux éviter tout voyage jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

La reine revint au présent en soupirant. Dans deux jours, ses filles la quitteraient à nouveau. Beaucoup trop tôt, et comme les années précédentes, elles risquaient d'être encore bloquées à Elrach. Dante ne leur avait pas annoncé. Il préférait attendre la fin de la première année pour être sûr, mais Abby, elle l'avait vu, elles resteraient là-bas pour les cinq nouvelles prochaines années.

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se leva. Tout en marchant vers une petite bassine d'eau, elle repensa à Becca. Anya lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait la gardienne étrange, une réflexion qui l'avait fait rire à l'époque car venant d'elle cela était comique. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait sa petite moquerie à l'égard de la chamane sur l'infidèle.

Son intuition avait été juste et elle ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux.

Elle attrapa la cruche en terre et versa l'eau dans la bassine, se pencha et se lava le visage, appréciant l'eau fraîche.

Abby retira sa tunique de nuit et resta debout nue pendant quelques instants dans la chaleur de la chambre. La nuit n'avait pas assez fait baisser la température pour qu'elle frissonne.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas d'être dérangée, personne n'entrerait sans frapper ou sans un accord positif de sa part.

Elle attrapa la petite éponge, la plongea dans l'eau et se lava toujours debout au milieu de la chambre, laissant une flaque se former à ses pieds. L'eau s'évaporait rapidement sur les tommettes rouges.

Maintenant que l'eau « coulait à flot » à Xas, Abby aurait pu décider de construire une salle d'eau à côté de la chambre, or, comme Jake, elle avait décidé de garder l'habitude de la bassine. Elle se fichait des bains et aimait cette façon de s'occuper de son corps.

Généralement Jake s'asseyait dans le lit et la regardait faire d'un œil concupiscent. Cela la faisait sourire intérieurement que le roi éprouve toujours du désir pour elle après bientôt dix-huit ans de mariage... Un matin, elle avait imaginé le regard de Marcus sur elle à la place de celui du roi et prise d'une envie soudaine avait rejoint son époux dans le lit.

La reine termina sa toilette et s'habilla d'une robe en lin blanc comme le voulait le protocole.

Elle sursauta aux coups à la porte. La reine à quelques pas de celle-ci ouvrit et se retrouva face au prêtre de l'air au visage grave.

— Marcus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, reine Abby...

Le cœur de la reine s'accéléra, il allait lui annoncer la mort du père de Jake. Elle appréciait son beau-père et le pleurerait avec sincérité. Elle s'y était attendue et inspira pour se calmer.

— Je vous écoute, répondit-elle.

— Le roi est mort...

Elle acquiesça gravement.

— C'est une bien triste nouvelle pour la tribu des Skykru...

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda, surprise, qu'il effectue ce geste alors qu'il reprenait.

— Non, ma reine, ce n'est pas votre beau-père, le roi des Skykru, mais celui du royaume de l'air, le roi Jake, votre époux, qui nous a quitté...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le linceul blanc se découpait sur les rondins de bois gris.

La cour intérieure du château n'abritait que la famille royale. Les autres membres observaient la scène discrètement, derrière les fenêtres situées aux étages supérieurs.

L'ombre de la tour participait elle-aussi au départ du roi, son ombre zébrait la moitié du drap recouvrant le monarque éteint, comme pour lui donner un dernier hommage, le remercier pour sa participation à l'amélioration d'un peuple qu'elle surplombait depuis si longtemps et qui, enfin, s'élevait à nouveau vers la lumière.

La torche à la main, Abby ne bougeait pas, observant la silhouette couverte, d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé, même s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu. Un homme bon et doux, victime d'un accident stupide.

En revenant de la tribu où le roi des Skykru avait rendu l'âme, une nouvelle que lui avait confirmé Marcus par la suite, Jake n'avait pas vraiment guidé son cheval, trop atterré par la mort de son père, et celui-ci, trottant librement avait dérangé un crotale, qui, effrayé, l'avait mordu au niveau du canon. L'étalon apeuré et fou de douleur, sentant le venin monter dans son corps s'était cabré et avait foncé droit devant lui vers le ravin à quelques mètres — bien trop vite pour que le roi reprennent le contrôle — l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

Jake était mort après avoir touché le sol et sa garde n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cet incident.

En une fraction de seconde son époux, le roi, le père de Clarke et le père adoptive de Reyes s'en était allé.

Abby sentit la main de Clarke se poser sur la sienne, toujours serrée autour du flambeau. La reine se tourna vers les yeux bleus baignés de larmes et hocha la tête en silence.

Elle s'approcha du bûcher et l'alluma sous le regard scrutateur de Reyes de l'autre côté. Quand les flammes léchèrent le corps inerte, Abby baissa la tête et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Son corps resta stoïque pendant que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle se blâmait de n'avoir pas plus aimé l'homme qui disparaissait sous ses yeux.

Lui seul avait été le véritable moteur de leur couple.

La reine de l'air pensa à son beau père et remercia intérieurement les Dieux de lui avoir permit de quitter cette Terre sans assister à la mort tragique de son fils. Elle-même ne survivrait pas longtemps si une de ses filles la quittait.

À travers les flammes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel, elle remarqua Reyes le regard fixé sur le bûcher, une expression de rage au fond des yeux. La reine aurait aimé analyser cette colère chez l'adolescente, aurait voulu lui dire que sa présence auprès de son père n'aurait rien changé à sa mort. Le temps sur cette Terre était terminé pour Jake et seuls les Dieux auraient pu lui accorder un sursis. Alors, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir respecté sa parole et d'être resté au château.

La mort faisait partie de la vie, il fallait l'accepter, même si cela paraissait injuste.

La fumée grise s'élevait de plus en plus vers le ciel, un nuage épais contrastant sur le fond bleu clair.

Elles restèrent là jusqu'à la totale combustion du bûcher. Reyes s'approcha du tas de cendres encore fumant et en attrapa une poignée, se moquant de la brûlure qui rougissait sa main. Elle déposa les cendres dans le bol en terre et hocha la tête en direction d'Abby.

La reine comprit et se mit en marche suivi de ses deux filles. Elle se dirigèrent vers la tour, slalomant dans les couloirs sombres, où au détour d'un corridor, un trait de lumière donnait l'illusion fugace d'un espoir possible dans ces ténèbres qui les entouraient.

Elles montèrent les marches en silence. Abby montrant la voie, la gardienne en deuxième position et la porteuse fermant ce petit cortège. Pas une fois elles ne s'arrêtèrent dans l'ascension vers les étages. Se fichant du souffle qui leur manquait, ne voulant pas briser la montée vers le ciel du roi du royaume de l'air.

La porte du cabinet de Marcus était grande ouverte et il s'inclina légèrement puis les laissa passer, refermant la porte derrière elles, les suivant sur la terrasse.

Au bout de celle-ci, Abby se tourna vers Reyes et tendit les mains récupérant une partie des cendres de son époux. Elle ne fit pas attention à la masse sombre de son peuple réunie en contrebas devant la muraille du château qui levait la tête vers le haut de la tour et la seconde partie de la cérémonie.

Leur tour viendrait après.

Abby agita le bol et laissa les cendres être emportées par le vent, voyant du coin de l'œil un rapace exécuter une vol près de la terrasse, quelques cercles distincts puis finalement s'éloigner à grands coups d'ailes après un miaulement* sonore en direction du petit groupe.

Un dernier hommage de la part du vent, acclamé par un prédateur solitaire et rare dans ce royaume : un aigle royal.

Abby lança le bol vide dans les airs et agita la main. Il se transforma en sable et fut lui aussi emporté vers le ciel.

Marcus resta sur la terrasse face au désert, laissant la reine et ses deux filles repartir pour la dernière partie de la cérémonie.

Elles redescendirent jusqu'au quatrième étage et se postèrent sur le balcon qui dépassait de la façade de la tour.

À leurs pieds, la cour intérieure carrée où se dressait le tas de cendre gris sur le sol en terre clair, attendait, vide et froide, la venue du peuple. Dépourvue des rayons du soleil, chassés par l'ombre totale de la tour, le cloître à la lumière assombrie pendant les vingt prochaines minutes — le temps que le soleil contourne le beffroi — n'était plus que l'incarnation de cette mort qui se dressait en son centre à travers ce résidu grisâtre, dont quelques grains s'échappaient, poussés par une petite brise pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin au pied de la grande porte.

Abby fit un signe aux gardes qui obéirent et ouvrirent les deux battants en bois lourd.

La file entra en silence et tête baissée. Tous ceux qui étaient présents ne tenaient pas dans le préau, pourtant aucun bruit, aucune plainte ne s'éleva de la part des frustrés restés dehors. Leur tour arriverait, il fallait simplement être un peu patient.

La reine observa quelques instant son peuple la tête de nouveau levée vers elle qui attendait. Elle finit par leur donner le signal par une brève révérence et retint sa respiration.

Il y eut comme un flottement dans l'air, une hésitation puis une femme s'avança près du tas de cendres, s'inclina et en recueillit un peu dans sa paume avant de repartir vers les portes.

Un a un, chaque personne présente fit de même, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, les traces de l'ancien roi furent emportée par la foule.

Abby respira de nouveau. Le peuple avait parlé. Le roi Jake avait été aimé.

À la mort de son propre père, la cour était demeurée vide et le tas de cendres n'avait pas été touché. Une preuve affligeante pour la reine, qui chaque fois qu'elle traversait l'endroit, la frappait désagréablement, lui envoyant le message de toute la haine d'un peuple à l'égard du monarque cruel qui l'avait élevée.

Le tas de cendres avait mis des mois à disparaître, le vent n'avait pas aidé, refusant de se lever, ajoutant lui-aussi son mécontentement face au règne d'un roi détesté.

Elle suivit des yeux ceux qui avait pris une partie de son mari le rendre à la terre en dehors du château. Soit en ouvrant la main vers le ciel, soit en laissant tomber les cendres dans le canal.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Aujourd'hui, elle et Jake avaient enfin racheté les fautes de son père.

.

* * *

.

Dans la salle de réunion où la présence de Jake manquait douloureusement, Abby regardait Marcus qui confirmait ce que venait de dire Dante.

— Vous devez y aller, ma reine.

— Mon peuple a besoin de moi, répéta-t-elle d'un air buté.

— Votre fille aussi, l'acheva John. Votre peuple ne s'apercevra pas de votre absence...

— Je ne serai pas sur le chantier si je pars pendant quelques jours, bien entendu qu'il s'apercevra de ma disparition !

— Vous êtes en deuil, tout le monde comprendra que vous puissiez manquer votre tour...

Abby ne répondit pas. John avait raison, ils avaient tous raison. Seulement, le travail pénible du chantier lui aurait fait oublier pendant quelques heures cette culpabilité qui ne la quittait plus. Elle se reprochait de n'avoir pas été une épouse honnête, de n'avoir pas su expliquer à son mari inquiet, ses moments de tristesses qui la traversaient quelques fois.

Avait-il réellement été heureux en sa compagnie ? Ou jouait-il, comme elle, le rôle qu'on attendait de lui ? Abby se réprimanda intérieurement. Ce n'était pas vrai, tout n'avait pas été qu'illusion et parfois elle avait connu le bonheur auprès du guerrier des Skykru, alors, lui aussi avait dû ressentir cette part de paix et de joie à ses côtés.

La reine était perdue et ce sentiment de faute qui la tenaillait depuis sa rencontre avec le prêtre de l'air était monté en flèche à la mort de Jake.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Marcus, perdu dans ses pensées, et sentit son estomac se serrait.

Pourquoi se sentir coupable d'un écart qu'elle n'avait jamais commis sauf mentalement ? La traîtrise avait bien eu lieu, mais pas avec lui, avec Anya, un seul soir et même si elle s'en était voulue, aujourd'hui, cette erreur-là ne revenait pas la hanter.

Elle ferma durement les yeux, écoutant la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'elle était enfin libre. Libre de rejoindre cet homme qu'elle avait embrassée et dont elle sentait encore la pression des lèvres sur les siennes chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, libre de partager son lit dès ce soir si elle le désirait...

Le roi était mort depuis deux jours à peine et voilà qu'elle fantasmait déjà sur la possibilité de sentir un autre homme contre elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bon. Elle se détestait. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si insensible ? Elle se promit qu'elle ne trahirait pas la mémoire de son époux en s'unissant physiquement à un homme que les Dieux ne lui avaient pas accordé dès le début, et s'éloigner l'aiderait dans cette nouvelle décision.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Je vous accompagnerai à Elrach.

Dante l'observait, une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de la reine, une punition intérieure pour quelque chose qui lui rongeait les entrailles et dont elle n'était pas responsable.

On ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux, se dit-il et il se demanda s'il interviendrait auprès d'elle comme il l'avait fait auprès de Marcus cinq ans plus tôt.

Était-ce réellement son rôle ? Il décida d'attendre un peu. Peut-être que les Dieux lui enverraient le message à travers une transe dans quelques temps... ou peut-être pas. Il arrêta ses réflexions sur la reine et le prêtre de l'air.

— Alors nous partirons aujourd'hui, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

.

* * *

.

Abby sentit sa tristesse et sa culpabilité s'envoler au moment où elle posa les pieds sur le sol de la cité magique.

Ce sentiment de paix ne durerait que le temps de son voyage, elle le savait, mais pour la première fois, elle fut reconnaissante à Elrach d'accorder ce cadeau à ses filles. Elles pourraient faire le deuil de leur père plus facilement.

Elle n'était pas dupe, la peine serait toujours là, elle paraissait être partie pour le moment. Or, elle n'avait été que diminuée et dans quelques jours elle réapparaitrait.

La reine passa la première journée en compagnie de ses filles. Elles marchèrent sur le sable fin, sous le soleil brûlant du petit désert près de la frontière du royaume de l'air. Voulant par ce biais prolonger un séjour écourté et se donner l'impression d'être toujours aux alentours de leur capitale chérie.

Le soir, assises dans le salon de leur petite maison, Abby leur parla d'Anya, de cette chamane étrange qui saurait, elle l'espérait, apporter plus de réponse à Reyes. Elle leur révéla qu'elle avait été celle qui aurait pu devenir la gardienne de la reine Nia.

Abby l'avait rencontrée vingt ans plus tôt à Elrach. Elle n'était qu'une orpheline, une inconnue du royaume de l'eau aux yeux de la famille royale d'Azgueda, une adolescente maigre qui avait échoué à Elrach après avoir manifesté sa magie lors d'une bataille dans une taverne de la ville glacée.

Face à l'apparition d'une magie, un rapport était toujours effectué et envoyé à Elrach au grand prêtre en personne. Dante avait compris qu'il devait se déplacer lui-même pour cette adolescente sauvage.

Que lui avait-il dit pour la convaincre ? Personne ne le savait, mais l'adolescente rachitique avait fait partie de la promotion d'Abby.

La princesse à l'époque ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La jeune femme ne se mélangeait pas, restait discrète et savait se faire oublier.

Abby aimait Elrach, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les autres princesses, surtout Indra qui comme elle, n'avait qu'à cœur le bonheur de son peuple, et qui lui avait souri avec respect quand la jeune princesse de l'air avait avoué sa décision de devenir oracle après seulement un an dans la cité magique.

Au début de la deuxième année, un matin très tôt où Abby se baignait dans le lac, toujours prudente, restant à la limite du gouffre où elle n'avait plus pied — un terrain trop dangereux pour celle qui ne savait pas nager — le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds entraînant la princesse vers le fond.

L'adolescente se força à ne pas paniquer entourée par cette eau trouble. Quand la boue se dissipa autour d'elle, qu'elle discerna enfin la lumière de la surface, elle bougea les bras pour remonter et essayer par n'importe qu'elle moyen de rejoindre la rive. Son effort se solda par un échec. Un de ses pieds se trouvait emprisonné par quelques algues qui paraissaient vouloir la retenir malgré sa lutte pour s'en libérer.

L'air commençait à lui manquer, elle regardait autour d'elle, désespérée de voir sa vie se terminer si vite dans les profondeurs d'un lac magique.

Elle la remarqua à quelques mètres. La loutre immobile l'observait tranquillement. Abby ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet animal ne s'enfuyait pas, ou du moins ne l'attaquait pas. Elle ne bougea pas, se disant que quitte à mourir, elle s'en irait en compagnie d'un animal marin qui se délecterait du spectacle, des derniers soubresauts d'un humain qui se noyait devant elle.

La princesse accepta sa mort et continua à fixer les yeux noirs qui ne la quittaient pas. Finalement la loutre agita ses nageoires et s'approcha de son pied emprisonné. Elle rongea les algues, libérant la princesse dont cette aide inespérée avait redonné une énergie dans son corps à l'agonie. Elle tenta vaguement quelques nouveaux mouvements de bras vers la surface, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était trop faible et que même si l'action de la loutre était noble, elle s'était manifestée trop tard.

Elle sentit le mammifère la pousser vers la surface de son museau pointu. Elle peinait et Abby se désolait de ne pouvoir l'aider. Alors que sa vue se brouillait, il lui sembla être poussé avec plus de force comme si d'autres loutres étaient venue à rescousse de la première.

.

La princesse sentit la bouche contre la sienne, l'air s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et l'eau remonter dans sa gorge, elle se tourna sur le côté et vomit le liquide qui avait manqué de lui ôter la vie. Elle retomba sur le dos puis s'interrogea sur l'ombre humaine à contre jour au-dessus d'elle.

Celle-ci bougea puis s'assit un peu plus loin fixant l'eau du lac d'où plusieurs têtes de loutres dépassaient. Abby se positionna sur ses coudes réalisant qu'elle était revenue sur la terre ferme et ouvrit la bouche devant se qui se tramait sous ses yeux. La jeune femme exécuta un mouvement vers ses sauveurs et ceux-ci repartirent vers le fond du lac, donnant l'impression de lui obéir.

Le regard insondable de cette fille discrète dont elle avait oublié le nom se posa sur elle. Abby s'y accrocha pendant quelques instants et se manifesta au moment où celle qui l'avait sauvée, se levait et s'éloignait.

— Merci, essaya-t-elle de crier à son attention, ne réunissant qu'à croasser ce mot, la gorge en feu.

Anya ne se retourna pas. Elle s'arrêta, tourna la tête comme si elle cherchait à mieux entendre, ne proposant que son profil à la princesse qui croassa à nouveau lamentablement un remerciement, hocha négligemment la tête et repartit vers la partie enneigée du lac.

Abby ne parla de l'incident à personne. Elle décida de connaître cette fille étonnante, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris pouvait communiquer avec les animaux. Elle tenta vainement de lui adresser la parole à plusieurs reprises, mais Anya répondait par monosyllabe et s'éloignait rapidement d'elle.

Les autres l'interrogèrent sur cette nouvelle lubie, allant même jusqu'à se moquer d'elle. Nia lança même la rumeur que la princesse de l'air en pinçait pour l'orpheline de l'eau. Une blague méchante et inutile qui n'eut pour résultat qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part d'Abby et une amitié naissante entre elles, étouffée dans l'œuf.

Pendant un an, Abby observa celle qui la fuyait. La rumeur désenfla petit à petit même si quelques irréductibles continuaient à croire que ces deux-là partageaient des nuits ensemble.

Anya ne participait jamais en classe, elle ne désobéissait pas quand un professeur lui demandait d'exécuter un sort, le réussissant toujours parfaitement, provoquant quelque fois l'étonnement de l'instituteur qui l'encourageait sincèrement pour finalement détourner les yeux au regard morne de l'adolescente.

Lors de sa troisième rentrée, après que son père eut accepté qu'elle devienne oracle, Abby commença la préparation de celles qui savaient retranscrire le message des Dieux.

Elle n'oubliait pas Anya, et comme sa fille le ferait bien plus tard avec Lincoln, la rejoignait sur les bords du lac, restant à plusieurs mètres, parfaitement visible pour la jeune femme assise en tailleur qui tolérait sa présence mais ne lui parlait jamais.

Abby reçut son premier message des Dieux au milieu d'un cours. Ses yeux virèrent au blanc et elle annonça la mort du père de Nia.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent bizarrement après cet épisode et la princesse de l'eau la détesta à partir de cet instant. Développant un amalgame dans son esprit qui accusait Abby d'être responsable de la disparition de son père et qui manifestait toute sa haine avec violence lors des combats de fin d'année, durant lesquels Abby recevait des coups puissants d'une princesse vicieuse.

L'attitude d'Anya changea après sa première transe. Abby remarquait parfois son regard sur elle et s'en étonnait. Un mois après cet épisode, la princesse décida de prendre les devant et là où seulement quelques jours auparavant elle ressentait la distance imposée par Anya sur les berges du lac, Abby perçut le changement et l'acceptation de la part de la chamane de la voir approcher.

Assise dans la neige, Anya ne bougeait pas en voyant du coin de l'œil Abby s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle se contenta de regarder l'enfant de l'air ouvrir la bouche pour lui adresser la parole et finalement la refermer ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer.

La chamane afficha un sourire charmeur sur son visage et demanda :

— Tu as décidé de confirmer les rumeurs et de me demander de partager ton lit ?

Abby en resta bouche bée. Elle rougit et s'écria :

— Non !

— Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir la jeune femme devant elle.

La princesse réfléchit longuement à la question. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Anya, elle l'avait trouvé laide, son visage pointu, ses traits exigus, ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux bridés lui faisait penser à un rongeur. Elle n'était pas attiré par elle. Si elle avait dû choisir une fille parmi les élèves d'Elrach, Aurora l'aurait emportée. Ses cheveux foncés, son regard bleu pétillant et malicieux avait quelque chose d'attirant.

Cependant, après deux ans passés à essayer de comprendre l'énigmatique fille de l'eau, Abby s'apercevait que la chamane dégageait quelque chose d'envoutant, un mystère excitant, pas suffisant néanmoins, pour que la future reine tente l'expérience avec elle.

— Tu ne me plait pas assez, répondit Abby... Je voudrais simplement que nous soyons amies.

Elle craignit d'avoir été trop franche mais le sourire d'Anya s'élargit.

— Tu changeras peut-être d'avis un jour...

— Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Abby.

Anya haussa un sourcil et le sourire sensuel se transforma en un plus secret que ne sut comment interpréter l'apprentie oracle.

— Très bien, concéda Anya, j'accepte d'essayer...

— Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Abby, étonnée, de l'avoir convaincue si vite.

Anya darda sur elle son regard grave et étrange comme si elle voyait au plus profond de la princesse et précisa :

— Tu es une oracle...

— Pas encore.

La chamane n'écouta pas sa réponse et continua :

— Et les oracles sont incapables de mentir. Comme les animaux... Bien qu'ils puissent essayer de dissimuler leur véritable comportement, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Tu es puissante reprit-elle pour Abby et je te sens sincère envers moi... Et puis, tu n'as dit à personne ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, pourquoi ?

Abby détourna les yeux et avoua du bout des lèvres :

— Ce pouvoir t'appartient, j'aurais eu l'impression de te trahir en le révélant aux autres.

Anya ne répondit pas et Abby rencontra, à nouveau, ce regard qui lui appartenait. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si la chamane n'avait pas raison et si un jour elle ne succomberait pas à son charme.

Si Anya s'aperçut du trouble passagé de la princesse elle ne le manifesta pas et hocha simplement la tête à son explication.

Suite à cette conversation, commença une véritable amitié entre elles. Les rumeurs reprirent de plus bel quand les autres élèves découvrirent leur complicité. Les deux jeunes femmes les ignorèrent et passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Abby était fascinée par les pouvoir d'Anya. Comme l'oracle, les yeux de la jeune chamane changeaient de couleur lorsqu'elle était en transe, adoptant ceux des animaux à qui elle parlait ou avec qui elle ne faisait plus qu'un. Anya pouvait pénétrer l'esprit de n'importe quel animal. Un rapace en train de voler, un poisson en train de nager ou un carnivore chassant sa future proie.

Lorsqu'elle apprit cela, Anya confirma à Abby qu'elle avait « habité » la loutre qui l'observait sous l'eau. Même si, elle partageait leur corps, Anya n'avait aucune influence sur eux. Elle pouvait leur demander des choses, acceptant qu'ils refusent s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais il était hors de question qu'elle leur ordonne quoi que ce soit, bien qu'elle sut que cela été possible.

— Si je faisais cela, je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'un infidèle, confessa-t-elle un jour à Abby.

— Un infidèle ? Répéta la princesse.

— Un métamorphe déchu.

La chamane lui révéla l'existence des premiers hommes. Abby ne sut jamais comment elle en avait entendu parler et écouta tout ce qu'Anya lui expliqua.

À vingt ans, suite à la fin de sa formation Anya quitta Elrach et Abby y resta. Elles se promirent de se revoir et chaque été Anya tint parole par une visite assez courte à la capitale Xas.

Il restait à la princesse de l'air encore cinq ans d'études pour devenir une oracle de ce nom. Elle sourit intérieurement le jour de sa première initiation, quand commença ses cours sur leurs ancêtres... les métamorphes.

À de la mort de sa sœur, Anya vint la soutenir. Abby lui avoua ce qu'il l'attendait, la fin de sa formation, terminée avant l'heure et le début d'une autre, celle de reine de l'air qui devrait engendrer une fille pour continuer la lignée des candidates des porteuses de la Flamme.

La future reine connaissait le nom de celui qui deviendrait son époux dans quelques mois et demanda à son amie si elle pouvait le surveiller et lui dire ce qui l'attendait. Devant son désarroi, la chamane accepta et partit le lendemain pour la tribu des Skykru. Elle espionna le prince pendant trois mois et revint au château pour lui annonçait qu'il ferait un bon mari.

Anya l'avertit ce matin là qu'elle partait faire un long voyage. Elle voulait apprendre plus de choses sur les métamorphes. Elle connaissait déjà depuis longtemps ce qui était révélé à Elrach et pensait qu'elle pourrait glaner de nouvelles informations dans les différentes bibliothèques royales.

Abby l'invita à rester pour visiter la sienne et sourit en comprenant qu'elle l'avait déjà fait à son insu.

Elle lui souhaita bon courage dans sa quête et espéra qu'elle la reverrait bientôt.

Anya disparut les cinq années qui suivirent. Abby la retrouva à la cérémonie de la Flamme en tant que gardienne potentielle de Nia.

Quand elle l'interrogea, Anya lui précisa que sa recherche l'avait menée très loin dans les confins des quatre royaumes et qu'elle soupçonnait l'existence d'une antre secrète des infidèles quelque part dans le royaume du feu.

Elle demanda pardon à la reine de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie et de son absence à la naissance de Clarke. Abby accepta ses excuses, elle savait que la chamane était ainsi, à l'image d'un félin solitaire, inapprivoisable et que rester trop longtemps dans une ville ou en présence d'hommes lui donnait l'impression de vivre en cage. Mais tout comme les chiens, Anya était fidèle et revenait toujours la voir à un moment où un autre, du moins, tant qu'elle était en vie.

Ce soir-là après la cérémonie qui couronna Astra et Becca, Anya lui précisa que Nia n'aurait jamais pu être la future porteuse, leur lien n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle devienne sa véritable gardienne et que sa cruauté avait rejeté la Flamme. Elle lui exprima ses doutes sur Becca et Abby en rit. Si elle fut vexée par l'attitude de la reine, Anya ne le dévoila pas et partit le lendemain dès l'aube pour sa nouvelle épopée après un très bref adieux à sa meilleure amie.

Encore une fois, elle disparut. Contrairement à la première fois, elle donna quelques signes de vie à Abby, lui faisant parvenir différents paquets, contenant la plume d'un rapace rare, la griffe d'un carnivore et... les pierres de connexions.

Quatre petites pierres noires magiques, pas plus grandes qu'une perle, qu'Abby ne connaissait pas. Elle les garda précieusement, essayant désespérément d'en connaître l'usage. John lui apporta la réponse à peine un mois avant l'arrivée de ses filles à Xas.

L'année où elle reçut ces pierres Anya lui fit savoir qu'elle retournait vivre à Azgueda pendant quelques temps. La reine l'avait réquisitionnée pour préparer sa fille Lexa, jugeant, Titus, le prêtre de l'eau pas suffisamment puissant pour la future princesse. Anya avait beau être « bizarre », la reine de l'eau n'avait jamais doutée de ses capacités de magicienne et malheureusement pour Anya, quand votre reine exigeait votre présence, vous deviez lui obéir.

Abby, trop occupée à reconquérir son peuple, et Anya accaparée par la préparation de la jeune fille, ne communiquèrent que par lettres pendant les deux années qui suivirent.

Elles se retrouvèrent à la cérémonie de la Flamme où Clarke et Reyes furent choisies par les Dieux.

Après la nuit qu'elle passèrent ensemble, Abby recula le moment de leur nouvelle rencontre, la justification de son attitude, de sa fuite devant les demandes d'explications d'Anya, se disant qu'elle lui parlerait une fois ses filles reparties pour Elrach après leur mois entier à Xas.

Le bannissement d'Anya un an plus tôt la prit totalement de court et Abby la chercha sans succès pendant des mois.

Un matin, alors que la reine contemplaient les pierres, dans son bureau, sous le soleil de midi, John était venu lui parler de sa découverte d'un bassin versant dans les montagnes.

Abby avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret. Le mystère qui entourait John et sa possibilité de parcourir les espaces rocheux sans devenir fou l'avait toujours intrigué mais elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler.

Il remarqua les pierres et demanda à s'en approcher. Elle saisit cette excuse pour lui accorder sa requête s'il lui révélait son secret concernant les montagnes. Abby n'était pas calculatrice et son observation avait plus été dit sur un ton de plaisanterie qu'autre chose. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il pouvait observer les pierres de toute façon.

John savait parfaitement que la reine accepterait qu'il reste silencieux, mais cela l'amusa de la tester en lui révélant la vérité.

— Je suis immunisé, lui dit-il.

— Comment ?

— Parce que je suis déjà fou.

Abby fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha d'une des pierres, en saisit une entre l'index et le pouce, la scrutant à la lumière des rayons tout en reprenant :

— Savez-vous quel est le mal des montagnes ?

— Non.

— Lorsque vous y pénétrez, les voix entrent dans votre tête. En premier lieu, elles se contentent de vous susurrer des choses horribles, puis elles vous manipulent et vous poussent vers la folie pure, jusqu'à l'épuisement intellectuel, ne vous donnant plus qu'une seule solution pour y échapper... sauter d'une des parois dans le vide et mourir, en emportant ce mal avec vous dans l'autre monde...

Il croisa le regard de la reine étonnée :

— La première fois que j'ai entendu des voix, j'avais cinq ans... Il m'a fallu des années pour faire le tri et savoir qu'elles étaient celles qui m'étaient néfastes... Je pense que j'ai perdu un peu de moi-même dans ce combat intérieur... Alors quand je suis dans les montagnes... Je suis en quelque sorte chez moi, conclut-il avec humour.

La reine lui sourit gentiment :

— Je ne pense pas que vous soyez fou...

— Vraiment ?

Son regard de mouche la scrutait et l'oracle déglutit malgré elle, en continuant :

— Peut-être, êtes vous simplement plus original que les autres ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et s'intéressa à nouveau aux pierres. La reine ne le renverrait pas, il avait été honnête et elle aussi. Voyant qu'il marmonnait, Abby l'interrogea sur sa fascination pour les pierres.

— Savez-vous ce qu'elles sont ?

— Des pierres de connexions...

— Mais encore ?

— Ces pierres datent d'un autre temps. Je croyais qu'elles n'existaient plus. Et je pense même que celles-ci sont les dernières...

Il croisa le regard de l'oracle et demanda :

— Comment les avez-vous eu ?

— Une amie me les a envoyé.

— J'aimerais vraiment voir votre amie, révéla-t-il en reportant son attention à la pierre dans sa main.

— Moi aussi, confessa Abby d'une voix triste.

John remarqua le trouble de la reine et décida d'y mettre un terme en répondant à sa question.

— Les pierres de connexion appartenaient, à la base, au peuple de la terre. Plusieurs furent offertes en gage de paix aux rois des différents royaumes. Leur rôle était simple, avertir le détendeur d'une pierre d'un danger que courait une autre personne en possession d'une deuxième pierre. La plupart du temps, elles étaient serties d'un anneaux d'or et portées à l'annulaire droit, parfois elles ornaient le cou d'une reine qui avait préféré la transformer en pendentif...

Abby écoutait attentivement. Il lui donna la pierre et en attrapa une autre.

— Réchauffez-la quelques instants dans votre main, dit-il. Elles s'activent au contact de la chaleur de la peau.

Elle obéit et il fit de même, quand la pierre se réchauffa, elle se mit à bourdonner légèrement pour signifier qu'elle était prête. Il ouvrit la paume et la maintint ouverte devant la reine.

— Bien, maintenant regardez votre pierre. Il saisit le couteau à sa ceinture et s'entailla l'avant-bras au-dessus de la paume qui tenait la pierre.

L'entaille n'était pas profonde mais la pierre d'Abby changea de couleur et prit une teinte bleu pâle. John sourit.

— Plus le danger est grand, plus la couleur est vive, elle peut même briller.

— Incroyable, murmura Abby.

John passa la main sur son avant-bras, guérit son entaille et rangea son couteau.

— Qu'avez-vous senti, quand elle a changé de couleur ?

— Elle est devenue chaude... Pourtant, juste après le bourdonnement la pierre était à nouveau froide.

— Oui et là encore elle a reprit cette fraicheur qui ne la quitte jamais, sauf lors du danger.

Abby hocha la tête et caressa la pierre froide dans sa main.

— Mais, si elles étaient portées à la main, comment leur chaleur était-elle ressentie ?

John s'amusa de l'esprit logique de la reine.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement, peut-être existait-il autre chose pour les avertir.

Abby se contenta de cette réponse.

— Comment ces pierres extraordinaires ont-elles disparu ?

— Je crois que c'est dû à l'évolution de nos pouvoirs. À l'arrivé de notre dématérialisation. Face à cette possibilité, le danger paraissait moindre, puisque nous pouvions le fuir plus facilement et les rois et reines négligèrent petit à petit les pierres qui tombèrent dans l'oubli et disparurent.

Il reposa la pierre dans sa boîte et murmura :

— Gardez-les précieusement... Et si un jour vous n'en voulait plus... Je suis preneur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je m'en souviendrai, répondit sérieusement Abby.

Elle déposa, elle aussi la pierre en s'interrogeant tout haut.

— La couleur est-elle toujours le bleu ?

John sourit encore une fois et répondit :

— Non, elle prend une couleur qui lui convient, ce peut être, par exemple celle d'un royaume auquel nous n'appartenons pas, mais pas toujours.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je l'ignore.

Abby hocha la tête et écouta le sujet principal de la venue du maître de la terre. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle prit sa décision. Elle distribuait les pierres à son époux et ses filles lors de leur prochaine visite. Quatre pierres, dont une pour elle. La reine s'interrogea brièvement sur la couleur qui se manifesterait pour chacun d'eux puis retourna à ses activités.

.

Les adolescentes avait écouté en silence l'histoire de leur mère, fascinées de découvrir sa jeunesse à Elrach, cette amitié étonnante et l'incroyable légende des pierres.

Abby se leva, se dirigea vers une petite boîte qu'elle avait posé sur la grande table après le dîner et en sortit trois pendentifs.

Elle en donna un à ses filles en précisant :

— Le quatrième était pour votre père... J'aurais aimé qu'il le porte ce jour-là... J'avais accédé à sa demande... Il ne voulait vous donner les pierres que le jour de votre départ, un cadeau pour vous accompagner à Elrach et vous montrer que nous serions toujours ensemble... J'aurais dû ne pas l'écouter...

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, la coupa Reyes en comprenant. Même s'il l'avait portée ce jour-là, nous serions arrivé trop tard.

La reine croisa le regard de sa fille, le même qu'elle avait dû avoir pour elle lors du bûcher. C'était vrai, elle n'y était pour rien. L'accident avait été si rapide que même en se téléportant sur le lieux, elle serait arrivée pendant la chute de son époux et n'aurait rien pu faire.

Elle hocha la tête et passa le collier, imitée par ses filles. Au contact de leur peau, la pierre bourdonna légèrement.

_— À__ votre avis quelle est notre couleur ?_ Demanda Clarke.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Abby en attrapant un petit poignard à sa ceinture. Elle se piqua le doigt et chacune de ses filles attrapèrent leur pierre qui virèrent simultanément en un jaune très pâle.

Abby tendit le couteau à Clarke qui exécuta le « même rituel ». La pierre vira au bleu clair et celle de Reyes devint rouge.

Jake aurait eut la couleur verte, comprirent-elles.

Le silence s'installa entre la mère et ses filles pendant plusieurs minutes. Reyes jouait avec son pendentif puis demanda tout haut.

— As-tu revu Anya ?

— Oui, le soir de votre cérémonie...

— Et... ?

— Elle m'a précisée qu'elle repartait vivre à Azgueda.

— A-t-elle trouvé l'antre des infidèles ?

— Non.

_— Est-elle toujours à Azgueda ?_

Abby soupira puis répondit.

— Non, elle en a été bannie il y a un an, quand le roi Roark du royaume de l'eau est mort.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle a accusé la reine Nia et le prince Roan de l'avoir assassiné...

.

.

N / A : le miaulement*. Ce n'est pas une erreur, le cri d'un aigle est appelé ainsi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Ses filles dormaient dans leur chambre à côté.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Il ne faisait pas si noir. La fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière de la lune et Abby, assise sur le canapé, était éveillée. Elle s'amusait avec son pendentif, faisant rouler la pierre de connexion entre son pouce et l'index.

Elle savait qu'il était tard, mais l'aube n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Elle tergiversait, pesait le pour et le contre, puis prit sa décision.

La reine se leva, saisit un crayon sur la table et griffonna quelques mots sur un bloc de papier qui traînait.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, laissa son regard vagabonder sur le mobilier du salon, des formes sombres dont on devinait le rôle en se concentrant, puis disparut dans un nuage de sable.

Abby se matérialisa sur les bords du lac. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes la fatigue, l'épuisement qui suivait cette magie et sourit. Dante l'avait prévenue, non seulement il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser ce pouvoir dans Elrach mais en plus, il avait aussi ajouté quelque chose dans cette acceptation, une sorte de protection pour elle, afin que son énergie ne soit pas drainée totalement si elle utilisait ce sort.

La beauté du lac en cette nuit de pleine lune n'avait rien à envier à celle en journée. Abby le contempla. L'eau turquoise reflétait la lumière pâle et la neige au loin scintillait légèrement.

Elle inspira, fixa la montagne dans le lointain, dont une partie de la base disparaissait dans le lac. La grotte était à portée de main, pourtant elle hésita. Le doute avait disparu avant la mort de Jake et aujourd'hui il réapparaissait, insidieusement, régulièrement et avec la même intensité répétée. Comment Anya réagirait à sa présence ? Comment... ?

Abby bloqua la voix qui commençait à tourner dans sa tête. Il ne servait à rien de se triturer le cerveau, agir était la seule solution pour contrer l'incertitude constante.

Elle tenta de visualiser l'entrée de la grotte, échoua et jura. Fermant les yeux, elle s'en remit aux Dieux et se dématérialisa.

Ses pieds touchèrent la roche humide. Elle ouvrit les paupières, remarqua les stalagmites et soupira de soulagement. L'entrée dans son dos apportait une lumière blafarde, éclairant le sol noir sur quelques mètres. Abby recula et marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité de la cavité. Elle pencha la tête dans le vide. La tourna à gauche, à droite, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un chemin qui la reconduirait aux berges du lac.

Il n'y avait aucun accès, seulement la paroi raide de la montage abritant ce trou naturel qui s'était formé au cours des siècles, telle une bouche avide qui ne se fermait jamais.

Abby recula et attrapa une petite bougie coincée dans sa ceinture, elle l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt et là encore, l'épuisement ne se manifesta pas. Que c'était étonnant et agréable ! Elle envia un instant, ceux qui ne possédaient pas ses dons d'oracle et pouvaient, à leur guise, utiliser la magie de l'élément qui leur correspondait sans souffrir de cette fatigue.

Elle avança, indécise sur le sol qui glissait, la main longeant la paroi chaotique jusqu'au bout de la grotte.

Elle n'en revint pas, l'endroit était si petit et... vide.

La reine était déçue et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand le léger courant d'air venant de droite fit vaciller la flamme.

Abby s'en approcha et remarqua le tunnel quasiment invisible qu'elle avait manqué. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et un sentiment d'oppression l'assaillit. Elle comprit que la magie n'y était pas étrangère et la combattit vivement à chaque pas.

Combien de temps, pataugea-t-elle dans les flaques de boue ? Elle l'ignora, peut-être simplement une dizaine de minutes, mais cela lui parut être une éternité.

La force invisible qui lui criait qu'elle allait mourir sous les gravats ou que les parois se rapprochaient dangereusement pour l'enfermer, disparut totalement à l'instant où elle atteignit l'entrée de la caverne cachée.

Abby resta bouche bée devant la cavité immense.

Le gouffre s'élevait jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva la bougie pour mieux éclairer ce plafond de fistuleuses. Des stalactites blanches, d'un centimètre de diamètre atteignant jusqu'à trois mètres de longueur, tapissaient les trois quarts de la voute naturelle, donnant l'impression étrange de pleurs de glace arrêtés au milieu de leur désolation, ne pouvant atteindre le sol pour s'y mouvoir et sécher, restant d'indéfinissables larmes à jamais figées.

Elle s'interrogea sur l'incroyable luminosité que lui permettait la flamme de sa bougie, bien plus puissante qu'une torche.

Ce lieu suintait la magie, l'air autour d'elle, saturé de sorts, accentuait le pouvoir lumineux de sa flamme.

Les poils de ses avant-bras se hérissèrent.

Abby arrêta sa contemplation, dirigeant son regard vers l'escalier devant elle qui lui montrait la voie.

Elle marcha sur le chemin boueux, sous ce toit acéré et traversa cette salle en direction d'une deuxième à environ une cinquantaine de mètres au nord et d'où un filet de lumière blanchâtre lui parvenait.

Abby distingua un réseau de tunnels sur sa gauche. Une perspective serpentine mystérieuse, à la promesse excitante de nouveaux trésors cachés qui n'attendaient que sa découverte.

La reine observa ces entrelacs avec envie, elle exécuta un pas dans leur direction puis s'arrêta. Les yeux soudainement entièrement blancs, elle écouta la voix des Dieux qui l'avertissaient que ces chemins-là n'étaient pas pour elle et qu'ils lui conseillaient de continuer sa route vers la nouvelle salle.

Abby cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser sa transe et obéit.

La deuxième salle était visiblement habitée et la hauteur de plafond légèrement plus petite que la première, s'élevait jusqu'à environ vingt-mètres.

Les traces d'un éboulement datant de plusieurs années avait mangé un tiers de la voûte côté sud offrant un trou béant, au travers duquel le ciel noir, d'un œil curieux et étoilé, semblait vouloir, lui aussi, observer cette merveille cachée de la terre.

Un chemin de pierre longeait un gour relativement grand, reflétant une partie de la lune, dont la réverbération sur les parois sombres de la grotte donnait l'impression que quelques ectoplasmes tentaient de se dissimuler parmi les ombres pour mieux vous surprendre.

La reine s'arrêta quelques minutes en fixant l'eau diaphane, similaire à une plaque de verre traversée par les rayons de l'astre lunaire, qui en révélaient la pureté, et disparaissaient finalement, aspirés par l'obscurité de sa profondeur importante, enfermant un prisme éclatant, attendu par l'observateur, pour ne lui laissait que l'impression dérangeante d'un mirage, une oasis inespérée dans un désert qui se désagrégeait dans la noirceur d'une abîme effrayante.

Abby relia ce bassin naturel au fond sonore et régulier d'un torrent qu'elle percevait sur sa droite, une rivière souterraine devait courir quelque part le long des galeries. Un nouveau mystère attractif, qu'elle chassa de sa pensée en s'avançant sur le chemin.

Elle arriva à une rampe naturelle qui permettait d'accéder à un plateau, où la présence d'objets trahissaient qu'un humain y avait élu domicile.

Un grand lit défait sur la gauche, contre la paroi, se dressait à quelques mètres d'un cercle de pierre où un feu, encore actif, crépitait tranquillement.

Abby s'approcha d'une table de pierre, sculptée à même la roche, ornée d'un carnet, de crayons, d'un bougeoir, soutenant une bougie éteinte, quelques ustensiles de vaisselles et pour finir une grande boîte remplie d'os mélangés. Elle posa la bougie à côté de cette boîte inquiétante qui lui faisait penser à un puzzle dont les pièces ne demandaient qu'à retrouver leur place pour exposer au regard curieux sa véritable identité.

La reine se détacha du spectacle lugubre et parcourut des yeux la salle silencieuse à la recherche de celle qu'elle était venue voir.

— Anya ? Appela-t-elle assez fort.

Elle entendit un cri perçant et sursauta au soudain bruissement d'ailes. Un vacarme effrayant, provenant d'une nuée noire qui se détachait du plafond, augmenta tout d'un coup les battements de son cœur. Les centaines de cris qui s'en dégageaient l'horrifièrent. La masse informe telle une vague immense s'échoua non pas contre les parois mais traversa le trou béant de la voûte pour rejoindre la liberté et dévoiler la myriade de chauve souris qui la composait, dérangées dans leur sommeil par une voix humaine d'une grossièreté sans précédant.

Abby, la main sur la poitrine, la respiration saccadée, fixa le ciel pendant encore plusieurs instants pour s'assurer que les bêtes disparues ne reviendraient pas agresser leur perturbateur.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit pour se calmer et s'assit dessus, observant le feu à quelques mètres.

La reine émit un petit cri lorsqu'il atterrit pas très loin du feu et la regarda de son œil noir. Abby le contempla en se demandant pourquoi un merle clopinait tranquillement autour du feu et s'avançait vers elle. Il finit par voler jusqu'au plan en pierre et « picora » la tasse vide en étain à côté de la boîte aux ossements.

— Tu as soif ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle faillit rire, seule dans cette grotte, à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Parler avec un merle et lui proposer à boire...

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Abby se reprit. Non pas n'importe quoi, quelque chose de plutôt étonnant et original, parce qu'avec Anya il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Il bascula la tête sur le côté pour que son œil noir se fixe sur elle, cligna de la paupière, cria et tapota à nouveau la tasse de son bec jaune.

Abby comprit son erreur, son cri n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un merle. Un corvidé, à pattes rouge et au bec jaune... Un choucas, réalisa-t-elle enfin puis elle haussa les épaules face à sa découverte tardive, se leva, attrapa lentement la tasse pendant qu'il sautillait un peu plus loin et remarqua la petite casserole fumante près du feu.

Elle se servit une demi-tasse de cette boisson amère, typique d'Elrach, revint sur le lit, ses mains enrobant le récipient chaud et reprit sa conversation avec l'oiseau comme si de rien n'était.

— Tu n'aurais pas vu Anya par hasard ? Il faudrait que je lui parle...

Abby espérait secrètement que l'esprit de la chamane l'observait à travers l'animal.

Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna en s'envolant. Elle le suivit des yeux et ouvrit la bouche quand il se posa avec délicatesse sur l'épaule de celle qu'elle venait voir.

Sa silhouette grande et élancée devant le feu, figée et silencieuse, ressemblait à celle d'un spectre attendant tranquillement une réponse à son apparition.

Abby la détailla.

Drapée dans un manteau noir, elle était impressionnante. Les flammes faisaient ressortir ses traits anguleux, et ses yeux bridés, plissés, masquaient une grande partie de ses iris dont seul un vague point foncé restait pointé sur Abby.

La reine fronça les sourcils face à un détail et demanda :

— Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

Anya haussa les épaules et répondit :

— Ils repoussent noir depuis mon bannissement...

— Ça te va bien, observa sincèrement Abby.

La chamane ne répondit pas.

Abby baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder sa présence. La remarque sur sa chevelure lui avait échappée et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, Majesté ? Se moqua Anya, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

— Anya... je... Abby baissa à nouveau les yeux. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement avoua-t-elle doucement.

La reine gardait le regard fixé sur la roche noire à ses pieds.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Anya remontait à cinq ans, à ce moment inattendu entre elles...

.

* * *

.

Abby entendait les coups de marteaux dans le lointain provenant des forges. Son entrevue avec Dante s'était bien passé, la cérémonie avait été un succès. Clarke et Reyes vivraient. Les Dieux l'avaient avertie, mais en avoir la confirmation par le grand prêtre la rassurait.

Il était tard et Jake devait dormir. Le roi savait qu'elle irait certainement voir ses filles après le grand prêtre puis le rejoindrait. Peut-être l'attendait-il, toujours éveillé, dans le lit que leurs hôtes leur avait alloué.

Il attendrait encore un peu se dit Abby. Elle n'irait pas voir Clarke et Reyes avant le matin, préférant les laisser dormir. En revanche elle voulait revoir sa meilleure amie et s'arrêta devant la porte d'Anya.

La chamane était à Polis pour la cérémonie de la Flamme, la reine Nia avait réquisitionné le mentor de sa fille Lexa, celle qui était revenue à Azgueda pour préparer la potentielle porteuse de la Flamme, ne voulant plus qu'elle s'éloigne de sa protégée.

Abby toqua à sa porte et attendit.

Après quelques instants, la chamane ouvrit et lui sourit avec mystère.

Abby sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle le mit sur le compte de la joie de revoir sa meilleure amie. Anya n'avait pas changé, abordant toujours ce côté secret à la limite de la méfiance dont Abby se souvenait.

— Anya...

La chamane s'inclina légèrement, se déplaça pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre en répondant :

— Majesté...

Tout en pénétrant dans la pièce, Abby lui lança un coup d'œil pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer. Elle ne supportait pas quand la chamane lui donnait du « Majesté ». Les deux femmes étaient amies depuis longtemps et leur différence sociale n'intervenait pas entre elles.

Anya observa Abby debout au milieu de sa chambre, détaillant le mobilier et sourit. Elle se rendit compte à quel point la reine de l'air lui avait manqué.

— Félicitation pour ta fille, dit-elle sincèrement, elle mérite son nouveau titre, celui de porteuse de la Flamme.

Abby se retourna et sourit tristement à la femme au bras croisés qui restait silencieuse, attendant sa réponse.

— Entre nous, expliqua-t-elle, j'aurais préféré que Lexa soit choisie. Je suppose que Nia va te blâmer pour cet échec...

— Certainement, répondit évasivement Anya.

Les deux femmes s'étudièrent en silence. Aux yeux de la chamane, Abby avait maigri et quelques rides ici et là, apparues depuis leur dernière rencontre, augmentaient son charme, elle était toujours aussi belle, et une assurance que lui conférait son nouveau statut troubla la jeune femme.

Pour Abby, Anya aussi avait légèrement changé, pas de nouvelles rides mais une cicatrice lui barrait le front, récente et inquiétante. Abby tendit le bras et l'effleura des doigts comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là. Anya ne bougea pas sous la caresse maladroite, fixant le regard brillant et soucieux de la reine qui finit par fermer les paupières et laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues en murmurant :

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ce soir j'ai perdu deux filles au profit des Dieux, j'ai l'impression d'être si seule, si perdue...

Anya l'étreignit pour toute réponse. Et Abby secouée de sanglots, apprécia les bras qui se resserrent autour d'elle, une parole inaudible d'Anya qui lui disait qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas.

Elles restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Abby tarissent. Elle recula, scrutant le visage aux traits anguleux qu'elle avait trouvé laid.

Ce soir, dans une chambre appartenant au royaume du feu, Abby y décela une beauté nouvelle.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle souffla amèrement comme pour se rappelait quel était son rôle, voulant couper court à ce qu'elle sentait monter en elle devant les iris marron qui ne la quittaient pas.

— Je dois retourner auprès de Jake...

Abby ne le voulait pas, ce n'était pas le corps de son époux sous lequel elle désirait s'étendre...

Non, comprit Abby, perdues dans ses pensées, laissant son regard descendre sur la tenue de voyage d'Anya.

Anya, toujours aussi calme, continuait à scruter la reine sans dire le moindre mot, lisant le désir et le doute sur le visage à quelques centimètres.

Abby avait envie de cette femme devant elle, de celle qui la connaissait si bien.

La reine réalisa que ce besoin qui paraissait soudain, avait toujours été présent, magnifiquement dissimulé au fond d'elle pendant des années au point qu'elle n'avait jamais pensée ressentir une attirance physique pour la chamane, ne voyant en elle qu'une amie et rien d'autre.

Abby secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle l'avait dit, elle était perdue. Elle aimait Marcus en secret et ses sentiments pour le prêtre de l'air, trop puissants, se déportaient tout simplement sur la chamane.

Rien de plus, pas de désir enfoui, simplement ça...

_Vraiment ? _Demanda une petite voix à l'intérieure de sa tête.

Elle releva les yeux vers la bouche d'Anya et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, afin de se prouver qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour elle, sachant néanmoins avec certitude une chose...

Transfert ou pas, elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec son époux.

À quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Anya, celle-ci murmura :

— Rejoins Jake avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter Abby...

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Abby et elle rencontra le regard impassible d'une Anya qui ne trahissait rien.

Elle recula, resta un instant interdite, dépassa la chamane puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans un mot. Elle se retourna pour lui dire à quel point cette phrase venait de la blesser et ne put prononcer les moindre mot face à l'expression d'Anya. Les yeux de la chamane n'avaient plus cette froideur de l'instant précédent. Abby ne comprit pas ce qu'ils exprimaient et préféra quitter la pièce.

Après quelques mètres dans le corridor, Abby s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

Une déchirure intense, voilà ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à analyser. Anya n'avait eu aucune envie qu'elle parte, mais l'avait chassée pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable, qu'elle ne commette pas l'irréparable à ses propres yeux.

Préférant qu'Abby la déteste et la blâme elle, plutôt qu'elle-même.

Comme la chamane la connaissait...

La reine fit demi-tours et pénétra dans la chambre d'Anya qui fixait le sol d'un œil vide. Elle tourna la tête vers Abby qui s'approchait à grands pas et n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole.

Abby l'embrassa.

Anya la repoussa doucement.

— Non...

— Tais-toi, lui ordonna Abby en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Anya ne protesta plus et répondit au baiser de la reine, l'entraînant vers le lit.

Abby s'abandonna entre ses bras comme jamais. Anya prit les rênes, découvrant le corps de celle qu'elle désirait depuis leur rencontre à Elrach, le faisant frémir, se tendre, s'émerveillant du joyau qu'elle détenait pour quelques heures, une femme merveilleuse à sa merci, qui lui faisait totalement confiance et dont elle voulait se montrer digne.

.

Abby remarqua les cicatrices qui zébraient le dos de celle qui dormait à ses côtés. Elles étaient anciennes et racontaient une histoire violente qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur son amie. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts pendant quelques instants et déglutit.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle sortit du lit et se rhabilla en silence puis sortit de la chambre sans dire adieu à celle qui avait éveillé des sensations dans son corps jusqu'alors inconnues. Des émotions si différentes que celles que lui prodiguaient ses devoirs conjugaux...

Abby jeta un coup d'œil à la femme aux yeux clos qui avait fait trembler son corps à plusieurs reprises, baissa la tête et sortit de la chambre.

En entendant la porte se fermer, Anya, parfaitement réveillée, bascula sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

Elle soupira. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle savait qu'elle avait échouée... Abby s'en voudrait et une nouvelle période sans la voir, s'annoncer sombrement.

Abby dormit mal auprès de Jake, revivant les heures précédentes avec la chamane. Toujours autant chamboulée, lorsque Marcus la prit dans ses bras le lendemain matin, elle sentit un nouveau désir monter en elle et ne résista pas.

Après tout n'avait-elle pas déjà fauté avec Anya ?

Elle le remercia intérieurement d'avoir mis fin à leur baiser. Celui auquel, elle n'aurait pas cédé si elle n'avait été si troublée.

Abby se calma et quand Jake pénétra dans la chambre avec ses deux filles, elle sut qu'elle ne flancherait plus.

Anya demanderait certainement des réponses à sa fuite, à sa lâcheté, mais elle n'était pas prête à la revoir, pas tout de suite, pas après ce qu'elle avait expérimenté.

Elle s'attela à la tâche à son retour à Xas, reprenant son rôle de reine avec une nouvelle ferveur.

Elle refusa de voir Anya qui n'insista pas et prit une attitude distante envers Marcus.

Abby redevint l'épouse modèle de Jake, ne relâchant la bride à son combat intérieur que lors de leurs ébats. Là, où auparavant, elle luttait pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder dans les bras de son époux – échouant quelques fois – Abby ne résista plus et le trompa en pensée systématiquement, soit avec la chamane, soit avec le prêtre.

Ne provoquant au final que toujours le même résultat pour elle-même : un mépris profond pour son attitude dégradante à ses yeux.

.

* * *

.

Anya scrutait la reine, assise, le dos voûté, qui n'osait la regarder.

Cinq ans, il lui avait fallu tant d'années pour la recontacter, enfin plutôt quatre ans, l'année précédente, celle de son bannissement, ne comptait pas. Accaparée par ses calculs, Anya n'entendit que partiellement la phrase d'Abby.

— Je t'ai cherché quand tu as été chassée d'Azgueda. Je voulais te proposer l'asile à Xas...

— Je sais...

Abby leva les yeux vers une Anya imperturbable qui continua :

— Dante me l'a dit. Devant mon refus, il m'a proposé cette grotte...

Abby s'était levée et faisait le tour du feu pour la rejoindre .

— Tu savais ?! Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Sais-tu à quel point je me suis inquiétée, à quel point j'ai eu peur que tu sois morte ?!

Le ton de sa voix augmentait dangereusement et si il y avait eu encore quelques chauve-souris dans la grotte, elles se seraient enfuies à tire-d'ailes.

— Je t'ai protégé, avoua Anya d'un ton doux. Nia nous savait... en froid, depuis la cérémonie de la Flamme. Comment crois-tu qu'elle aurait réagi devant l'accueil à bras ouverts de ta part de celle qui l'accusait d'avoir tué son époux, le roi de l'eau en personne ?

— …

— Nia t'aurais déclaré la guerre... se fichant bien de l'équilibre de la magie.

Abby détourna les yeux. Connaissant le tempérament colérique de la reine de l'eau, Anya n'exagérait pas.

— Elle te surveille, reprit Anya calmement.

Le regard d'Abby revint vers elle, interrogateur.

— Tu abrites un espion du royaume de l'eau, Majesté...

Abby scruta les traits de la chamane qui ne mentait pas et tourna la tête, cherchant qui pouvait donc renseigner Nia sur ses activités, elle ouvrit la bouche en comprenant.

— Wick...

— Un ingénieur tel que lui devrait être à Azgueda, à moins que sa mission à Xas soit plus importante... N'a-t-il pas fait sa demande au moment où j'ai disparu ?

— Si...

— Nia est peut-être irritable mais elle n'est pas idiote, se contenta de répondre Anya et elle me cherche. Elle m'a bannie officiellement mais veut me tuer officieusement.

Abby hocha la tête en silence et partit se rassoir sous le regard songeur de la chamane.

Anya ne lui reprocherait pas son comportement. Elle aussi avait fui quand elle avait su que la princesse devait épouser Jake. Partir pour ne pas souffrir, un choix essentiel, alors elle comprenait parfaitement l'attitude d'Abby. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre quand Abby révéla :

— Jake est mort.

Anya crut qu'elle avait mal entendu et se rapprocha d'Abby qui les yeux brillants répéta :

— Le roi du royaume de l'air, mon époux, le père de mes filles nous a quitté, il y a quelques jours...

— Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda la chamane en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Abby fixa les flammes et expliqua d'une voix morne :

— Un accident. Il revenait à Xas et un crotale à mordu son cheval. La monture est devenu folle à cause du venin et s'est précipitée vers le ravin avec Jake sur son dos...

Anya fronça les sourcils et pensa tout haut :

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Un crotale n'attaque pas de cette manière, il le fait quand il se sent menacé. Les serpents ressentent les vibrations sur le sol, il aurait dû entendre les sabots du cheval de Jake et se cacher...

Abby cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en entendant Anya, presque énervée du sous-entendu de la chamane. Elle n'était pas Nia, comment osait-elle prétendre que la mort du roi n'avait rien de naturelle ?!

Sur le point de livrer sa pensée sur les réflexions déshonorantes de son amie, Abby se figea, traversée par une hypothèse invraisemblable qui corroborait les dires de la chamane.

— Becca, souffla-t-elle.

Non, la métamorphe n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ? Se changer en serpent et provoquer cet « accident » ? Les gardes avaient bien tenté de retrouver le reptile pour le tuer, mais en vain, se souvint Abby, et si...

— Becca, répéta Anya, l'ancienne gardienne de la Flamme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

Les épaules d'Abby s'abaissèrent. Elle croisa le regard d'Anya en confessant :

— Tu avais raison à son sujet... Becca est dangereuse... L'ancienne gardienne de la Flamme est une métamorphe... et une infidèle.

.

* * *

.

Anya, les yeux ouverts, contemplait à travers la voûte, les traits rose pâle, « des coups de pinceaux » sur l'immense toile du ciel changeant, annonçant l'aurore. La chamane se disait souvent, face à ce spectacle, que les Dieux, d'une patience infinie, recommençaient, recréaient tous les matin, une nouvelle œuvre, magnifique et unique aux nuances subtiles, un tableau aux détails travaillés qui la bouleversait à chaque fois, elle, une pauvre humaine émue devant cette « simplicité » déconcertante, celle du le lever de soleil : un cadeau des Dieux.

Allongée sur le lit, dans cette grotte à la température agréable – encore un effet de la magie – la chamane tourna la tête vers la femme endormie dont le visage paisible lui serra le cœur.

Elle aurait aimé se réveiller tous les matins de la même manière à côté de la femme dont elle était amoureuse, à côté d'une femme qui ne l'aimait pas.

Anya n'ignorait pas les sentiments d'Abby pour Marcus. Une confession de la part de la reine, lors de la grossesse de Clarke après avoir failli le rejoindre une nuit dans son atelier, préférant finalement réveiller son mari pour assouvir un besoin physique intense.

Cet été-là, Anya était restée deux jours avant de repartir. Cette nouvelle l'avait terriblement blessée, et même plusieurs mois après, lors de l'accouchement d'Abby, la plaie, toujours à vif, l'avait empêchée de faire le voyage jusqu'à Xas.

Elle savait qu'Abby ne lui aurait rien révélé si elle avait été un tant soit peu consciente des sentiments de la chamane à son égard, la reine n'était pas cruelle. Anya avait toujours dissimulée en premier lieu, son désir pour elle, puis ses sentiments par la suite.

Leur amitié suffisait se disait Anya et si cela devenait trop douloureux alors elle s'éloignait de celle qui ne partageait pas son amour.

Le soir de la cérémonie, elle avait décelé autre chose dans le regard de la reine, plus qu'un désir, une émotion plus profonde, une émotion qui l'avait fait flancher et accepter l'ordre de se taire d'Abby.

Mais elle s'était trompée, Abby avait fui. Elle avait attendu la douleur dans le lit en fixant le plafond, pendant que celle qu'elle avait amenée plus d'une fois sur des rives d'une jouissance inconnue, retournait auprès de celui à qui elle appartenait.

La brûlure, cette lave qui envahissait son corps lorsqu'elle souffrait du rejet de la reine n'arriva pas et elle comprit que le détachement qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps avait eu lieu.

La reine ne partagerait jamais sa vie comme elle le désirait, mais cette nuit elle avait partagé ses draps et dorénavant elle s'en contenterait avec un calme apaisant. Elle profiterait de ce qui lui était offert avec discernement et gratitude.

Peut-être que cette intimité ne se reproduirait jamais, mais elle avait eu lieu, et le souvenir d'une Abby murmurant son nom aux portes du plaisir, combattrait sa solitude, la protégerait aux heures les plus sombres comme un bouclier indestructible.

Après la révélation sur l'identité de Becca, et celle de Reyes, Abby lui avait confessé qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule cette nuit. Qu'elle souhaitait un autre souvenir d'Elrach que celui de la cité magique qui lui prenait ses filles encore une fois, pendant les cinq prochaines années, qu'elle avait besoin de se rattacher à autre chose quand elle serait seule à Xas...

Anya digérait la nouvelle sur les métamorphes et n'avait pas réellement écouté la plainte de son amie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la reine s'assit sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait.

Elle avait voulu arguer la mort de Jake, qui remontait à seulement quelques jours et s'était tu face au regard d'Abby.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle du désir pour elle seulement quand elle était si perdue ? Se demanda avec amertume la chamane.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud d'Abby contre sa bouche qui attendait, fébrile, qu'elle lui réponde positivement et s'enorgueillit de ce qui l'avait blessé quelques instants auparavant. Si elle venait la voir quand elle était perdue, préférant ses bras à ceux du prêtre de l'air dans ses moments de doutes, alors cela signifiait qu'au-delà de la surface, dans les tréfonds de l'esprit confus de la reine, un sentiment plus fort qu'une envie physique pour la chamane la poussait vers elle.

Abby le comprendrait-elle un jour ? L'accepterait-elle ?

Devant cette supposition, celle d'un possible, même mince entre elles, un désir violent transperça la chamane. Elle embrassa Abby et la bascula sur le lit laissant libre cours à son désir.

.

Abby ouvrit les paupières et sourit à Anya qui la couvait des yeux. La reine s'étira, dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine, ranimant l'envie de la chamane qui détourna le regard.

Elle se retourna vers la reine qui riait doucement.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je pensais à ces rumeurs quand nous étions étudiantes, elles n'étaient pas si fausses, justes... en avance de quelques années. Regarde-nous, à Erach, aujourd'hui, après une nuit ensemble...

Anya sourit pour toute réponse et Abby redevint sérieuse.

— Je dois retourner auprès de mes filles...

— Je sais...

— Je te les confie...

— Je tiendrai ma promesse, Abby, je préparerai Reyes et les protégerai toutes les deux.

— Merci, murmura Abby.

Anya avait repris sa contemplation du soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel et hocha imperceptiblement la tête aux remerciements de la reine.

Abby ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, aucune envie de retrouver sa vie de reine, d'oracle intérimaire,de mère absente.

À cet instant, elle aurait donnée plusieurs années de sa vie pour que tout soit plus simple, pour rester dans cette grotte, cachée du monde avec une femme qui même si elle ne lui avait jamais avoué, l'aimait désespérément. Ses gestes, ses étreintes, ses baisers lors des deux nuits en sa compagnie avaient parlé pour elle et Abby se disait qu'elle appréciait ses déclarations silencieuses, qu'elles n'étaient pas si loin de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, ressentir quelque chose pour Anya...

— Abby, tu devrais y aller, il commence à faire jour et tes filles vont s'inquiéter, expliqua doucement Anya, interrompant les pensées de la reine.

La chamane ne la regardait pas, Abby eut envie de l'embrasser de leur accorder encore une heure avant l'année de solitude et d'éloignement qui se profilait immanquablement.

Elle n'en fit rien. Elle se leva, s'habilla et observa la femme assise sur le lit, au regard impénétrable.

Abby eut un pauvre sourire et murmura :

— À dans un an ?

— À dans un an, confirma Anya.

Abby hocha une dernière fois la tête et disparu dans un nuage de sable.

Anya resta un long moment assise sur le lit puis se leva et attrapa quelques vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas assister au départ de la reine, elle ne voulait pas penser à elle. La brûlure qu'elle croyait avoir vaincue revenait désagréablement.

Elle se dématérialisa en un nuage de neige et passa la journée sur le chemin qui traversait la montagne en direction d'Azgueda, s'approchant de la barrière invisible qui protégeait des voix, sentant leurs bourdonnements, leurs appels, luttant contre elles pour oublier le manque d'Abby qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

Elle rentra tard à la grotte et s'arrêta face à la petite boîte sur le lit. Elle attrapa le mot, reconnut l'écriture d'Abby et lut à voix haute :

_« Je ne supporterai plus de ne pas savoir si tu es en danger... »_

Anya, ouvrit la boîte, s'empara de son contenu, et fit rouler la pierre de connexion dans sa paume, pendant quelques instants.

Elle passa le pendentif autour de son cou et sourit à la chaleur passagère qui s'en dégagea lors de son activation.

.

.

N / A : La note d'Abby à Anya est un petit hommage à la déclaration écrite de Root à Shaw dans _La fille de Kaveh_ de Melicerte à la fin du chapitre 7, même si je crains de n'avoir pas réussi à faire aussi bien...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Reyes se dirigeait vers le bureau de John.

Dans la bibliothèque « interdite » se trouvait certainement un livre qui l'introduirait peut-être un peu plus au monde des métamorphes. Les explications d'Abby avaient été importantes, mais les détails manquaient.

Anya aussi brillait par son absence.

La reine du royaume de l'air été repartie à Xas depuis plus d'une semaine et la chamane n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Si elle avait su où se trouvait cette fichue grotte, elle serait allée elle-même se présenter !

Elle avait peur, chaque matin, l'adolescente se demandait quel membre allait encore se manifester à la place de ses jambes ou ses bras. Bien que l'expérience traumatisante de Xas ne se soit pas répétée et l'idée même de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à ce pouvoir la terrifiait.

Alors, puisque son soi-disant mentor ne se manifestait pas, elle chercherait les réponses autrement.

Clarke se trouvait avec Bird et en ce début de soirée, le moment était idéal pour un peu de lecture.

Elle monta les étages quatre à quatre, s'approcha de la porte posa la main sur la poignée et sentit la chaleur se répandre dans sa main. Elle entendit le petit « clic » synonyme que le sort avait bien été annulé.

Encore un coup de John. L'homme à la limite de la paranoïa avait semé des sorts dans, et à l'extérieur de son bureau, afin que seule la véritable gardienne de la Flamme puisse y accéder.

Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de la magie, elle avait pensé que cela s'arrêtait avec quelques enchantements liés à l'élément des différents royaumes, or, plus elle s'intéressait à celle-ci, plus la complexité de la chose lui sautait aux yeux.

La magie s'avérait bien plus mystérieuse et infinie qu'allumer une bougie en claquant des doigts.

Elle soupçonnait John d'être un maître dans cet art difficile, un immense sorcier qui passait plus pour un savant fou.

Un déguisement si efficace...

Reyes, entra dans la pièce, inspira l'odeur de cire et sourit. Elle alluma quelques bougies avec des allumettes présentes dans un tiroir et leva la tête vers la bibliothèque à l'étage.

Elle monta l'escalier et parcourut l'étage en bois, craquant sous ses pas, attentive aux titres des différents livres sur les rayons. Certains étaient indéchiffrables, appartenant à un langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

L'adolescente s'approcha d'une des parties, autrefois interdite, et sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Elle continua à marcher tendant la main vers ce qu'elle sentait être une distorsion de l'air autour d'elle. John lui avait donné l'autorisation, donc logiquement elle ne risquait rien.

Elle sentait la chaleur augmenter pendant que le bout de ses phalanges s'approchaient du sort qui protégeait les grimoires dangereux et sursauta en entendant le vacarme en contrebas.

Les jurons qui s'élevèrent d'une masse informe sur le plancher aurait fait rougir Clarke, se dit Reyes. Elle, elle avait entendu bien pire.

Elle s'accouda à la rampe et observa ce qui ressemblait à un être humain se débattre avec les charmes de John.

Bien installée dans les hauteurs, elle se délectait du spectacle, s'amusant de la personne qui s'embourbait à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle.

Reyes ne chercha pas à lui prêter main forte, après tout elle – du moins au ton de sa voix, conclut-elle qu'il s'agissait d'une femme – n'avait rien à faire ici, donc elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle entendit un « foutu sorcier de la terre ! », en remarquant des racines, apparues d'on ne sait où, s'en prendre aux chevilles de l'inconnue, des mains végétales se resserrant sur les jambes de l'intruse en grinçant et sifflant de manière effrayante, voulant terroriser leur victime en ajoutant un bruit traumatisant à sa capture.

La lutte entre les sorts et l'étonnante sorcière dura encore quelques minutes puis la magicienne, lassée de ce petit jeu, exécuta quelques signes et incantations puis cria :

— Assez !

La pièce redevint silencieuse et les sorts semblèrent ramper dans une tanière invisible, s'abaissant devant ce nouveau maître.

La magicienne se redressa, se recoiffa lentement et leva la tête vers elle.

— Le spectacle t'a plu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Reyes ne bougea pas, sourit à l'expression de la femme aux yeux bridés et répondit nonchalamment :

— C'était pas mal... J'ai bien aimé la fin, courte et efficace.

L'étrangère drapée dans un manteau noire, agita le poignet et Reyes se retrouva soulevée du sol, emportée dans la pièce totalement incapable de bouger. La sorcière en noir, un bras tendu vers elle, semblait réfléchir à la suite des évènements, s'interrogeant sur cette Reyes à quelques mètres du sol, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

— Que se passe-t-il, petit corbeau, tu ne fanfaronnes plus ? Demanda-t-elle en mimant parfaitement l'étonnement.

— Faites-moi descendre, supplia Reyes.

— Aurais-tu le vertige ? Une enfant de l'air, telle que toi ? Ce n'est pas pensable. N'aimes-tu pas cette sensation, être au-dessus du sol, n'as-tu pas l'impression de voler ?

— Non...

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis libre quand je vole !

L'affirmation était sortie de la bouche de l'adolescente comme un aveu confessé sous la torture.

La sorcière, ne répondit pas et bougea lentement la main, remettant Reyes sur ses pieds en face d'elle.

— Ainsi donc tu t'es déjà transformée... Abby m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas complètement réussi...

Reyes bougea les membres de son corps, heureuse de ne plus être prisonnière d'un magie invisible et détailla la femme en face d'elle.

Grande, les traits anguleux, sa chevelure parfaitement noire, s'accordait magnifiquement à son habit de la même couleur.

Reyes observa tout haut :

— Je croyais que seules les gardiennes portaient du noir.

L'inconnue ne répondit pas. Reyes finit par croiser le regard insondable de celle qu'elle avait reconnue sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée.

— Vous êtes Anya...

— Oui, affirma-t-elle d'un air presque ennuyé. Et toi, tu es la métamorphe.

— Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Reyes...

Anya esquissa un sourire et reprit :

— Quand as-tu volé ? Quand t'es-tu transformé en oiseau ?

Reyes ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda :

— Alors, c'est bien vrai, je pourrai me transformer en oiseau ?

— Tu as dit être libre quand tu volais, cela signifie que tu as déjà parcouru le ciel à coup d'ailes...

— Seulement en rêve, précisa Reyes.

Anya pinça les lèvres, et se mit à marcher dans la pièce sous le regard de l'adolescente qui reprit :

— Vous pourriez m'apprendre ?

Anya s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

— Si je décide d'être ton professeur, tu vas devoir obéir et accepter tout ce que je te dirai de faire...

— Tout ?

— Tout.

Reyes se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant et finit par répondre :

— Je veux que vous soyez mon mentor, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Si vous me demandez d'exécuter quelque chose qui va au-delà de mes valeurs ou de ma moral, alors la réponse est... non merci.

Anya sourit mystérieusement :

— Crois-tu vraiment que « ta morale » ou « tes valeurs » valent mieux que les miennes ?

— Non, je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis ou ce que je vaux, mais je n'offrirai pas ma vie ou mon âme à quelqu'un simplement dans le but de posséder quelques pouvoirs magiques en plus. Si les Dieux veulent m'aider, ils trouveront toujours un autre moyen.

Anya dévisagea l'expression butée de la jeune femme devant elle, elle ne dérogerait pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire et ignorait totalement avoir réussi brillamment le tout premier test. La plupart des gens étaient prêts à s'abaisser pour le pouvoir, à tout accepter pour un peu de puissance. Elle non, quitte à tout abandonner, pour conserver son intégrité.

Une qualités des fidèles qui les différenciait des infidèles.

Un métamorphe déchu ne se serait pas embarrassé de morale et autres valeurs... Abby avait eu raison, Reyes serait une grande élève et la chamane le voyait déjà.

— Très bien, dit-elle à l'enfant de l'air.

Elle leva la tête vers la rangée de livres un peu plus haut agita le poignée et fit descendre un livre que Reyes attrapa.

— Nous commencerons tes leçons dans un mois, en attendant, potasse ce livre...

Avant que Reyes ne puisse dire le moindre mot, elle disparut dans un nuage de neige, laissant seule la métamorphe complètement perdue au milieu de la pièce.

.

* * *

_._

_TonDC, Royaume de la terre..._

La pluie tambourinait contre les vitres de la salle principale du château de la capitale.

Le parquet et les meubles en bois clair, apportaient un peu de gaîtés à la grande pièce, que le temps couvert au dehors, assombrissait.

La reine de la terre, assise sur le trône massif, le visage impassible paraissait de marbre.

La confession de son fils la chamboulait intérieurement.

Lui, l'homme de TonDC, le futur roi du royaume de la terre voulait être guérisseur. Sa première réaction avait été une colère intérieure et sourde qui ne se devinait qu'à travers ses prunelles fixées sur Lincoln, un genou à terre et la tête baissée.

Comment pouvait-elle réagir ? Renoncer au trône donnait l'image d'une trahison extrême et pourtant... Ses arguments la touchait.

Il était honnête. Vouloir devenir un guérisseur était tout à son honneur. Servir le peuple d'une autre manière qu'en les gouvernant.

Luc, son époux aurait approuvé son choix.

Indra réfléchissait. Lincoln attendait une réponse, certainement persuadé qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement. La reine de la terre paraissait dure et intransigeante aux yeux de ceux qui la côtoyait, et seule, sa fille Gaya, savait qu'elle pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision.

La reine posa les yeux sur le crâne de son fils. Un homme sage, qui savait reconnaître ses limites, comme celles que lui confèreraient la responsabilité d'un roi.

Il proposait de laisser sa place à Gaya, sa sœur.

Ferait-elle une bonne reine ? S'interrogea Indra malgré elle.

Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité aurait été un mensonge et la diplomatie dont usait la princesse, à peine âgée de quinze ans, pour résoudre des conflits de son peuple – parfois simplement une bagarre sur l'appartenance de terres entre paysans – l'avait plus d'une fois impressionnée.

Ce don n'avait pas échappé à Lincoln non plus et la conseiller pour le futur trône était très avisé.

Indra inspira profondément, il fallait qu'elle lui donne une réponse, cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'il était immobile.

— Lève-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et croisa le regard de sa mère. Fier, altier et cependant, prêt à courber l'échine face à sa décision, à recevoir le blâme de la monarchie que l'on ne délaissait pas pour l'art de la guérison !

— Je refuse ta requête, et je n'avertirai pas le peuple de ta demande d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Lincoln soupira et baissa la tête. Le prince savait que ça se passerait de cette manière... Au moins avait-il tenté l'impossible, braver le courroux de la reine en lui disant la vérité. Une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas.

— Mais... continua Indra, le faisant lever les yeux vers elle. Je t'accorde cinq ans pour continuer ce que tu aimes : l'art de la guérison. Si, passé ce délai, lors du retour de ta sœur d'Elrach, la... voie que tu t'es choisies reste la même, alors j'en parlerai à l'oracle et nous demanderons l'avis des Dieux sur ton choix.

Il cligna des paupières n'en revenant pas. Elle avait dit non, mais lui avait également laissée une sorte d'échappatoire. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'intelligence de la reine de la terre et, à cet instant, il en expérimentait toute l'étendue.

— Je vous remercie, mère, murmura-t-il.

— Pas si vite, l'avertit-elle. Tu veux devenir guérisseur ? Alors, tu devras partir d'ici. Durant les cinq prochaines années, ta place ne sera plus à TonDC, plus au royaume de la terre.

Devant l'expression qu'il aborda, elle précisa :

— Je ne te bannis pas, Lincoln, je t'invite simplement à découvrir le monde au-delà de notre royaume. Pendant cinq ans, tu seras totalement libre et pour cela, il te faudra quitter ta patrie... Seulement à ce prix, tu pourras vraiment décider si devenir roi n'est pas fait pour toi.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, elle conclut d'une voix fatiguée :

— Tu peux disposer, mon fils, cette décision prendra effet, demain, après le départ de ta sœur pour Elrach.

Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce sous le regard triste de sa mère.

Lincoln traversa le pont-levis, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gardes qui s'inclinaient et se dirigea en direction de la forêt.

A l'orée de celle-ci, il se retourna vers la butte sur laquelle se dressait la forteresse et la tour en pierre de sept étages, tapissée de cette mousse verte qui ne fleurissait pas.

Le château était relativement petit entourée de palissades. Au pied de la butte s'ouvrait la basse cours, peuplé des hangars, des écuries, du puits, des fours. Des constructions entourées elle-même de clôtures formées de rondins et à quelques kilomètres de là, après la forêt, TonDC, la capitale apparaissait.

La ville, moins grande que Xas, abritait une partie du peuple de la terre, celle qui acceptait de ne plus vivre entourée des arbres. Des sédentaires qui, aux fils des siècles avaient appris un autre savoir, devenant forgerons, tisserands, et bien d'autres choses, mais ne reniant jamais leur mère nourricière, exerçant leur art en harmonie avec elle.

Il aimait cette agglomération, qui contrairement à celles dont il avait entendu parler, ne cherchait pas à lutter contre la nature, à la soumettre à ses désirs, simplement à l'épouser, à se fondre dans son sein. Y réussissant à plusieurs endroits, échouant quelque peu à d'autres.

Un équilibre délicat, une balance habile que le règne de sa mère maintenait férocement.

Il pénétra sous l'ombre rassurante des arbres et se fraya un chemin à travers les fougères. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la rivière où elle l'attendait.

Gaya, sa sœur.

Il avait été la première personne, à son retour d'Elrach à qui il avait exposé son souhait. L'adolescente, l'avait écouté et avait avancé des arguments pour le faire changé d'avis. Lincoln avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que le préparer à son entrevue avec leur mère.

S'il ne doutait pas de son choix, alors il pouvait réfuter ce qu'elle lui disait, trouver les mots et les raisons qui appuyaient sa décision au-delà des contre parties qu'elle lui donnerait.

Il remercia intérieurement les Dieux d'avoir une sœur si compréhensive, sans elle et sa préparation, Indra aurait balayé d'un revers de mains son petit discours.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il avait su être convainquant et là encore il se félicita d'avoir proposé Gaya pour le remplacer, ayant la certitude qu'elle ferait une bonne reine.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur un rocher couvert de mousse et laissa son regard suivre la rivière.

Elle ne parlait pas, perdues dans ses pensées, comme lui, observant l'élément de l'eau tourbillonner sous ses yeux.

Il entendait les cris des oiseaux autour d'eux, les voix d'hommes provenant du village à moins d'un kilomètres dont le tronc des arbres se renvoyait l'écho jusqu'à eux.

Lincoln remarqua un écureuil qui sautait de branches en branches, courant d'un pas assuré sur ce bras fin du végétal, qui pliait parfois légèrement sous son poids, pour s'élancer vers un autre, guère plus gros, et continuer sa course jusqu'au point qu'il s'était fixé.

Cette terre allait lui manquer, remarqua-t-il.

Il soupira puis commença :

— Mère a pris une décision...

Gaya se tourna vers lui attendant patiemment.

— Je dois quitter le royaume de la terre pendant toute ta formation à Elrach... Je ne suis pas banni... je suis « invité » à découvrir les autres merveilles de notre monde...

— Vas-tu le faire ?

— Oui.

Elle hocha la tête en silence. La princesse comprenait le choix de son frère et approuvait l'habileté de sa mère.

— Cela signifie que je ne te reverrai plus quand je rentrerai l'été à TonDC.

— Non, en effet, dit-il en baissant la tête, je suis désolé...

Gaya sourit tristement, puis lui posa la mains sur l'avant-bras.

— Nous nous reverrons mon frère, je ne m'inquiète pas sur ce point...

Il releva les yeux vers elle et opina gravement.

— Que peux-tu me dire sur Elrach ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il détourna les yeux.

— Je t'ai déjà dit beaucoup de choses, mais... je te conseille l'amitié de la porteuse et la gardienne de la Flamme.

Il sourit gentiment aux souvenirs des deux adolescentes.

— Elles valent le détour, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Gaya lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça en silence.

— Quand pars-tu ?

— Demain, après toi.

— Alors, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons avant plusieurs années...

Lilcoln esquissa un sourire malicieux.

— Mère ne veut plus que j'arpente notre royaume pendant cinq ans, mais... elle n'a jamais mentionné Elrach...

Gaya ouvrit la bouche et se mit à rire devant cette ruse et le prit dans ses bras.

— Ah, grand-frère, tu vas me manquer.

— Toi aussi petite sœur, répondit-il en resserrant leur étreinte.

.

* * *

_._

_Polis, Royaume du feu..._

La vue du volcan dans le lointain apaisait son âme douloureuse.

Octavia, assise sur le sable noir d'un des points d'observation surplombant Polis, attendait l'aube et son départ pour Elrach.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner à sa chambre, elle ne lui faisant pas confiance.

Peut-être ne se passerait-il rien, mais elle préférait rester là, sentir la morsure du vent froid dans ces hauteurs, que sursauter au moindre bruit, à se demander si c'était lui qui venait la voir, sa visite d'adieu...

Bellamy, son frère, un homme qui depuis son retour d'Elrach, un mois plus tôt, lui jetait parfois des regards... trop insistants.

La première fois qu'elle avait surpris son frère l'observer de cette manière, la princesse du feu avait cru qu'elle s'était trompée. La deuxième fois, elle avait reconnu la même expression sur son visage que celle de certains serviteurs du château à son passage.

Il n'avait rien tenté, pas encore... préférant pour le moment s' intéresser à Ontari.

Le sentiment fraternelle qu'elle avait ressenti pour elle, lors de la cérémonie précédent celle de la Flamme, avait disparu. Cependant, un résidu d'attachement sincère restait en elle, et à défaut de la voir comme une sœur, elle la voyait comme sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

Ontari n'avait pas voulu lui parler des nuits qu'elle partageait avec Bellamy. Ce n'était pas la peine, le regard de haine qu'elle portait sur son frère suffisait et celui qu'elle jetait en direction de Cage, trahissait que le prêtre du feu, avait dû être invité par Bellamy à ses soirées en compagnie de l'orpheline.

Octavia ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à son père, qui s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Ontari partageait la couche de son fils ? Elle aurait dû en être fière, et puis, celle qu'il avait considéré un temps comme sa propre fille – et qui aujourd'hui n'occupait plus qu'une place de servante – n'était jamais venue le voir, alors Octavia se faisait sûrement des idées, comme cette histoire plus qu'incongrue que Bellamy la regardait avec insistance.

Tout ça n'était que dans sa tête.

Sa mère n'avait pas été d'un secours plus utile. Bellamy, son fils chéri, si merveilleux était le prince. Il pouvait bien culbuter une servante, où était le mal ?

Il regardait Octavia d'une drôle de manière ? Oui, Carolus lui en avait parlé et elle était du même avis que lui.

Octavia délirait, à se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui voulait secrètement que le futur roi s'émeuve de son corps qui changeait, maintenant qu'elle devenait une femme...

Elle avait été choqué de la réaction de ses parents. En premier lieu, par leur manque d'humanité envers Ontari qu'ils avaient chassé des appartements royaux comme une mal propre après la cérémonie, cinq ans plus tôt. Acceptant qu'elle reste au château, « pour faire plaisir à la princesse » oubliant merveilleusement qu'elle aurait pu être leur fille si elle avait été choisi par la Flamme, et qu'elle l'avait même été pendant une semaine !

Et elle s'était sentie trahie devant leur comportement quand elle avait exposé ses doutes sur la nouvelle « relation » que ne manquerait pas de vouloir son frère avec elle.

Puis, enfin, elle avait compris.

Ils avaient refusé Ontari car cela signifiait dans leur esprit, souffrant la perte de leur fille aînée, que s'ils l'acceptaient, alors ils laisseraient complètement partir Astra.

Le souvenir d'Astra... de sa sœur... morte.

Ses parents n'étaient pas d'horribles personnes. Ils n'étaient pas non plus des saints, mais depuis la mort de la porteuse de la Flamme les choses avaient commencé à basculer vers quelque chose de plus sombre.

La princesse du feu se souvenait encore de la joie qui habitait le palais lors des visites d'Astra. Celle qui ne voyait rien, mais qui ressentait si bien les choses, celle qui était si fière d'elle et Bellamy.

Son grand-frère, qui a l'époque, l'aurait protégée contre vents et marrés.

Tout avait changé et personne ne s'était remis de sa disparition.

La gangrène avait commencé à ronger leur cœur, une pourriture qui s'était amplifiée avec la nomination du nouveau prêtre du feu : Cage.

Depuis quatre ans, tel un serpent venimeux, le magicien, susurrait des paroles aux creux de leurs oreilles, un poison qui les atteignait tous sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Ils les tenaient, s'était rendu indispensable auprès du couple, devenant l'amant de sa mère, sans que le roi ne le sache, l'ami de son père, pour qui, il trouvait toujours ce dont il avait besoin, même de la chaire fraîche si nécessaire.

Une putréfaction humaine, qui s'était vu allouée le titre de « tuteur de Bellamy »

Octavia ferma les yeux, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Pour la première fois, elle regarda son frère différemment. Et si son comportement, comme celui de ses parents, n'était que le résultat du poison distillé par cet homme ?

Pouvait-elle encore l'aider ? Le libérer des griffes de ce bourreau dissimulé sous les traits du prêtre ?

Elle, seule contre tous ?

Non... le combat était trop difficile.

Octavia devait s'occuper d'elle, sauver son âme avant que Cage ne se tourne vers elle.

Elle s'était interrogée sur la distance de l'homme en rouge à son égard.

Il aurait pourtant été si facile pour lui de l'entraîner dans une spirale infernale comme le reste de sa famille, de l'empêcher par la parole, par l'évocation de phrases anodines de se remettre de la mort d'Astra, de la faire sombrer comme Bellamy.

Pourquoi la laissait-il tranquille ?

Attendait-il que la magie se manifeste dans son corps pour enfin darder sur elle son œil de prédateur ?

Non...

Le travail avait déjà commencé.

Il lui suffisait de la faire passer pour folle. Un plan machiavélique d'une simplicité horrifiante, un plan qu'il avait déjà mis en place auprès de ses parents...

Qui avait donc pu engendrer une horreur pareille ? Se demanda-t-elle. Quel père aurait reconnu un fils aussi dérangé ?

Octavia n'en savait rien.

Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'Elrach serait sa bouée de sauvetage, car dorénavant elle était seule, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, sauf elle-même.

.

* * *

_._

_Azgueda, Royaume de l'eau..._

Le froid et la glace ne tarderaient pas à emprisonner les cadavres calcinés sous ses yeux.

Sa mère s'était montrée d'un cruauté sans pareil, remarqua Lexa en détournant les yeux des corps noircis.

La princesse de l'eau se reprit, l'idée venait de Roan. Son frère avait chuchoté cette torture à l'oreille de sa mère qui s'était tournée vers lui et avait commenté à voix haute :

— Nous pourrons finalement peut-être faire quelque chose de toi, Roan...

Dans les souterrains du château d'Azgueda, où le froid de la citée des glaces s'engouffrait à travers les galeries avec la facilité d'un lièvre rentrant dans son terrier, y élisant domicile tout au long de l'année, la reine debout devant ses espions, agenouillés et bredouilles, avait souri à la proposition de son fils.

Les deux hommes qui connaissaient leur destin s'ils échouaient à lui apporter l'information qu'elle attendait, n'avaient certainement pas imaginé mourir dans de telles souffrances.

Nia dans une crise de folie légendaire, s'était tournée vers sa fille et avait fait de l'exécution une leçon de magie.

— Lexa, avait-elle commencée, je suppose que tu sais que le corps humain est, en grande partie, composée d'eau ?

La princesse avait simplement hoché la tête, ne montrant rien de ce qu'elle craignait.

Les espions à leur pieds, eux n'avaient pas été si stoïques, pleurant pathétiquement, l'un d'eux avait même imploré la reine de lui pardonner sa faute.

Quelle erreur...

Aurait-elle été plus magnanime sans cette supplique ?

Malheureusement, non.

Lexa restait silencieuse, pensant à son père qui n'aurait jamais cautionné ce genre d'attitude, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours sérieux de sa mère.

— Or, cela tombe bien... notre élément est justement l'eau, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

La question n'appelait aucune réponse de sa part, il s'agissait juste d'une remarque ironique dont elle avait le secret et qu'elle sortait toujours à des moments qui s'annonçaient terribles, un humour tordu, allant de paire avec sa démence.

Elle avait joint les mains, les apportant jusqu'à sa bouche mimant une réflexion importante.

— Nous pourrions, grâce à nos pouvoirs, accélérer le processus de refroidissement du sang qu'engendre la température glacée autour de nous...

Lexa avait enfin levé les yeux vers elle, en soufflant :

— Vous voulez transformer l'eau de leur corps en glace ?!

— Enfin, ne dis pas de bêtises, Lexa, c'est un sort bien trop facile...

Nia avait regardé sa fille un long moment avant de préciser d'une voix doucereuse où le danger suintait désagréablement.

— Un sort à la porté d'une élève de première année d'Elrach...

Lexa s'était obligée à rester impassible. Sa mère venait de sous-entendre que l'été suivant, lors de son retour à Azgueda, elle l'inviterait à quelques travaux pratiques de son cru.

Son frère était-il aussi passé par là ?

Bien sûr, forcément, vu ce qu'il était devenu...

Et son père dans tout ça ? L'avait-il su ?

— Concentre-toi, Lexa ! Avait claqué la voix de sa mère, voyant qu'elle perdait l'attention de sa fille.

Lexa avait reporté son regard sur la reine du royaume de l'eau sans desserrer les lèvres.

Nia, plus qu'agacée par le mutisme de sa fille l'avait giflée.

— Tu es intelligente ! Plus que ton frère ! Tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir ! Alors dis-le, cria-t-elle pleine de colère.

La princesse n'avait pas essuyé la perle de sang au coin de sa bouche. Le résultat de la griffure du diamant de la bague de fiançailles que Nia, retournait systématiquement avant de frapper quelqu'un. Un moyen judicieux d'engendrer une blessure déplaisante sur un visage par le biais d'une simple claque.

— Vous voulez faire bouillir l'eau dans le corps de ses deux hommes, l'amener à l'évaporation totale, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Il fallait ne rien montrer à cette femme, ni dégoût ni haine, rien, ou les conséquences pouvaient être plus affreuses qu'une vague gifle. Lexa en avait déjà fait les frais depuis la mort de son père.

— Bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La reine s'était tournée vers Roan et avait déclaré :

— Puisque tu es à l'origine de cette brillante idée, à toi l'honneur.

Roan avait hoché la tête, s'était approché des deux hommes ligotés qui continuaient à pleurer tout ce qu'ils savaient et avait commencer leur exécution.

Ce devait être relativement complexe, avait remarqué la princesse de l'eau, car Roan avait titubé, et manqué de s'évanouir, soutenu par sa mère, venue l'aider à finir ce travail impitoyable.

À la fin de leur torture, la mère avait laissé Lexa « méditer » son petit enseignement en compagnie des cadavres, lui annonçant avant de monter l'escalier qui la ramènerait au premier niveau du château, ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

— Puisque mes espions sont incapables de m'apporter des renseignements utiles de l'endroit où se trouve Anya, toi Lexa, tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles à Elrach. Découvre tout ce que tu peux sur la cachette de la chamane et rapporte-le moi !

Roan avait ricané et Nia lui avait lancé un regard noir.

— Ta sœur réussira, là où tu as toi-même échoué, Roan ! Tu as gagné quelques points ce soir, par ce sursaut étonnant de créativité, mais je n'oublie pas ton inutilité dans cette histoire !

Le prince avait dégluti et s'était tu, suivant sa mère sans un mot, abandonnant sa sœur dans les sous-sols.

Lexa s'était éloignée des corps, écoutant le vent froid siffler à ses oreilles, puis avait touché la pierre recouverte d'une pellicule de glace qui ne fondait jamais, et tenté de chasser la colère qui l'envahissait.

Elle ne savait pas où se terrait son ancien mentor.

Personne n'avait vu la chamane depuis son bannissement et Lexa se doutait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien lors de son séjour dans la citée magique... car une chose était sûre...

Anya n'était pas assez stupide pour se cacher à Elrach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le première chose que remarqua l'adolescente était qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans la grotte.

La neige tombait doucement du ciel encore sombre à travers l'immense trou de la voûte, et pourtant, vêtue d'un haut léger à manches longues, Reyes marchait tranquillement le long du gour sans grelotter.

La magie avait quand même des côtés sympas, se dit-elle.

Après la visite d'Anya, Dante était venu la voir. Apparemment la chamane avait cru bon d'avertir le grand prêtre de sa décision positive de former la gardienne.

Reyes ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait sur elle l'homme aux rides profondes, mais soupçonnait une sorte de protection contre certains sorts qui l'entouraient.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une diplomate qui se baladait à travers des tunnels de magies, munie d'une carte invisible d'immunité qui lui ouvrait quasiment tous les accès.

Anya n'avait pas donné signe de vie durant le mois qui avait suivi leur rencontre, puis le matin même, quelques heures avant l'aube, elle était apparue dans sa chambre pour sa première leçon de magie.

La veille de la rentrée...

Était-ce une ruse pour qu'elle soit épuisée le lendemain ?

Reyes jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Clarke endormie dans le lit de la chamane.

Quand Anya avait tendu la main vers elle pour l'emmener, elle s'était écriée :

— Attendez, et Clarke ?

La chamane avait froncé les sourcils et demandé :

— Eh bien, quoi Clarke ?

— Je ne la laisserai pas seule.

Reyes avait abordé cet air buté qu'elle lui avait déjà vu dans la bibliothèque et Anya avait soupiré. Comprenant que la gardienne ne jouait que son rôle...

Elle avait marmonné entre ses dents :

— Tu lui tiendras aussi la main quand elle partagera la couche d'un homme pour la première fois ?

— Pourquoi celle d'un homme ? Avait répondu Reyes avec malice.

Anya avait esquissé un sourire discret au côté bravache de l'adolescente qui ne cherchait qu'à la provoquer ou peut-être... la choquer ?

Si Reyes avait su qu'elles avaient été les réactions de sa mère adoptive entre ses bras...

— Très bien, avait-elle cédé, mais ce sera toi qui parlera à Dante...

Le grand prêtre n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être sorti du lit si tôt. Il s'était un peu calmé après l'explication de Reyes et de bonne grâce, s'était rendu à leur maison. Leur donnant l'autorisation d'arpenter sa grotte chérie tout en les préservant contre les enchantements qu'elle recelait.

Reyes détourna les yeux de Clarke qui dormait profondément, guère intéressée par la leçon. La princesse n'était pas du matin et aussi fascinant que fut ce premier cours, il ne valait pas les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle pouvait encore grappiller avant sa journée. Et puis de toute façon, elle savait pertinemment que Reyes lui ferait un résumé de son « entretien » avec Anya.

Luttant contre le sommeil, Reyes regarda Anya, aussi fraîche qu'une rose venant d'éclore, s'approcher d'elle et d'un air sérieux pour lui poser la question :

— Que sais-tu des métamorphes ? De ta propre race ?

Reyes se gratta le bout du nez, légèrement agacée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être ravie d'enfin commencer sa formation, pourtant la femme en noire, si impassible et à l'air supérieur avait tendance à remuer en elle une sournoise envie de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et ce n'était certes pas à cinq heures du matin qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

Aussi répondit-elle, adoptant un air presque ennuyé.

— Que je suis un être extraordinaire, pleins de pouvoirs qui mériteraient d'être activés et que je suis là pour sauver le monde...

Anya ne tiqua même pas au plus grand damne de Reyes.

— On m'avait prévenu que tu ne serais pas un cadeau...

Reyes s'apprêta à protester mais fut stopper par la chamane qui reprenait :

— Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, métamorphe. Tu as accepté d'être mon élève, alors tu as deux options. Un, continuer à essayer de me provoquer par tes petites phrases inutiles, me mettant inconsciemment au même rang que les pourceaux que tu t'es échinée à combattre depuis cinq ans, ou deux, accepter que je puisse réellement t'apporter quelque chose et enfin me regarder avec le même respect que tu as pour John Newman...

L'adolescente détourna les yeux :

— Je ne suis pas là pour être ton « amie », Reyes. Je suis là pour t'apprendre et te guider dans l'apprentissage de tes pouvoirs. Je suis là pour te montrer la voie des fidèles, petite métamorphe... mais si tu refuses mon aide, alors l'infidèle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi et tout ce qui t'entoure, à commencer par ta chère « sœur » la porteuse, te sera ôté avec la même cruauté que celle qu'utilise un aliéné pour arracher les ailes à un insecte, une torture infâme, qui pour lui, n'est qu'un jeu divertissant.

Anya se rapprochait lentement et dangereusement pendant tout son petit discours :

— Les leçons que je te donnerai n'auront rien de drôles, les épreuves que tu subiras en ma compagnie te pousseront à me haïr. Tiens-tu réellement à te connaître à ce prix ?

Reyes croisa le regard de celle qui se trouvait maintenant face à elle, décelant dans ses iris tout le danger qu'elle lui avait promis. L'adolescente emprisonna d'une poigne intérieure la petite voix qui voulait faire la fière encore une fois et se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Si tu t'engages sur cette voie, reprit Anya, il n'y aura pas de possibilité de retour...

— J'ai compris, souffla Reyes.

— Alors, tu es finalement prêtre à me suivre au-delà de tes « valeurs » et autre « morale » ?

Reyes n'hésita pas une seule seconde en répondant :

— Non.

Le refus était toujours aussi catégorique que la première fois.

— Mais si vous vous montrez aussi droite et juste que John, je n'aurai pas à le faire, continua-t-elle d'une voix calme, cherchant le regard de la chamane.

À nouveau l'étincelle de la fidèle se manifestait très légèrement dans le corps de la métamorphe. Anya sourit intérieurement et d'un ton ferme déclara :

— Très bien... Dans ce cas... nage jusqu'à moi, prouve-moi que tu veux apprendre.

La chamane poussa Reyes qui tomba dans le gour.

Contrairement à l'air de la grotte, l'eau du lac souterrain était glacée.

Le choc fut violent. Elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée par des centaines d'aiguilles et lorsqu'elle réussit à retrouver la surface de l'eau et à agiter pathétiquement les bras jusqu'à la berge, la main d'Anya se posa sur sa tête et la replongea dans l'eau, faisant revenir la panique dans son corps à l'idée de se noyer.

Les doigts accrochés dans sa chevelure la remontèrent à la surface. Avalant l'air à grands goulots, elle peina à se concentrer sur la voix de la chamane, échouant lamentablement.

— N'ai pas peur de l'eau Reyes. Tu es une métamorphe... Au même titre que l'air, les autres éléments t'accompagnent de leur présence bénéfique. Tu peux te changer en ton frère le poisson et respirer l'eau qui t'entoure. Comprends-le, tu fais partie de tout ce qui t'entoure et tu n'as plus à craindre ce qui n'est pas dangereux pour toi...

Elle replongea sa tête dans l'eau, comptant mentalement les secondes.

Une force invisible souleva sa main et le corps de Reyes fut sorti du lac pour être posé avec délicatesse sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Anya se retourna vers ce qui les avait interrompu, accompagnée en fond sonore de la toux de la métamorphe qui reprenait petit à petit vie, vomissant l'eau de ses poumons.

Clarke devant la chamane les yeux entièrement bleu pâle parlait avec douceur.

— Anya ne soit pas trop dure avec elle...

La femme qui avait été banni du royaume de l'eau comprit que ne se dressait pas l'adolescente blonde devant elle, mais que la toute première porteuse avait envahie le corps de Clarke. Elle détailla les yeux totalement bleus découvrant l'envoûtement, et se concentra sur le reste des paroles.

— Reyes est quelqu'un de persévérant, elle sera une bonne élève...

Reprenant légèrement contenance devant l'être doté d'une magie puissante devant elle, Anya répondit :

— Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui apprendre en cinq ans l'équivalent de quinze ans de magie de l'infidèle. Je dois la pousser à bout...

— Tu peux la pousser avec douceur... N'oublie pas, la frontière entre les fidèles et les infidèles peut être ténue et si tu t'y prends mal, notamment par la violence, tu pourrais échouer et lui montrer toi-même le chemin qui mène à son ennemie. Non pour qu'elle la combatte, mais pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

Anya pâlit.

— Je ne voudrais jamais qu'une telle chose arrive !

— Je sais. Oublie le résultat. Concentre-toi sur elle, guide-la sans te préoccuper du temps et des limites...

— Mais elle ne sera pas prête !

La première porteuse s'approcha tranquillement.

— La seule leçon qu'elle doit comprendre est : qu'elle doit apprendre à aimer l'infidèle d'un amour impersonnel et désintéressé...

— Que voulez-vous dire ?! Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Anya.

— Qu'elle doit voir au-delà de l'infidèle, qu'elle s'efforce de trouver la métamorphe bonne en Becca et l'aide à la découvrir... en elle-même.

Anya recula de quelques pas, clignant de paupières et souffla en baissant la tête.

— Comment voulez-vous que je lui apprenne quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire moi-même, que ce soit avec l'infidèle ou même avec mes propres semblables...

La première porteuse sourit avec amour.

— Reyes ne sera pas la seule élève dans cette histoire...

Anya leva les yeux et comprit qu'elle était en train de partir :

— Non, attendez, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Et si j'échoue à la préparer correctement ?!

La chamane rattrapa de justesse Clarke qui venait de s'évanouir suite au départ de la première porteuse et la porta doucement sur le lit.

Quand elle se retourna Reyes, assise sur la pierre mouillée, la fixait en silence. Anya marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

Les yeux baissés, elle murmura avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Il semblerait que nous soyons tous l'élève de quelqu'un...

La gardienne ne répondit pas. Anya soupira :

— Je... j'ai eu une vie assez dure, Reyes. Je n'essaie pas de me justifier, simplement j'ai appris à développer ma propre magie de cette façon, à coups de traumatismes... Et j'ai cru que ce serait le meilleur moyen d'aller vite avec toi.

— …

— Becca est extrêmement puissante, les infidèles possèdent des pouvoirs, qui pour nous, sont inaccessibles et tu as dix ans de moins qu'elle. Je ne connais pas son niveau, mais je sais quel est le tien et je ne permettrai pas qu'elle t'écrase d'un simple coup de talon... Je vais t'aider du mieux que je le pourrai, et peut-être ferai-je des erreurs...

Reyes plissait les yeux toujours aussi silencieuse. La chamane leva les yeux vers la voûte et soupira à nouveau :

— Ce que j'ai dit lorsque je te maintenais dans l'eau est toujours vrai. Tu es une métamorphe, et tu dois apprendre à vivre en harmonie avec ce qui t'entoure. Par ton rôle, tu as déjà compris que tu étais une enfant de tous les éléments, maintenant apprends qu'ils sont aussi là pour t'aider. La terre, l'eau, le feu te nourrissent au même titre que l'air que tu respires chaque jour.

Elle secoua la tête :

— Tout ça, tu le saisiras avec les transformations de ton corps...

Anya se leva et lui tendit la main.

— Si je n'ai pas tout gâché et que tu décides de continuer avec moi... Alors je commencerai à t'apprendre à te transformer en nos frères et sœurs les animaux...

Reyes regarda longuement la main sans l'attraper, puis à l'instant où Anya allait la baisser, elle s'en saisit, se releva et croisa le regard de la chamane.

— John me disait souvent que reconnaître que l'on s'est trompé est le premier pas vers la guérison...

Anya sourit et répondit :

— Je ne suis pas malade...

Reyes haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Clarke.

— J'ai besoin de dormir, moi aussi, dit-elle en regardant le corps allongé.

Anya hocha la tête.

— Je vais vous ramener.

La gardienne de la Flamme porta une Clarke toujours, évanouie, et lorsqu'Anya lui toucha l'épaule, elle murmura :

— Je suppose que nous nous verrons demain...

Anya sourit et acquiesça.

— Je viendrai te chercher après les cours.

Sur ces derniers mots, elles se dématérialisèrent en un nuage de neige.

.

* * *

.

Les trois princesses et leur gardiennes...

Clarke et Reyes en gardaient un souvenir confus, plus un sentiment de rejet de leur part que des détails physiques.

La grande salle d'Elrach accueillait les nouveaux élèves qui seraient répartis dans les salles en fonction de leur royaume.

Comme la première fois, la couleur de leur vêtement reflétait leur appartenance à leur élément.

Reyes adossé à un mur les bras croisés, à côté d'une Clarke curieuse, plissait les yeux en les scrutant.

La princesse Octavia et Ontari suintaient la méfiance. Clarke avait presque l'impression de voir des piques aiguisées sortir de leur corps et prêtes à leur fondre dessus au moindre geste estimé comme dangereux par leur hôte.

La princesse Lexa et Luna, elles paraissaient n'être faite que d'une colère sourde. Et les regardaient d'un air froid, aussi glacé que devait l'être le vent d'Azgueda un jour de neige.

Luna ne quittait pas la gardienne des yeux, comme si elle essayait de voir au-delà du masque d'ennui que Reyes maintenait en place.

La métamorphe se dit qu'elle cherchait ses failles, que Roan avait dû lui parler de ses combats et qu'elle imaginait déjà comment la mettre au tapis.

Reyes s'en amusa et lui lança un sourire de défi. Luna plissa les yeux en réponse et hocha la tête à ce que lui murmura Lexa.

Tout comme Octavia et Ontari, le lien entre la princesse de l'eau et l'orpheline n'existait plus, cependant elles avaient maintenu cette amitié pendant les cinq précédentes années et étaient aussi proches que le soir de la cérémonie.

La gardienne ne s'offusqua pas de ce petit aparté entre les deux jeunes femmes dont elle et Clarke étaient certainement le sujet. Elle bailla devant leur attitude et rendit son sourire à Gaya à qui ce petit spectacle n'avait pas échappé.

La princesse de la terre, accompagnée de Niylah, elle aussi toujours aussi soudée avec son « ancienne sœur », s'approcha d'elles et les salua.

Clarke et Reyes répondirent chaleureusement. Gaya ressemblait à Lincoln et elles savaient que comme avec le frère, l'entente avec la sœur s'annonçait sous des hospices prometteuses.

— Lincoln m'a dit que tu dessinais comme personne, commença Gaya à l'attention de Clarke.

Clarke rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

Gaya parut confuse et précisa :

— Pardon, il m'a dit aussi pour ta voix... Elle continua en signant : et toi Reyes, il paraît que tu sculpte très bien... mais que tu n'es pas très forte au jeu des ricochets...

Reyes rit de la remarque, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention d'une Luna suspicieuse. Lexa, elle, paraissait étonnée par le mutisme de la porteuse et les signes de Gaya.

L'adolescente de l'air se demanda si les royaumes étaient au courant de ce qu'avait perdu Clarke et s'en informa auprès de Gaya qui lui confirma :

— Non, personne ne nous a rien dit. Votre vie ici à Elrach est très secrète.

Elle se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves des autres royaumes.

— Je suppose que les princes n'ont rien révélé à leur sœur... Ce qui est étonnant. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas le même genre de relation que Lilcon et moi possédons...

Reyes et Clarke se regardèrent discrètement.

_— Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire que je peux leur parler en les touchant ?_

Reyes secoua la tête en signe de négation puis dit tout haut :

— Je suppose que c'est au grand prêtre de l'annoncer.

Une phrase neutre qui s'adressait autant à la remarque de Gaya, qu'à celle de Clarke.

Les deux adolescentes acquiescèrent avec sérieux.

Elles furent interrompues par Bird et deux autres professeurs qui pénétrèrent dans la salle et invitèrent les différents habitants des royaumes à les suivre.

Reyes reconnut parmi les jeunes gens de l'air Kyla. La jeune femme dont l'oreille avait été coupée sous ses yeux, mais qui ne semblait plus se souvenir d'elle et la gardienne se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi. Peut-être avait-elle refoulé ce voyage et préférait-elle ne pas l'identifier.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et monta les escaliers en direction de la classe qu'elle et Clarke connaissaient déjà.

Au cours des cinq dernières années, Reyes et Clarke avaient été ballotées de classe en classe, se mélangeant à tous les élèves quelques soient leur appartenance. Un privilège rare, pour ne pas dire totalement extraordinaire. Une idée de Dante qui préférait qu'elles découvrent différentes choses. Un moyen également de ne pas trop les amener à s'ennuyer lors de leur « véritable formation », qu'elles découvrent des choses qu'elles n'avaient pas encore apprises durant leur séjour prématuré et forcé dans la cité magique.

.

* * *

.

Raven...

Ce serait son nouveau nom.

Lorsqu'un métamorphe réussissait consciemment sa première transformation, l'usage voulait qu'il adopte un nouveau nom.

Le sien serait Raven en hommage à John, au corbeau qu'il lui avait sculpté et qu'elle avait rapporté de Xas. L'oiseau dont elle avait pris l'apparence ce soir.

L'adolescente regardait ses mains, ses doigts à la place desquels, à peine quelques minutes auparavant se dressaient des plumes noires.

Cela n'avait pas été aisé, l'apprentissage avait duré des mois.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la grotte lui était dorénavant assez familière. Elle y retrouvait la chamane plusieurs fois par semaine, toujours accompagnée de Clarke qui s'amusait à croquer leurs expressions lors des leçons.

Pendant que Reyes s'était concentrée désespérément sur ses phalanges, Anya était venu voir ce qu'elle dessinait à la lumière des bougies. Clarke s'était arrêtée et lui avait tendu son carnet, attendant patiemment le verdict de cette femme qui refusait qu'elle la touche pour lui parler, préférant que l'adolescente utilise les signes avec elle.

L'adulte avait longuement regardé chaque esquisse puis avait fini par dire :

— Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi bridés...

Clarke avait soutenu son regard en silence, guère impressionnée par l'expression pleine de mystère de la chamane et Anya avait soupiré avant de s'éloigner.

La porteuse savait vraiment bien dessiner, mais ce ne serait pas elle qui lui dirait.

Elle avait rejoint Reyes qui se plaignait devant ses doigts à l'allure terriblement humains.

— Je n'y arriverai jamais !

La chamane avait senti qu'elle perdait patience, l'adolescente essayait et échouait. Elle n'avait pas comme elle, eut la chance de voyager à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'un animal pour la guider dans ses essais de changement de forme.

Alors se serait à elle de lui tenir la main.

— Tu as peur de revivre le matin qui a suivi celui de l'apparition de la magie. Tu n'étais pas prête à faire face à tes pouvoirs. Le fait que tu aies ignoré qui tu étais à ce moment-là t'a desservi, tu as paniquée et aujourd'hui ton inconscient te refuse l'accès de ta magie...

Reyes l'avait regardée avec horreur.

— Non, avait-elle soufflé.

— Si.

— Cela fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

— Depuis le début.

Avant que l'adolescente ne lui reproche son silence, la chamane avait repris :

— À quel animal penses-tu ?

— Un corbeau.

— Tu ne t'identifies pas assez à l'oiseau dont tu veux prendre l'apparence... Ferme les yeux... Vas-y, fais-moi confiance.

Reyes hésita puis baissa les paupières. Anya se posta derrière elle et murmura doucement à son oreille :

— Commençons par une chose simple... imagine l'intérieure de ton aile... l'articulation de l'épaule, celle du coude ou du poignet. Sens-tu tes muscles pectoraux qui seront ton soutien lorsqu'elle battra. Ceux auxquels le tendon longeant le bord de l'aile se rattache...

Reyes avait visualisé ce que lui chuchotait la chamane.

— Et les différents types de plumes qui recouvrent ton corps, continuait-elle, le duvet, tout en filaments pelucheux qui piège l'air chaud au ras de ta peau pour la protéger et l'isoler... Discernes-tu les tectrices qui se superposent, leurs extrémités aplaties ? Et les régimes garnies de centaines de barbes, fines et légères fixées au rachis, cette tige creuse et rigide. Figure-toi ces rémiges, les secondaires et les primaires...

Anya ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si la gardienne la comprenait. Reyes avait bien travaillé et connaissait par cœur le livre emprunté à John qui relatait tant de choses sur la morphologie des animaux dont celle des oiseaux.

Elle avait continué un petit moment puis avait fini par dire d'une voix légèrement amusée :

— Ouvre les yeux et regarde tes ailes...

Reyes avait obéi et souri.

Comme ce jour si effrayant, l'adolescente possédait des ailes à la place des bras. Mais cette fois, elle ne paniqua pas, elle bougea tout doucement les plumes sous le regard attendri de la chamane qui se reprit bien vite pour adopter cet air mystérieux qui la caractérisait.

La gardienne avait senti les plumes onduler sous l'effet du battement d'ailes et elle avait levé des yeux brillants vers sa mentor.

— C'est merveilleux, avait-elle murmuré.

— Attends de pouvoir voler pour dire ça, avait répondu gentiment Anya.

Anya s'était déplacée pour laisser passer Clarke qui s'approchait afin de toucher les barbes et les barbules qui formaient la surface lisse des plumes noires.

— Maintenant, récupère ta forme humaine totale, lui avait ordonné Anya. Clarke, il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes.

Reyes avait hoché la tête, fermé les paupières et s'était concentrée. Anya et la porteuse avait regardé attentivement.

Le spectacle fut étonnant et assez rapide. Les plumes se rétrécirent et donnèrent l'impression de se réfugier sous la peau humaine qui reprenait ses droits.

La gardienne avait rouvert les yeux timidement et bougé ses bras et ses doigts.

Elle avait réussi ! Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, rassembla ses forces et les rouvrit pour découvrir à nouveau les plumes lisses et noires.

C'était incroyable !

— Tu as compris, conclut simplement Anya. Maintenant il faut que tu arrives à faire la même chose avec tous les animaux de notre monde... Mais avant ça, tu dois te choisir un nouveau nom. Celui qui scellera ton côté métamorphe en toi.

Anya se mit à marcher en réfléchissant.

— D'après ce que je sais, le nom faisait souvent référence à un animal chez les fidèles... Les infidèles ont décidé de casser cette tradition... Adoptant un nom différent. Mais toi, Reyes, tu te dois de respecter cette part de la chose.

La chamane exécuta quelques pas vers elle et lui attrapa doucement la main, caressant la paume et les doigts.

— Je me demande pourquoi un oiseau... Tu aurais pu choisir un carnivore, un lion à la crinière flamboyante... Aux griffes acérées, tu as préféré les plumes inoffensives...

Elle sourit et murmura pour elle-même.

— La douceur, à la déchirure. La liberté de l'air, à l'attachement à la terre... Pense a un nom.

Reyes n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Elle leva les yeux vers la chamane et déclara :

– Raven...

— Métamorphe Raven Reyes, commença Anya avant de s'incliner et de déclarer, sois la bienvenue sur terre.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil se couchait au-delà des montagnes qui donnait sur Azgueda. Lexa assise sur un rocher entouré de neige réfléchissait. La froid polaire sur cette partie du lac avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Elle ne supportait pas l'air doux de leur cabane et avait déjà demandé au grand prêtre comment y baisser la température.

Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'elle était à Elrach. Luna et elle ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres. La princesse et l'orpheline avaient pour mission de récolter des informations sur les autres habitants des royaumes voisins, à commencer par la porteuse et la gardienne.

Elle avait vu leur rapprochement avec Gaya et Niylah, la terre et l'air s'entendaient bien...

Rien de bien étonnant à ça, se dit-elle en attrapant un caillou sur le sol. Elle le jeta sur le lac gelé, le regarda glisser sur la glace.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué que la reine de l'air et de la terre avait déjà été amies lors de son séjour à Elrach.

Non, l'information vraiment intéressante venait de la voix inexistante de Clarke. Inexistante ? Pas tout à fait. Dante leur avait dévoiler le pot aux roses et la façon dont ils pouvaient « entendre » la porteuse de la flamme, obligeant par ce biais, Clarke à les toucher...

Lexa détestait ça, depuis la mort de son père, presque deux ans plus tôt, elle refusait dorénavant qu'on l'approche. Les réactions de ses proches différaient face à ce traumatisme. Sa mère se montrait violente envers elle, son frère méprisant ou indifférent et même sa relation avec Luna en avait souffert. Celle qui aurait pu devenir sa gardienne, n'en avait rien dit. Elle avait gardé ses distances, comprenant discrètement la réaction de la princesse face à la perte d'un être qu'elle avait aimé.

Cela avait généré un refermement sur elle-même qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer.

Lexa se fichait d'entendre la porteuse, pour elle, cette Clarke aux yeux innocents lui avait volé sa place. La Flamme l'aurait choisie sans l'enfant de l'air. Elle aurait quitté Azgueda plus tôt et peut-être que son père n'aurait pas changé si brutalement d'attitude et ne serait pas mort.

Lexa se reprit. L'heure du roi avait sonné, qu'elle fut ou non à Azgueda n'aurait eu aucune incidence.

Toute cette histoire était parfaitement idiote. Lorsque Clarke l'avait touchée, elle l'avait compris. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur de la Flamme. La paix et l'amour que drainait la princesse de l'air l'avaient chamboulée, lui avait fait réalisé, que les barrières qui la protégeaient du contact des autres ne servaient à rien. La porteuse avait parfaitement vu au plus profond d'elle-même, ses peurs, ses doutes, elle n'avait rien dit, simplement pressé légèrement son épaule comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son deuil, et sa solitude.

Une porteuse de la Flamme... emplie d'une magie salvatrice dans toute sa splendeur.

Une magie trop forte pour elle.

La princesse soupira doucement devant la glace, son morale remontant imperceptiblement à la vue des flocons qui tombaient silencieusement sur le sol tapissé de blanc.

La nuit prenait petit à petit ses droits autour d'elle et le hululement d'une chouette la sortie de ses pensées.

Elle se leva et resta debout face au lac, esquissa un sourire puis dit lentement à voix haute.

— Anya, je sais que tu es là...

La princesse de l'eau se retourna pour se retrouver face à la chamane.

— Et je me demandais à quel moment tu te déciderais à te montrer...

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes :

Pendant les chapitres suivants qui décrieront les prochaines années à Elrach, il n'y aura pas de précisions sur les cours de magie que suivent les différents élèves.

Je préfère prévenir ceux qui espéraient peut-être assister à des sorts sur les éléments ou des moments en classe entre elles.

Ce choix est volontaire de ma part. Je n'ai pas voulu faire d'Elrach une sorte de Poudlard de seconde zone, et même si les quinze premiers chapitres traitent de l'enfance et l'adolescence de Raven et des autres personnages, cette histoire se déroulera en grande partie hors d'Elrach une fois leur formation terminée.

Et puis... On sait tous que Poudlard est inimitable ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

La sueur ruisselait le long de son dos.

Le poids de la jeune femme derrière elle qui la maintenait plaquée sur le sol, murmurant à son oreille qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se dégager, augmenta sa rage.

Le soleil brillait fortement dans le ciel et la chaleur ajoutait une nouvelle masse à son corps immobilisé.

Elle aurait dû plus se concentrer. Elle essaya de se convaincre que les derniers mois avaient été trop éprouvants et que la fatigue était la seule responsable de son échec aujourd'hui, ne croyant pas vraiment à cette excuse.

L'arbitre donna le point à son adversaire, anéantissement toutes ses chances d'une victoire.

— Je te l'avais dit, susurra la voix douce à son oreille, déclenchant pour la première fois un frisson inattendu dans son corps.

Raven grogna en réponse à la provocation, masquant ce qu'elle venait de ressentir aux yeux de la gagnante par cette désapprobation orale.

Celle qui l'avait plaquée sur le sable relâcha sa prise et se leva, laissant Raven mordre la poussière au sens propre comme au figuré. La gardienne roula sur le côté et se releva.

La foule acclamait Luna pour sa victoire et leur combat impressionnant. Raven, les yeux baissés, s'insultait d'avoir été déconcentrée. Luna avait triché, elle en était sûre, elle connaissait ses pouvoirs et savait pertinemment qu'elle serait perturbée par le désir de la jeune femme à son égard.

Elle jeta un regard aux yeux brillants de l'orpheline de l'eau, visiblement ravie d'avoir matée celle qui n'avait perdu aucun combat depuis trois ans, même contre la favorite Lexa et fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait aucune malice calculatrice sur son visage, juste une réelle joie d'avoir gagné.

S'était-elle trompée ? Son odorat, son ouïe et sa vue qui se développaient en même temps que ses pouvoirs pouvaient-ils l'avoir dupée ?

À moins que Becca...

Une leur de panique la traversa, vite remplacée par une sentiment de moquerie intérieure face à son attitude. Becca ne pouvait pas revenir à Elrach. Dante s'en était assuré à leur retour de Xas, jetant des sorts contre l'infidèle sur tout le territoire de la cité magique.

Mais si Becca passait outre ces enchantements...

Raven secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée, une autre prenant le pas dans son cerveau. Et si le désir qu'elle avait cru ressentir de la part de Luna n'était que le sien, une envie physique de l'habitante du royaume de l'eau.

Luna lui plaisait. Elle parlait peu, et comme Lexa, observait beaucoup. Et chose importante, elle ne faisait généralement pas de commentaires quand Anya la reprenait sur un sort.

Anya...

Raven se félicita que la chamane n'assiste pas au tournoi. Toujours exilée, il aurait été compliqué d'expliquer sa présence parmi les différents parents présents ce jour-là à Elrach, en particulier à Nia, qui semblait ravie – non, le mot était trop fort – plutôt _vaguement satisfaite_ que Luna ait remporté le combat.

La reine des glaces, assise dans les gradins n'avait pas complètement perdue la face. Lexa était troisième, mais deux filles de l'eau sur le podium était un bon résultat. Bien que Raven se doutât que Lexa aurait droit à des reproches.

Le cri du chouca qu'elle perçut au-delà des exclamations du public, la fit soupirer, Anya avait suivi le combat à travers les yeux de Max, perché sur une corniche du toit des gradins. Le corvidé à bec jaune et aux pattes rouges qui ne la quittait jamais et qu'elle avait trouvé blessé et soigné lors d'un voyage, avait dû laissé la chamane envahir son esprit pour suivre incognito la compétition.

Lexa aurait droit a des remontrances... et elle aussi.

Raven jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui restait silencieuse et à sa mère qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Abby avait certainement compris le trouble de sa fille.

La gardienne afficha un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres à leur encontre et quitta la petite arène derrière la nouvelle détentrice du titre.

Luna ne fanfaronna pas. La petite phrase qu'elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille serait l'unique bravade qu'elle se permettrait avec la métamorphe.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Raven. D'après Lexa, Anya lui faisait confiance et si la princesse disait que c'était suffisant, elle ne remettrait pas sa parole en doute.

Lexa avait aussi expressément ordonné de ne rien dire concernant Anya, et toute cette histoire de métamorphe à la reine, de garder le secret sur cette étonnante histoire qu'elles avaient découvert six mois auparavant, lui rappelant les conséquences si elles parlaient...

.

* * *

.

_Elrach, six mois plus tôt..._

Les flocons de neige épaississaient la neige autour d'elles, la nuit les enrobait et le croissant de lune permettait simplement de distinguer leur silhouette.

La chamane et la princesse de l'eau se fixaient en silence.

Lexa venait de dévoiler qu'elle savait que son ancien mentor se trouvait à Elrach et Anya attendait une autre réaction de sa part, peut-être une colère qu'elle lui cracherait au visage.

Voyant qu'elle restait toujours aussi immobile, elle agita le poignet en direction du petit bois derrière elle et déclara au cri qui s'en échappa :

— Joins-toi donc à la fête... Luna.

Le corps de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur le tapis blanc entre elles et Luna se releva en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles tout en se plaçant à côté de Lexa qui restait de marbre.

— Tu sais très bien que si tu as découvert que j'étais là, ce n'était que parce que je le voulais, continua Anya tranquillement.

Lexa hocha imperceptiblement la tête et demanda :

— Pourquoi t'être exposée... Nia te cherche, et tu la connais...

— Bien sûr, la coupa la chamane, je sais parfaitement quel est ton rôle ici, ce qu'elle t'a demandé...

Lexa plissa les yeux. Anya sourit et continua :

— Le choix t'appartiendra Lexa...

La chamane s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir et murmura :

— Je suis désolée pour ce qui va suivre...

Elle agita les mains et les trois jeunes femmes, au bord du lac, se dématérialisèrent en un nuage de neige.

L'eau était glacée. Son instinct de survie réussit à la guider vers la surface et des mains l'attirèrent vers la berge.

Anya debout devant elle expliquait calmement :

— Réussir à dématérialiser des gens sans les toucher a toujours été un sort fort complexe. Je me doutais que l'atterrissage serait plus ou moins raté... Enfin, au moins nous sommes toutes au même endroit.

Luna et Lexa, trempées sur la roche humide qui entourait le gour balayèrent des yeux « le même endroit » en question.

Une grotte à en juger par les parois, une cavité souterraine où se terrait la chamane depuis quelques temps d'après le mobilier.

Lexa se leva et fut dans l'incapacité de bouger ou de parler. Luna, elle aussi était figée sur place.

Anya les bras croisées, afficha une moue d'excuse sur son visage.

— Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, mesdemoiselles... et le maître du lieu ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle ajouta en posant une main sur le côté de la bouche comme si elle leur révélait un secret incroyable.

— Dante n'aime pas que l'on marche dans sa chère grotte sans son approbation. Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonnée d'avoir réussi à vous faire arriver ici un seul morceau étant donné toute la magie qui nous entoure, avoua-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

La chamane marcha de long en large en attendant le grand prêtre, légèrement agacée par son retard. Elle finit par rejoindre son « salon-chambre » et se servit une tasse de la boisson amer d'Elrach. Quand il se manifesta enfin, elle le salua brièvement et tendit le doigt vers les deux adolescentes.

Il ne bougea pas, gardant les mains dissimulées dans ses manches, posées sur ses avant-bras en une incarnation parfaite du prêtre qu'il était, scrutant Lexa et Luna imperturbables.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à les mettre dans la confidence ? Demanda-t-il à la chamane.

Anya assise sur une chaise près du lit, buvant lentement, avala sa gorgée et répondit :

— Elles ont été mes élèves...

Dante attendit, guère convaincu. Anya soupira et révéla :

— C'est Lexa qui m'a aidée à fuir Azgueda et la fureur de Nia, il y a un an... Et Luna est bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraît... elle me _ressemble_ beaucoup.

Le grand prêtre haussa les sourcils et posa sur les deux statues vivantes un nouveau regard.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, se contenta de dire Anya, n'entrant pas dans les détails.

Dante s'approcha de Lexa et bougea vaguement les doigts, ajoutant une modulation particulière dans sa voix en s'adressant à la princesse.

— Majesté... Vous voilà dans une impasse...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna pour lui faire comprendre que sa déclaration lui était également dédiée.

— Je connais votre mère et sa fâcheuse tendance à poster des espions un peu partout dans tous les royaumes, allant même jusqu'à impliquer son propre sang dans cette manie... Votre frère, le prince Roan, n'a pas dérogé à la règle et le voir récolter des informations tout au long de son séjour ici, fut assez intéressant à regarder...

Lexa se taisait, sachant qu'il avait libéré sa gorge pour qu'elle s'exprime, attendant qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de parler.

— Cela dit, il ressemble beaucoup trop à votre mère et son tempérament colérique le desservira un jour ou l'autre... Vous, en revanche, princesse... malgré cette rage au fond de vous, vous savez vous maîtriser... Une des qualités de votre apprentissage auprès d'une chamane, je suppose...

Anya leva sa tasse pour saluer ce compliment pendant qu'il s'inclinait légèrement dans sa direction et reprenait.

— Roan ne savait pas trop faire la part des choses, il rapportait à votre mère des nouvelles souvent bien inutiles... Alors, vous comprendrez mon inquiétude face à vous deux, parfaitement formées et capables d'emmagasiner des renseignements fructueux pour la reine d'Azgueda.

Il s'arrêta et regarda la chamane :

— J'hésite encore, vous savez, moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est...

— Je me porte garante pour elles.

— Puissiez-vous avoir raison... Cependant, vu l'importance de toute cette histoire, vous comprendrez que je prenne quelques mesures de sécurités...

— Faites, approuva Anya. Au moins il n'avait pas refusé catégoriquement, se dit-elle, amusé par le vouvoiement entre eux qu'il avait préféré adopter ce soir.

Il se positionna devant les deux jeunes femmes et activa la magie dans sa voix à un degré plus élevé.

— Si une de vous deux venait à parler de tout ce que vous découvrirez avec Anya pendant votre séjour à Elrach, elle serait envoyée dans les montagnes à la seconde même où elle ouvrirait la bouche et y deviendrait folle, finissant certainement par se suicider au bout de quelques semaines ou simplement quelques jours.

Anya ne bougea pas devant cette sentence. Dante n'était pas le grand prêtre pour rien. Il avait la lourde tâche de sacrifier ceux qu'il considérait dangereux pour la survie et l'équilibre de la Magie.

Elle comprenait qu'il ne voulût pas que la reine du royaume de l'eau apprît l'existence de la fidèle et l'infidèle par sa faute. Il était un des gardiens des secrets des Dieux et agissait en conséquence.

Lexa et Luna se lancèrent un regard, saisissant la gravité de la situation.

— Avez-vous compris ?

Elles clignèrent des paupières et chuchotèrent un « oui » assez bas.

Cela parut suffire au grand prêtre et toute la menace de sa voix disparut pendant qu'il reprenait.

— N'oubliez pas que vous ne devait votre connaissance de toute cette situation qu'à votre mentor. Anya a confiance en vous, pas moi... Du moins pas encore, précisa-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Il esquissa quelques signes et sourit.

— Bienvenues dans la grotte d'Elrach, dit-il. Puissiez-vous en faire bon usage...

Il salua la chamane et les deux adolescentes puis se dématérialisa.

Enfin, totalement libérées, Lexa et Luna marchèrent vers Anya qui remplissait deux autres tasses à leur attention.

— Attention c'est chaud, précisa-t-elle quand elles arrivèrent à son niveau.

— Anya, commença Lexa en attrapant la tasse.

— Plus tard, l'interrompit la chamane. Buvez en m'attendant. Je ne serai pas longue et... elle fixa les deux adolescentes. Ne touchez rien jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Elle vérifia qu'elle s'était bien fait comprendre puis disparut sous leur yeux.

Luna lança un regard exaspéré à Lexa en marmonnant :

— Anya tout craché...

Assises sur le lit, Luna fixait d'un regard morne le fond de sa tasse. Lexa, plus téméraire, n'avait pas vraiment écouté l'avertissement de son ancien mentor et contemplait les dessins sur la table en pierre. Elle en avait reconnu l'auteur. Ce qui l'intriguait, au-delà de l'impressionnante ressemblance de ceux qui se dressaient sur le papier jauni, était les membres d'animaux dont la gardienne – celle qui se faisait maintenant appeler Raven – semblait pourvus. La patte d'un lion à la place d'une main sur une esquisse, deux ailes en guise de bras sur une autre et plus étonnant la tête d'un cheval sur les épaules humaines sur une troisième.

Lexa tendit les feuilles à Luna :

— Regarde ces dessins, je dirais que c'est la porteuse qui les a fait. Ils ne te paraissent pas un peu bizarres...

Luna marqua une pause sur chaque illustration et haussa les épaules.

— On sait tous que les porteuses ont généralement un petit grain de folie là-haut, déclara-t-elle en pointant son crâne. Je pencherai pour un des effets secondaires des voix des anciennes porteuses qui se bousculent dans leur tête...

Lexa ne parut pas convaincu mais ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions, voyant revenir Anya accompagnée de Raven et Clarke.

La gardienne ne les avait pas remarqué et apostrophait la chamane d'un air contrarié.

— Et pourquoi donc, je ne pourrais pas me changer en mouche ?!

Luna et Lexa se jetèrent un regard interrogatif, traversées par la même hypothèse : peut-être que la porteuse n'était pas la seule à souffrir mentalement ?

— Tu penses certainement que ces insectes ne sont pas assez nobles, reprenait-elle de plus bel.

Anya soupira et répondit :

— Les insectes sont les plus difficiles à recréer, et puis tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez les mammifères...

Raven croisa les bras et s'aperçut enfin de la présence des habitantes du royaume de l'eau que Clarke, à sa gauche, scrutait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

— Nous avons des invités, expliqua Anya d'un air guilleré. Je ne pense pas que les présentations soient nécessaires...

La porteuse et la gardienne plissèrent les yeux sans rien dire et Anya rajouta :

— Oui, Dante est au courant... Maintenant Raven, échauffe-toi, j'ai l'intension de te questionner sur les ours ce soir...

La gardienne oublia totalement la présence des deux nouvelles et s'exclama :

— Les ours bruns ou blancs ? Je peux choisir les blancs ?

L'enthousiasme de Raven amusait Anya. La gardienne aimait sincèrement les animaux, confirmant son appartenance réelle aux fidèles et si elle n'avait pas été une métamorphe, elle aurait sans doute fait une chamane extraordinaire.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce que nous faisons là, demanda froidement Lexa.

Raven et Clarke s'avancèrent jusqu'au plateau ou quelques chaises vides avaient été ajoutées depuis leur première visite. Anya resta en bas de la rampe naturelle, croisant les yeux verts de son ancienne élève.

— Eh bien, Lexa, ce soir tu vas faire la connaissance d'une métamorphe...

Raven s'engouffra dans la conversation devant l'absence d'expression de la princesse suite à cette révélation extraordinaire. Luna, elle, avait ouvert la bouche en silence.

— Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai, son altesse ignore ce qu'est une métamorphe ?!

— Je ne me venterais pas trop à ta place, Raven la remit à sa place Anya, tu l'ignorais toi-même avant que ta magie se manifeste.

— C'est impossible, souffla Luna.

Anya lui sourit mystérieusement et prit un air peiné en lui disant :

— Je te demande pardon de n'avoir pas été présente quand tes pouvoirs sont apparus...

— Attendez, on peut revenir à Lexa qui ne sait pas ce que je suis ? Coupa Raven.

Clarke observait la scène d'un œil pensif et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Anya l'arrêta.

— Ne dis rien, je sais que tu as compris pour Luna, mais garde le secret pour plus tard, Raven a raison, commençons par le début et les métamorphes.

Elles s'installèrent sur les chaises et écoutèrent Anya leur exposer les révélations sur l'être affalé sur le mobilier à leur droite, qui chantonnait négligemment. Luna jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil à la porteuse dont le sourire tendre sur le visage ne la quittait pas.

Lexa, elle, écoutait très attentivement chaque mot de la chamane, refusant de se faire distraire par l'attitude de la gardienne qui baillait ou encore par l'air contemplatif de la porteuse.

À la fin de la tirade d'Anya, Lexa vint se placer devant Raven qui leva la tête vers elle.

— Si je comprends bien, le sort du monde repose entre tes mains...

— Ouais...

— On est fichu...

Raven sourit, ravie de la remarque de la princesse et inspira de contentement.

— Ça t'énerve de ne pas être l'héroïne de l'histoire, hein ?

Lexa ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Anya :

— Pourquoi nous avoir mis dans la confidence ?

— Dante l'a dit, je vous fais confiance...

— Et... ?

— Je n'ai pas pu finir votre formation. De plus, je trouve que Thelonius est un piètre maître de combats. Raven, si tu as gagné les autres années c'est simplement grâce à la magie qui coulait dans tes veines et te donnait un avantage sur tes adversaires...

La mine déconfite de l'adolescente face à cette confession fit sourire Luna.

— Mais... mais non ! Ma magie ne s'était pas manifestée, plaida la gardienne.

Anya sembla réfléchir à cette information et lâcha :

— Tu es une métamorphe... Le fait de perdre au début de ton arrivée à Elrach et la volonté de vouloir t'en sortir ont libéré quelque chose qui te rendait plus forte que les autres...

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu battais tout le monde, commenta Luna.

Raven lui jeta un regard furibond et continua sa conversation avec Anya.

— Cela signifie que personne ne peut me battre, que je botterai tout le temps les fesses de ces deux-là ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant de toute se dents à une Luna abordant soudainement un air moins moqueur.

Anya leva les yeux aux ciel. Devoir gérer deux adolescentes était compliqué, mais alors quatre ne serait vraiment pas de tout repos...

— À la lutte sans arme, une métamorphe peut se faire battre par une autre métamorphe ou encore, par une seule sorte de magicien, celui qui comprend ce qui se passe dans ton corps, qui comprend tes transformations, qui comme toi, possède une relation bien particulière avec le monde animal...

Raven fronçait les sourcils, cogitant aux paroles qu'énonçait son mentor et murmura :

— Tu veux dire qu'un chamane pourrait me battre ?

— Facilement, confirma Anya.

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage de la gardienne.

— Les chamanes sont si rares, qu'à part toi, il est probable que je n'en rencontre jamais d'autre de toute ma vie...

Anya hocha la tête à Clarke qui déclara doucement :

_— Anya n'est pas la seule chamane dans cette grotte..._

Raven ferma les yeux et soupira :

— Laisse-moi deviner... Max n'est pas un vrai animal.

— Raven...

— Pourquoi est-ce que je bas Luna à l'entrainement si c'est une chamane ? Questionna la gardienne sans quitter Anya des yeux.

— Parce que contrairement à toi, elle n'est pas mon élève depuis six mois, pour le moment tu as une longueur d'avance sur elle.

Raven resta silencieuse. Luna se tourna vers Anya :

— Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

— Depuis notre première rencontre.

— Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

— Parce que je n'en avais pas le droit. C'est ainsi. Tu dois découvrir seule qui tu es et après si tu le désires tu peux être aidée.

Luna resta silencieuse. Lexa en profita pour lui poser la question :

— Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence avec moi, Luna ?

L'orpheline croisa le regard de celle qui jadis avait eu le bref rôle d'une sœur dans son cœur.

—C'était quelques mois après la mort de ton père. M'aurais-tu écouté ? Aujourd'hui encore tu ne supportes pas que l'on t'approche, mais à ce moment-là... Lexa, il m'était impossible de t'atteindre.

Lexa détourna les yeux et croisa ceux de Clarke qui exprimaient une sympathie sincère pour sa situation. Elle ne put soutenir bien longtemps le regard de la porteuse et s'éloigna, faisant mine de se resservir.

_— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_ Voulut savoir Clarke.

Anya se leva et rejoignit Lexa, lui prenant le pichet des mains où le liquide si noir avait refroidi et déclara :

— Si Lexa et Luna l'acceptent, je reviendrai leur mentor. Pour Raven et toi les choses vont rester les mêmes, exceptée qu'au lieu de deux vous serez quatre à arpenter cette grotte et apprendre à maîtriser la magie.

La chamane fixa Lexa qui, les yeux baissés, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

— Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour prendre votre décision. Luna, viens, je vous ramène à la maison qui vous a été attribuée.

Tout en suivant des yeux l'adolescente se lever de sa chaise et lui obéir, Anya reprit à l'attention de Raven et Clarke :

— Je reviens juste après... Raven, échauffe-toi, ordonna-t-elle avant de se dématérialiser emmenant avec elle Lexa et Luna.

La semaine suivante commença les leçons d'Anya aux quatre adolescentes. La plupart du temps Clarke restait en retrait, écoutant les conseils, les remarques, toujours prête à dessiner, suivant discrètement au cours des mois l'évolution de Luna vers sa nouvelle voie, sa complicité avec Max à qui Anya avait demandé d'accorder un peu d'aide à la futur chamane. Elle assista aux combats de Lexa et Luna, à ceux de Raven et Lexa et ceux plus brutaux de Raven et Luna.

La future chamane progressait vite, au grand damne de la gardienne, qui peinait de plus en plus à la contenir lors de leur lutte. Luna pouvait maintenant parler avec différentes races de mammifères et apprenait l'art de se déplacer en les écoutant lui relater leur combats. Raven expérimentait les joies de vivre dans la peau d'un lynx, de voler sous l'apparence d'un aigle, mais jamais longtemps, généralement pas plus d'une heure.

Anya lui précisa que l'endurance viendrait petit à petit avec la pratique, qu'elle ne devait pas précipiter les choses.

Les quatre adolescentes ne se fréquentaient pas en dehors de leur leçons dans la grotte. Continuant à s'ignorer poliment en journée. Les deux jeunes femmes de l'eau, fidèles à elle-même, ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres. Elles n'étaient pas amies, elles suivaient les mêmes cours plusieurs nuits par semaines, c'était tout.

Anya ne chercha pas à les rapprocher, le temps s'en mêlerait. En six mois, les progrès étaient visibles à ses yeux et elle souriait intérieurement à une certaine complicité que Luna et Raven entretenaient inconsciemment.

Lexa, elle, d'une discrétion presque sans faille jetait parfois des regards songeurs à la porteuse concentrée sur ses feuilles.

Anya ne disait rien, mais remarquait beaucoup de choses.

.

* * *

.

Abby sentait bien que Raven était déçue d'avoir perdu ce combat contre cette Luna. Quand elles rentrèrent à la petite maison que ses filles habitaient depuis maintenant six ans la reine resta silencieuse, notant les différences apportées au salon depuis un an. Les jeune filles pouvaient dorénavant cuisiner si elles le souhaitaient. La nourriture leur était fournie une fois par semaine et si elles préféraient continuer à prendre leur repas au réfectoire d'Elrach cela était également possible. Néanmoins, en tant que membres d'une famille royale, elle jouissait de ce bénéfice et elles avaient décidé de se préparer leur repas le soir.

Elrach proposait des cours de cuisine et elles en avaient suivi certains au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Clarke cuisina, Raven, fatiguée par sa journée de lutte contemplait d'un œil vide la cheminée où un feu permettait de faire cuire le plat.

La gardienne continuait à être troublée par ce qui l'avait habitée pendant que Luna la plaquait au sol.

Depuis Wick, elle réfrénait ce genre de désir, refusant de se retrouver dans le même état que cette nuit-là.

Elle broyait toujours un peu de noir quand elles se mirent à table et mangèrent le dîner. Son humeur remonta avec les nouvelles d'Abby sur Xas. Leur mère était arrivée le matin même et Raven, accaparée par la compétition, n'avait pas pu lui parler beaucoup.

Elle finit par mettre de côté son état précédant et écouta avec plaisir les avancées des chantiers de la ville. La muraille serait terminée à l'hiver et les travaux pour le barrage commenceraient au printemps prochain.

Abby s'enquit des leçons que leur prodiguait Anya, s'émerveillant devant les dessins de Clarke. Elle étudia avec attention les sculptures de Raven, essentiellement des animaux. Tout ce que la jeune femme apprenait dans les livres sur leur anatomie, finissait quand cela était possible par être modelé entre ses mains sur la pierre ou le bois, ou encore la glaise, comme pour les représentation de muscles.

Ainsi, elle montra à sa mère une sculpture un peu effrayante de la tête d'un chat dont seuls les muscles apparaissaient. Elle les nomma un a un passant du muscle releveur naso-labial au muscle orbiculaire des paupières jusqu'au muscle brachio-céphalique.

Abby n'ignorait pas que sa fille devait connaître en détail chaque partie de l'animal dont elle prendrait la forme, comme elle connaissait déjà sa curieuse façon d'apprendre, en passant par le toucher et la reproduction.

Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec son « côté animal » et nota mentalement qu'elle devrait interroger Anya sur ce point.

Les trois femmes jouèrent aux jeux de billes pendant une partie de la soirée et Raven, épuisée par sa journée, partit se coucher la première, suivi par Clarke une heure plus tard.

Abby les avait prévenu qu'elle irait voir Anya un peu plus tard, mais comme la première fois, elle préféra laisser un mot avant de se dématérialiser.

.

La grotte était plongée dans le noir, Abby distinguait à peine les différentes formes grâce à la clarté des étoiles visibles à travers la voûte.

Où était Anya ? Se demanda-t-elle. La chamane savait pertinemment qu'elle était à Elrach. Ne voulait-elle plus la voir ?

Lorsque le corps d'Anya se plaqua contre son dos, la faisant sursauter, que ses mains parcoururent son corps et que sa voix murmura à son oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué, les doutes d'Abby s'envolèrent. Elle se retourna et embrassa les lèvres qu'elle discernait à peine.

L'aube se lèverait dans deux heures. À la lueur d'une bougie, Abby, couchée sur le dos du lit de la chamane, observait ses doigts s'entremêler à ceux d'Anya, se rendant compte à quel point elle avait attendu ce moment.

— À quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Anya devant son air grave.

— À nous, à cet instant dont je n'ai pas envie de voir la fin arriver.

Anya bougea dans le lit, se rapprocha d'elle et entre deux baisers lui répondit :

— Alors, reste...

Abby inspira profondément, accueillant les sensations que réveillait la chamane au-dessus d'elle, prête à répondre que c'était impossible. Anya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Reste au moins jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, proposa-t-elle doucement.

Abby accepta. Un compromis qu'elle pouvait se permettre pendant ces deux jours à Elrach. Un voyage trop court à ses yeux, à ceux de ses filles et à ceux de celle dont la bouche parcourait son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements qui auraient dû la faire rougir.

Deux journées par an, voilà ce que lui avaient accordé les Dieux. Abby était la reine de Xas et maintenant que son époux était mort, la capitale avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Ses filles étaient en sécurité dans la citée magique et il lui était possible de communiquer par lettres avec elles tout au long de l'année.

Aux yeux de l'oracle ces deux jours étaient toujours mieux que rien, deux jours à voir ses filles et une nuit avec Anya. Pendant des mois, elle les attendait, les chérissait et cette nuit, se fichait des cris qu'elle libérait entre les mains de celle dont elle sentait qu'elle tomberait un jour ou l'autre amoureuse. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

— Viens me voir à Xas, dit-elle entre deux soupirs.

Anya leva la tête et croisa son regard.

— Je ne peux pas. Wick...

— Je renverrai Wick.

— Abby...

— Anya... Je te veux à mes côtés plus d'une fois par an... Je veux pouvoir sentir ta peau contre la mienne quand je le désire, me délecter de ton odeur, te voir frissonner sous mes caresses, jouir dans tes bras...

Le baiser l'empêcha de continuer plus loin sa déclaration. Anya n'avait pas voulu en entendre plus. Ces mots qu'elle avait espéré pendant si longtemps lui été aujourd'hui insupportables. Par sa faute, elle ne pouvait accéder au désir d'Abby et se haïssait d'avoir stupidement bravé la reine d'Azgueda au lieu de se taire.

Abby échangea leur position et l'embrassa dans le cou, écartant doucement la pierre de connexion pour accéder librement à sa poitrine.

Anya lui avait révélé qu'elle ne quittait jamais le bijou et que ni Raven ni Clarke ne s'étaient encore aperçues qu'elle le portait.

La chamane ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune solution pour combler Abby autrement que lors de cette seule nuit.

Elle sentit les larmes monter, car, il existait bien un dénouement possible aux moments de solitudes de la reine, aussi chuchota-t-elle :

— Abby, tu pourrais... passer quelques nuits avec lui, sans que je t'en veuille. Je le comprendrais... Je sais que tu ressens aussi des choses pour Marcus.

La reine s'arrêta, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et s'agenouilla dans le lit.

— Non, souffla-t-elle, je ne le ferai pas.

Anya refoula sa tristesse s'assit dans le lit face à elle et fit preuve d'un courage qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

— Tu mérites d'être heureuse Abby. Tu as été mariée à Jake pendant vingt ans. Partager sa vie avec une personne pendant aussi longtemps... laisse des traces. Tu as besoin d'une présence à tes côtés. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerai être cette personne. Seulement nous savons toutes les deux que c'est impossible... Le prêtre de l'air pourrait combler...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les doigts d'Abby sur ses lèvres l'arrêtèrent. Les larmes de la reine coulait le long de ses joues alors qu'elle murmurait.

— Ne dis plus rien, je t'en supplie...

Anya essuya les larmes avec ses doigts en répondant.

— Très bien, je ne prononcerai plus un mot.

Elle l'attira à elle, et la bascula sur le lit en l'embrassant.

.

L'aube se lèverait dans une heure. Abby avait regardé dormir la chamane pendant un long moment et comme leur nuit un an plus tôt, avait refusé de lui dire au revoir, partant avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison Raven était assise sur le canapé et fixait les cendres dans l'âtre. Elle avait eu une nuit agitée et s'était réveillée trente minutes auparavant, espérant trouver Abby pour lui parler du désir qui était revenu.

— Raven ? Demanda doucement Abby, tout va bien ?

La gardienne tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'approchait et ses narines frémirent. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle se leva et s'écarta vivement de la reine.

— N'approche pas, ordonna-t-elle.

Abby s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas ce retournement de situation.

— Raven que se passe-t-il ?

L'adolescente inspira et ferma les yeux, réalisant que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

— L'odeur d'Anya recouvre ton corps, souffla-t-elle, l'odeur de vos débats est encore présente sur ta peau...

Abby en resta bouche bée. Raven lui avait dit que son odorat s'était développé et elle s'insulta intérieurement. Elle aurait dû se baigner dans le gours avant de rentrer. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée que la métamorphe pourrait tout découvrir de cette façon. Elle exécuta quelques pas en direction de Raven qui tendit le bras pour la stopper.

— Abby... je...vais sortir de la maison. S'il te plait ne bouge plus, sinon je pourrais ne plus réussir à me contrôler et... oublier totalement qui tu es... Je risque de finir par exécuter un geste plus que déplacé envers toi... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

La reine répondit oui de la tête, resta immobile quand Raven passa à côté d'elle et sortit de la maison. Elle la regarda détaler et se demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

Raven courait dans la nuit sans que le désir qui circulait dans ses veines ne disparaisse. Ses pas la guidèrent vers leur maison. Elle ferma les yeux devant la fenêtre et ne décela pas l'odeur de Lexa. La princesse avait dû aller se promener près du lac, comme elle aimait le faire parfois.

Elle se glissa dans la chambre de Luna par la fenêtre entrebâillée et resta dans le noir à regarder la jeune femme dormir.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là.

Son cœur battait la chamade, le désir brûlant qui l'avait habité en sortant de ses songes érotiques avec celle qui dormait devant elle, avait été décuplé par l'odeur que dégageait Abby.

Luna bougea dans le lit et se réveilla, ayant décelé une présence dans sa chambre jusque dans ses rêves.

— C'est moi, Raven, n'est pas peur.

Sa voix sembla différente à ses oreilles ainsi qu'à celles de la future chamane qui s'empressa d'allumer une bougie.

Raven debout au milieu de sa chambre ne bougeait pas. Luna remarqua qu'elle tremblait et sortit du lit.

Elle s'approcha et détecta les signes qu'elle connaissait. Ceux qu'elle avait même ressenti dans le corps d'une panthère... en chaleur. Luna était vite partie aux premiers émois de l'animal et avait expliqué cette épisode à Anya qui avait simplement précisé :

— Cela arrive parfois. Tu as bien fait de la laisser seule... Les animaux aussi ont droit à leur intimité.

Raven était en chaleur ? Et elle était dans sa chambre...

Luna sentit le désir monter dans son corps devant ce qu'elle provoquait chez la métamorphe, les ondes d'envies que Raven dégageaient la frappaient avec une force terriblement excitante.

Il lui avait bien semblé que leur combat de l'après-midi avait franchi un stade dans leur relation, mais elle pensait avoir été la seule à le découvrir.

Elle s'était trompée.

— Dis-moi de m'en aller, lui parvint la voix rauque de Raven. Dis-le-moi et je le ferai...

Luna s'approcha lentement et murmura :

— Ais-je l'air d'avoir envie que tu partes ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Raven franchisse la distance entre elles et l'embrasse férocement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Anya observait Raven se déplacer avec grâce. Elle esquiva une attaque de Lexa et griffa le dos exposé de la princesse.

Lexa cria de douleur.

La patte de félin à la place de sa main avait été très efficace. Les griffes acérées avaient percé le cuir qui protégeait son adversaire et le sang commençait à suinter des lacérations au milieux du dos.

— Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, s'écria Anya.

Les deux adolescentes s'immobilisèrent et la gardienne s'excusa auprès d'une Lexa de nouveau impassible.

Anya s'approcha, scruta la blessure de Lexa, soupira et ordonna :

— Va voir Clarke pour qu'elle te soigne. Raven, change-toi, nous allons voler un peu avec Luna. Tu viens avec nous.

Raven hocha la tête et se transforma en un corbeau au yeux jaunes.

Personne ne voyait la particularité de ses yeux. Anya lui avait expliqué que cette signature n'était visible que pour un métamorphe, qu'elle avait découvert celle de Becca dans ses songes grâce au loup aux yeux rouges qui lui disait qu'elle lui appartenait mais qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était la sienne et ne savait pas de quelle couleur ses yeux devenait quand elle se transformait.

Raven l'avait su en se regardant dans le gour. Le reflet de l'animal qu'elle incarnait avait toujours cette particularité : des yeux jaunes.

En attendant que Luna, assise en tailleur, se mette en transe avec Max et qu'Anya cherche un volatile prêt à l'accueillir, le corbeau se déhancha jusqu'au lac souterrain pour admirer ses yeux dorés.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, s'amusant de la taille changeante de sa pupille – un détail qui n'aurait pas dû être visible et qui ne l'était sûrement pas pour les autres – sur le fond clair de ses iris.

Raven mira son plumage avec attention se demandant si elle pouvait... Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et croassa de joie en les rouvrant devant le résultat concluant de son expérience.

Le corbeau blanc sautillait gaiment sur la berge, trempant ses serres dans l'eau froide.

La voix d'Anya la ramena dans la grotte.

— Tu as fini de jouer, Raven ?

Raven agita les ailes, démontrant son envergure imposante à l'aigle royale à côté d'Anya qui ne semblait guère impressionné par ce corvidé à l'attitude étrange et digne d'un oisillon et replia ses ailes reprenant la couleur noire du corbeau qu'elle aimait devenir.

Anya regarda l'aigle, s'assit à côté de lui et plongea dans son esprit.

Raven observa le rapace prendre son envol, suivi de Max et s'envola à son tour.

— C'est parti ! Cria-t-elle à l'attention de Clarke qui agita la main en réponse au cri grave du corbeau qui quittait la grotte et rejoignait le ciel.

La porteuse tourna la tête en direction de Lexa qui s'approchait en silence, ôtant l'armure qu'il faudrait réparer.

— Raven devient de plus en plus forte, remarqua-t-elle en jetant le corset en lambeau sur le sol.

Clarke acquiesça et désigna le lit de la chamane.

_— Allonge-toi que je répare les dégâts de ma chère sœur..._

Lexa enleva sa tunique trempée et poisseuse du sang qui continuait à couler sur son dos puis s'allongea sur le ventre. Clarke les yeux fixés sur la voûte, attendit qu'elle lui signale qu'elle pouvait regarder pour revenir vers elle.

Elle étouffa un juron en voyant l'étendu des blessures.

— C'est si moche que ça ? Demanda Lexa.

_— Tu n'as pas mal ? _S'étonna la porteuse.

— Si, je souffre le martyre... Mais à Azgueda, on apprend très vite à ne rien montrer. La douleur est une faiblesse...

Clarke posa doucement sa paume sur une des entailles et sentit le corps sous sa main tressaillir.

_— Je suis désolée._

Lexa aurait presque haussé les épaules pour toute réponse si elle n'avait pas craint d'avoir mal. Elle sentit la magie couler en elle.

Celle de la Flamme, celle qui la troublait.

Elle remarqua, au-delà de la magie, une autre sensation, plus profonde dans le touché de la guérisseuse. Lexa ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle représentait. Elle refusait de croire que ce flux qui la traversait, pouvait signifier ce qu'elle ressentait également.

Clarke était une porteuse de la Flamme, un être supérieur grâce à cette magie puissante.

Un être inaccessible.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement lorsque sa peau se reconstruisit et que les plaies se refermèrent.

La main chaude de la guérisseuse s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son dos puis se retira vivement quand la princesse se mit à bouger.

Clarke se leva du lit et s'éloigna. Elle partit préparer la boisson amer dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Elle savait que Lexa l'aimait aussi et qu'Anya, Luna et Raven apprécieraient d'en boire une tasse à leur retour.

Elle entendit les mouvements de Lexa, devinant que la princesse descendait vers le gour pour se nettoyer du sang séché et se changer.

Chacune d'elle avait toujours des vêtements de rechange dans la grotte, une demande d'Anya qui n'avait jamais été aussi utile qu'aujourd'hui.

Clarke se servit un tasse en observant Lexa nager dans l'eau froide. Elle savait que la princesse se déplaçait totalement nue et avec aisance dans son élément.

Elle-même ne savait pas nager. Elle aurait dû apprendre depuis qu'elle vivait à Elrach, mais délaissait toujours cette tâche au profit d'autres plus urgentes.

Voyant la princesse plonger sous l'eau, elle se promit qu'avant la fin de sa formation, elle aurait déjà pataugé dans l'eau du gour avec plaisir quitte à boire la tasse plus d'une fois pour y arriver.

Lexa sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla en notant que la porteuse ne la quittait pas des yeux, loin de la discrétion dont elle avait fait preuve avant de la soigner.

Clarke n'avait pas voulu la reluquer. Elle avait regardé le corps nu de la princesse comme une œuvre d'art, à la façon d'une artiste, si elle avait eu une feuille à côté d'elle, elle aurait inconsciemment commencer à la dessiner, traçant les cicatrices visibles ici et là, capturant l'ombre qui jouait sur son corps. Clarke avait fini par détourner le regard en croisant les yeux verts, se rendant compte de ce que sa fixation pouvait vouloir dire, remarquant aussi le désir qui commencer à la tenailler.

Lexa marcha jusqu'à elle et hocha la tête en guise de remerciements, attrapant la tasse fumante qu'elle lui tendait.

_— Alors, on va en parler ?_ Demanda Clarke.

La princesse lui jeta un regard, s'interrogeant sur le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder puis attendit qu'elle continue.

_— Raven et Luna... je suppose que tu es au courant_, lâcha Clarke.

La porteuse nota une légère déception dans les yeux de Lexa, comme si elle s'attendait à autre chose et soupira intérieurement.

Clarke n'était pas idiote, elle savait que la princesse répondrait favorablement à ses avances, et que son propre corps n'était pas insensible à la fille de l'eau. Or, quand elle s'en était ouverte aux autres porteuses, celles-ci lui avaient conseillé de ne rien faire.

Les barrières de Lexa restaient trop importantes, et ce n'était pas à elle de les faire tomber. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait, quelqu'un qui ne parcourrait pas les quatre royaumes comme elle, quelqu'un qui resterait à ses côtés.

La porteuse n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse. Elle pouvait avoir des aventures, combler les désirs de son corps, mais c'était tout.

Et Lexa était une tentation bien trop dangereuse.

Clarke était la porteuse de Lumière, celle à l'attitude irréprochable, celle à qui on pardonnerait rien, celle qui devait réussir là où la précédente avait échoué.

Comme l'ancienne porteuse Astra...

Clarke fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de Lexa qui répondait :

— Qui ne l'est pas...

La porteuse but une gorgée en scrutant le regard si volontairement inexpressif de la princesse et reprit :

_— Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Lexa jeta un regard vers la voûte, inspira calmement puis déclara :

— Luna est une grande fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Si Raven lui plait, alors je n'ai rien à dire, cependant tu devrais mettre en garde la métamorphe. Les habitants du royaume de l'eau ne s'attachent pas facilement et je ne sais pas si c'est aussi le cas pour les gens de l'air... Mais je pense que Raven mérite de le savoir.

Clarke sourit gentiment.

_— Raven est coriace et pour le moment, je dirais qu'elles s'amusent, qu'elles tentent différentes choses, que cela ne la fera que plus grandir et mieux comprendre la vie..._

Lexa la regarda un long moment en silence. Clarke la décontenançait. Elle paraissait si fragile parfois, puis elle énonçait des phrases où toute sa puissance et sa sagesse ressortaient, comme à cet instant. L'amour qu'elle avait pour Raven transpirait dans chaque mot qu'elle venait de dire, une attention presque maternelle pour sa « sœur » qui avait le droit de marcher, tomber et se relever, sans que cela ne la perturbe réellement, et peut-être que dans le fond, la porteuse préférait que la métamorphe découvre tout cela avec la future chamane.

Un être magique possédant aussi une relation étroite avec les animaux et qui comprendrait Raven bien mieux qu'elle-même ou les autres magiciens.

Lexa finit sa tasse, pendant que Clarke laissait son regard vagabonder sur la grotte autour d'elles.

_— Et toi ? As-tu quelqu'un en vu ?_

Lexa manqua de s'étrangler avec le reste de la boisson et croisa son regard.

_— Quelqu'un qui t'attends à Azgueda_, continua Clarke.

La princesse dévisagea la porteuse qui, encore une fois, l'étonna. Une simple curiosité se peignait sur ses traits. Peut-être que si l'ombre d'un espoir était apparu dans les yeux bleus, une lueur qui aurait trahi ce que Lexa imaginait et espérait, aurait-elle répondu autre chose, se serait-elle avancée et aurait embrassée la princesse de l'air. Rendant réel cette complicité qui planait autour d'elles, ce souhait d'une intimité qu'elles ne s'avouaient pas depuis que Clarke l'avait touchée pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

« Quelqu'un qui t'attends à Azgueda... »

Une phrase qui fit reculer Lexa, le renvoyant dans ses retranchements et scella son choix, alors qu'elle hésitait encore jusqu'à maintenant.

Réalisant enfin ce que la porteuse lui confessait à demi-mots : cette relation entre elles n'aurait pas lieu.

— Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il y a quelqu'un... à Azgueda.

Clarke ne se trahit pas, ne cligna pas des paupières, rien, sauf une légère contracture des mâchoires qui n'échappa pas à Lexa.

Mais c'était trop tard, ce serait à Clarke dorénavant de faire le premier pas si elle désirait un jour que quelque chose arrivât entre elles.

Lexa s'éloigna et s'assit sur une chaise, remarquant que Clarke restait à sa place et attendait qu'elle en dise plus.

— Costia... Une servante du château que j'ai rencontré l'été dernier lors de notre retour annuel à Azgueda.

La princesse sourit au visage qui se matérialisait devant ses yeux.

— Mère s'est montrée plus brutale que d'ordinaire quand elle a compris que nous n'avions « rien trouvé » ici, que notre recherche sur l'endroit où se cachait Anya avait été aussi infructueuse que celle de Roan. Luna aussi en a fait les frais...

Lexa tendit les mains vers le feu qui crépitait, entendant la porteuse marcher jusqu'à elle et s'assoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

— Elle était là pour soigner mon visage. Elle paraissait si triste pour moi, si sincère dans sa peine... Elle m'a embrassée... Peut-être plus par compassion qu'autre chose, mais cela a suffi...

Elle regardait les flammes perdue dans son souvenir de sa nuit avec une servante qui travaillait au château et qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

— Elle... elle est restée avec moi, jusqu'à l'aube. Je ne pensais pas la revoir et je ne voulais pas lui ordonner de revenir, alors que j'en mourrais d'envie... Le soir suivant, elle m'attendait dans ma chambre... Elle est revenue chaque nuit jusqu'à ce que je reparte pour Elrach.

Le silence s'installa entre elles suite à la confession de Lexa puis Clarke déclara tout bas :

—_ Je suis contente que tu aies quelqu'un..._

Lexa leva la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils aux signes qu'exécuta Clarke terminant sa phrase dans la langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, se maudissant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui répondait.

— Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire...

Clarke eut un sourire un peu triste et révéla :

_— Ce n'est pas grave... ça n'a pas d'importance..._

_._

* * *

_._

Le chouca et le corbeau plongeaient de concert.

S'amusant à se suivre, vrillant, enchaînant des loopings improbables sous le regard du rapace qui battait plus vite ses larges ailes pour se maintenir à leur niveau.

Anya ne put retenir un sourire et l'esprit de l'aigle le perçut.

Les deux oiseaux qui jouaient ensemble, s'amusaient réellement. Elle était heureuse que la métamorphe ne soit pas seule pour les leçons, que Luna l'accompagne.

Elle avait eu raison d'insister pour que ses congénères de l'eau redeviennent ses élèves.

Elles arrivèrent près de la montagne qui plongeait à pic dans le lac et l'aigle se posa sur une arrête rocheuse à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'eau gelée, suivant des yeux les corvidés toujours occupés à se divertir avec le vent au dessus de la glace.

Anya se souvenait encore de l'air inquiet que dévoilaient les traits d'Abby qui l'avait réveillé, comprenant que reine était revenue dans la grotte ce matin-là. La chamane avait su qu'elle partirait pendant son sommeil et s'était redressée sur son lit aux mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

Raven avait tout deviné, elle avait senti l'odeur de leur nuit ensemble.

Anya s'était insultée intérieurement, elle aurait dû prévenir Abby, qu'elle ne prenne aucun risque et se lave avant de la laisser. Une chose qu'aurait certainement fait la reine dès son retour à la maison si Raven n'avait pas été déjà debout et surpris ce qui restait incrusté sur sa peau.

Une odeur qui avait excité la gardienne...

Abby était apeurée par l'envie animale qu'elle avait décelée dans le regard de sa fille et se demandait où elle avait pu fuir.

Anya la rassura et lui promit de veiller sur elle, gardant dans ses bras la femme qu'elle aimait jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le moment où Abby disparut de nouveau, voulant être « propre » et présente lors du retour de Raven.

En milieu de matinée Max lui avait fait comprendre que Luna l'avait contactée et qu'elle voulait la voir. Elle était partie chercher son apprentie et avait longuement discutée avec elle dans la grotte.

Luna lui avait révélé la présence de Raven ce matin-là dans sa chambre. L'expression d'envie qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux et cette étrange impression qu'elle avait comparé à des chaleurs.

Anya avait ri à ce mot.

— Raven n'était pas en chaleur, juste très excitée sexuellement.

— Je vois pas trop la différence, avait répondu Luna.

— Il y en a une pourtant. Si Raven avait été « en chaleur », elle ne t'aurait pas laissé le choix...

Luna avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait refermé sans un mot.

— Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit une fidèle. Une infidèle, elle aurait plus agi sans ton consentement...

— Les infidèles, avait répété Luna. Sont-ils si horribles ?

Anya avait failli répondre « oui » directement et s'était reprise, se souvenant du message de la première porteuse.

— Ils sont... différents. Ils ont évolué d'une autre manière, laissant plus de liberté à leur côté sombre, le développant au profit de leur qualités. Par exemple pour revenir à ce que tu as vécu avec Raven, quand je te dis qu'un infidèle ne t'aurait pas demandé la permission ce n'est pas faux. Mais cela n'aurait pas signifié que tu n'aurais pas accepté ou... apprécié peut-être malgré toi...

— Je ne comprends pas.

Anya avait réfléchi à le meilleur manière d'expliquer ce qu'elle savait sur les métamorphes déchus.

— Raven est une bonne amante, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna avait détourné les yeux et soufflé « oui » en rougissant. Anya n'avait pas relevé la couleur cramoisie des joues de son élève et avait continué :

— C'est souvent le cas. Ils sont très attentifs aux réactions de ceux qui sont dans leur bras, très à l'écoute de ce qu'ils désirent et les comblent au-delà de leurs espérances.

Luna fixait délibérément le sol, les joues toujours en feu. Si Anya n'était pas amoureuse d'Abby, elle l'aurait presque enviée d'avoir partagé la couche d'une métamorphe.

Elle soupira.

— Au début de la guerre, les infidèles ont décidé d'augmenter cette « capacité » grâce à la magie. Ils réussirent à créer une enzyme qu'ils fixèrent dans leur salive et qui avait pour but d'affoler les sens de ceux qu'ils embrassaient, les rendant totalement assujettis. Un moyen pour que les métamorphes de l'ombre assouvissent également leur propres désirs avec des êtres qui « en redemandaient ». Le seul effet que cela produisit dans leur corps fut la couleur de leur sang qui s'assombrit, devenant complètement noir, se transmettant de générations en générations, prouvant aussi, que l'enzyme faisait désormais partie intégrante de leur être.

Luna leva les yeux vers elle.

— Il faut que tu comprennes, que malheureusement à la guerre « tous les coups sont permis ». Pour les infidèles cette enzyme était aussi une arme très efficace... Cette guerre a longtemps était menée par une petite partie de la populations. Une sorte de bataille d'espions contre espions. Les trois quarts des fidèles ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence d'une souche déviée parmi eux, cette lignée qui patiemment recrutait de plus en plus de sujets. Cette salive était une bonne façon d'y arriver. Les fidèles qui passaient la nuit avec eux se retrouvaient le matin, seuls, en compagnie de souvenirs que certains ne pouvaient pas supporter. Les infidèles avaient su faire ressortir quelque chose d'enfoui au plus profond d'eux et soit ils l'acceptaient et rejoignaient leur camp, soit...

— Soit... ?

— Soit les métamorphes noirs jouaient avec eux. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient résister physiquement à ce à quoi ils avaient déjà goûté... Cette enzyme agissait comme une drogue. Ne serait-ce que la présence dans une même pièce d'un infidèle éveillait déjà les sens des fidèles qui rampaient et réclamaient leur dose. Continuant à se haïr plus fortement quand ils reprenaient conscience. Une méthode radicale qui les poussaient jusqu'à la folie.

Anya se leva et regarda le gour à la lumière du jour, l'eau claire qui ne se réchauffait jamais.

— Toutes ses âmes maudites airent aujourd'hui dans les montagnes à la poursuite de leur salut... Ce sont elles qui nous susurrent ces choses, cherchant désespérément une sortie à leur propre malheur, nous entrainant malgré elles dans leurs misères...

Luna restait assise digérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Anya perdues dans ses pensées, restait au centre d'un rayon de soleil venant de la voute ouverte. La chamane laissa son regard dériver à nouveau vers l'eau cristalline, happée par les scintillements du soleil sur le lac. Elle écouta Luna exprimer ses craintes.

— Tu veux dire que si Raven rencontre cette Becca et que celle-ci l'embrasse...

— Oui, confirma Anya, nous pourrions la perdre définitivement.

Luna s'était levée.

— Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver... Je ne le laisserai pas.

Anya sourit faiblement.

— Pourquoi ? Ce combat n'est pas le tien, c'est celui que doit mener Raven, pas toi...

— Mais je peux l'aider dans sa lutte ! N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais en la formant ?

— Je ne sais pas... avait avoué Anya lentement. J'ignore ce qui peut se passer. J'ai beau avoir accumulé plus de renseignements que n'importe qui sur les métamorphes au cours de mes voyages, il reste des pans entiers sur leur histoire que je ne connais pas. Ils ont développés un autre pouvoir si extraordinaire que personne n'a su de quoi il s'agissait, son secret a été très bien gardé.

— Tu as une idée ?

— Non. Anya avait émis un léger rire. Peut-être l'Immortalité ou encore prendre possession sans leur demander de l'esprit d'humains comme nous, nous le faisons en accord avec les animaux... Ils excellent dans la dissimulation et la manipulation.

— Et pourtant les fidèles les ont vaincus.

— Oui...

— Comment ?

— À l'aide de ce que les infidèles nommèrent un « virus ».

— Pourrions-nous le recréer ? Avait demandé Luna. Existe-t-il la formule quelque part ?

Anya avait secoué la tête.

— C'est quelque chose qui existe en chacun de nous... Quelque chose que nous devons développer. Une chose à laquelle doit accéder Raven et garder précieusement, brandir comme un bouclier à toutes les épreuves que lui fera subir Becca.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'image de la première porteuse qui lui avait parlé quelques temps auparavant passa devant ses yeux, et elle murmura :

— L'Amour...

**.**

* * *

**.**

Plusieurs jours après le départ d'Abby, Raven avait demandé à parler à Anya. Elle était restée dans la grotte et avait attendu le retour de la chamane en compagnie de Max.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait lui parler. Au départ, elle lui avait fait « la causette » un peu pour se divertir, laçant à l'oiseau la phrase :

— Figures-toi que ma mère couche avec Anya...

Max avait bougé la tête de haut en bas permettant à son œil noir de rencontrer les siens et avait répondu :

_— Je sais, je les ai vu..._

Il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots, il avait émis des cris d'oiseau que Raven avait simplement su interpréter.

Elle était en train de fixé le chouca la bouche ouverte quand Anya était revenue et avait remarqué son expression.

— Que se passe-t-il, avait-elle demandé ?

— J'ai entendu Max...

— …

— Je veux dire, j'ai compris ce qu'il me disait.

Anya s'était tourné vers l'oiseau, commençant une conversation silencieuse avec lui et s'était écrié :

— Tu ne lui a pas dit ça ?!

— Et si... avait répondu Raven à sa place.

Anya avait lancé un regard furibond à Max qui avait caché sa tête sous son aile, puis s'était assise sur une chaise autour du feu à côté de Raven.

— J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu l'apprennes d'une autre manière...

— Moi aussi, avait bougonné Raven.

— Si cela peut te rassurer, je l'aime...

— Je sais... Depuis combien de temps ?

Anya avait légèrement souri et répondu :

— Je dirais depuis très longtemps, depuis que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade.

Raven avait hoché la tête en silence puis reprit :

— Vous aviez une liaison quand Jake était en vie ?

— Non. La première fois que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble était lors de la cérémonie de la Flamme, il y a six ans. Jake était encore en vie, mais hormis ce soir-là, Abby n'a jamais été une autre fois infidèle à son mari en l'espace de vingt ans.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

— Raven...

L'adolescente s'était tu. Elle était injuste envers Abby, sa mère adoptive. Elle connaissait son histoire, elle n'avait pas choisi le prince des Skikrus, il lui avait été imposé et elle avait dû l'accepter, dire adieux à ses rêves et devenir ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle se souvint de l'expression de la reine lors des funérailles, Abby avait aimé son époux, à sa manière, peut-être pas autant qu'elle aimait la chamane... Elle leva les yeux vers Anya et lâcha :

— Abby t'aime...

— Je me le demande parfois.

— Arrête, ce n'est pas la peine, elle t'aime vraiment. Je l'ai senti. Quand j'ai prononcé ton nom, son odeur a évolué subtilement... vers un parfum très doux tout d'un coup, si apaisant, et puis elle a bougé... et ce qui la recouvrait, les... restes de vos ébats m'ont sauté à la gorge.

— Je suis désolée...

Raven secoua la tête.

— Je le savais... La première fois que j'ai senti cette odeur sur elle était l'année dernière. Elle s'était pourtant lavée... mais les résidus dans l'air du salon ont suffi pour me mettre sur la voie. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter à l'époque. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais une métamorphe et l'incident à Xas avec Becca restait encore encré en moi. J'ai préféré me voiler la face, et puis je ne connaissais pas ton odeur à l'époque. Je ne t'ai rencontré qu'un mois plus tard et quand je suis venue ici pour la première fois, tu avais eu le temps... d'effacer les traces...

Anya, la tête baissée, restait silencieuse.

— Je crois qu'inconsciemment je t'en ai voulu, puis un jour, j'ai compris que c'était stupide. Qui étais-je pour juger Abby ? Sous prétexte que c'était ma mère adoptive, je savais mieux qu'elle ce qu'il lui fallait ?

Raven avait ricané.

— C'est incroyable la magie, ne trouves-tu pas ? Je ne connaissais pas cette femme il y a six ans et aujourd'hui grâce à un rituel, une reine que je n'avais jamais rencontrée est devenue à mes yeux un des êtres les plus importants de ma vie. Au moins tes sentiments sont réels envers elle...

— Les tiens aussi.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Après la cérémonie, tous les liens crées se désagrègent en quelques mois... Même ceux de la porteuse et de la gardienne.

Devant l'étonnement de Raven, Anya avait précisé :

— C'est un secret... Et rares sont ceux qui le connaissent. Tes sentiments pour Clarke, ceux pour Jake, ou Abby que tu conserves depuis tant d'années sont vrais. Toi et toi seule a accepté de les cultiver, de les conserver. Enfin, quand je dis toi et toi seule, Abby, Jake et Clarke aussi ont « joué le jeux ». Vous vous êtes trouvés. Crois-moi ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Nia et moi n'avons jamais plus été amies, Aurora et sa gardienne non plus. Abby et Bird se voient rarement... Nia ne reconnaît plus Luna comme sa fille, Lexa a pour elle une véritable amitié mais plus ce lien fraternel que Clarke et toi entretenez toujours... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Abby est ta mère, Clarke ta sœur et ça sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin.

Raven avait réfléchi à cette déclaration.

— Alors le lien entre une porteuse et sa gardienne qui dit que si l'une d'elle meurt, l'autre la suivra dans sa tombe est faux ?

— En grande partie, oui. C'est une sorte de ruse, un moyen psychologique de maintenir le lien et généralement ça marche, la porteuse et la gardienne restent unies jusqu'à leur mort, ne se doutant pas qu'elles sont les véritables instigatrice de la « magie » qui les lie.

— Mais alors Becca... si ça se trouve, elle n'a jamais souffert ?

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là, Raven. Je pense qu'Astra et Becca avait une complicité aussi importante que Clarke et toi et qu'à la mort de la porteuse, la gardienne a réellement été dévastée.

Raven soupira.

— Parfois, je me dis que le monde serait peut-être plus simple sans magie.

— Peut-être...

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tu pendant un long moment puis Raven avait déclaré :

— Je suppose que c'est le vert...

— Quoi donc ?

— La couleur de ta pierre de connexion.

Anya s'était tournée vers elle, visiblement surprise.

— Tu savais ?

— Oui.

— Et Clarke ?

Raven avait souri.

— Clarke remarque très bien les choses, elle est plus futée que moi et bien plus sage aussi... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle sache pour Abby et toi depuis longtemps...

Anya avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de l'intelligence accordée à la porteuse et à la gardienne puis avait demandé :

— Tu aimerais que l'on le vérifie ? Je veux dire, si c'est le vert.

Raven avait acquiescé et après qu'Anya s'eut sciemment coupée, le pendentif de Raven avait, en effet, viré au vert pâle pour retrouver la couleur noir assez rapidement.

— J'espère qu'Abby ne va pas s'inquiéter, avait dit Anya.

— Non, elle va comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Anya s'était levée et avait marché de long en large en déclarant :

— Abby est revenue après ce qui s'est passé et Luna m'a aussi parlé de ton... attitude.

Raven avait répondu d'un ton sans appel.

— Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi Anya. On a crevé l'abscé pour Abby et toi, car c'était nécessaire, mais que tu saches avec qui je couche ne te regardes pas.

— Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, Raven. C'est pour Luna.

— Pourquoi ? La réputation des femmes d'Azgueda est plutôt claire, elles ne s'attachent pas facilement.

— C'est vrai, les filles de l'eau restent assez distantes, les chamanes, elles, beaucoup moins...

Raven avait froncé les sourcils et répondu :

— Luna sait parfaitement que pour le moment nous nous amusons, rien de plus.

— Oui, peut-être as-tu raison, ou peut-être est-ce plus que ça...

Anya s'était arrêtée, avait jeté un coup d'œil à Max puis avait repris :

— Je n'aurais sans doute pas abordé votre relation sans un détail particulier, car tu as raison, savoir avec qui tu couches ne me regarde pas. Cependant, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé du fait qu'un métamorphe pouvait parler avec les animaux, en tout cas pas quand il avait son apparence humaine... Je pense que le fait que tu aies partagé les draps d'une chamane a activé quelque chose en toi, que d'une certaine manière tu t'es accaparée une partie de ses pouvoirs... Et j'espère que cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur Luna...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Clarke aimait le bruissement du vent dans les arbres.

La fraîcheur de la forêt qui l'enrobait doucement, alors que la fournaise de leur septième été battait son plein à Elrach.

Sa mère était repartie.

Assise contre le tronc, Clarke écoutait le chêne lui conter les histoires de la forêt depuis sa naissance. Lincoln lui avait révélé que les arbres étaient de merveilleux conteurs, de véritables sources d'informations.

Elle sentait les différentes porteuses dans sa tête aussi fascinées qu'elle face à la voix grave du végétal.

Cette relation qu'elle entretenait avec elles était parfois étrange. Les esprits des anciennes porteuses de la Flamme, assez discrètes dans l'ensemble lui donnaient l'impression de n'être jamais seule.

Elle avait dix-sept ans et cela aurait dû la déranger, or, encore un autre avantage de la magie, elle ne souffrait pas de cette absence d'intimité.

Ses esprits faisaient simplement partie d'elle.

Elle pensa à sa mère dont elle avait ressentit toute la tristesse en début de soirée. La reine n'était pas heureuse. Clarke en était désolée. Elle n'ignorait pas sa relation épisodique avec Anya et n'y voyait aucune objection, sauf celle de l'obligation d'Anya a rester cachée.

La porteuse ne savait pas trop comment aider sa mère. Elle espérait qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre à Xas, que peut-être elle se rapprocherait de Marcus, une homme relativement discret mais dont les regards à la reine trahissaient quelques fois les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que quelque chose arriverait entre eux, un prêtre et un reine n'étaient pas autorisés à s'unir.

Elle essayait de remonter le morale d'Abby quand elle était présente à Elrach, de lui transmettre de la joie et de la paix par sa présence. Elle y arrivait... un peu.

Raven et elle n'avaient jamais parlé du fait qu'Abby partage la couche de la chamane, elles n'estimaient pas que cela nécessitât de grands conciliabules. Leur mère était une femme qui avait droit de vivre sa vie sans que ses filles s'en mêlent.

Et puis elles avaient déjà beaucoup à faire avec leur petite personne.

Clarke elle-même apprenait tous les jours. Le fait de posséder la Flamme ne lui apportait pas tout. La magie l'aidait évidemment, mais beaucoup de combats devaient être menés par elle et elle seule.

Elle était traversée par des émotions perturbatrices aussi souvent que son âge le lui permettait. À ses yeux, bien trop souvent. Elle avait pensé que la porteuse ne connaissait que la paix... Elle s'était trompée.

La colère, l'envie, la paresse, pour ne citer qu'eux, venaient lui rendre visite régulièrement.

Les porteuses lui avaient donné un petit conseil pour se calmer quand elle se sentait trop troublée.

Elle n'avait qu'à s'imaginer en haut d'une dune et se voir dans le lointain perturbée ou crier de colère, très éloignée comme si elle suivait des yeux une caravane voyageant vers Xas, un éloignement qui lui permettait de prendre de la distance sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Clarke l'utilisait souvent, et elle aimait aussi le fait que cet exercice la ramène dans le désert.

Elle rit en attendant une anecdote du chêne. Les arbres avaient beaucoup d'humour.

La princesse de l'air pensa à Raven et Luna. Elles se fréquentaient depuis un an, une relation ponctuée de haut et de bas. Une relation qui avait permis d'apprendre une chose importante sur la gardienne. Il lui était possible de récupérer le pouvoir d'un habitant d'un royaume qui n'était pas le sien.

Comment ?

C'était toute la question.

Luna soupçonnait que la communion qui les unissait pendant leur intimité en était responsable. Raven trouvait ça ridicule et lui répondait qu'elle ne confirmerait pas son hypothèse en couchant avec des gens du feu ou de la terre.

En attendant, le résultat était là : Raven pouvait maîtriser l'élément eau en plus de l'air.

Un pouvoir unique... comme l'était la métamorphe.

La gardienne passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de John et Clarke la laissait tranquille, sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Certains soirs, Raven lui avouait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'elle avait peur que Becca la retrouve, qu'elle sache comment la faire succomber à son côté ténébreux. Qu'elle l'embrasse et qu'elle soit perdue à jamais...

Clarke la rassurait, le fait qu'elles aient appris que les infidèles pouvaient générer une enzyme dans leur salive qui rendait « fou d'amour » ceux qu'ils embrassaient ne voulait pas dire qu'elle serait elle aussi touchée par cette drogue.

Elle lui avait donné l'exercice du désert et Raven, aussi, aimait l'utiliser.

Clarke lui rappelait la solution contre son ennemie, apprendre à l'aimer et Raven soupirait en se plaignant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

La porteuse entendit une brindille craquer pas très loin d'elle et Clarke se redressa.

Le cervidé s'avança lentement à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il était magnifique, majestueux et calme, l'invitant à venir la voir.

Clarke était hypnotisée par ce cerf sous ses yeux. Elle se leva et s'approcha.

Raven imitait à la perfection l'animal qu'elle incarnait. Elle observa les yeux noirs qui lui souriaient et regretta de ne pas voir la signature magique de la métamorphe. Un cerf avec des yeux jaunes devait être grandiose.

Elle caressa le museau du cerf tout en sentant les vibrations de magie qui s'en dégageait.

Il s'agissait d'un exercice qu'elles avaient mis en place. Clarke était toujours la première à découvrir le nouvel animal qu'elle cherchait à devenir.

La princesse choisissait et proposait à sa sœur un mammifère. Raven acceptait le défi, commençait à étudier l'animal puis sculptait celui-ci. Elle donnait la petite statut à la porteuse et elles décidaient de partir pendant quelques heures dans un endroit reculé où elles ne souffriraient pas d'être dérangées pendant ses essais de transformations.

C'était aussi une façon de s'entraîner en parallèle des nuits qu'elles passaient avec Anya qui lui en demandait beaucoup.

Pour Clarke, cela permettait de s'habituer au différents climats qu'offrait Elrach, de réviser la faune et la flore de chaque partie et de voir un peu sa sœur, devenue légèrement plus distante depuis que sa magie s'était manifestée.

_— Ç__a été difficile ?_ Demanda Clarke au cerf dont elle touchait toujours le museau.

_— Moins que l'ours_, répondit Raven.

Clarke adorait cette possibilité de parler à la gardienne quand elle se transformait. Elles l'avaient découvert par hasard un jour ou Raven, sous la forme d'un chat avait réclamé que Clarke la gratte un peu plus à gauche près de l'oreille droite.

Personne n'avait vraiment d'explication, cela n'était possible qu'avec Clarke. Lexa avait tenté l'expérience n'entendant pas la métamorphe – incarnant ce jour-là un chien – qui s'était amusée à se moquer d'elle gentiment sans que la princesse ne le comprenne.

Le cerf bougea la tête et huma l'air autour d'elle.

— _Niylah n'est pas loin, _expliqua Raven.

_— Tu sens son odeur ?_

— Oui.

Clarke resta silencieuse, perdues dans ses pensées.

_— Vous vous êtes rapprochées, n'est-ce pas ? _Voulut savoir la gardienne.

La porteuse scruta les yeux noirs et afficha une moue désabusée.

_— Pas de la façon dont tu l'entends, Raven._

— _Pourtant, crois-moi, elle ne dirait pas non..._

_— Je sais.._

_— Alors qu'est-ce qui te freine ?_

L'image de Lexa passa devant les yeux de Clarke et elle déclara doucement :

_— Lexa..._

_— Clarke, _soupira Raven_. Je croyais que le sujet était clos. Luna et elle sont reparties à Azgueda pour un mois, et, pardonne-moi, mais vu ce que tu m'as dit à propos de cette Costia et elle, je ne pense pas que Lexa soit en train de penser à toi._

_— Je sais..._

_— Alors occupe-toi de toi, Clarke. Niylah peut être un substitut agréable, tu ne penses pas ?_

_— Si, _approuva Clarke à mi-voix.

Le cerf lui donna un petit coup de tête :

_— Je rentrerai tard, Clarke... je vais voler un peu._

_— Je t'envie._

Le cerf brama faisant rire sa sœur et s'éloigna.

La porteuse attendit et ne se retourna pas au son des pas qui se rapprochaient.

— Clarke ?

_— Hé, Niylah..._

_._

* * *

**_._**

L'eau du lac était plus douce et plus chaude en plein été. Clarke sur le dos observait le ciel, sentant Raven à côté d'elle prête à la rattraper si elle coulait.

Elle finit par arrêter sa contemplation de l'espace infini au-dessus d'elle et reposa les pieds sur le sol sablonneux.

— Ok, Clarke, mets-toi sur le ventre, ne t'inquiète pas je te tiens...

Une heure plus tard, la porteuse exécutait toute seule les quelques mouvements de bras qui la faisaient patauger dans l'eau calme sans qu'elle n'ait peur.

_— Je nage !_

Raven sourit avec tendresse, n'osant pas lui dire qu'elle réussissait plus à flotter qu'autre chose. Elles reviendraient les jours suivants et Clarke s'améliorerait.

Les cheveux toujours humides, elles marchaient lentement à rentrant à leur maison. Clarke souriait et Raven restait pensive.

_— Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_

— Quoi donc ?

_— De voler ?_

— C'est extraordinaire, je peux jouer avec le vent, sentir son souffle dans les plumes... C'est un peu comme nager dans l'air, tu sais que tu ne risques rien et tu vois les choses d'une autre perspective, d'en-haut. Tout paraît si petit parfois, si lointain et moins importants, comme si tu comprenais que ce qui te rattache à la terre n'a plus aucune pression sur toi. Tu es... libre.

Elles s'installèrent sous la véranda que leur avait construit Raven. La gardienne avait eu l'idée pour les jours chauds comme aujourd'hui. Des jours où elles pourraient rester à l'extérieur, profitant de la chaleur sans cramer sous le soleil.

Raven avait soumis ses plans à John qui avait corrigé une ou deux choses puis lui avait renvoyés avec ses encouragements. Elle avait mis tout l'hiver à la bâtir, refusant l'aide de quiconque, voulant réussir seule cette première construction.

Clarke l'adorait, même par temps de froid, elle aimait s'y installer munie d'une bougie et dessiner, entourée des bruits d'insectes et d'animaux lorsque la nuit tombait.

Assises sur des fauteuils en rotin, elles admiraient la vue, un champs de céréales, et juste au-delà, la grande tour d'Elrach.

— C'est drôle, souvent cela m'ennuie profondément de devoir rester ici, d'être bloquée toujours au même endroit et pourtant, je sais qu'Elrach me manquera terriblement quand nous partirons d'ici, soupira Raven. Je considère cette citée un peu comme ma deuxième maison.

_— Moi aussi._

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes puis Clarke reprit :

— _L'année de nos dix-huit ans commence..._

— Et ?

_— On va apprendre à se dématérialiser_, dit-elle plein de malice.

Raven sourit.

— Ça va certainement donner à Anya une bonne raison de nous traiter d'incapables...

Clarke rit à la plaisanterie de sa sœur puis inspira doucement laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la vue qu'elles avaient devant elle.

Elrach, la citée magique, leur maison qui les accueillerait jusqu'à leur vingt ans, pour finalement les laisser partir vers d'autres horizons, vers d'autres aventures, vers leur destin.

— Niylah est revenue ce matin, non ?

_— Oui..._

— Je suis contente que tu aies suivi mon conseil dans la forêt il y a un mois. Que vous vous soyez rapprochées avant qu'elle ne parte pour TonDC.

— …

— Je risque d'aller voir Luna moi-même, si jamais elle veut passer...

_— Je l'ai déjà invitée..._

_._

* * *

.

La neige était désespérante.

Cela ferait bientôt un an et demi qu'il était sur ces terres, qu'il arpentait le royaume de l'eau.

Emmitouflé chaudement dans des vêtements adaptés, Lincoln plissait les yeux face au désert blanc devant lui.

Le village de pêcheurs se trouvait encore à deux bonnes heures de marches. En se dépêchant il pourrait y être avant la nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur un ours ou une meute de loups et de servir de repas à des animaux affamés.

Hank, l'ancien guérisseur de Karnak avait été le premier à reconnaître ses talents parmi ce peuple méfiant et à la vie dur.

Karnak se situait à un jour de voyage de la frontière du royaume du feu. Il y avait séjourné pendant plus d'un an lors de son entrée au royaume de l'eau.

Quand Gaya était partie, Lincoln avait quitté TonDC. Il avait voyagé à travers le royaume de la terre pendant plusieurs mois, rendant visite à quelques guérisseurs reculés, comme Niko – un de ses amis, connu à Elrach – avant d'arriver à la frontière de celui de l'eau.

Il savait que sa mère le surveillait et, craignant qu'elle ne finisse par lui rappeler les termes de leur accord, était parti après quasiment un an à être resté sur ses terres.

Comme promis, il était passé par Elrach, rendant visite à Gaya, Niylah et le grand prêtre qui n'ignorait pas la condition du jeune prince. Il avait pu y rester pendant une semaine et revoir la gardienne et la porteuse avec plaisir.

Le voyage vers le royaume de l'eau avait encore duré quelques semaines. Ce fut lors de son cheminement vers Azgueda à travers des routes désolées et une neige qui ne s'arrêtait jamais qu'il rencontra Hank.

L'homme au visage tatoué et aux rides marquées, possédant la stature des hommes de l'eau, – celle de forces de la nature – avait cru que Lincoln voulait le voler et l'avait attaqué. Il avait fini par relâcher cet étranger en découvrant sa besace de guérisseur, comprenant qu'il avait affaire à un pair et non un brigand.

Il l'avait invité à son village et Lincoln avait accepté.

Karnak se dressait sur les bords de falaises tout au sud sur les côtes de la mer Akkad du Royaume de l'eau à une trentaine de kilomètres de la frontière du royaume du feu.

Hank le logea et lui expliqua la situation délicate de son village. Karnak souffrait d'une épidémie inconnue. La folie s'emparait des hommes et des femmes depuis un an à intervalles réguliers. Personne ne savait d'où venait ce mal qui se manifestait une fois par semaine après les offrandes aux Dieux.

Les habitants avaient redoublés de cadeaux, pensant que les divinités les punissaient peut-être pour leur manque de foi, mais le trouble avait empiré.

Hank, le guérisseur du village était allé à Azgueda supplier la reine de faire revenir son fils Kyle au pays, occupé actuellement à servir la reine quelque part, pour qu'il l'aide dans le travail lourd et difficile de trouver la source du problème.

Nia avait refusé, disant que Kyle était plus précieux ailleurs.

Lincoln avait décidé de rester et s'était attelé à la tâche. Pas vraiment apprécié des villageois qui regardaient cet inconnu d'un œil suspect.

À force d'observations, Lincoln avait parlé un soir à Hank d'une théorie. D'après lui, l'eau du puits sacré du village était contaminée. La fièvre ne survenait qu'après les cérémonies, et seuls ceux qui avait bu l'eau se mettaient à déraisonner et à être victimes d'hallucinations.

Hank était un homme intelligent, il ne possédait pas de magie, contrairement à son fils, mais il avait l'esprit ouvert et avait considéré cette hypothèse. En tant que guérisseur, il avait réuni les anciens de Karnak et exposé les conclusions d'un homme extérieur à leur royaume, un homme qui avait une autre vision, un homme dont la parole et les idées ne valaient rien auprès d'eux.

Ils refusèrent d'un bloc l'idée de condamner le puits. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait que d'une punition passagère des Dieux, afin leur rappeler qu'ils avaient abrité en leur sein, la traîtresse, qu'était originaire de leur petit village, celle qui était bannie, celle dont ils n'avait pas vu l'âme si noire : Anya la chamane.

Devant leur décision Lilcoln était parti, après six mois à Karnak à vivre parmi eux, à adopter leur coutumes il s'en était allé pour découvrir Azgueda.

La capitale, juchée sur l'île, encerclée de la mer Akkad, avait quelque chose d'irréel. Le froid, la glace y était vénérée par la reine. Au centre de la terre gelée, se dressait le château de pierre grise, attaqué par la brise violente qui cherchait à le détruire, mangeant la pierre solide au fil des siècles, dont l'aspect poreux à plusieurs endroits nécessitait souvent de nouveaux travaux.

La tour de sept étages au sommet enneigé, servait de point de repèrent aux marins, aux marchands d'Azgueda, dont la navigation coulait dans les veines pour ce peuple sous la bénédiction de l'eau.

La pêche était une des grandes activités de ce peuple. Et certaines tribus, dont celle de Hank, s'étaient spécialisés dans le poisson fumé. Notamment le hareng fumé, le plat préféré de la reine.

Lilcoln avait été impressionné par le pont amovible en bois qui permettait de rejoindre l'île située à quelques kilomètres de la côte par temps claire. Il avait eu de la chance et son arrivée s'était faite sous les bonnes hospice d'un temps clément.

Il avait rencontré Nia et Roan, manqué de peu Lexa repartie pour Elrach, et avait été accueilli avec politesse. La reine lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il apprenne auprès des guérisseurs d'Azgueda.

Elle était au courant de l'orientation de Lincoln, la reine Indra avait prévenu que son fils serait peut-être amené à leur rendre visite dans les cinq prochaines années.

Nia méprisait intérieurement ce prince qui hésitait à accepter son rôle et le pouvoir. Roan, lui restait silencieux. La venue de Lincoln ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, totalement obnubilé par une nouvelle guerrière du château, une femme de la garde rapprochée de sa mère venant du nord du royaume et portant le nom d'Echo.

Elle se montrait sauvage lors de leur nuit et cette « sorcière » avait envahi son esprit. Il voulait faire d'elle sa femme et se demandait comment l'annoncer à sa mère et surtout si Echo accepterait.

Lincoln resta dans la capitale pendant six mois, y découvrant la même misère que dans des quartiers de TonDc malgré toute l'attention qu'Indra portait à son peuple. Une misère accentuée par le froid et la faim.

Il vénéra la forêt de son pays qui pourvoyait à beaucoup et même si la pauvreté n'était pas inconnue à son royaume, elle lui sembla moins tragique et cruelle que dans la citée des glaces, ignorant totalement être épié par les espions de Nia, s'assurant de la véracité du rôle du prince de la terre, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas chez elle pour récolter des informations pour sa mère.

Seule sa véritable passion pour l'art de guérir et une certaine foi en l'être humain lui permirent de ne pas devenir une menace réelle aux yeux de la reine qui n'aurait pas hésité à le faire exécuter et disparaître.

L'année des dix-huit ans de sa sœur, Lincoln repartit d'Azgueda. Sa présence au royaume de l'eau s'éternisait. Il lui restait encore tant de choses à découvrir.

Sa prochaine destination serait le royaume du feu. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à quitter ces terres sans revoir une dernière fois son ami Hank.

.

Karnak n'avait pas changé.

Le vent soufflait sur les lambeaux de tissus aux teintes bleues – un don pour ceux qui partaient de l'autre côté, une étoffe qui symboliquement leur tiendrait chaud au royaume de morts – qui ornaient les nouvelles tombes du cimetière, lui apprirent que nombre de décès avait augmenté pendant son absence.

La nuit tombait quand il pénétra dans le village. Les gardes l'arrêtèrent, prêts à l'abattre au moindre mouvement suspect, refusant de reconnaître en lui un visiteur qui avait vécu parmi eux pendant des mois, moins d'un an auparavant. Il fut sauvé par Keiran, la fille du chef du village, présente parmi ses hommes ce soir-là et qui l'invita dans la demeure de son père.

Lincoln apprit que Kristoff, l'ancien chef, avait quitté ce monde quelques semaines plus tôt et que Karnak, malgré ses apparences se mourait désespérément.

Keiran se retrouvait, à un peu plus de vingt trois ans, à devoir diriger le village de pêcheurs quasiment seule. La mort de son mari en mer deux mois auparavant, l'avait fait revenir à Karnak pour essayer de sauver ce qu'il en restait. Malgré ses efforts, beaucoup d'hommes et les anciens avaient succombé à la maladie.

Hank était toujours en vie, ne s'étant pas approché du puits pendant les mois précédents. Soignant méthodiquement les malades qui mourraient quoi qu'il fasse.

Quand il sut que Lincoln était de retour, il le pria d'à nouveau proposer son aide auprès de Keiran. Elle se montrerait plus compréhensive que son père si elle voulait sauver le village.

Keiran n'avait plus le choix. Que le puits soit condamné lui importait peu à cette heure gravissime. Le dernier prêtre de leur village venait de mourir et il n'y avait personne pour prendre sa suite, alors elle ne perdait pas grand chose à écouter les propositions de l'étranger.

Lilcoln resta plusieurs mois pour réussir à sauver Karnak et ils ne rencontrèrent qu'une faible résistance de la part des villageois qui se soumirent à l'ordre de leur nouvelle chef.

Ils condamnèrent le puits, en construisirent un autre à plusieurs kilomètres du village, espérant que la nappe phréatique ne serait pas la même que celle alimentant l'ancien point d'eau de Karnak.

En plus des soins qu'il prodiguait aux malades, Lincoln aida à la pêche, à la préparation du hareng fumé que les femmes acheminaient jusqu'à la capitale.

Leurs efforts furent couronnés de succès. Sans l'eau polluée qui coulait dans leur veines, quelques contaminés réussirent à survivre. Malheureusement à jamais infectés, et une ou deux fois par mois, une fièvre importante les clouaient au lit.

Lincoln finit par découvrir que Hank avait été exposé à cet étrange mal.

Le guérisseur lui avoua un soir s'être blessé lors des travaux visant à fermer le puits. Un plaie qu'il avait surveillée mais qui ne se refermait pas et dont l'infection se propageait petit à petit dans son corps.

Hank regrettait de ne pouvoir joindre son fils. Sa plus belle réussite. Un homme doué de magie et qui était devenu ingénieur et précieux aux yeux de la reine. Il avait écrit une lettre pour lui et espérait que Lincoln pourrait la faire parvenir à Nia pour qu'elle apprenne à Kyle le sort funeste de son père.

Il espérait qu'ainsi son fils reviendrait au village et qui sait ? Épouserait peut-être Keiran, son amie d'enfance qui, il le savait, avait eu plus jeune quelques vues sur son fils.

Hank, le guérisseur, mourut un soir de printemps.

Lincoln lava son corps avec respect et chagrin, haïssant ce poison faisant ressortir les veines sur le corps décharné, donnant au sang une teinte sombre et épaisse, à la plaie un aspect purulent et incurable, faisant penser, non pas à une maladie naturelle, mais à une sorte de sort liée à la magie.

Sans la survie de quelques malades, Lincoln aurait peut-être, en ce soir de peine, rejoint l'idée des anciens qui clamaient que cette maladie venait des Dieux.

Cette nuit-là, Keiran vint lui rendre visite dans sa chambre et passa la nuit avec lui.

Elle avait appris à faire confiance à l'habitant du royaume de la terre, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'identité de l'homme qui avait contribué à sauver son village et perdu un être cher dans cette bataille.

La jeune chef lui proposa de rester un peu plus longtemps parmi eux. Il refusa. Il aimait Karnak d'un amour profond mais ce n'était pas chez lui, et sa quête vers son destin n'était pas terminée.

Il quitta le village quelques jours après les funérailles de Hank, pleurant un lieu qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais et tint sa promesse. Il fit parvenir la lettre à la reine, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle en ferait, espérant qu'elles serait sensible à la dernière requête d'un père et partit en direction du royaume du feu.

Il franchit la frontière au début de l'été et marcha encore plusieurs semaines dans cet autre décors. Un pays où les flocons de neige étaient remplacés par ceux collant de la cendre du volcan.

Le froid y était plus insidieux. Celui du royaume de l'air était sec, avec un côté franc. Celui du royaume du feu, plus vicieux et vous prenait aux tripes.

Lincoln s'était attendu à ce que ces terres soient brûlantes et ne connaissent pas la morsure de l'hiver.

Le royaume du feu ne devait son nom qu'au volcan et au fleuve de lave qui le traversait jusqu'à Erach.

Il découvrit également le peuple du feu.

Les habitants du royaume de l'eau étaient froids et distants, méfiant et peu amènes. Cependant, une fois qu'ils vous adoptaient, leur confiance était absolue.

Ceux du feu, se montraient vaguement polis, mais ne vous accordaient jamais leur confiance. Un trait étonnant que Lincoln comprit assez vite.

Si vous n'apparteniez pas au feu par naissance, vous ne deveniez jamais ses enfants par adoption.

Il rencontra quelques guérisseurs sur son chemin. Échangea avec eux quelques secrets.

Les habitants ne donnaient jamais gratuitement. Ils pouvaient vous expliquer différentes choses, si et seulement si, ce que vous aviez à leur fournir en échange leur était utile.

Un peuple étrange aux yeux du prince de la terre, originaire d'un royaume qui n'était que don et confiance. S'il n'avait pas connu le peuple de l'eau avant, Lincoln aurait fuit cette terre au cœur desséché.

Il médita longuement sur l'importance des rois. Sur leur influence sur un peuple. Pouvant leur apporter l'harmonie ou au contraire l'agitation intérieure.

Lincoln ne connaissait pas vraiment Carolus et Aurora. Ils les avait aperçu chaque été à Elrach, mais occupé par sa propre famille, il ne leur avait prêté qu'une attention imparfaite.

Il n'avait jamais compris Bellamy et le plaignit en découvrant ce qui l'attendait. Si le prince ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de son prochain rôle, il perdrait son peuple.

Il ne lui ferait pas part de ses réflexions car il savait que le prince du feu se montrerait sourd à tous conseils.

Marchant sur la route de sable noir, Lincoln se déplaça sur le côté en entendant le bruit des sabots qui se rapprochaient.

Les étalons noirs arrivaient au galop, montés par la garde de Polis, encadrant un carrosse couleur sang qui brillait sous le soleil pâle.

Lincoln les regarda passer d'un œil pas vraiment rassuré. En quelques secondes, il avait capté la cruauté et la violence que déversaient ces hommes sur leur passage.

Ils étaient pressés et ne firent pas attention à l'homme solitaire, vêtu d'un habit rouge foncé qui marchait tranquillement.

Lincoln se doutât que la personne mystérieuse qui se trouvait dans le carrosse, qui filait à vive allure, avait une certaine importance. Peut-être était-ce un membre de la famille royale ?

Il ne s'interrogea pas plus avant en voyant les murailles de la ville noire dans le lointain.

Sa destination... Polis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Cette année marquait celle de ses dix-huit ans.

Octavia rentrait à Polis en compagnie d'Ontari pour un mois.

Bellamy serait-il là ?

Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait pu éviter ce frère aux envies plus que douteuses, parti guerroyé dans le pays, mater quelques chefs de tribus qui s'octroyaient des territoires qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

Carolus, son père, était avec lui, ainsi que Cage.

Le trio rentrait passer l'hiver à Polis pour se reposer et repartait au printemps, laissant à Aurora le soin d'accueillir sa fille pendant son séjour.

Que son frère ne soit pas présent pendant son passage rassurait Octavia. En revanche, que son père n'essaie pas d'être à Polis en même temps qu'elle, lui donnait, chaque été, une nouvelle impression d'abandon.

Une famille qui ne tenait pas son rôle, allant jusqu'à oublier de venir la voir à Elrach pour les tournois, tous trop occupés par les tâches de leur royaume.

Son père la délaissait et sa mère l'inquiétait.

La reine, jadis d'une beauté solaire, s'était ternie. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique avaient perdu de leur attrait, leur couleur fascinante avait détint en un grisâtre fade et repoussant, n'abritant plus l'étincelle d'antan.

Un regard peuplé, aujourd'hui, d'ombres qui habitaient l'esprit de la reine.

Octavia découvrait, chaque année, de nouveaux dégâts sur sa mère, les fruits empoisonnés de ce prêtre si puissant, se demandant si son frère n'était pas aussi une nouvelle source venimeuse pour ses parents.

Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle ne revoit son père, craignant de découvrir ce qu'il était devenu.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait dix-huit ans et essayait juste... de survivre.

Dans deux ans, elle finirait Elrach, dans deux ans, elle partirait loin d'ici. Mais en attendant, il fallait faire profil bas, ne pas éveiller les soupçons auprès de sa famille, auprès de Cage.

Octavia s'en irait, la princesse n'existerait plus, elle se fondrait dans un nouveau royaume loin d'ici et de la cité noire à l'abandon, déjà condamnés à ses yeux.

Loin de son peuple irrécupérable.

Elle disparaitrait dans le désert, à jamais perdue dans l'océan jaune, là où personne ne la retrouverait.

La princesse avait pensé au royaume de l'eau puis avait repoussé cette idée. Le froid ne l'attirait plus. Elle souffrait des températures de son propre pays et aimait la canicule du royaume de l'air. À Elrach, elle se rendait le plus souvent possible à la frontière de celui-ci. Y restant parfois toute la nuit, assise sur une dune à observer les étoiles.

Les nuits étaient froides dans le désert ? Peut-être... mais ce froid là n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Polis, il s'agissait d'un froid que l'on pouvait combattre, différent de celui qui l'entourait de plus en plus chaque été, de celui qui gagnait son âme.

Ontari dormait dans le carrosse à côté d'elle, leur moyen de transport depuis Elrach.

Octavia avait hâte de maîtriser l'art de la dématérialisation. Elle y arrivait assez bien, mais ce pouvoir ne leur serait réellement accordé qu'à la fin de leur séjour de la cité magique. Une façon de voyager qu'elle ne pourrait utiliser que sur ses propres terres. S'il lui venait l'idée de s'en servir dans un autre royaume, les conséquences sur sa personne pourraient être désastreuses.

Combien d'hommes et femmes avaient perdu la vie en se croyant au-dessus des lois.

La seule personne autorisée à voyager à sa guise dans tous les royaumes sans en subir les conséquences était le grand prêtre en personne. Et Octavia savait qu'il pouvait parfois prendre avec lui une ou deux personnes lors de ses voyages.

Le carrosse ralentit et la princesse du feu comprit qu'elles étaient arrivées à Polis.

Ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte. Sa remplaçante quand il était en campagne avec le roi et le prince. Une personne qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance : Lorelei Tsing.

La femme à la peau mate, lui adressa un sourire doucereux en s'inclinant légèrement pendant qu'Ontari s'éclipsait vers sa chambre à l'autre bout du château après un vague signe de tête à Octavia :

— Princesse quel plaisir de vous revoir...

— Prêtresse...

Octavia sortit du carrosse et pénétra dans le château. Sa mère l'accueillit dans le hall d'entrée.

— Octavia...

— Mère...

La princesse attrapa les mains noueuses et squelettiques que lui tendait la reine, dont le tint cireux n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Ton père et ton frère ne seront pas présents, je suis désolée ma chérie. La région de Pasargades s'est soulevées contre l'augmentation de nos taxes et ils ne seront pas trop de trois – car Cage est avec eux – pour leur remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête et tuer dans l'œuf cette nouvelle rébellion.

Octavia ne releva pas le ton empli de manque lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom du prêtre, si différent de celui plus ennuyeux à l'égard de son mari.

La main chaude qui se posa sur ses reins la fit se raidir.

— Votre fille doit être fatiguée du voyage, ma reine...

Octavia se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour ne plus sentir les doigts de Tsing dans son dos, écoutant vaguement la réponse de sa mère.

— Bien sûr... mangeras-tu avec moi, Octavia ?

— Vous savez bien que oui, mère.

L'infime lueur qui apparut dans les yeux d'Aurora troubla sa fille. Restait-il donc quelque chose dans la coquille vide qui se dressait devant elle ? Encore un peu de vie, circulait-elle dans le sang de la reine ?

La lueur disparut bien vite et le moral d'Octavia descendit en flèche. Non, elle avait rêvé, sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre les escaliers sous le regard de Lorelei qui répondait évasivement à la reine sur le retour prochain du prêtre du feu en titre.

Octavia frissonna en longeant le corridor du premier étage. Tsing avait toujours était à la botte de Cage, le suivant partout, lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil.

Une espionne du prêtre dont les regards s'attardaient de plus en plus sur elle, lorsqu'elle revenait tous les étés.

La princesse se demandait pourquoi tout le monde la trouvait à son goût. Une nouvelle manie qui s'étendait maintenant aux femmes !

Les jours seraient longs jusqu'à sa fuite.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre. Refusant toute visite, préparant quelques vêtements pour ses futures promenades dans la capitale. S'entraînant sur quelques sorts concernant son élément. Allumant et éteignant un feu dans l'âtre à plusieurs reprises.

Elle s'habilla pour partager le dîner avec sa mère. Une robe rouge guère extravagante, mais qui, elle le savait, lui allait à ravir.

Les quelques regards des serviteurs, qu'elle capta sur son passage vers la salle où l'attendait la reine, confirmèrent ce qu'elle pensait.

Octavia descendait les marches en se demandant si sa beauté, n'était tout simplement pas aux yeux des autres, une sorte de réminiscence d'un temps glorieux. La princesse ressemblait à sa mère et peut-être que les anciens serviteurs, au-delà du désir qu'elle inspirait, voyaient en elle, l'espoir d'un retour à un meilleur règne.

Celui de la jeunesse passée d'Aurora, celui d'une période heureuse ou celui du temps d'Astra, de sa sœur disparue... Qui ne remontait qu'à quelques années à peine.

Elle se figea en entrant dans la pièce. La reine n'était pas seule.

L'homme se leva et s'inclina :

— Princesse, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Elle mit quelques instants à le reconnaître. La surprise ayant paralysé ses sens. Que faisait-il là ?

— Octavia, je suppose que tu te souviens du prince de la terre : Lincoln ? Déclara Aurora d'une voix trainante. Il est en visite dans notre royaume.

Sa mère se tourna vers le prince.

— La reine Indra nous avait prévenu de votre présence éventuelle sur nos terres...

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se rassit, visiblement exténuée.

— Prince, salua Octavia d'une voix timide.

Lincoln lui avait toujours paru être un homme chaleureux et elle enviait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Gaya. Octavia les avait parfois épié lors de la présence de la famille royale à Elrach, où encore, quand deux ans plus tôt, le prince était resté à la cité magique pendant une semaine.

Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Une ou deux fois ils s'étaient salués poliment, sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il venait faire sur leurs terres.

Ils s'assirent en silence et le plats furent apportés.

— Mon époux et mon fils sont absents, précisa Aurora entre deux bouchées, je crains qu'ils ne reviennent pas de si tôt...

Lincoln hocha la tête, n'osant relever qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé, répondant avec diplomatie.

— Je me désole de ne pouvoir les rencontrer lors de mon séjour, mais suis heureux de la chance de votre compagnie reine Aurora et de la votre aussi princesse.

Octavia croisa son regard. Elle fut surprise d'y lire qu'il disait la vérité. Comme elle fut agréablement étonnée que sa robe ne provoque chez lui aucun désir lubrique sur sa personne.

Il était calme, serein, guère perturbé par l'attitude nonchalante et molle de sa mère et de la sienne plutôt réservée.

— Que faites-vous à Polis ? Demanda la reine.

— Je viens voir vos guérisseurs, je suis intéressé par cet art et aimerais apprendre certains de leurs secrets, en échanges de quelques uns des miens, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Le « troc » est toujours dans les deux sens...

— Évidemment, répondit la reine en buvant une verre de vin. Le reposant vide, faisant signe au serviteur, posté près d'une porte, qu'il la resserve généreusement.

Le silence pesant retomba dans la pièce aux murs noirs.

Octavia voyait du coin de l'œil sa mère continuer à boire avec une persévérance effrayante. Ses yeux au regard inexpressif avait pris un aspect brumeux, accentué par ses paupières lourdes à demis-closes.

La reine vida encore une fois son verre et se leva vigoureusement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

— Octavia vous accompagnera dans votre découverte de Polis. Elle aime cette ville d'un amour profond et doit vérifier l'état des forges...

La princesse regarda sa mère, effarée. Ne sachant pas ce qui la choquait le plus. Ce soudain devoir envers le prince – dont elle se serait bien passé – ou cette nouvelle mission sur les forges qui nécessiterait, à coup sûr, la compagnie de Tsing.

Aurora ne sembla pas remarquer l'expression de sa fille et se dépêtra de sa chaise en s'excusant vaguement auprès de son invité, prétextant une fatigue imprévue, titubant jusqu'à la porte, oubliant toute bienséance en quittant la pièce sans un regard pour eux.

Octavia ne savait pas où se mettre. Lincoln s'en aperçut et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

— Je ne pouvais avoir meilleur guide pour me montrer votre capitale... Je suis comme vous, terriblement attaché à la ville qui m'a vu naître.

La princesse hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et retourna à son assiette. Lincoln essaya une ou deux fois de relancer la conversation sans succès.

Octavia finit son plat et présenta ses excuses pour l'attitude de sa mère, fuyant le regard du prince, ne lui accordant pas le temps nécessaire pour trouver une réponse adéquate.

— Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous prépare une chambre, prince. Il est évident que vous dormirez au château le temps de votre séjour à Polis.

Il s'inclina élégamment.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crains moi aussi de souffrir de la fatigue du voyage. Nous nous verrons demain.

— Ce sera avec joie, princesse.

Il ne se rassit que lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, n'ayant pas fini son repas. Guère troublé d'être seule jusqu'au dessert.

.

* * *

.

L'aube désolante pointait à travers ses carreaux sales. La suie collait aux vitres, et bien que le verre fût nettoyé chaque jour, des traces noires s'incrustaient ici et là lui donnant un aspect fumé et crasseux.

Octavia se leva et frissonna. Elle aurait aimé rester sous les draps, le seul endroit dans cette chambre possédant un peu de chaleur.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la fenêtre et essaya de distinguer la couleur du ciel à travers la vitre.

Gris... comme toujours.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un ciel bleu auréoler les toits rouges de la capital.

Elle remarqua Lincoln, déjà debout, en grande conversation avec un écuyer. Elle soupira, elle qui avait espéré être seule, se retrouvait à devoir faire visiter la ville à un homme d'un autre monde et à rejoindre une femme qui un jour ou l'autre ne manquerait pas de lui faire des avances.

Octavia s'habilla chaudement et descendit jusqu'aux écuries.

Lincoln caressait le ganache d'un cheval à la robe grise dans un box près de l'entrée. Il lui parlait par signe. Octavia reconnut cette langue qu'on leur apprenait à Elrach. Une langue qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler.

Il ne se retourna pas en déclarant :

— Je ne pensais pas vous voir levé si tôt, princesse.

Elle n'écouta pas vraiment et l'accusa à la place :

— Vous pensiez partir sans moi ?

Il se retourna et la fixa calmement :

— Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que ma compagnie vous a été... imposée, j'espérais vous en libérer et porter le blâme seul de cette... muflerie.

Octavia esquissa un sourire. Elle ne le reprit pas, pensant que ce qu'il appelait de la muflerie, était à ses yeux une délicatesse qui manquait cruellement autour d'elle et dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

— Je n'ai qu'une parole, prince, je vais sceller mon cheval.

Lincoln la regarda quitter le box. Elle n'avait pas énoncée sa phrase d'un ton cassant ou vexé, mais avec gentillesse et teinté d'un remerciement silencieux pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire.

Cette jeune femme aux grands yeux bleus était peut-être différente de son frère après tout, se dit-il en tirant sur les rênes du cheval pour l'amener jusqu'à la cour.

Les pavés de Polis étaient recouvertes d'une couche noirâtre. De cette suie qui dégoulinait des forges. Lincoln comprit toute l'importance des murs foncés. Au moins cette matière épaisse se confondait avec les fondations.

Il lui semblait même que le visage des habitant possédait cette poussière noire, incrustée dans leurs rides. Octavia lui confirma. Beaucoup de ceux qui vivaient à Polis travaillaient dans les mines de charbons aux alentours de la capitale et dans les forges. Malgré les bains, on ne se débarrassait pas facilement de « l'or noir », comme ils le nommaient ironiquement, et que ce joyau vous parait d'une seconde peau.

Octavia le guida à travers quelques dédales de cette ville sinistre.

— N'avez-vous pas peur que l'on vous attaque ? Demanda Lincoln, étonné que la princesse se promène à visage découvert en pleine rue.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Que si on l'avait attaquée et tuée cela l'aurait arrangée. Qu'elle crevait de peur chaque fois qu'elle quittait Elrach, car elle ne savait pas si elle y retournerait ?

Il se méprit sur son geste, y voyant une insouciance due à sa jeunesse et à son rang. Trouvant décidément cette famille bien étrange.

Elle le laissa près d'une enseigne d'un apothicaire réputé et lui proposa de revenir le chercher dans la soirée.

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, princesse. Je saurais retrouver le chemin vers le château.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Comme vous voudrez.

Il regarda s'éloigner la jeune femme vêtue d'un rouge foncée virant sur le marron, vers les forges aux sud de la ville.

.

La vaste cour rectangulaire abritait le haut-fourneau pourvu d'un escalier majestueux qui permettait aux différents maîtres du feu de surveiller la coulée du métal en fusion.

Octavia fit le tour du lieu en compagnie de Clive Ark, le plus grand maître du feu que la jeune princesse connaissait. Elle l'avait toujours vue à la tête de la grande forge.

L'âge commençait à peser sur lui, alors qu'il boitait à ses côtés pour l'amener jusqu'à la rivière où se situait les différentes roues à aubes.

— Nous consolidons les pâles, précisa-t-il. La force du courant nous en a plus d'une fois cassé une. Nous réfléchissons à un moyen d'arrêter ce flux trop important en hiver. Nos ingénieurs travaillent sur des écluses qui nous permettraient de contrôler le courant. Les premiers essais auront lieu à l'automne.

Octavia écoutait avec attention. Elle avait toujours aimé la métallurgie et comprenait l'utilité ingénieuse de la force hydraulique pour alimenter les machineries, les soufflets, les marteaux et bien d'autres choses.

Elle venait chaque été. Sa mère lui avait imposé une tâche qu'elle exécutait déjà en secret depuis bien longtemps, déjà avant son départ pour Elrach.

Son père et son frère négligeaient les forges, le cœur même de leur royaume.

Le maître Ark connaissait son métier. Il faisait tourner ces trésors tout au long de l'année sans que la famille royale n'ait à s'en plaindre, bien qu'il aimât montrer les améliorations qu'il apportait au fil des ans, et les visites de la princesse Octavia le comblait de joie.

Elle ne maîtrisait pas tout ça, bien entendu, mais son sérieux et le travail qu'elle effectuait pour comprendre ce dont il lui parlait le touchait. Elle s'intéressait réellement aux forges.

Sur les berges de la rivière, Octavia laissait son regard se perdre dans l'eau à la boue grisâtre, alimentée par un fleuve venant de l'Ouest du royaume.

Le fleuve Héraïon qui selon la légende était un cadeau des Dieux aux habitants de la vallée de Déos.

L'eau tumultueuse avait bu la cendre du volcan lors de la terrible éruption qui avait eu lieu avant sa naissance et manqué de détruire Polis. Le nuage de cendre avait envoyé au loin à l'Ouest par les magiciens et depuis l'eau claire du fleuve avait pris cette teinte grise.

Quelques lacs aussi constellaient le royaume. Cependant un seul fleuve le traversait et aucune mer ne bordait ses frontières.

Elle s'arrêta jeta un regard circulaire sur l'activité industrielle autour d'elle et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Un sentiment de tristesse également. Elle regretterait ce lieu.

— Vous faites un travail exceptionnel, Maître Ark... Je ne pourrais être plus fière... Vous êtes dans votre domaine un « orfèvre » exceptionnel.

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête à ce compliment et écrasant discrètement un larme au coin des yeux, se désolant que la princesse ne devienne pas la nouvelle reine et que son frère Bellamy accède au trône. Un homme qui ne venait jamais les voir et qui d'après les dires était aussi dur que du granit.

Ils virent arriver de loin la prêtresse du feu. Octavia soupira intérieurement, remarquant que le forgeron ne semblait pas apprécier cette visite matinale de Lorelei Tsing.

— Princesse Octavia, Maître Ark, les salua-t-elle.

— Prêtresse Lorelei, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

— Princesse, je croyais avoir la joie de vous faire découvrir les améliorations que Maître Ark a apporté à ce lieu et je suis désolée de vous avoir manqué à votre réveil...

— Ne vous excusez pas prêtresse. Maître Ark m'a déjà fait visiter la grande forge, je lui accorde toute ma confiance et suis charmée par toute ses nouveautés...

Tsing s'inclina suite à cet éloge. La princesse ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et venait de donner carte blanche au maître du feu. Une partie finement menée. Elle n'avait jamais douté de l'intelligence d'Octavia, or à cet instant, elle en comprenait toute la dangerosité. Elle devrait dire à son maître de la surveiller de plus près.

— Je vois... Je suppose que vous avez terminé votre visite ?

— Oui. J'allais partir, confirma Octavia.

Elle remercia Maître Ark et s'éloigna, suivi de Lorelei, qui reprit la conversation.

— J'ai des nouvelles de votre frère et votre père, dit-elle en s'approchant des chevaux.

Octavia s'arrêta devant son étalon et la regarda. Tsing souriait.

Si elle ne la détestait autant, Octavia aurait pu remarquer un certain charme sur ses traits.

— Ils rentreront peut-être avant votre départ...

La princesse s'obligea à ne laisser rien paraître sous le regard scrutateur de prêtresse, et répondit, avant de monter en selle.

— Espérons que ce soit le cas...

Juchée sur la selle, elle sentit la main de Tsing serrer le talons de sa botte.

— Permettez, princesse ? Demanda-t-elle en réajustant le soulier dans l'étrier.

Octavia sentit la magie monter en elle à travers la pression de sa main. Son bas ventre se contracta violemment alors que Lorelei demandait doucement :

— Maintenant que vos devoirs envers les forges sont terminés, peut-être voudriez-vous... jouir autrement de ma compagnie cette après-midi...

La princesse tourna la tête vers elle. Les iris marron de la prêtresse reflétaient le désir qui l'habitait à cet instant. Un désir provoqué par un sort, un désir qui, si elle ne s'éloignait pas maintenant, la forcerait à accepter la proposition de la femme à ses pieds.

— Je préfère être seule, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, je vous remercie.

Avant que Tsing ne puisse répondre, elle lança son cheval au trot et sortit de la propriété sous le regard songeur de la prêtresse.

.

* * *

.

Son refuge.

Tout en haut de la colline Tell, une des quatre qui avec le volcan, encerclait Polis.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Octavia berçait par le déhanchement de sa monture qui marchait au pas, faisait le point sur ce qui lui était arrivée en fin de matinée.

Tsing avait bien failli réussir à la mettre dans son lit. Octavia n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de recourir à la magie pour asservir un autre être humain, le pousser à accepter des désirs extérieurs, le rendre consciemment acteur d'une supercherie à laquelle il lui était difficile de résister afin de combler de bas fantasmes physiques d'une autre personne.

Était-ce un des rôles de la magie ? Avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre ?

Non, comprit-elle, cette magie-là était maléficiée.

Tsing était bien plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'avait crue. Elle lui avait fait des avances qu'elle n'avait refusée que grâce à une volonté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle plaignit ceux qui tombaient dans ses filets.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Bellamy reviendrait peut-être avant son départ...

Et s'il connaissait l'enchantement de Tsing et qu'il décidait de l'utiliser sur elle... Arriverait-elle à résister ?

Octavia n'aimait pas Lorelei, mais possédait un amour profond pour Bellamy, des souvenirs heureux en sa compagnie.

Un sentiment qui la pousserait peut-être vers sa perte.

Elle prit sa décision, si cela arrivait, elle repartirait sur le champ pour Elrach. Prétextant quelque chose de plausible à son départ précipité.

En attendant, elle devrait éviter Tsing pendant le mois qui viendrait.

Elle jura intérieurement en remarquant que l'endroit où elle aimait s'assoir pour contempler sa ville était déjà occupé.

L'homme assis sur le sol dans le noir se mit à parler :

— Voudriez-vous que je m'en aille, princesse ?

Octavia soupira de soulagement. Le prince Lincoln. Elle descendit de cheval et s'approcha de lui.

— Comment m'avez-vous reconnu dans le noir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai reconnu votre magie.

— Comment faites-vous ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle aurait préféré être seule, puis s'était dit qu'avoir un peu de compagnie ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Son esprit avait tendance à retourner vers la pression de la main de Tsing sur son talon et les conséquences que cela avait engendré dans son corps.

Une sensation qu'elle avait combattu toute l'après-midi et qui elle l'espérait disparaitrait dans la nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en souriant. Dans le noir, la blancheur quelque peu bleutée de l'émail de ses dents se distinguait très légèrement.

— Vous n'avez pas encore eu ses cours à Elrach ?

— Non.

— Ah non, c'est vrai, dit-il pour lui même, ce pouvoir là n'est développé que la dernière année de la formation.

Octavia ne répondit pas, regardant les lumières de Polis en contrebas.

— Comment avez-vous entendu parlé de cet endroit ?

Le guérisseur Costas, m'a révélé tous les panoramas qu'il fallait découvrir du haut de vos collines. J'ai commencé par celui-ci et... Il rit doucement. J'y suis resté, happé par la beauté du paysage.

— Mais la nuit est tombée...

— Polis n'en demeure pas moins belle...

Le silence retomba entre eux. Octavia frissonna a une bourrasque de vent. Lincoln le remarqua.

— Vous avez froid ?

— Ce n'est rien.

— Attendez...

Il se leva, enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur ses épaules avant de se rassoir. Elle avait voulu protester, mais il lui avait répondu, qu'après deux ans passé au royaume de l'eau, le froid de Polis ne l'atteignait pas comme elle.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Chacun perdus dans leur pensé puis Octavia reprit la parole :

— Parlez-moi de votre royaume... Est-ce comme ce que nous pouvons découvrir à Elrach ?

Lincoln esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne distingua pas.

— C'est encore plus beau... La forêt est un village à part entière, lorsque vous marchez sur la mousse vous avez l'impression de déranger des habitants trop polis pour vous refuser l'accès de leur demeure. Pourtant les arbres, les animaux vous y accueillent avec amour. Vous pardonnant vos écarts et votre brusquerie, voyant en vous un enfant qui ignore les règles, peignant sur leur visage une indulgence à votre égard que nous n'avons pas nous même entre nous ou pour eux...

Octavia écoutait en silence, touchée par sa confidence.

— Le vent chante pour vous dans les feuilles.. les oiseaux gazouillent gaiment autour de vous, les écureuils vous regardent curieusement et les arbres... ce sont des êtres si extraordinaires. Si vous savez les écouter, ils révèlent les secrets de la sagesse ancestrale...

Lincoln se tut, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

— Depuis combien de temps n'y êtes-vous pas retourné ?

— C'est si évident ?

— Seul un manque profond d'un lieu que nous aimons, remonte en nous de tels souvenirs...

— Plus de deux ans, murmura-t-il.

— Est-ce votre prochaine destination ?

Lincoln se massa la nuque doucement.

— Après celui-ci, il me reste encore le royaume de l'air à découvrir.

Octavia réfléchit à cette précision et continua :

— Votre mère ne préfère-t-elle pas vous avoir à ses côtés. Si quelques soulèvements venaient à éclater...

— Elle ne craint rien de tel, la coupa-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle aime son peuple et lui fait confiance.

Les mots lui avait échappé, il se tourna vivement et s'embourba dans des excuses :

— Je vous prie de m'excuser princesse, ma réflexion n'avait rien d'accusateur pour votre famille. Je sais que votre frère est actuellement en guerre contre quelques baronnies qui lui désobéissent et...

— Peu importe... Et vous avez raison, prince, mon peuple n'a pas la confiance de ses dirigeants, c'est bien là le drame...

Il ne commenta pas, préférant se taire que de risquer une nouvelle bourde accidentelle.

Octavia regardait le fleuve de lave dans le lointain qui rejoignait les montagnes d'Elrach au nord-est de Polis, de la même couleur que le métal liquide qui éclairait continuellement les forges de son royaume.

— Je me demandais... Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de brouillard ici ?

La princesse tourna la tête vers l'homme qui la regardait. Elle ne percevait pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais sentait une douceur sincère dans le regard qu'il portait sur elle.

Elle sourit dans le noir et répondit.

— La brume d'Elrach vient jusqu'à nous, attirée par la chaleur du volcan...

Il accepta cette réponse, la cité magique devait y être pour quelque chose et l'air ici n'était pas suffisamment humide pour qu'un brouillard naturel se forme tous les matins.

Encore une fois, ils replongèrent dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis Lincoln demanda doucement :

— Peut-être voudriez-vous rentrer, princesse ?

Octavia soupira :

— Oui, il est temps...

Il se leva le premier et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chevaux, montèrent en selle et elle murmura si bas qu'il crut ne l'avoir pas entendu :

— Je vous remercie, prince Lincoln pour vos témoignages sur votre royaume et votre compagnie...

Elle se plaça devant lui et les guida jusqu'au château sans plus lui adresser la parole.

Le lendemain soir, elle retrouva le prince au même endroit. Commença alors entre eux un rituel attendu secrètement par chacun d'eux. Ils parlaient tranquillement dans le noir de tout et de rien, Lincoln contait quelques souvenirs d'Elrach ou TonDC et Octavia lui parlait du Polis de son enfance, de sa sœur Astra qui lui manquait.

Aux rencontres du soir s'ajoutèrent quelques unes en journée, des déjeuners pris sur les murets en ruine d'une arrière cours de la propriété de quelques guérisseurs qui accueillaient Lincoln.

Octavia ne s'inquiéta plus de son désir pour Tsing qui avait disparu et apprécia la discrétion dont fit preuve la prêtresse après le refus de la jeune femme.

Son mois à Elrach en compagnie du prince de la terre s'avéra plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et un attachement sincère pour Lincoln naquit en elle.

Elle lui parla de la région d'Eanna au sud du royaume où le temps différait quelque peu, légèrement plus chaud et dont était originaire son père.

Il lui fit part de son départ le jour précédent son propre retour pour Elrach.

Les rayons du soleil ne perçait toujours pas les nuages, mais paraissaient presque plus présents sur les hauteurs de la colline de Tell.

Lincoln souriait gentiment à Octavia qui comprenait qu'il partait le jour même.

Lincoln porta la main à son cou et détacha le collier qui y pendait. Pour la remercier de son accueil, il lui offrit. Elle observa, accroché à une cordelette de cuir, le triangle en bois, représentant l'élément terre – un triangle tête en bas avec près de la pointe une barre horizontale – lui précisant que si elle décidait une jour de découvrir le royaume de la terre, ce bijou lui permettrait de se déplacer n'importe où sur les terres sans être importunée.

Elle le remercia le regard brillant et suivit des yeux sa silhouette redescendre vers la suite de son voyage, vers la région d'Eanna.

.

* * *

.

Octavia se réveilla en sursaut. Le feu dans l'âtre qui brillait encore trahit la présence de l'homme dans sa chambre. Son cœur qui battait la chamade se calma en le reconnaissant.

Lincoln.

— Je suis désolé, princesse, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

— Comment êtes vous entré ?

Il pointa du menton, la terrasse et la fenêtre entrebâillée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il sourit de manière coupable.

— Je désirais un autre souvenir de vous, pas celui de vos yeux sur la colline me regardant partir, mais d'un visage plus paisible et... Vous m'aviez parlé de la paix que vous ressentiez parfois, lorsque vous dormiez...

Il se leva et commença à rejoindre le balcon.

— Je suis désolé, Octavia, je n'aurais pas dû venir... Un geste anodin de ma part pourrait vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante, que penseraient les gens si l'on me surprenait dans votre chambre à cette heure tardive...

Octavia avait appris à connaître le prince et de n'importe qui d'autre, l'utilisation de l'expression « geste anodin » pour expliquer sa présence dans sa chambre, aurait éveillé des soupçons. Cependant, Lincoln n'avait jamais eu une parole ou un mouvement déplacé à son égard sur le mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et elle savait qu'il disait la vérité.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il prononça, enfin son prénom, au lieu de son titre qui la poussa à agir et à sortir du lit.

— Attendez !

Il s'arrêta et la regarda approcher.

— Je me fiche de ce que pense les gens...

Elle attrapa le col de sa veste, celle dont il avait eu la délicatesse de la couvrir ce premier soir sur le hauteurs de Tell et l'embrassa.

Il parut surpris par son audace puis l'attira avec énergie à lui, la soulevant de terre, posant ses doigts sous ses fesses, appréciant que les cuisses de la princesse encerclent spontanément sa taille. Marchant vers le lit en la tenant fermement pour la poser avec douceur sur le matelas et briser enfin leur baiser.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui posant une dernière fois la question muette sur la certitude de son désir à le voir rester.

Comprenant à son souffle saccadée, ses pupilles dilatées qu'elle gardait fixés sur sa bouche et ses mains tremblantes, trahissant une envie violente de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas, il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Xas était devenue si magnifique.

La reine Abby sentait toute la douceur de ce début de matinée en se dirigeant vers le chantier.

Son peuple était heureux et elle regrettait que Jake ne soit plus là pour le voir.

Dans un peu plus d'un mois cela ferait quatre ans qu'il les avait quitté.

Abby chassa la peine sourde qui montait en elle et préféra se concentrer sur ses deux filles et sur le visage de la femme qu'elle reverrait à Elrach.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elles étaient en train d'apprendre le sort de la dématérialisation, se rappelant que cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et de patience.

Anya l'avait maîtrisé très rapidement comme beaucoup d'autres et elle se demanda si Raven – elle esquissa un sourire en répétant « Raven » ce nouveau nom qui lui plaisait bien – aurait autant de facilité que la chamane.

Elle marcha sur le pont en bois amovible qu'avait construit Kyle Wick – une réplique plus petite du célèbre pont d'Azgueda qu'elle n'avait jamais vu – et s'engagea sur la rampe d'accès.

Wick. L'espion de la reine Nia...

.

Abby en avait parlé à John lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le jeune homme et l'ingénieur avait simplement souri en déclarant :

— Je le sais déjà...

— Mais, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! S'était-elle écriée.

Il l'avait longuement regardée de ses yeux aux allures d'insectes et avait répondu doucement :

— Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas être au courant de certaines choses, reine Abby.

— Mais c'est un espion ! Dans mon royaume !

Elle arpentait la tente à grands pas jetant des coups d'œil à l'ingénieur tranquillement assis devant sa table débordant de plans.

— Reine Abby. Wick est un piètre espion. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, il m'a avoué que sa présence était dû à sa mission de vous surveiller pour la reine Nia. Il aime son travail d'ingénieur à mes côtés, apprendre des choses qui n'existent pas forcément dans son royaume, et m'en enseigner d'autres que je ne connais pas. Cette relation que nous entretenons sur vos terres, ici à Xas, va bien au-delà de notre appartenance, nous sommes sur un terrain neutre, celui des sciences dans un royaume dont nous ne somme pas tous d'eux originaires. Croyez-moi, il mesure sa chance, il vous est reconnaissant de lui donner une opportunité dont sa propre reine se fiche éperdument...

— Je ne lui ai donné cette chance que parce qu'il était avec vous, que je vous faisais confiance ! Et surtout parce que j'ignorais qu'il serait mon chien de garde !

Abby bouillonnait. Ce crétin avait plus confiance en John qu'en elle. Pourquoi lui avoir révélé à lui et pas à elle sa double casquette sur ses terres ?!

— C'est moi qui lui ai dit de garder le silence et de ne pas vous avouer son double jeu, confessa sereinement John.

La reine s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna lentement vers lui, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— Comment avez-vous pu ?!

— J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger...

Elle en resta la bouche ouverte, puis souffla :

— Pour me protéger ?!

Il se leva et la rejoignit, attrapant doucement ses mains, l'invitant à s'assoir. Quand ce fut fait, il s'agenouilla devant elle et croisa son regard.

— Abby, il fallait que vous ne sachiez pas ce que faisait Kyle. Que vous agissiez avec lui de la manière la plus naturelle au monde. Que vous ne portiez pas ce nouveau fardeau. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Wick est un espion à la solde de Nia, mais la reine est intelligente. Elle doit le faire surveiller d'une manière ou d'une autre. Votre ignorance était votre protection et son salut auprès des yeux de la reine des glaces.

— …

— Il y a aussi une chose à ne pas oublier. Becca... La métamorphe noire reste introuvable. Et si Nia travaillait avec elle ?

— Non...

— Nous n'en savons rien. Wick me fait lire tous les rapports qu'il envoie à Nia. Je vous assure qu'il n'a vraiment pas à cœur de vous nuire. Ses talents pour la construction lui ont valu de devenir un espion sans qu'il le veuille. Ne le blâmez pas parce qu'il est obligé d'obéir à sa reine... je vous en supplie, c'est un bon garçon qui se retrouve être un pion dans un plan qui le dépasse.

Abby ferma les yeux et secoua la tête puis les rouvrit en fixant le sexagénaire.

— Et vous John, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, êtes-vous un espion ?

Il se mit à rire puis se redressa en grimaçant, insultant ses os qui craquaient.

— Non, reine Abby, je suis un citoyen du monde, voilà tout. Mes seuls maîtres sont les Dieux et la Magie. Si vous me demandiez d'espionner pour vous, je vous quitterai sur le champ, même la reine Indra ne s'y est pas risqué. Je suis un électron libre, originaire de la terre, mais fils de tous les royaumes...

Abby le regarda en silence un long moment puis murmura :

— Vous auriez pu devenir le grand prêtre...

— J'ai décliné l'offre il y a longtemps, dit-il en souriant.

Il voulait faire passer sa réponse pour une plaisanterie, mais la reine savait qu'il disait la vérité.

— Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Que me conseillez-vous ?

— Agissez comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, ne changez rien.

Elle hocha la tête et ses traits reflétèrent une pensée soudaine :

— Et Marcus ? Le prêtre de l'air est-il au courant ?

John s'était rassis et la regardait d'un air grave.

— Non. J'ai préféré taire cette information à votre prêtre...

— Pourquoi ? C'est un homme de confiance, je lui confirais ma vie sans hésiter.

Il soupira et répondit.

— C'est un homme qui est aussi amoureux de vous... Il aurait vu un danger dans cette situation pour votre personne, agissant sous le coup de ses émotions et non de la raison... Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.

Abby baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Marcus l'aimait et aurait sans doute couru lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle se demanda ce qui la poussait à faire confiance à cet homme en face d'elle plus qu'en beaucoup d'autres et sourit intérieurement.

Cinq ans auparavant lors d'une transe, les Dieux lui avait dit que John la protégerait et qu'elle pouvait l'engager.

Il lui sourit comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait et avoua :

— Je vous aime beaucoup reine Abby... et je ne ferai jamais quelque chose contre vous, je vous en donne ma parole.

— Je sais, dit-elle. Mais j'aurais préféré que vous apparteniez au royaume de l'air, c'eut été plus facile pour moi d'accepter tout ça.

Il se mit à rire et hocha la tête en acquiesçant.

— Les Dieux ont toujours eu un grand sens de l'humour, ne trouvez vous pas ?

.

Abby se retourna après avoir franchi la rampe secondaire de l'autre côté du pont et observa un voilier arriver sur sa gauche. Elle attendit et sourit aux gardiens qui le faisaient pivoter.

Elle se souvint de la maquette qu'en avait fait Raven pour lui expliquer son mécanisme. John et Wick l'avait déjà mise sur la voie mais l'enthousiasme de sa fille face à ce projet l'avait émue.

Le petit pont en bois sur la maquette qu'elle réalisait de Xas se dressait dans le bureau de John à Elrach. Ce projet avançait plus lentement sans le maître de la terre. Cependant l'adolescente continuait avec autant de sérieux que s'il avait été présent.

Dans le bureau qui sentait la cire, Raven, en pointant du doigt les différentes parties, avait commencé :

— On va d'abord parler du « haut du pont », tu prends en premier la rampe d'accès, passe le pylône central, marche sur le revêtement du pont en bois tout comme les garde-fou, puis arrive à la rampe secondaire. Sous le pont tu as les arches, les armatures et enfin sur le côté près de la rampe d'accès les éléments qui vont permettre de faire pivoter le pont, le treuil d'ouverture et celui de fermeture.

Abby avait acquiescé gravement devant le sérieux de sa fille et écouté la suite.

— Je vais te montrer comment faire pivoter le pont. Tu vois la corde qui est fixée au treuil d'ouverture, il faut la tendre, grâce aux poulies fixées sur la berge, elles vont déterminer la trajectoire du pont et optimiser sa rotation. En tirant sur la corde tu fait pivoter le pont sur son pylône central qui joue en fait, le rôle de point d'équilibre, comme sur une balance.

Raven avait attrapé un petit bateau en bois et l'avait déplacé sur la peinture bleu représentant une rivière en disant :

— Le pont n'empêche plus le passage des navires... et si tu veux le remettre en position initiale. Tu dois activer l'enrouleur opposé, celui qui est le plus éloigné du pylône. Ainsi la corde tire l'extrémité du pont et elle se réaligne sur la rampe d'accès secondaire, placée sur la berge opposée au pivot.

Raven avait sourit en effectuant la manœuvre, ramenant le petit pont de bois à sa position de départ, enjambant une rivière fictive.

— Un autre truc assez incroyable est le caisson de pierres sous le pylône, cela facilite l'ouverture du pont et sert de contrepoids quand il est levé avant de le reposer sur l'autre rive.

Raven regardait d'un air rêveur cette invention et commenta :

— Cette petite merveille est surtout utilisée au royaume de l'eau et de la terre. Un peu moins dans celui du feu et je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu au royaume de l'air...

Abby lui avait lancé un regard entendu.

— Oui, je sais, ça nous aurait pas servi à grand chose sans eau... Je ne sais pas qui l'a inventé, personne ne le sait, mais cette personne était un génie...

— Oui, avait approuvé Abby.

Raven l'avait regardée et demandé :

— Comment vas-tu faire pour le bois ?

— Les forêt aux pieds de montagnes qui jouxtent Elrach sont interdites à l'exploitation. Alors, nous avons passé quelques contrats avec Indra et on nous en expédié de TonDC jusqu'à la frontière, et grâce aux détournement du fleuve nous pouvons l'acheminer jusqu'à Xas.

Abby avait souri tendrement :

— John et Wick sont d'une aide précieuse, grâce à eux Xas revit...

— Grâce à toi aussi... tu es celle qui a su convaincre le peuple.

Abby n'avait pas répondu et relevé à la place :

— Imagine Raven, nous pourrions amener l'eau dans tout le pays... Wick m'a parlé de nappes phréatiques... De l'eau sous terre qu'il est capable de sentir... Ou alors, nous avons une autre solution grâce au barrage que commence à construire John. Avec celui-ci nous pourrions créer de nouveaux fleuves artificiels...

Les yeux de la reine brillaient d'une passion soudaine.

— Nous n'aurions plus à souffrir de la sécheresse...

Raven avait froncé les sourcils :

— Et qu'en pensent les Dieux ?

Abby avait esquissé une moue penaude.

— Je ne sais pas encore.

.

La reine se détourna du pont grandeur nature et reprit sa marche vers le chantier. Cette conversation avec sa fille datait de deux ans et les Dieux n'avaient toujours pas donné leur avis sur ses plans pour son peuple. La reine avait donc décidé de continuer pour le moment.

Elle arriva sur le chantier et entra dans la tente de travail du maître de la terre.

— John, le salua-t-elle.

— Reine Abby ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle balaya l'endroit des yeux et précisa :

— Je cherche Wick.

— Il n'est pas ici, il est parti près de la frontière vérifier les stations de jaugeages pour confirmer les commencements des travaux.

Abby hocha la tête.

Un barrage ne se construisait pas en claquant des doigts, John avait précisé qu'il lui faudrait quelques années d'études avant de lancer les travaux et, dès l'acceptation du projet par la reine, avait mis en places des stations de jaugeages pour définir le débit moyen, mensuel, annuel, celui des grandes crues ou encore les débits spécifiques du bassin versant.

John était confiant, les résultats qu'ils avaient relevé au cours des années précédentes, appuyaient son idée d'utiliser ce bassin-là pour le barrage.

— Il faut absolument que je le vois... Pourriez-vous vous passer de lui pendant quelques temps ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Vous m'inquiétez, reine Abby. Wick est-il en danger ?

— Non... Mais la reine Nia vient de m'envoyer une lettre... Elle demande son retour.

.

* * *

.

Les résultats étaient concluants, John serait content et lui aussi l'était. Cette idée de barrage lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais pu réaliser un tel projet par le passé.

Accroupi devant l'eau, Wick souriait. Il se redressa et resserra les pans de sa veste. Ici la température différait de celle de Xas ou ses alentours. S'il n'y avait pas eu la chaleur, Kyle aurait vraiment aimé le royaume de l'air.

Il avait du mal à s'habituer aux températures si hautes. Venant d'un pays où la neige était présente quasiment toute l'année, son corps souffrait de la différence. Ici au moins dans les hauteurs, il avait à nouveau l'impression de respirer un peu. Il mit sa main en visière sur son front pour suivre des yeux le muret à une centaine de mètre plus haut.

La frontière qu'avait érigé John Newman délimitait l'endroit à ne pas dépasser. À un quart d'heure de marche au-delà du mur de pierre, se trouvait la barrière invisible, celles où les voix vous emprisonnez.

Kyle détourna les yeux en frissonnant et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, commençant à descendre vers son campement.

Il s'arrêta en voyant les deux personnes présentes près du feu, eux aussi plus couverts que d'habitude. La reine Abby et le prêtre de l'air Marcus.

Pour que la reine en personne se déplace pour le voir, enfin demande de l'aide à Marcus pour être plus rapidement près de lui, n'annonçait rien de bon.

Wick reprit sa marche et s'inclina en arrivant à leur niveau.

— Reine Abby ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Kyle n'était pas idiot, la reine ne serait pas venue jusqu'ici tant que les travaux pour le barrage n'auraient pas officiellement commencés. Il déglutit, John Newman avait-il vendu la mèche ? Si c'était le cas, il se dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir mentir à une reine qu'il respectait plus que celle de son propre pays.

Ses deux visiteurs abordaient un visage grave. Il se racla la gorge et leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Il lui restait un peu de cette boisson d'Elrach qu'il pouvait faire réchauffer...

— Wick, commença Abby, préférant l'interrompre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, vous devriez vous assoir...

Il obéit. Le rondin de bois qui pourrissait lentement lui servait de siège depuis son arrivé. Une fois installé, il leva les yeux vers Abby qui le regardait tristement.

— Vous devez repartir pour Azgueda. La reine Nia détient une lettre de votre père et voudrait vous la remettre en personne. La dernière lettre qu'il a écrite pour vous, juste avant sa mort...

.

* * *

.

Elrach n'avait pas changé. Kyle regardait autour de lui. Cette immense endroit qui paraissait si petit la première fois et que vous découvriez, ne semblait pas souffrir de la course du temps.

La citée magique cachait bien son jeu, chaque montagne qui la « dissimulait » de tous les royaumes nécessitait plusieurs heures de voyages à cheval en partant de la tour primordiale.

Il la remarqua dans le lointain, cette flèche blanche qui veillait sur le monde et attendit. Il savait que Dante viendrait le chercher, mais de là à dire à quelle heure exactement ?

Wick s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à manger un peu de pain. Abby lui avait annoncé la mort de son père. Hank le guérisseur du village Karnack. Un homme bon qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, comment son père avait trouvé la mort.

Il remercia intérieurement la reine de l'air pour ce qu'elle avait proposé. C'était Abby qui avait eu l'idée qu'il repasse par Elrach. Le voyage vers Azgueda en traversant le royaume de la terre plus près de Xas que celui du feu, prendrait des mois sans utiliser la magie. Dante avait donc accepté. Il viendrait chercher Kyle à l'entrée d'Elrach, le logerait dans la cité puis l'emmènerait sur le chemin menant au pays de l'eau où, une fois la frontière passée, il pourrait se téléporter jusqu'à Azgueda, apprendre ce qui était arrivé et enfin aller voir la tombe de son père.

Pour son retour, si du moins il était convenu qu'il revienne, il prendrait le même chemin.

Le grand prêtre apparut en une gerbe d'étincelles à quelques mètres de lui et le regarda avec tristesse.

— Je te présente mes condoléances Kyle...

— Merci, Maître.

Il lui tendit la main et Wick l'attrapa, se laissant envahir par la magie du grand prêtre.

.

Le froid était son ami. Le vent glacial qui hurlait à leurs oreilles lui avait manqué, remarqua-t-il.

Debout devant le sentier qui le mènerait à son royaume, le lendemain de son arrivée à Elrach, Kyle inspirait à plein poumon.

Dante, à ses côtés ne disait mot. Le jeune homme blond n'avait pas prononcé grand chose depuis la veille et le grand prêtre avait respecté son silence.

— Appelle-moi si tu reviens. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ta magie en créant quelque chose, comme un flocon de neige dans ta main, et je saurais qu'un visiteur du royaume de l'eau se trouve aux portes d'Elrach, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer.

Kyle hocha la tête, replaça la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et murmura :

— Merci Maître de m'avoir permis de traverser Elrach pour arriver plus tôt à mon royaume.

Dante sourit en signe de réponse et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

— Bon courage, Kyle.

Wick hocha la tête et se mit en marche sur le chemin. Quelques pas plus loin il se retourna et constata que le grand prêtre avait disparu. Il accéléra le pas. Il en aurait pour quelques heures de marches avant d'atteindre l'autre versant de la montagne et enfin se dématérialiser.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la terre de son pays. À quelques mètres, s'étendait la plage et sur sa droite l'immense mer Akkad. Il inspira l'air iodé et écouta le cris des oiseaux marin.

Kyle ferma les yeux et disparut dans un nuage de neige.

.

* * *

.

_Azgueda, royaume de l'eau._

Le sol en pierre était froid sous son genou. La tête baissée, il attendait le bon vouloir de sa reine. Il sentait son regard froid posé sur sa nuque.

En arrivant dans la salle du trône, il avait remarqué qu'elle était restée identique à sa première visite. Le squelette reconstitué d'une baleine occupait toute la partie gauche de la salle, figé dans un immense cube de glace qui le conservait et ajoutait un côté spectrale à l'assemblement des ossements. Le trône en ivoire jaunie se dressait tout au bout sous une fenêtre relativement grande et l'importante cheminée se trouvait sur la droite.

La reine, chaudement vêtue et tranquillement assise, détaillait son espion.

Impassible là, à genoux, la tête baissé.

Un espion qui travaillait pour elle depuis bientôt cinq ans, un espion qui contrairement à ces incapables qui avait pleuré devant elle lors de sa première leçon de magie à Lexa, ne dirait sans doute jamais rien si elle décidait de faire bouillir son sang...

Elle sourit à cette idée puis se reprit. Wick l'avait bien servie, mais il ne serait plus utile très longtemps. Après six ans sans nouvelles de la chamane, Nia commençait à penser qu'elle ne referait plus surface.

Sa rage contre elle s'était plus ou moins calmée. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la lettre du père de Wick que lui avait donné le prince Lincoln en personne après lui avoir narré son séjour à Karnak. Apparemment il connaissait Hank le guérisseur et lui avait promis de remettre sa lettre à Nia.

Elle pensa à son contenu, aux dernières paroles d'un père à son fils.

Des paroles d'un faible.

Elle aurait pu déchirer la lettre, mais un détail avait attiré son attention et une dernière mission pour le jeune Wick avait pris forme dans son esprit.

Elle cligna des paupières et ordonna :

— Lève-toi.

Il obéit et se tint droit devant elle. Elle le trouva bien proportionné, il devait être énergique dans bien des domaines et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle lui ordonnerait de la rejoindre dans sa chambre dans la soirée puis chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

La mission ne devait pas attendre et elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête pour s'amuser.

Elle se leva et arpenta la distance qui le séparait de lui. Nia lui tendit la lettre décachetée. Il eut l'intelligence de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle l'avait déjà lu.

Un silence qu'elle apprécia, jugeant que cet homme irait loin s'il continuait de la sorte.

Elle le regarda, lire et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant des larmes apparaître. Elle se retourna pour ne pas assister au spectacle affligeant d'un homme en train de pleurer – quelque soit la discrétion qu'il mettait dans ce geste – et se rassit sur son trône.

Alors qu'il repliait la lettre et essuyait ses yeux mouillés, la reine reprit la parole :

— Je t'accorde le droit de retourner à Karnak, de voir sa tombe...

Il baissa la tête, ne s'attendant pas à autant de gentillesse de sa part.

— Merci, ma reine.

— Tu retourneras à Karnak puis repartiras pour Xas, pour y effectuer une dernière mission. Si elle m'apporte la réponse finale que j'attends depuis si longtemps, tu seras libre de repartir définitivement dans le village dont tu viens et d'y terminer ton existence comme bon te semblera.

Kyle déglutit. En une phrase il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de chose. Un, il retournerait à Karnak mais n'y resterait pas. Deux, après sa dernière mission, il quitterait Xas à jamais, et la reine se fichait de savoir s'il lui restait des travaux à accomplir dans la capital du royaume de l'air. Trois, s'il réussissait sa dernière mission, il serait libre de finir sa vie dans un endroit qu'il avait toujours rêver de quitter depuis son adolescence. Un village de pêcheurs où il redeviendrait le pêcheur qu'il avait été avant de partir pour Elrach. La reine Nia, savait biaiser, sa clémence s'étendait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas une menace éventuelle pour elle par la suite. Wick était intelligent. La reine lui accordait une chance, et une seule, de vivre après s'être servie de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle estimait qu'il avait été efficace. Il devait se sentir privilégier. En devenant son espion, contre sa propre volonté, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour atteindre l'âge de trente ans. Si pour ça, il devait retourner à Karnak et redevenir un pêcheur, il l'accepterait.

Toujours la tête baissé, il demanda :

— Quelle est la mission que vous voulez que j'exécute ma reine ?

Nia sourit. L'homme en face d'elle était malin, un ingénieur brillant, mais un ingénieur qui en savait trop. Kyle en était parfaitement conscient et acceptait de se taire à jamais en retournant dans le bourg miteux dont il était originaire, abandonnant les sciences pour redevenir un pêcheur lambda qui fournirait la reine en hareng fumé.

Son silence contre sa vie. Le choix était vite fait.

— Eh bien, commença-t-elle, figure-toi que c'est à ton père que je dois cette ingénieuse idée...

.

* * *

.

_Karnak, royaume de l'eau._

Le vent froid balayait ses cheveux et son visage, où la barbe d'une semaine qui couvrait une grande partie de ses joues, le vieillissait.

Il revenait du cimetière où il s'était recueilli devant la tombe de son père et avait voulu revoir la mer avant de prendre le chemin du village.

Du haut des falaises, il regardait les vagues s'écraser en contrebas.

L'eau qui frappait la terre.

C'était ce que lui disait son père enfant pour le divertir. Chaque élément se battait les uns contre les autres.

Un jour, lors d'une sortie en mer, Kyle lui avait dit que les éléments ne luttaient pas contre les autres, mais qu'au contraire, ils se soutenaient. Le vent les aidait à partir au large, l'eau les nourrissait, la terre les abritait et le feu les réchauffait.

Il avait vu de la fierté dans le regard que Hank avait posé sur lui et la phrase qu'il avait dite, restait encore gravait dans sa mémoire.

— Bravo, Kyle, tu as su ne pas m'écouter et percer toi-même un des secrets du monde...

Il soupira à se souvenir et tourna les talons, marchant en direction de son ancienne maison.

Elle se dressait sinistre et sans vie un peu en retrait du village. La mousse avait envahie le porche et le sel attaqué le bois. Il se mit à pleuvoir de la neige fondue au moment où il atteignait la porte. Il entra et s'arrêta dans la seule grande pièce de plein pied que formait l'habitation.

Rien n'avait changé. Il sentit l'odeur de renfermée et ouvrit une fenêtre, se fichant du froid qui pénétrait dans la battisse. Le froid était de toute façon présent dans cet endroit inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois.

Sa maison, celle que lui avait légué son père.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cheminée près du grand lit, et remarqua la petite pile de bois à côté de l'âtre. Il l'empila dans le foyer et partit à la recherche d'allumettes. Il les trouva dans le tiroir de la table contre le mur, pas très loin des étagères où des boîtes en ferrailles contenaient quelques légumes sec et, il sourit en la découvrant, la poudre de la boisson d'Elrach. Son père l'avait gardée. Il lui rapportait toujours plusieurs paquets chaque été et savait que le pêcheur était économe sur sa consommation tout au long de l'année.

Le jeune homme ferma la fenêtre, alluma le feu et sortit récupérer de la neige qui n'avait pas encore totalement fondue à l'arrière de la maison, pour la mettre dans le petit chaudron.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon la femme assise sur une chaise le regardait gravement.

Kyle mit quelques instants à la reconnaître. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs années et l'adolescente dont il avait été amoureux, était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Ses yeux gris rappelaient la mer d'Akkad et ses cheveux blond foncés étaient la marque des femmes de Karnak, connu sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

— Keiran, souffla-t-il.

— Bonjour, Kyle...

Il adopta un air décontracté et proposa :

— J'étais sur le point de me faire une boisson chaude, tu en veux ?

— Pourquoi pas.

Il s'activa devant la cheminé sous le regard pensif de la femme qu'il avait refusé la veille de son départ pour Elrach.

Ils avaient été amis d'enfance et avaient découvert ensemble la petite grotte dans la falaise, pas très loin de la plage. Ils aimaient y passer leur temps libre et elle l'avait embrassée ce soir-là.

Kyle était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. Tous les garçons du village l'étaient. Mais Keiran était la fille du chef, inaccessible, et elle épouserait l'été suivant le fils du chef du village voisin.

Le feu crépitait et il gardait la tête baissée, n'osant lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas partir loin d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ignorait ses sentiments à son égard, il n'avait jamais rien montré et pensait qu'elle voyait en lui un frère protecteur, rien d'autre.

Alors quand elle s'était approchée et lui avait avoué qu'elle était triste qu'il s'en aille, il n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait en sentant ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Il l'avait allongé sur le dos et commencé à la déshabiller en tremblant. Elle paraissait aussi apeurée que lui, mais aussi demandeuse quand elle l'embrassait en murmurant son nom tout en l'attirant contre lui. Il avait découvert sa poitrine et compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Que s'il continuait, il la déshonorerait aux yeux de son futur époux, puis aux yeux de son père qui la chasserait et la traiterait de putain.

Il savait qu'il ne fuirait pas avec elle. Il l'aimait, certes, mais Elrach était son unique chance de partir de cet endroit maudit, car s'ils allaient plus loin, il devrait l'épouser et au fil des années, Kyle finirait par la détester de l'avoir enchainée pour toujours à Karnak.

Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui ne voulait pas rester, qu'un fils de guérisseur, un ancien pêcheur qui, quand il n'exerçait pas, partait en mer avec les autres.

Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Il s'était écarté, l'avait recouverte maladroitement et avait prononcé les mots qu'il avait lui même redouté devant son air interrogateur.

— Je ne peux pas. Je... je te considère comme ma sœur, rien de plus.

Elle l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu mens.

Elle avait pointé son entrejambe et ajouté :

— Tu me désires, ton corps parle pour toi, Kyle.

Il s'était empressé de se levé prétextant que c'était faux et l'avait regardé une dernière fois et puis fui, la laissant sur le sol de la grotte à demie-nue, penser ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Il avait fini par avouer la vérité à son père deux étés plus tard quand Keiran avait épousé Gabriel et rejoint le village de son époux.

Le guérisseur ne comprenait pas qu'ils fussent en froid et lassé de ses interrogations, kyle avait raconté l'épisode de la grotte et son attitude.

Son père n'avait pas commenté mais n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet avec lui.

.

L'eau bouillait dans le petit chaudron et il se servit d'une louche pour remplir leur tasse en étain dans lesquelles ils la mélangèrent à une cuillerée de la poudre marron.

Il s'assit en face d'elle sur la deuxième chaise autour de la table, soufflant sur sa boisson, jetant des coups d'œil au feu, attendant qu'elle parle la première.

— Mon mari est mort il y a bientôt un an, dit-elle.

Il hocha gravement la tête :

— Je suis désolé.

— Ne le sois pas, c'était une brute. Je suis heureuse que nous n'ayons pas eu d'enfants... Lui, n'aurait jamais eu la noblesse de ton « rejet » de ce soir-là...

Kyle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, où la haine qu'il avait vu lors de son retour après la première année d'Elrach, avait disparu. Elle souriait gentiment.

— Si tu savais à quel point je t'en ai voulu... Je suppose que je te haïrais encore si ton père ne m'avait pas tout dit sur son lit de mort...

Il détourna les yeux et elle déclara doucement :

— Je suis désolée, Kyle, Hank était un homme bon.

Il finit sa boisson sans répondre.

— Tu vas rester ?

— Non, je dois repartir demain... mais je reviendrai certainement au début de l'automne, pour de bon, je pense.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères.

— Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

Il l'aida à préparer quelques céréales et l'agrémenta de viande séchée qu'il avait dans sa besace. Ils dînèrent en se racontant leur vie. Chacun heureux de retrouver celui et celle qu'ils avaient perdu des années plus tôt, ravivant leur amitié au fil des heures et les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Il lui parla du royaume de l'air et elle écouta en souriant. Il ne mentionna pas sa double mission, expliquant la version officielle : il travaillait pour la reine Abby à sa demande de puis six ans.

Assis à même le sol, sur quelques couvertures qui servaient de lit quand il était jeune, ils continuaient à parler de tout et de rien ne voulant pas se quitter.

La nuit était bien avancée quand elle posa la question :

— Si je m'offre à toi une nouvelle fois ce soir... Me rejetteras-tu comme la première fois ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec envie. Il sentit le sourire de la jeune femme sous ses lèvres pendant qu'elle l'attirait contre elle.

.

Keiran dormait dans le lit.

Sous le porche de la maison qui ne l'abritait pas vraiment du vent, Wick buvait une tasse pour se réchauffer.

Il balaya le panorama autour de lui.

Sur sa droite, il décela la route poussiéreuse qui menait au centre du village, d'où, de son point d'observation, il distinguait l'ombre du puits condamné au milieu de la place. Et sur sa gauche, la mer dont il entendait les vagues sans les voir, et où l'horizon de l'étendue grise lui offrait l'image du soleil pâle qui se levait.

Il sourit avec amertume.

Il avait voulu s'élever de sa condition, vivre une autre vie qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Au fond, ce qu'on disait de ce village était vrai.

« Personne ne partait jamais de Karnak... »

Dans trois mois il serait de retour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre sale sur la femme qui continuait à dormir et sourit avec amour. Il reporta son attention sur le décors et sourit encore une fois, avec une tendresse nouvelle pour ce qui l'entourait, comprenant mieux ce vieux dicton du village.

Dans le fond, il n'était jamais vraiment parti...

.

* * *

.

_Xas, royaume de l'air..._

Dans la salle du trône Abby réfléchissait.

Wick venait de leur exposer le plan de Nia. Marcus se rapprocha d'elle et l'apostropha :

— Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas à le faire, ma reine ? C'est une déclaration de guerre de la part du royaume de l'eau !

Abby soupira, puis expliqua :

— Nous savons tous que Nia est intelligente. Comment expliquer ce que nous a dit Wick, qu'elle preuve avons nous contre elle, sa parole ? Celle d'un modeste homme du peuple contre celle d'une reine ?!

Marcus ne répondit pas.

— Nous devrions en parler au grand prêtre, proposa John. Wick a eu une réponse judicieuse lorsque Nia lui a précisé sa nouvelle mission. Je crois que sur le fond, elle s'attend à ce que, ce qu'il a dit, se réalise.

Abby se tourna vers Wick.

— Penses-tu que ce soit possible ?

— Je... je ne sais pas. En tout cas on me l'a confirmé.

Abby hocha la tête et reprit.

— Comment à tu fais pour l'avoir ?

— Je me suis débrouillé.

La reine ne le questionna pas plus, elle marcha jusqu'à la boite et ce qu'elle contenait, puis la toucha en précisant.

— John a raison avant toute chose, nous devons en parler au grand prêtre...

Elle s'arrêta sous l'effet d'une transe. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquels personne n'osa bouger, elle battit des paupières et termina :

— Mais quelque soit son opinion. Je vais devoir le faire...

.

* * *

.

Le coup de pied circulaire avait été brutal. Clarke avait même entendu l'arrête du nez craquer. Luna se vengeait.

Raven lui avait fait comprendre qu'elles devaient voir d'autres gens et cela n'avait pas plus à l'apprentie chamane.

Ce que Luna ignorait, était que la métamorphe proposait cette solution pour que leur dernière année à Elrach, qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer – bien qu'il leur resta le mois à passer à Azgueda et la venue d'Abby – soit plus simple pour elles deux et que leur séparation de devienne pas trop difficile.

Clarke savait que Raven s'était beaucoup attachée à Luna, qu'elle préférait jouer l'indifférence, sans se douter que la jeune fille de l'eau connaissait les véritables sentiments de la métamorphe.

Raven porta une main à son nez en sang.

— Tu te sens mieux ?! Cracha-t-elle à l'apprentie chamane entre deux élancements.

Luna haussa les épaules. Anya ignora leur échange et ordonna :

— Remettez-vous en position de garde !

Elles s'exécutèrent puis Luna cligna des yeux en murmurant :

— Raven, ton collier...

Les trois femmes avaient senti la chaleur simultanément, la pierre d'un jaune en premier lieu pâle s'intensifia, prenant une couleur plus vive.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Luna en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Anya fut la plus rapide à répondre. Dans un souffle, elle déclara :

— Cela signifie que la reine Abby est en danger.

.

.

N/A :

Concernant le pont amovible décrit par Raven dans ce chapitre, il s'agit d'une invention du grand Léonard de Vinci.

Source, le livre : Les machines de Léonard de Vinci : secrets et inventions des codex de Domenico Laurenza.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

La température de la grotte avait chuté d'un coup pour chacune d'elle.

Raven s'approcha d'Anya en faisant signe à Clarke de les rejoindre et tendit la main, articulant difficilement avec son nez cassé.

— Emmène-nous à Xas. Maintenant !

Anya croisa le regard résolu de la métamorphe et hocha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle les rouvrit, elles étaient toujours dans grotte.

_— Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Clarke. _Pourquoi ne peux- tu pas nous téléporter ?_

— Parce que je l'en empêche...

Le trois femmes se retournèrent vers le sorcier qui venait d'énoncer cette vérité.

Le grand prêtre ne paraissait pas étonné de les trouver sur le point de partir. Il regarda Lexa et Luna et les pria de venir vers lui.

— Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous ramener, votre cours est terminé pour ce soir...

Sans un mot de plus ou un regard à l'encontre des trois autres. Il disparut avec elles.

Raven avait envie de hurler et cela se voyait. Anya ressentait la même chose, mais contrairement à l'adolescente, le dissimulait beaucoup mieux. Clarke toucha le visage en sang, guérit sa sœur et attendit, plus confiante que la métamorphe et la chamane.

Dante se matérialisa à nouveau dans la grotte et Anya retint Raven par le bras.

— Laisse-le parler, ordonna-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête vers Anya, lui démontrant qu'il appréciait son intervention.

Dante monta tranquillement la rampe qui donnait accès à la table et s'assit sur une chaise suivi de près par le jeunes femmes.

— J'ai bloqué votre pouvoir de dématérialisation pour une raison simple, Anya.

Elle attendit.

— Personne ne doit savoir pour vos pierres de connexion...

Elles se jetèrent des coups d'œil, se demandant qui d'elles lui avait parlé de leur collier. Ils sourit devant leur mine et précisa.

— C'est la reine Abby qui m'a révélé l'existence de ce lien entre vous... Et comme je l'ai dit, il est primordiale que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

— Mais Abby est en danger ! S'écria Raven.

Il la regarda calmement.

— Elle est malade et nous allons attendre de le découvrir par les voies officielles, Marcus devrait se présenter aux portes d'Elrach demain matin pour m'avertir...

Anya lui lança un regard dur, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas l'interrompre.

— Expliquez-nous, s'il vous plait, dit Anya.

Il se leva, marcha lentement, donnant l'illusion de déambuler nonchalamment dans la partie habitée de la grotte et commença.

— Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été mandé par la reine du royaume de l'air... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vit à Xas quelques espions à la solde de la reine Nia. Je parle de Xas, mais je suis certain qu'elle en a aussi à Polis et TonDC. C'est ainsi, ça l'a toujours été, et le sera sans doute encore longtemps. Le pouvoir engendre, chez ceux qui le possèdent, une sorte de besoin de tout savoir sur les autres. Ne croyez pas que le père d'Abby ne faisait pas la même chose... Sa fille, en revanche, a préféré se concentrer sur son peuple... Quoiqu'il en soit, Nia déteste Anya, et cherche à savoir depuis six ans où elle se trouve, ou si elle est encore en vie. Et point important, dit-il à l'égard d'Anya, elle se souvient de votre ancienne complicité avec la reine Abby à Elrach...

Il soupira.

— Sa dernière trouvaille est bien pensée... Puisque Abby ne quitte jamais Xas, sauf pour venir voir ses filles une fois l'an, elle a décidé de faire venir la chamane à elle. Si Abby tombait malade et que cela parvenait aux oreilles de sa meilleure amie, alors elle ferait tout pour la revoir... d'autant plus si cette maladie n'avait aucun remède...

— Non ! Souffla Anya.

Il arrêta d'un geste la chamane qui se levait.

— Abby a sciemment bu l'eau empoisonnée d'un puits... Parce qu'elle sait que sa fille pourra la guérir, les Dieux lui ont dit.

Dante sourit à la porteuse qui exprimait une surprise teintée d'une incertitude sur la foi que sa mère portait en elle ou tout bonnement les Dieux.

— Vous y arriverez, Clarke, vous êtes une guérisseuse exceptionnelle...

_— Mais nous restons ici à cause de l'insécurité de Xas, et si Becca... ?_

— Je resterai avec vous tout le temps et vous repartirez le soir même pour Elrach, précisa-t-il.

Anya, Raven et Clarke se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— Attendez, l'interrompit Raven, décidant pour le moment de passer à autre chose. Je ne comprends pas tout. D'où vient cette eaux empoisonnée ?

Le grand prêtre jeta un coup d'œil à Anya et précisa :

— Kyle Wick l'a rapporté de son village qui a été décimé par un mal étonnant l'année précédente, l'eau de leur puits contenait quelque chose qui leur donnait la fièvre, les faisait délirer et mourir...

— Kyle Wick ?! Répéta Raven. Je vais le tuer !

— Non Raven, vous ne ferez rien de tel, et oui, c'est un espion pour Nia depuis six ans... Mais il nous a prévenu de sa double identité peu de temps après son arrivée à Xas et c'est lui qui nous a exposé le plan de Nia.

Anya réfléchissait, ne tenant pas compte de l'énervement de Raven et du silence de Clarke. Wick, ce nom lui était familier.

— Kyle Wick est-il le fils de Hank Wick ?

Dante croisa son regard. Il savait qu'elle finirait par faire le lien.

— Oui, dit-il doucement.

Anya accusa le coup.

— Karnak n'existe plus ?

— Si... Ils ont fini par comprendre que le puits était responsable de leur maux et l'ont condamné. Il semblerait que Lincoln les ait aidé.

— Lincoln ?! Répéta Raven encore plus perdue.

Anya fronçait les sourcils.

— Vous croyez que cela a un lien avec moi ? C'est un peu étonnant que de tous les villages du royaume de l'eau, ce soit celui dont je suis originaire qui se retrouve dans cette position.

— Oui, j'ai la même intuition que vous, mais je ne sais pas encore quel est ce lien, avoua Dante.

Anya porta une main à son collier.

— Combien de temps reste-t-il à Abby ?

— Cela dépend des personnes, mais en moyenne, c'est après le troisième jour que leur état physique se détériore grandement.

Anya émit un petit rire sans joie.

— Nia est idiote. Trois jours ne suffiraient pas pour que j'apprenne la nouvelle si je me cachais correctement quelque part...

Elle s'arrêta et ses traits se décomposèrent.

— Elle se doute que je ne suis pas loin.

— Elle veut en avoir le cœur net.

Raven voulait intervenir, mais la main de Clarke sur son avant-bras lui intimait de ne pas parler. Elles poseraient des questions plus tard.

— Avec ce que vous savez, vous pourriez accuser Nia d'une tentative d'assassinat sur Abby.

Dante sourit tristement.

— Et comment le prouver ? Par Wick ? Personne ne sait qu'il travaille pour Nia. La reine sait effacer ses traces. L'eau « croupie » peut venir de n'importe où. Comment relier Wick à tout ça ? Comment relier Nia ?

Anya soupira.

— Vous n'allez rien faire pour l'arrêter.

— Non. Nous allons simplement suivre son idée et lui montrer qu'elle n'est plus en communication avec vous.

— Vous savez très bien que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés dans cette grotte alors que la femme que j'aime souffre le martyre pour moi.

Dante sourit.

— Bien entendu que je le sais.

— Ne me dites pas que vous allez quand même m'en empêcher ?!

— Non... Ce serait cruel et je sais qu'Abby aura besoin de votre présence dans cette épreuve, précisa-t-il.

Ils se turent, observés par Raven et Clarke qui essayaient désespérément de comprendre.

— Je ne peux pas l'approcher, même en partageant l'esprit d'un animal, ce serait trop évident pour les espions de Nia.

— Oui, en effet.

— Alors comment voulez-vous que j'opère ?

— Faites-la venir à vous.

Anya le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il souriait avec mystère.

— La solution a toujours était sous vos yeux... Si j'avais été au courant plus tôt, je vous l'aurais donnée...

Il leva sa main et exposa une bague qu'il portait. Les trois jeunes femmes reconnurent la couleur de la pierre, la même que celle de leur collier lorsqu'il n'était pas activé.

— Vous avez aussi une pierre de connexion ! S'écria Raven.

— Oui.

— Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas jaune ?

— Parce qu'elle n'a jamais était touchée par l'une de vous ou Abby...

Il se mit à rire doucement intérieurement. Lorsque John avait su qu'il en savait plus que lui sur les pierres de connexion, Dante avait cru lire dans ses yeux, le regret d'avoir décliné l'offre de devenir le grand prêtre. Comprenant que sa fonction l'avait fait accéder à une connaissance qui lui manquait.

Dante retira la bague et la posa sur la table en expliquant :

— Les pierres de connexions sont une des rares choses qu'il nous reste des métamorphes fidèles. La légende veut qu'elle furent crée par les habitants de la terre, or il n'en est rien. Elles furent _léguées_ aux habitants de la terre par les fidèles. Il s'agissait, au-delà de leur rôle, de les avertir du danger que courait l'un des leurs, d'un moyen de communication efficace, et invisible aux yeux de leur ennemis. L'idée était simple. Un porteur déposait une goutte de son sang sur la pierre et partait dormir. Une fois plongé dans le monde des rêves, son esprit pouvait voyager jusqu'au deuxième porteur de la pierre et lui faire ainsi un rapport de ses activités. Il paraissait dormir profondément pour les espions qui circulaient autour de lui, son corps physique restait toujours présent et visible, alors que son esprit se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là...

Anya, Raven et Clarke écoutaient avidement.

— Lorsque la guerre prit fin, toutes les pierres furent détruites sauf huit. Deux furent confiées à chaque famille royale des différents royaumes. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'un présent trop précieux pour eux et leur utilisation fut mal comprise et détournée. Des années plus tard, un grand prêtre réussit à récupérer deux des pierres et les rapatria à Elrach, les six autres restèrent introuvables.

Il sourit en désignant leur cou.

— Quatre ont été retrouvées par Anya, il y a de ça plusieurs années... Il se tourna vers elle et demanda. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

— J'ai lu un jour cette étrange histoire sur ces pierres et j'ai passé les années qui suivirent à questionner des marchants ambulants. Les quatre étaient en possession d'un hommes de la terre qui les disaient maudites. Il me les légua contre pas grand chose, ravi de ne plus les voir. Apparemment, chaque fois qu'il avait voulu s'en débarrasser, en les jetant ou autres, il les retrouvait toujours le lendemain parmi son stock de pierre. Il n'arrivait pas à les vendre et fut ravi quand je lui proposais de lui acheter.

Elle porta la main à la pierre et confessa.

— En fait, je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était des pierres de connexion, et toute la malédiction dont le vendeur parlait, était pour moi, une fantaisie de plus pour que je les achète. Je les ai simplement trouvé belles et les ai envoyé à Abby comme présent, en me disant qu'elle saurait quoi en faire.

Clarke décida d'intervenir.

_— Où sont les deux autres pierres de connexions ?_

— On l'ignore, peut-être perdues, ou dans l'arrière boutique d'un joaillier, cachées dans la boîte à bijoux d'une famille modestes, comment savoir ? Peut-être ne les retrouverons-nous jamais, précisa Dante.

_— N'y a-t-il pas un moyen ? Ne sont-elles pas toutes connectées ?_

— Certainement, admit Dante, mais il s'agit là d'un secret dont je n'ai pas connaissance.

— Et la deuxième qui est à Elrach ? Où est-elle ? Voulut savoir Raven.

Dante porta une main à son cou et tira sur une fine chaine sertie de la fameuse pierre, toute aussi noire que celle sur la table.

Anya regarda les deux adolescentes et posa la question qui se lisait dans leur regard inquiet.

— Je comprends que nous ayons dû parler des pierres de connexion, mais êtes-vous certain qu'Abby va s'en sortir ?

Il sourit avec tendresse.

— Les Dieux eux-mêmes lui ont confirmé lors d'une transe...

Le soulagement fut général.

— Je pensais avoir été clair tout à l'heure, dit-il pour lui-même, apparemment pas. Il est vrai que l'inquiétude témoignée à l'égard d'une personne qui nous est chère, nous pousse parfois à ne pas pouvoir entendre ou simplement déformer ce que l'on nous dit la concernant. Je suis content que nous ayons éclairci les doutes qu'il restait dans vos esprits.

Anya fut la première à lui répondre.

— Si Abby est malade, comment être certain que son esprit pourra voyager jusqu'à nous ?

— Même les malades dorment, dit-il simplement.

_— Quels sont les effets de l'empoisonnement ?_

— Essentiellement des fièvres et des délires...

— Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas elle-même averti ? Justement avec son esprit ? Interrogea Anya.

— Parce que Lexa et Luna n'ont pas à savoir ce détail-là. Elles ont déjà remarqué que vos colliers étaient liés et cela est bien dommage...

— Vous ne leur faites toujours pas confiance ? S'étonna Raven.

— Si... Mais je n'oublie pas que c'est leur propre reine qui est derrière tout ça...

Le silence retomba après cette dernière parole, puis Anya posa la question que tout le monde redoutait.

— Vous croyez que Nia est au courant que je suis à Elrach, qu'elles ont réussi à détourner votre sort et lui ont révélé ce qui se passait ici ? Peut-être sans qu'elles le sachent elles-mêmes.

Il sourit avec malice.

— Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Nia, mais... ne me prenez pas pour un magicien de pacotille*... Et surtout... n'allez pas croire que je n'ai pas mis une sous-pape de sécurité dans mon sort. Je les ai menacé, c'est vrai. Cela dit, je ne suis pas un monstre. Il eut été barbare de les laisser braver la reine avec un secret si énorme en leur possession, alors qu'il suffisait de leur ôter tout souvenir lorsqu'elles quittaient Elrach...

— Que voulez-vous dire ?! S'étonna Raven.

— Que chaque fois qu'elles rentrent à Azgueda et jusqu'à leur retour, Lexa et Luna ne se souviennent absolument pas des cours que leur a dispensé Anya, ou d'un quelconque rapprochement entre Raven et Luna...

Raven était atterrée, Dante s'en désola et précisa.

— J'ai fait ça pour les protéger. Le fait que Luna ne sache pas que ses pouvoirs de chamane ont évolué lui permet de mieux cacher sa véritable identité à sa reine. Imaginez que Nia apprenne ce dont elle est capable. Une chamane à ses côtés peut être si pratique... Je crois que vous en savez quelques chose Anya.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et ils remarquèrent que ses yeux reflétaient une colère sourde et que ses mâchoires se contractaient durement.

— Précisément, murmura Dante.

Il se leva et continua à fixer la chamane.

— Demain j'emmènerai Raven et Clarke à Xas. La nuit prochaine Abby devrait venir vous voir.

— Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui m'y rends ?

— Ses espions pourraient vous repérer...

Anya baissa les yeux.

— Comment ça va se passer ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il, mais vous vous en sortirez, ajouta-t-il avec certitude. Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé, Anya, pour le moment je vais simplement vous donner la possibilité de voyager dans Elrach mais pas en dehors.

— Au final, malgré vos beaux discours, vous ne me faites confiance...

Il sourit avec indulgence.

— Vous pouvez être parfois... si passionnée. V_otre côté « animal » sans doute, _pensa-t-il, puis reprenant tout haut. Et revoir quelqu'un à qui vous tenez, sans pouvoir... il ne finit pas sa phrase, jetant à la place un coup d'œil aux adolescentes puis reprit : la tentation peut être source de beaucoup d'erreurs, même pour les plus aguerris.

Il les salua et disparut.

_— Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit Anya

— Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas la toucher, expliqua Raven. Son esprit sera là, mais pas son corps...

Anya parut outrée.

— Je peux me contenir, voyons !

Le regard de Raven sous entendait un « Vraiment ? » et celui de Clarke un plus diplomate « Ça va faire un an que vous ne vous êtes pas vues... ».

Anya leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas si elle devaient leur être reconnaissante de ne pas lui en vouloir d'entretenir une liaison avec leur mère ou si elle ne regrettait pas qu'elles soient au courant.

.

* * *

.

Sa première nuit avait été épouvantable.

La sueur lui couvrait le corps. Elle sentait la fièvre courir dans son sang, et craignait les délires qui n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Des horreurs éveillées, provoquant des cris de sa part, audibles dans tout le châteaux. Ses serviteurs baissaient la tête pendant ses crises et priaient les Dieux à voix basse de lui venir en aide.

Si elle avait su que ce serait aussi horrible, Abby y aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de boire l'eau aux teintes foncées.

Allongées sur le dos, elle attendit, la douleur aussi était présente, les spasmes que lui provoquaient ses visions mettaient à rude épreuve ses muscles qui l'élanceaient de plus en plus.

Les yeux quasiment clos, souffrant d'une photophobie nouvelle – une symptôme pas vraiment commode dans une ville aussi lumineuse que Xas – Abby se couvrit le visage d'un drap pour atténuer la douleur que provoquait cette luminosité trop forte.

Au moins, il faisait jour ce qui signifiait que Raven et Clarke ne tarderaient plus.

Son corps s'arqua sous le coup d'une autre crise de spasme qui lui coupa le souffle et elle retomba sur le matelas, épuisée.

Abby sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait doucement la main. Elle garda les yeux fermées, sachant que si elle bougeait, elle ouvrait la porte aux hallucinations qui n'attendaient que ça. Elle inspira profondément, prête à devoir faire à nouveau face à ses pires cauchemars.

La douceur qui remonta le long de son bras la prit au dépourvu. Se pouvait-il que Clarke soit déjà là ?

Elle ouvrit péniblement une paupière et distingua le visage de sa fille à quelques centimètres du sien, sentant la paume de sa main se poser doucement sur son front.

_— Je suis là, ça va aller. Ferme les yeux..._

Abby obéit. La délicatesse de la magie qui entra en elle provoqua une sorte de bien être dans tout son corps avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Le grand prêtre la fixait de ses yeux verts.

Les deux adolescentes étaient assises dans la chambre de la reine dont les fenêtres avaient été couvertes. Abby dormait dans le lit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Dante debout devant elle, réfléchissait.

— En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

_— Oui_, dit Clarke en baissant les yeux.

— Et si nous revenions un peu plus tard ?

_— Non, ce sera la même chose. Mère est guérie, mais pas totalement. Elle aura de nouvelles crises régulièrement, au moins une fois par mois. Elles seront moins fortes et non mortelles. Je suis désolée, j'ai fait mon possible. Seulement le poison présent dans l'eau est le résultat d'une magie très forte. Une magie qui a muté dans le corps de la reine..._

Clarke regardait sa mère avec tristesse.

_— Je n'ai pas réussi à la libérer complètement. J'ai échoué..._

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la réprimanda doucement Raven. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et tu l'as sauvée.

_— Il faut qu'elle dorme, beaucoup. Elle doit se reposer énormément. Cette « chose » l'a vidée des trois quart de son énergie vitale._

Clarke leva les yeux vers le grand prêtre et il fut étonné d'y rencontrer une certaine colère à son égard.

_— Elle n'aurait pas tenue jusqu'à ce soir sans mon intervention._

Il pâlit.

— Mais Wick...

_— Wick s'est trompé_, dit-elle plus doucement.

Il hocha la tête et expliqua.

— John et Marcus seront là pour la veiller. Pensez-vous qu'elle se réveillera avant que nous repartions ?

_— Non... Je l'ai plongé dans un état où son esprit n'est pas actif. Son corps doit récupérer avant tout. Elle se réveillera demain matin et devra encore dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle n'en a plus besoin... Dites à John et Marcus que quoi qu'elle prétende, elle devra se reposer au moins pendant les cinq prochains jours._

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

_— Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle nous voit à son réveil sinon elle voudra lutter contre la fatigue et dépensera inutilement le peu d'énergie qu'elle aura récupéré..._

Clarke jeta un regard à Raven.

_— Nous devrions partir maintenant..._

— Clarke, on est arrivé ce matin !

_— Il le faut Raven. Crois-moi. Nous devons penser au bien être de notre mère dans cette histoire, pas à nous ..._

Raven détourna les yeux et regarda le corps immobile d'Abby sur le lit. Détailla quelques instants son visage plus serein qu'à leur arrivé et sut que Clarke avait raison.

— Très bien, murmura-t-elle.

Clarke expira profondément et hocha la tête vers Dante qui s'approchait.

Ils disparurent de la chambre de la reine en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

* * *

.

Elle sentait l'eau froide glisser sur sa peau. La vrille qu'exécuta la loutre la fit sourire. Les animaux sentait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et s'escrimait à la divertir.

Anya remercia l'animale et se figea. Quelqu'un était dans la grotte pas très loin de son corps immobile. Elle le sentait.

Elle remercia le mammifère marin et regagna son corps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'être devant elle lui souriait avec amour.

— Anya...

— Abby, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et rejoint la reine qui semblait si frêle. Son corps paraissait n'être constitué que de minuscules particules de lumière à travers lesquelles la chamane pouvait remarquer le reste de la grotte.

Anya avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Enfin, murmura-t-elle.

La promesse de Dante ne s'était pas réalisé. Le pronostique d'une semaine de repos donné par Clarke s'était étendu à trois semaines, durant lesquelles Abby dormait et mangeait, trop faible pour se lever. Trop faible pour venir la voir.

La chamane passait son temps à partager l'esprit d'animaux pour ne pas craquer. Les cours qu'elle dispensait, avaient été ajournés jusqu'à nouvel ordre et Lexa et Luna étaient reparties pour Azgueda, passer leur mois dans la cité des glaces.

La rentrée avait eu lieu sans qu'elle reprenne leur exercice dans la grotte.

Anya marcha jusqu'à Abby et voulut toucher la main qu'elle lui tendait. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide et elle passa au travers de la reine.

Abby expliqua doucement :

— Mon corps est toujours à Xas...

— Je sais, mais si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras.

La reine sourit tendrement.

— Je le sais, je ressens la même frustration...

Elles se sourirent puis Anya demanda :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Beaucoup mieux. Sans Clarke, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation...

Anya esquissa un sourire.

— J'aime énormément ta fille. Je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Abby rit et marcha vers la table, fixa une chaise et regarda Anya.

— A ton avis je peux m'assoir ?

Anya haussa les épaules.

— Essaie...

La reine cria de joie en réussissant à ne pas traverser la chaise.

— Incroyable...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je suppose qu'il n'y a que les humains que je ne peux pas toucher quand je « voyage » de cette façon.

Anya grogna pour toute réponse.

— Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

— Moi aussi, répondit la chamane.

Abby baissa les yeux.

— Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, le jour va se lever à Xas, et ce voyage est étonnamment fatiguant, mais je te promets de revenir te voir souvent.

Anya ne répondit pas. Elle ne quitta pas la reine des yeux qui commençait à disparaître et se demanda si les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche d'Abby étaient le fruit de son imagination. Elle décida d'y répondre et les prononça à voix haute dans grotte vide.

— Je t'aime aussi, Abby...

La reine tint promesse et revint une fois par semaine. Restant de plus en plus longtemps. Elle passait généralement quelques heures avec ses filles puis venait voir Anya jusqu'à l'aube.

Les deux femmes parlaient de la vie à Elrach, à Xas, de ce qu'elles craignaient pour l'avenir.

Un jour Abby dit à Anya :

— Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu as su que Nia avait tué Roark.

Anya buvait tranquillement sous le regard attentif de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle soupira et se mit à répondre.

— Roark a toujours était un roi étrange... Il aimait Lexa plus que tout, il la choyait comme un père un peu trop possessif, mais malheureusement, il souffrait parfois de délires paranoïaques aigus. Entre nous, je me demande si Nia n'était pas responsable de ses crises. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi le prêtre de l'eau, Titus, aimait user de sa magie sur des citoyens d'Azgueda, alors pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait sur le roi à la demande de la reine ? C'était une chose que j'aurais aimé creuser, sauf que l'incident est arrivé avant que je ne me penche complètement dessus.

Elle but une gorgée et chercha dans sa mémoire.

— Lexa avait quatorze ans... Un soir Roark est entré dans sa chambre, totalement fou, et a essayé de la tuer. Je venais lui préciser quelque chose pour notre leçon du lendemain quand je l'ai surpris sur elle en train de l'étrangler. Je l'ai assommé, je n'ai pas utilisé la magie pour l'immobiliser, je voulais user de mes mains, ressentir le choc quand la garde de ma dague à frapper son crâne. Lexa et moi l'avons ramené à sa chambre et j'y suis resté pour lui donner un petit discours lorsqu'il se réveillerait. J'ai entendu Nia venir et je me suis cachée. La reine et son fils avaient eu vent de l'incident. Je ne sais pas trop comment, je suis certaine que Lexa n'avait rien dit. Nia regardait son mari inerte avec une haine palpable et son fils, lui, paraissait avoir envie d'être ailleurs. Elle déclara suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende. « Il est temps de mettre fin à ses souffrances, ne crois-tu pas Roan ? » Le prince de vingt ans n'a pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne l'a réalisé que lorsque Nia s'est approché de Roark et a posé sa main et sur le nez et la bouche de l'homme évanoui. Je crois que Roan avait pour intention d'intervenir puis qu'il a croisé le regard de sa mère qui le mettait au défi de l'en empêcher d'un air supérieur et amusé et a préféré battre en retraite. Il a assisté à l'assassinat de son père sans bouger un doigt.

Anya jouait avec sa tasse vide. Abby attendait.

— Lorsqu'elle a terminé, la reine a regardé dans la direction de ma cachette, pendant un petit moment, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux froids et inhumains, fixaient le rideau derrière lequel je me terrais. Une cachette improvisée où j'étais restée figée, incapable de bouger, assistant à cette scène avec horreur, devenant par mon inaction aussi complices qu'eux. Ils ont fini par sortir et j'ai su que Nia trouverait un moyen de me tuer rapidement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ce soir-là. J'ai rejoint la chambre de Lexa en lui expliquant ce que j'avais vu et ce que je risquais. Elle m'a supplié de dévoiler l'histoire. Que si Nia comptait réellement me tuer, il fallait qu'avant de m'enfuir je crie haut et fort la vérité... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Nia a nié avec acharnement, me traitant de folle, faisant passer mon côté chamane pour de la magie noire et m'a bannie publiquement de son royaume. Le jour de mon exil, alors que j'étais « officiellement » reconduite à la frontière, j'ai compris que les gardes qui m'entouraient, avaient pour ordre de me tuer. Sans l'intervention de Lexa je serai morte, le nombre imposant de mes assassins m'aurait empêché de m'en sortir, même avec la magie... J'ai fui et suis partie pour Elrach demander de l'aide à Dante...

Anya sourit tristement.

— Tu connais la suite. Même après six ans, Nia essaie toujours de me détruire, en prenant des chemins détournés...

Abby hocha la tête et soupira.

— J'espère que cette fois, c'était la dernière fois...

.

.

N/A

* Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_Avertissement : Il n'y aura pas de publication durant le mois d'août._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Dire que la reine Nia la détestait, était un euphémisme.

Elle haïssait Anya.

La seule personne appartenant à son royaume qui ne lui avait jamais été complètement... soumise.

Une femme qui avait osé lui dire non.

La première fois que Nia lui avait proposé la chose, elles étaient encore à Elrach. Anya l'avait repoussée avec tact, expliquant qu'elle était flattée, mais qu'elle préférait les hommes, et que, si Nia avait appartenu à la gent masculine, elle aurait accepté sur le champ.

Nia n'était qu'une princesse à l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas la faire obéir. Alors, pour se venger, elle avait lancé cette rumeur sur Anya et Abby.

Sa méchanceté n'avait pas eu le moindre effet sur la chamane, qui se fichait de ce que pouvaient dire les autres.

Des années plus tard, en la faisant revenir au royaume de l'eau pour s'occuper de sa fille, Nia n'était plus habité par ce désir brûlant d'adolescente, du moins... le croyait-elle.

Lorsque Lexa eut treize ans, elle réitéra sa proposition. Et Anya refusa à nouveau.

Si Nia l'avait mise devant ses devoirs de sujet envers sa reine, Anya n'aurait pas eu le choix et aurait été contrainte de partager sa couche. Excepté que, blessée de s'être, à nouveau, faite éconduire, Nia prononça des mots sous le coup de la colère, qu'elle savait parfaitement faux. Justifiant le rejet de la chamane, comme le fruit de sa perversion et qu'à la compagnie des hommes, elle avait toujours préféré celle des animaux à tous les niveaux, notamment... sexuellement.

Nia comprit ce jour-là qu'elle était allée trop loin. Que l'on ne pouvait pas impunément insulter les gens. Elle eut l'intelligence de ne rien ajouter face au regard que lui lança la chamane après cette accusation, se doutant qu'un nouveau mot de travers de sa part, signerait son propre arrêt de mort.

La promesse qu'elle lut dans les yeux d'Anya, si elle ouvrait encore un tant soit peu la bouche, l'apeura, car la magicienne devant elle se fichait totalement qu'elle fut sa reine et se ferait une joie de répandre son sang sur la pierre froide du château d'Azgueda.

Nia quitta la pièce et ne proposa plus jamais à Anya une quelconque relation entre elles.

Puis un an plus tard, cette catin avait osé clamer l'ignominie, l'accuser auprès de son peuple, SON peuple qu'elle était responsable de la mort du Roi en personne !

Nia la voua aux gémonies.

Elle la bannit de son royaume et dans la foulée, tenta de la faire tuer, mais échoua.

Et voilà que, cinq ans plus tard, la chamane lui glissait encore entre les doigts !

Huit mois après la maladie d'Abby – une de ses plus grande fierté – Anya ne s'était toujours pas montrée.

Ses espions avaient été formels. Hormis ses « deux » filles et le grand prêtre, aucun visiteur, ou même un animal ne s'était approché de la malade.

Cela signifiait deux choses. Soit, Anya ne se préoccupait plus de sa grande amie Abby – bien que la reine en doutât sérieusement – , soit, la chamane était morte.

Après tout, personne ne l'avait vue depuis bientôt sept ans et sa fille Lexa ou même Luna lui avaient confirmé les dires de son fils. La chamane n'était pas à Elrach. Personne ne l'y avait vue.

La reine décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette rancune et se convainquit qu'Anya était certainement morte.

Avec un peu de chance, elle avait été tuée par ces chères bêtes qu'elle affectionnait, son cadavre dévoré par quelques carnivores sans importances...

.

* * *

.

Roan se promit qu'il le dirait à sa mère dès son retour.

Qu'Echo, celle dont il était fou, depuis plus d'un an, deviendrait sa femme, et que si la reine le refusait cela n'y changerait rien. Cependant, pourquoi le refuserait-elle ? À cet instant, sa future femme n'était-elle pas en train de recruter pour elle quelques nouveaux gardes au nord du pays ?

Il se rassura, cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle avait lâché l'affaire sur cette fichue chamane, cette Anya parfaitement inutile à ses yeux. Il ne connaissait pas les dessous de l'histoire, mais se doutait que la maladie de la reine de l'air y était pour quelque chose.

Sur le fond, ça ne l'intéressait pas, sa mère étaient revenue à des choses plus essentielles et reprenait les rênes de son royaume d'une main de fer.

Elle ne les avait jamais vraiment lâchées, disons simplement qu'elle leur avait donné un peu de moue.

Trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

Assis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, devant la cheminée en ce froid mois de fin de printemps, le prince des glaces se disait qu'il lui manquait toujours un peu de courage face à sa mère.

Face à la femme qui avait tué son père sous ses yeux.

Il ne lui en voulait pas et ne lui avait jamais reparlé de ce soir-là. Roark avait toujours préféré sa sœur et il en avait souffert. Voir Lexa pleurer aux funérailles lui avait procurée une joie malsaine et il savait que sa mère s'en était aperçue.

Elle n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas rabaissé. Le prince avait vu dans ce comportement, l'affirmation de leur lien, de ce secret qu'ils partageraient dorénavant.

La complicité de ce meurtre, entre une mère et son fils, ne lui apporta pas la dose de courage qu'il espérait et cinq ans plus tard, il était le même couard qu'il avait toujours été devant elle.

Il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte.

— Entrez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Avec délectation, il suivit des yeux celle qu'il avait fait mander.

— Vous avez demandé à me voir, Majesté ?

Roan avait envie de s'amuser, il montra négligemment l'âtre où les braises avaient besoin d'être ranimées, sans plus d'explications.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'empressa de s'agenouiller, de rajouter une bûche, et de souffler sur les braises pour ranimer le feu.

Le prince la regarda s'activer, à genoux devant les flammes qui crépitaient, ses mouvements désordonnés balançant son postérieur légèrement arrondi et sur lequel il avait une vue des plus charmantes.

Il s'imagina, se lever et se mettre à son niveau, relever sa robe de servante et la prendre violemment, là, dans cette position, alors que le feu renaissait, une sorte de rappel à leur première rencontre.

Il entendait déjà presque ses gémissements.

Roan sourit en sentant son pantalon de cuir le serrer soudainement.

Il se doutait qu'elle ne se débattrait pas et qu'elle ne crierait pas. Ce qui aurait pourtant ajouté une dose d'excitation à la chose.

Elle se releva et se retourna.

— Vous désirez autre chose, Majesté ?

Le prince savait parfaitement qu'elle avait vu son érection emprisonnée dans son pantalon, mais qu'elle gardait sciemment les yeux baissés.

Peut-être pour ne pas l'encourager ? Non, elle n'était pas si stupide.

— Tu sais que ma sœur revient dans moins d'une semaine ?

— Oui, Majesté, murmura-t-elle.

— Rappelle-moi, depuis combien de temps « tu t'occupes » d'elle déjà ?

— Quatre ans, Majesté.

— Oui... je compte sur toi pour laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte avant vos ébats...

— Oui, Majesté.

Il sentit que son désir remontait en lui. Assister aux « divertissements » de cette Costia et de sa sœur était une de ses joies secrètes. Plusieurs fois par semaine, il les épiait, caché dans la chambre de Lexa.

Lorsqu'enfin, la princesse finissait par s'endormir, il faisait signe à Costia de le suivre et Roan s'occupait d'elle à son tour, faisant défiler devant ses yeux les souvenirs des heures précédentes, souillant ainsi à maintes reprises, le merveilleux « joyaux » que la princesse chérissait si tendrement.

Un bijou innocent au yeux de Lexa, mais une simple putain en vérité.

Il l'avait sortie lui-même du caniveau, cinq ans plus tôt, pour « prendre soin de sa sœur ». Il sentait que Lexa apprécierait de « prendre » une femme. De jouer à « l'homme » et puis de cette façon, si Costia faisait attention avec elle, Lexa resterait « pure » pour son futur mari.

Dans cet endroit, situé dans les bas fonds d'Azgueda, qui puait la sueur, le foutre, le rance et l'urine fade, l'adolescente de seize ans paraissait encore fraîche quand il posa ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois.

Elle mimait parfaitement l'innocence.

Rentrant d'une chasse à l'ours qui avait duré plusieurs jours, Roan avait fait ce croché par cet établissement. Ne voulant pas encore croiser sa mère, préférant se divertir avant d'affronter le véritable monstre du royaume de l'eau. Celle qui savait le rabaisser comme personne, une humiliation qui dans le fond lui plaisait terriblement, car lorsqu'elle prononçait les mots qui faisaient si mal, ce vocabulaire choisi avec soin qui laissait non pas sur sa peau, mais dans son âme même, des stigmates incurables, il voyait dans les yeux bleus de sa mère une joie absolue.

Une joie que lui Roan, lui procurait... un amour dont il était l'auteur.

Il réussissait là où son père avait échoué, où même sa sœur, était incapable de réussir.

L'étincelle – que certains auraient défini de folie totale, chose impensable aux yeux de Roan – scintillait... grâce à lui.

Il était trop instable pour lui faire face après la chasse. Nia aurait vu ce qu'engendrait dans son corps l'abaissement quotidien dont il était victime et si la reine se rendait compte à quel point il aimait ça, elle arrêterait.

Une autre punition qui aurait été bien trop violente pour lui car définitive.

Ce rituel était trop important pour qu'il risque de voir la reine y mettre fin.

L'établissement qu'on lui avait chaudement recommandé, possédait la réputation d'accéder à tous les désirs connus et imaginables.

À l'entrée dans la taverne, l'activité principale de la maison qui cachait l'autre, plus pernicieuse, derrière des murs fins et une porte en bois peinte en rouge, donnant sur une deuxième construction à la place de l'arrière cours, Roan avait tout de suite repéré la serveuse parmi la foule des pouilleux qui imprimaient leur crasse dans la pièce sans fenêtres.

Il n'ignorait pas que les putains jouaient les deux rôles. En première partie de soirée, elles servaient les clients qui passeraient la porte rouge et les culbuteraient après leur repas, s'ils les trouvaient à leur goût et si l'appétit était toujours présent.

Après le premier service, celles qui avaient tenues leur rôle à côté, devenaient les serveuses de fin de soirée, repérées et reversées par les clients tardifs pour le lendemain soir.

Un roulement finement orchestré par le gérant de la taverne.

Roan remarqua, qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à elle. Un groupe d'homme à une table comptait bien la surprendre dès qu'elle s'approcherait, pour lui montrer qu'elle leur plaisait assez.

Cela le mit en colère, il était hors de question qu'ils s'en prennent à elle de cette façon.

Il traversa la salle à grands pas pendant qu'elle se rapprochait des hommes et lorsque l'un deux lui saisit le poignet, la jeune femme comprit ce qui l'attendait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction quand un homme, à la carrure épaisse, prit sa défense. Il se battit férocement contre le groupe et gagna après avoir brisé deux ou trois chaises, écopant d'une arcade sourcilière fendue au passage, et d'une bouche écorchée dont qu'il cracha le sang sur le sol.

Elle remarqua avec soulagement que la table n'avait pas souffert de cet accrochage. Elle redoutait que son patron lui mette sur le dos cet incident et lui fasse payer un mobilier en retenant plusieurs de ses futurs gages.

Trois chaises passaient encore, mais une table...

L'homme lui tournait le dos, vérifiant qu'aucun de ses agresseurs ne se relèveraient, quand elle lui avait murmuré, touché par son geste un merci sincère.

Il lui avait fait lentement face, lui avait attrapé le bras, retourné dans le dos douloureusement et l'avait jetée à plat ventre sur la table.

Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà soulevé sa robe et l'avait pénétré d'un coup sec à la vue de tous les clients.

Sous les vivats des hommes présents, la jeune femme avait compris que son sauveur n'avait agi que par pur égoïsme, ne supportant pas que d'autres hommes jouissent de la « marchandise » avant lui.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle aurait dû se sentir « flattée ».

Une fois terminé, il l'avait remise face à lui et scruté ses traits pendant un long moment.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui avait-il demandé.

— Costia.

— Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

— Deux ans...

Il avait saisi sa mâchoire et examiné son visage à la lumière des bougies.

— Tu n'es pas trop abîmée, avait-il jugé.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, se demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un compliment.

Il l'avait enfin lâchée et voulut savoir.

— Tu sais t'occuper des femmes ?

Elle avait eu l'intelligence de répondre la vérité.

— Oui, c'est une des premières choses que l'on nous... apprend.

Il avait souri à cette nouvelle et Costia s'était demandée s'il était marié et comptait la partager avec sa femme. Peut-être deviendrait-elle une favorite, une exclusivité réservée à un seul client. Ce qui serait une aubaine pour elle.

Elle avait vu du coin de l'œil, s'approcher l'homme qui la possédait, le détendeur de la taverne et du bordel. L'homme à l'air fourbe, possédant des yeux de fouine avait regardé toute la scène tranquillement derrière son bar, essuyant des verres sans intervenir, craignant certainement d'interrompre un homme en pleine action, une erreur à ne pas commettre si on tenait à sa vie.

Costia n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il s'était incliné devant celui qui venait de la violenter, le nommant... prince Roan.

Elle se doutait que vu les habits qu'il portait, l'homme à ses côtés était important, mais le prince en personne ?

Finalement, elle pouvait se sentir « flattée ».

Roan avait simplement dit.

— Je la prends, et l'avait tirée par le poignet à sa suite.

Costia avait découvert l'intérieur du château ce soir-là. Le prince était visiblement content et il l'avait à nouveau « honorée » plusieurs fois directement dans sa chambre et cette fois-ci sur un matelas.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle s'était endormie et avant qu'il ne finisse par la chasser hors de sa chambre, il était sorti du lit et l'avait regardée.

L'idée lui était venu en la chevauchant sur cette table grinçante, au milieu des encouragements.

Cette fille avait le même âge que Lexa, mais pas son « innocence ».

Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'il fallait avoir le pouvoir sur les autres pour bien gouverner. Roan savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur Lexa. Elle le méprisait, il en était conscient.

Cependant, cette fille que ces hommes dans cette taverne appréciaient, pourrait, en s'y prenant bien, affaiblir Lexa... Une putain, sur qui, il aurait le pouvoir, et qui indirectement lui donnerait le pouvoir sur sa sœur.

Une idée extraordinaire.

Il l'avait réveillée et ordonné de séduire Lexa qui reviendrait dans un mois. Si elle échouait, il la laisserait à ses hommes qui lui feraient regretter le bordel d'où elle venait.

En attendant le retour de sa « mission », elle resterait au château et deviendrait une servante.

Il ne la toucha pas du mois suivant.

Quand Lexa était revenue, Costia s'était attelée à la tâche. Elle l'avait embrassée dans sa chambre et la princesse avait répondu assez rapidement à ses avances.

Costia n'avait pas vraiment été surprise. Vu le frère, la sœur ne devait pas valoir beaucoup mieux.

Son opinion avait changé et elle se demandait comme un être si attentionné, respectueux et prévenant, avait pu naître au milieu de toute cette bassesse.

Comparant la princesse à une rose dans un jardin de fumier.

Costia avait réellement développé des sentiments pour elle et sans les rapports qu'elle devait faire au frère ou les matins qui suivaient les nuits avec Lexa en sa compagnie, elle aurait été complètement heureuse.

Elle goûtait au bonheur d'un véritable amour entre les bras de la princesse et refusait qu'il soit souillé par Roan dans son esprit depuis quatre ans.

.

Costia attendait patiemment debout devant lui. Le prince assis, paraissait pensif.

Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prise pendant qu'elle rallumait le feu, c'était pourtant bien son genre.

Costia savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir de sa chambre sans lui rappeler sa condition.

Il aimait ça, faire, comme il l'appelait avec tant de tact, « renaître » la putain en elle.

Avant, pendant et après le séjour de Lexa.

Le reste de l'année, elle avait au moins l'illusion de croire qu'elle n'était « qu'une servante ».

L'ordre claqua dans la pièce, la ramenant au présent.

— À genoux !

Avec un vague étonnement, elle comprit ce qu'il désirait. Elle obéit et défit la ceinture du prince, abaissant son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles.

Elle inspira et se pencha.

Roan ferma les yeux en sentant la bouche autour de son sexe, enorgueilli par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, cette Costia qu'il prenait toujours quelques jours avant sa sœur sans qu'elle ne le sache... du moins pas encore...

Il posa la main sur le crâne de Costia et tira sur les cheveux, imposant lui même le rythme dont il avait envie, imaginant la tête de Lexa si elle les surprenait.

.

* * *

.

La reine Nia voulait la voir. Deux jours avant le retour de celle qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la reine, ses craintes augmentèrent. Nia, de dos, ne portait qu'une vague robe de chambre.

La monarque se retourna et la toisa.

— Ainsi donc voici celle qui partage les nuits avec ma chère fille quand elle est présente à Azgueda ?

Costia se demanda pourquoi, en quatre ans, Nia n'avait jamais demandé à la voir. Lexa et elle avaient été discrètes mais la reine savait toujours tout.

— J'ai cherché à savoir qui tu étais. Une simple servante ? Vraiment ? Non, reprit-elle lentement.

Nia s'était déplacée jusqu'à elle et lui souleva doucement le menton en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Tu es bien plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une putain qui agit pour le compte de mon fils...

Si Nia ne lui avait pas fermement tenu le menton en la vrillant de son regard froid, Costia aurait à nouveau baissé la tête. Elle n'aimait pas le prince, mais craignait encore plus la reine.

— Excepté que mon fils est un abruti, continua-t-elle. Il pense avoir recruté une fille qui sait se servir de ses atouts – qui ne sont pas pour me déplaire – précisa-t-elle en posant un main au creux des reins de Costia, la pressant contre elle, la descendant lentement vers son fessier en scrutant les traits de la jeune femme, qui tentait de rester de marbre face à cette incursion beaucoup plus douce que Roan et dénotant une certaine expertise de la part de la reine.

Nia, pressée contre elle, la guida lentement dans la pièce dans une sorte de danse improvisée, la plaqua contre un des murs de la chambre sans la moindre violence et positionna une jambe entre les cuisses de la jeune femme après avoir remonté sa robe.

Costia subissait en silence, remarquant qu'elle en avait encore la preuve, c'était une famille de tordus. Après le fils, la mère voulait également avoir l'ascendance sur elle. La jeune servante se dit qu'elle ferait semblant d'apprécier la proximité de la souveraine de son pays, un moyen qui augmenterait son orgueil et lui permettrait à elle de partir un peu plus vite de la chambre de Nia.

Costia se mordit la lèvre. La pression qu'exerçait la cuisse de la reine commençait à lui faire de l'effet malgré elle. Avec le fils, elle arrivait à avoir un certain détachement, Roan se fichant totalement d'elle pendant qu'il la prenait. Avec la mère, cela s'avérait plus compliqué. Nia guettait ses expressions et réajustait sa jambe, ou adoptait une nouvelle position, commençant à la faire gémir.

— Comme je le disais, dit-elle en souriant au léger soupir de la jeune femme qui résistait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Mon fils est un idiot. Il t'a recrutée pour séduire ma fille et pense avoir le pouvoir sur toi. Seulement, après quatre ans à t'observer « Costia »... La reine sourit de plus belle en accentuant encore son geste, le complétant avec une main qui se posa sur le sexe de la jeune femme, provoquant une respiration de plus en plus rapide chez la servante. Je t'ai découvert beaucoup d'attraits et de mystères, dont un me plaît bien. Ton prénom _Costia..._ qui n'est pas ton vrai prénom, murmura Nia à son oreille en se plaquant contre elle, toujours aussi à l'affut des agréments qu'elle engendrait dans celle qu'elle emprisonnait entre son propre corps et un mur froid.

La jeune femme déglutit. Voulant désespérément reprendre le dessus, sentant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait toujours cru que la reine était cruelle. Cependant, cette façon de s'attaquer à elle, était surprenante, terriblement agréable et remplie d'un danger sous-jacent, qu'elle espérait à tout prix éviter. Les doigts de la reine s'activaient avec assiduité, conquérant un terrain inconnu quelques minutes plus tôt, sans la moindre gêne, avançant toujours plus loin, faisant fi des barrières qui se dressaient devant eux, usant d'un charme silencieux et délicieux, lui prouvant au fur et à mesure de leur quête, leurs talents cachés de vainqueurs depuis le tout début.

Elle réalisa qu'elle commençait réellement à dériver vers une satisfaction que même Lexa n'arrivait pas toujours à lui faire ressentir et sentit poindre elle, en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir, une culpabilité à l'égard de la princesse qui décupla les délices qui couraient dans son bas ventre.

La reine remarqua que Costia n'était pas loin de jouir. Elle susurra, continuant tranquillement les mouvements qui procuraient tant d'émotions sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Quel dommage que ma fille soit tombée amoureuse de toi... Même si je ne peux que saluer ton travail sur ce point, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sincère. Un travail qui a fini par déteindre sur toi. Si seulement tu n'avais pas commencé à développer toi-même un attachement à Lexa... Nous aurions pu, toi et moi, nous amuser follement. Je t'aurais confié d'autres mission pour ma fille, comme j'en ai confié à Echo pour Roan...

Nia examina les traits de la jeune femme qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et dont les paroles prononcées n'avaient pas dû atteindre son cerveau en ébullition. Elle accompagna le corps qui s'arqua et les spasmes de plaisir qu'elle provoquait chez elle, la retenant impassiblement quand les genoux de la servante se dérobèrent légèrement et sentit finalement le front de cette Costia se poser doucement contre son épaule, toujours secouée de tremblements, reprenant son souffle.

— Malheureusement, pour toi, reprit la reine après quelques secondes de silence, étendant le bras vers une petit table à sa droite pour attraper une dague, je suis l'unique personne qui peut avoir du pouvoir sur mes enfants. La seule...

Elle recula et maintint fermement la jeune femme contre le mur d'une main sur son thorax, et d'un geste vif et maîtrisé, elle lui trancha la gorge, puis exécuta quelques pas en arrière pour contempler son œuvre.

Costia – ou quelque soit son véritable nom – les mains sur sa gorge, tentait vainement d'endiguer l'hémorragie, posant sur la reine des yeux abasourdis en se disant, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, que sur le fond, elle avait eu raison : la reine était cruelle.

Elle tenta une dernière fois de recréer les traits de Lexa dans son esprit, n'y parvenant pas, se souvenant seulement de l'image d'une rose dans un jardin de fumier...

Nia aimait ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de celle qu'elle venait de blesser mortellement. La compréhension et une émotion plus vive : la culpabilité d'avoir partagé avec elle ses derniers instants sur cette terre, de s'être abandonnée dans les bras, non pas de la femme qu'elle aimait, mais dans ceux d'une femme qu'elle détestait.

Elle suivit des yeux, le corps tomber à genoux, perdant la vie à chaque seconde et s'étaler sur la pierre de sa chambre, inondant lentement d'une mare de sang, l'espace autour de lui.

Nia passa l'index sur la lame et lécha le sang de celle qu'elle venait de tuer, appréciant en arrière fond le goût de la _servante_ qu'elle avait fait jouir, et dont la preuve restaient encore sur ses doigts.

Elle frissonna et contint le désir qui montait en elle.

Nia regarda une dernière fois le tableau sous ses yeux et regretta un instant de ne pas lui avoir demandé son vrai nom puis haussa les épaules.

Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Sa fille rentrait dans deux jours et le corps de Costia devait disparaître rapidement et discrètement.

Titus saurait quoi faire.

.

* * *

.

Roan était énervé. Costia avait disparu. Sa putain, son jouet, n'était plus au château.

Lexa était revenue depuis quinze jours et il n'avait pas pu se délecter de leurs ébats. Sans Costia, la princesse replongeait dans une solitude ennuyeuse.

Il savait qu'elle avait tenté, comme lui, de savoir où était celle qui partageait ses nuits. Or, personne n'était au courant. La jeune servante s'était évaporée. Après une enquête plus poussée, il avait appris que sa mère avait fait mander Costia avant qu'elle ne reste introuvable.

Roan n'aimait pas ça. Sa mère avait-elle découvert le pot-au-rose ?

Qu' avait-elle fait de sa victime préférée ?

Nia n'était pas présente au château depuis deux jours. Elle avait averti ses gens – mais pas son fils – qu'elle partait faire un voyage et reviendrait en fin de semaine.

Et echo qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Il devrait patienter encore quelques jours avant de la revoir et il lui demanderait quoi faire. La jeune guerrière avait souvent de bonnes idées.

Lexa avait, elle aussi, dû en arriver au même point que lui sur sa mère certainement responsable de la disparation de Costia.

Le prince verrait cela plus tard. Pour le moment Titus lui avait fait passer un message, lui demandant de le rejoindre discrètement dans son sanctuaire tout en lui priant d'apporter un drap.

Roan ne chercha pas à comprendre l'étrangeté de cette requête et obéit.

La lune n'était pas visible. Marcher dans la nuit noire de la ville d'Azgueda pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait même aimé faire quelques mauvaises rencontres pour décharger sa colère et exprimer sur quelques béotiens sa rage qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il arriva à la petite bâtisse sans le moindre incidents et cogna à la porte.

Titus, le visage grave, lui fit signe d'entrer. Ils descendirent une volée de marches éclairés par une torche que tenait le prêtre, brisant la pénombre angoissante du lieu et marchèrent jusqu'à la crypte sous l'hôtel de l'église.

Il pénétrèrent dans l'endroit qui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos au prince et Titus fit glisser le flambeau dans un anneau de fer fixé au mur en pierre.

Roan immobile depuis qu'il l'avait découvert ne pouvait détacher le regard du corps étendu à quelques mètres.

Celui de sa mère.

Il devinait sous le manteau qui la couvrait qu'elle était totalement nue. Titus avait étendu sur la reine sa propre cape, trop courte pour, à la fois, cacher le visage et ses parties féminines.

Il avait préféré recouvrir sa poitrine et son sexe, laissant le visage aux yeux sans vie, donner l'impression à ceux qui les regardaient, qu'ils étaient perdus dans la contemplation de la voûte au-dessus d'eux.

Titus avait tenté de lui fermer les paupières, mais sans succès. À croire qu'il fallait qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts.

Le prêtre de l'eau étala précautionneusement le draps sur le sol à côté d'une Nia morte. Ne remarquant pas le prince s'approcher du corps et tirer sur la cape pour dévoiler ce qu'elle dissimulait.

Le prince savait qu'il aurait dû ressentir du chagrin plus qu'autre chose, mais Roan n'avait jamais vu la reine nue.

Il la contempla, laissa son regard s'accrocher à chaque détails de sa peau.

Celle qui avait passé sa vie à l'humilier, était étendue dans le plus simple appareil, totalement vulnérable devant lui, à sa merci...

Le raclement de gorge de Titus le ramena dans la crypte.

Le prêtre avait remarqué le regard du prince sur le corps de Nia, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que le fils vouait une amour secret et passionnel pour la femme qui passait son temps à le rabaisser.

La reine lui avait d'ailleurs avoué un jour, que cette relation – que tous deux aimaient entretenir – excitait son fils et qu'une émotion forte la titillait aussi parfois quand une culpabilité particulièrement poignante s'affichait sur le visage du prince ou que son souffle saccadé, trahissait ce qu'il devait penser en entendant les mots ambiguës qu'elle usait pour le faire plier.

Nia aimait répéter au prince qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais les _jouissances_ d'avoir un fils digne de ce nom.

Mais Titus savait que Nia s'amusait plus du conflit intérieur de son fils à son égard qu'autre chose et que contrairement à Roan, qui aurait certainement accepté si elle lui avait demandé, elle n'aurait pas engagé quoi que ce soit avec lui de cette façon.

Titus connaissait Nia, elle aimait tout contrôler.

Il savait qu'elle prenait tout simplement plus de plaisir à voir le prince succomber silencieusement, et qu'elle jubilait de son emprise psychologique sur lui.

Pour ce qui était des besoins physiques de la reine, lui-même, ou Echo, se chargeaient d'elle, obéissant frénétiquement à tout ce qu'elle leur demandait.

Et vu que Nia avait ordonné à Echo de s'occuper de son fils, peut-être aurait-elle fini par l'inviter à leurs orgies.

Titus scanna le corps du prince et regretta qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait avant sa mort.

Il croisa le regard dur de Roan et détourna les yeux tout en questionnant doucereusement.

— Pouvez-vous m'aider, Majesté, à déplacer le corps de la reine sur le draps, afin que nous la couvrions comme il se doit ?

Roan acquiesça en silence et Titus, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, se plaça derrière le haut du corps de Nia, agrippant la reine sous les aisselles. Laissant au prince le soin de lui attraper les chevilles.

Il sourit intérieurement en notant que le prince avait légèrement écarté les pieds de la reine et jeté un regard un peu trop long en amont des cuisses avant de l'aider à la soulever.

Titus avait toujours désiré en secret cet homme au même regard que sa mère et il savait que le prince devrait se libérer dans peu de temps de ce qui bouillonnait en lui à cet instant.

Roan était connu pour agir au lieu de réfléchir, pour être un homme aux muscles visibles et à l'intelligence souvent manquante...

C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait fait venir, lui et lui seul.

Le prêtre pensa que Nia serait fière de lui... De son stratagème sur le prince pour arriver à ses fins...

Titus lui proposa de continuer seul à envelopper le corps de la reine et Roan accepta d'une voix rauque. Le prêtre de l'eau sentait le regard brûlant du prince sur lui et Nia pendant qu'il s'exécutait, couvrant avec une lenteur démesurée le corps de celle qu'il avait servi pendant des années.

Roan observait la scène, le souffle court, il n'ignorait pas les rumeurs qui couraient sur Titus, ses préférences... alors, vu qu'il n'y avait que lui ici... pourquoi tergiverser ?

Le prince se demanda s'il avait fait exprès de se retrouver seul avec lui dans cette crypte puis oublia cette idée. Le prêtre de l'eau n'était pas aussi intelligent, ce n'était qu'un subalterne qui était à la botte de sa mère et qui dorénavant serait à la sienne.

Le prince était à bout, il n'avait pas eu droit aux « rafraîchissements » qu'il attendait impatiemment chaque été entre Costia et Lexa. S'ajouter à ça, l'absence d'Echo et le trouble vicieux et immorale qu'avait engendré la vue et la manipulation du corps nu de la reine.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il s'approcha de Titus lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Il ne capta pas les yeux brillants du prêtre dans la pénombre qui les entourait et le plaqua sans douceur contre un des murs, défit sa propre ceinture d'une main, baissa son pantalon et souleva le scapulaire du prêtre de l'autre.

Il écarta les jambes de Titus et s'enfonça en lui sans plus de cérémonie.

Roan ne s'intéressa pas au corps qu'il prenait pendant l'acte. Il entendit cependant les cris appréciateurs que Titus essayait vainement de dissimuler et redoubla ses assauts plus violemment, voulant blesser dans la chaire un des seuls hommes qui avait eu une part de ce qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu et ne pourrait plus avoir.

Lorsqu'il eut fini. Il laissa Titus encore tremblant contre le mur, se rhabilla et ordonna d'un ton froid.

— Rejoignez-moi au château nous avons à parler.

Roan ne jeta aucun regard en arrière et quitta la crypte sans un mot de plus.

.

* * *

.

Il avait mangé après son petit moment avec le prêtre et se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Roan, assis dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque du château, une pièce où il ne se rendait jamais, mais qui ce soir, donnerait un aspect plus solennelle à la discussion qu'il aurait avec avec Titus, regardait le feu qui crépitait joyeusement devant lui.

Les pas du prêtre annoncèrent sa présence.

Roan l'invita à s'assoir et sourit sadiquement à la légère grimace du prêtre qui souffrait sur le siège. Le prince ne l'avait pas ménagé.

Titus se tortillait pour trouver une place plus confortable sous le regard de Roan qui commençait à s'impatienter et qui demanda durement.

— Que s'est-il passé avec la reine ?

— Je l'ignore, Majesté.

— Quand avez-vous trouvé le corps de ma mère ?

Titus s'arrêta enfin de bouger et répondit :

— Peu de temps avant que je vous envoie le message de me rejoindre.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas trouvé le corps plus tôt ?

— Je n'étais pas à Azgueda, j'étais dans le nord avec Echo. Je viens de rentrer et personne ne se rend dans la crypte sauf moi, Majesté.

Roan hocha la tête et demanda :

— Depuis combien de temps est-elle morte ?

— À peine quelques heures.

— Le corps était dans la crypte ?

— Oui.

— Qui d'autre est au courant ?

— Personne.

Le prince posa la question qui le taraudait.

— A-t-elle était assassinée ? Je n'ai pas vu de traces de coups sur son corps...

Il ne releva pas le léger amusement dans les yeux du prêtre qui avait surpris le regard d'envie qu'il avait porté sur le corps de sa mère, mais ne le commenta pas. Il lui ferait payer cette insolence plus tard.

Titus adopta une expression plus sérieuse et secoua la tête.

— Non, je dirais qu'elle est morte d'une sorte de fièvre, peut-être a-t-elle succombé à des délires...

Il se tut visiblement sous l'emprise d'une réflexion et Roan l'encouragea à continuer.

— Et ?

— J'ai entendu dire qu'un mal inconnu avait décimé une grande partie d'un village du nom de Karnak, il y a quelques temps et je sais que la reine s'y était intéressée de près. Peut-être a-t-elle attrapé cette maladie ?

Roan resta pensif à cet aveux et murmura :

— Quelqu'un l'aurait donc empoisonnée et mit son corps sous l'église...

— C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Une colère sourde s'afficha dans les yeux du prince. Il regarda longuement le prêtre, rejetant sa première impression sachant parfaitement que Titus n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Il se félicita intérieurement de n'avoir pas succombé à son premier désir devant le corps nu de Nia, celui qui l'aurait fait chasser le prêtre de la crypte pour demeurer seul avec elle... Une idée macabre qu'il avait rejeté violemment en comprenant toute l'horreur qu'elle signifiait, préférant se venger sur Titus à la place. S'il n'avait pas eu un peu de jugeote et un minimum de conscience, il se serait sans doute infecté tout seul... et serait devenu par sa faute la deuxième victime de celui qui avait empoisonné la reine.

Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille, qui en voulait à sa mère ? L'image de Lexa passa devant ses yeux et il ferma un instant les paupières pour la faire disparaître.

— Je trouverai le coupable et je lui ferai payer, grogna-t-il.

Titus se contenta de hocher la tête, pendant que Roan, les poings serrés, reprenait.

— Il faut brûler le corps.

— Oui, approuva Titus.

— Rapidement, ordonna-t-il.

Titus comprit que la tâche l'incomberait et se leva. Il le salua et hésita. Roan le fixa de ses yeux bleus froids.

— Oui ?

Titus se pencha en avant en signe de respect et déclara :

— La reine est morte... Vive le roi...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Abby, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, laissait ses yeux se perdre dans le lointain, vers le désert au-delà de Xas.

Elle ne retournerait pas à Elrach avant la semaine suivante, après bientôt deux ans sans une seule visite physique de sa part.

La reine avait passé une partie de la nuit avec Anya à Elrach. Elle bénissait cette façon de la voir grâce aux pierres de connexion et en même temps la détestait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher, s'allonger à ses côtés, dormir dans ses bras.

Elle était troublée et attendait. Tout en haut de la tour, elle espérait secrètement que l'épisode qui s'était déroulé ici quelques mois plus tôt recommence.

Marcus le sentirait-il. Son appel silencieux ? Apparaitrait-il dans quelques instants ?

Elle posa les mains sur la rambarde, fuyant les cris de son corps qui exigeait presque douloureusement que l'on s'occupe de lui, se concentrant comme elle le pouvait sur le désert dont elle percevait l'ombre de dunes.

Sa convalescence avait pris plusieurs mois. Cet été-là, elle n'avait pas pu aller voir ses filles à Elrach, ou même aller voir Anya. Elle était encore trop faible et savait que même si ce ne serait plus le cas des délires, les fièvres reviendraient.

Le milieu de l'hiver marquait le sixième mois qui avait suivi sa maladie. Elle rendait visite à Anya régulièrement et à ses filles à Elrach grâce aux pierres de connexions, mais leur chaleur lui manquait. Un soir sentant la fièvre s'insinuer dans son corps, Abby avait voulu se rafraîchir dans les hauteurs et était montée au sommet de la tour. Marcus n'était pas présent, occupé à finir l'enseignement du futur prêtre de l'air : Monty, son apprenti qui lui succéderait un jour ou l'autre.

Le vent n'avait pas aidé et elle regardait la ville en contrebas, attirée par les lumières quand des bras l'avaient ramenés en arrière vers la terrasse.

Sans lui, peut-être se serait-elle trop penchée sur la rambarde et aurait-elle plongée dans le vide sous le coup d'une fièvre dangereuse, atterrissant sept étages plus bas, finissant par mourir seule dans la nuit silencieuse.

Marcus l'avait lâché et la regardait d'un œil inquiet, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui avait pris.

— Abby, vous allez bien ?

La reine avait porté une main à son front encore chaud et avait hoché la tête. La fièvre avait atteint son apogée, mais descendrait petit à petit. Dans quelques heures elle serait partie et ce qui venait de se produire, cette absence de la conscience de ses mouvements, était passée. Elle se redressa et articula :

— Que faites-vous ici, Marcus ? Je vous croyais dans le désert avec Monty.

Il sourit avec malice.

— Je l'ai laissé seul... Cela fait parti de l'enseignement, je le rejoindrai aux premières lueurs de l'aube demain.

Elle avait acquiescé et s'était mise en marche puis avait chancelé tombant contre le prêtre. Il l'avait rattrapée avec fermeté et serrait contre lui en murmurant que ça allait, qu'il allait l'aider à rejoindre sa chambre.

Abby n'avait pas répondu, le visage enfoui contre son torse dont elle sentait la chaleur à travers la fine chemise de lin. Ses mains étaient remontées malgré elle contre le dos d'un homme qu'elle ne désirait plus vraiment et elle avait tenté de l'embrassé.

Il s'était écarté, empêchant le baiser.

— Non, avait-il dit.

— Marcus, avait-elle imploré.

Il l'avait fixé dans les yeux et déclaré :

— Je sais que vous ne m'aimez plus Abby, votre façon de me regarder a changé. Et à cet instant ce n'est pas moi que vous désirez, vous avez quelqu'un d'autre en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Abby avait fui son regard et hoché la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement.

— Est-ce un homme que je connais ? Avait-il voulu savoir. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est l'heureux élu ?

Il l'avait demandé avec tant de douceur que la reine n'avait pas osé lui mentir.

— Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une femme qui me manque terriblement.

— Une femme ?

— Anya.

Marcus était resté silencieux puis avait questionné d'une voix toujours pleine de tendresse :

— Vous ne pouvez pas la rejoindre ?

— Non... je ne l'ai pas revue depuis six mois et...

Marcus avait souri et complété sa phrase :

— Votre corps la réclame...

Elle avait rougi et secoué la tête.

— Vous avez raison, c'est idiot, je suis désolée, Marcus. Désolée pour tout, et notamment de ne plus partager vos sentiments.

Abby s'était détournée, luttant contre le désir qui la parcourait toujours et s'était éloignée à grands pas. Il l'avait rejointe alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son atelier. Il l'avait retournée et expliqué :

— Abby, je sais que vous ne m'aimez plus, mais laissez-moi vous aider. Laissez-moi être votre amant cette nuit. Je vous promets de ne pas vous le redemander par la suite...

Elle l'avait regardée, étonnée qu'il ose une telle proposition, celle de partager ses draps, lui qui avait toujours su faire preuve d'une retenue et d'une discrétion irréprochable, puis avait soufflé :

— Ce n'est pas « un amant » que je veux...

Il avait froncé les sourcils ne comprenant pas tout de suite puis ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur attirante.

— Je vous donne ma parole de me faire discret sur ce point, que vous n'aurez pas à « craindre mon côté masculin »... Et, attendez, j'ai une idée...

Il lui avait pris la main, l'amenant près de son lit, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, ouvrant une boîte en s'exclamant « ah ! la voilà », récupérant une écharpe de soie couleur crème, qu'il revêtait parfois lors de certaines cérémonies.

Marcus était revenu vers elle et Abby avait lu un désir ardent dans ses yeux, ravivant celui qui pulsait dans son propre corps.

— Fermez les yeux, ma reine... Imaginez celle que vous voulez près de vous, pensez à elle pendant que je vous caresserai...

La reine avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça ?!

— Votre fièvre vous y aidera, avait-il répondu sûr de lui.

— Mais, Marcus...

— S'il vous plaît, Abby, si c'est la seule manière pour moi de vous aider, j'y consens volontiers.

— C'est... injuste envers vous.

— Je vous aime et ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour alléger votre peine, je m'occuperai exclusivement de vous et ne vous demanderai rien en retour...

Tout en prononçant la phrase, il s'était placé derrière elle et avait apposé les mains sur sa poitrine, caressant doucement ses seins.

— Dites oui, avait-il susurré à son oreille.

Elle avait gémit, accusant sa fièvre de cet instant de faiblesse et murmuré un « d'accord » à peine audible, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à résister, rejetant cette émotion perturbatrice, refusant de l'analyser alors qu'il se collait un peu plus contre elle.

Il avait récupéré les bords de la fine robe de nuit qu'elle portait et l'avait passée au-dessus de sa tête. Toujours dans son dos, Marcus avait ensuite, noué l'écharpe sur ses yeux.

Abby s'était retourné, ne distinguant rien. Cherchant la bouche de l'homme devant elle.

— Non, Abby, pas de baisers... Je porte une barbe et ne veux pas que celle-ci vous divertisse... dans votre phantasme...

Abby n'osait plus rien dire, acceptant tout ce qu'il proposait. Il l'avait soulevée et posée délicatement sur le lit, s'écartant pour ôter ses propres vêtements.

En se penchant sur elle, il avait à nouveau ordonné ses mots à son oreille.

— Imaginez que je suis... elle...

Et Abby avait obéi. Oblitérant le corps masculin dans son esprit, le remplaçant par celui d'Anya. Ne distinguant plus, après quelques baisers sur son corps, la barbe du prêtre, s'arquant sous le souvenir des lèvres douces d'une femme à des centaines de kilomètres, qui prenait possession d'elle, se cambrant, frémissant, tremblant sous les caresses et la bouche qui imposaient des rythmes différents, continuant inlassablement à la faire chavirer, ne lui accordant que quelques minutes de repos après sa libération pour mieux l'assaillir la fois d'après.

Pas une fois le prêtre ne rompit son engagement, et pas une fois, Abby ne crut pas qu'Anya se trouvait au-dessus d'elle ou en elle durant les heures qui se succédèrent.

Il lui avait même semblé, au moment où son corps demandait grâce, avant qu'elle ne plonge dans un sommeil profond, que la voix d'Anya, elle même, avait prononcé :

— Je te promets, Abby, que je te libérerai de ces fièvres, et qu'elle ne reviendront plus...

Abby s'était réveillée le lendemain dans son lit, croyant avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelques traces ici et là sur son corps. Le prêtre avait tenu parole, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imprimer des marques dans le feu de l'action – qui disparaîtraient bien vite –, peut-être aussi pour lui faire comprendre que cette nuit entre eux avait bien eu lieu.

Lorsqu'il revint avec Monty, la reine guetta un signe sur le visage du prêtre, un regard complice.

Il demeura de marbre, rien de lui indiqua qu'ils avaient partagé ses instants et Abby lui en fut reconnaissante. Marcus était un homme de parole.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Abby ne retourna pas sur la terrasse. La présence du prêtre dans la même pièce qu'elle n'attisait aucun désir en elle, pourtant elle préférait ne pas entrer à nouveau dans son atelier, craignant que la pièce, la présence du lit, déclenche ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas auprès de l'homme qui l'avait comblée avec tant de persévérance.

Elle avait avoué à Anya ce qui s'était passé. Assise sur une chaise de la grotte à Elrach, son esprit avait murmuré ces quelques mots à la chamane qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

— J'ai passé toute une nuit avec Marcus, il y a trois mois...

Anya avait serré les mâchoires sans dire un mot et Abby s'était empressée de lui raconter son pacte avec le prêtre de l'air, concluant :

— C'était toi dans ce lit avec moi cette nuit-là, pas lui.

— Tais-toi.

Abby s'était mordue la lèvre, ne comprenant pas la soudaine froideur de la femme qu'elle aimait, arguant lamentablement :

— N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a poussé dans ses bras ?! Ne m'as-tu pas encourager à succomber à mes désirs ?!

— Pas dans ces conditions !

— Mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais ! Et crois-moi, c'est ton corps que j'ai senti contre le mien, tes lèvres sur ma peau... Peut-être était-ce un délire lié à la fièvre, mais tu étais là. Toi et toi seule, me procurait ces sensations ! Pas Marcus !

Anya ne répondit pas. Abby comprit qu'elle n'en tirerait plus un mot et disparut. La chamane passa le reste de la nuit à voler dans l'esprit de Max, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle en voulait tant à la reine. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, elle en voulait à Marcus. Au prêtre qui avait pris sa place, jouant finement. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle l'aurait haï et si les barrières d'Elrach n'avait pas été fermées pour elle, l'empêchant d'en partir, elle se serait rendue à Xas, et dans cet accès de fureur aurait tenter de le tuer... seulement, elle savait qu'il aimait Abby autant qu'elle et qu'il ne l'avait pas manipulée mais qu'il avait vraiment voulu l'aider.

Elle sentait la rage au fond d'elle et se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à comprendre ceux qu'elle avait tant de facilité à détester. Elle sortit de l'esprit de Max et essaya de méditer pendant les heures qui suivirent pour finalement s'endormir au petit matin, déçue et ne saisissant toujours pas pourquoi les Dieux l'avait chargée, elle, d'apprendre une chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas à une métamorphe tout aussi désordonnée intérieurement qu'elle-même.

Le lendemain soir Abby ne vint pas, ni le surlendemain. Anya resta plus d'une semaine sans nouvelles.

N'y tenant plus, grâce aux pierres de connexion, l'esprit de la chamane voyagea jusqu'à Xas au milieu de la nuit. Elle regarda Abby dormir, et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle savait que la reine, couchée sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, s'était réveillée, qu'Abby savait qu'elle était là.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Anya... je... je t'aime Abby, depuis le premier jour... je t'ai attendue pendant plus de dix ans et maintenant...

Anya expira doucement et se gratta distraitement la tête, ou du moins crut qu'elle le faisait, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Marcus mais à elle-même, que tout était de sa faute.

— Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi. À la fin de cette année, lorsque Nia viendra à Elrach pour la compétition, je lui parlerai, l'implorerai de me pardonner et ferai tout ce qu'elle me demandera pour n'avoir plus rien à craindre d'elle et venir à Xas avec toi...

Elle avait senti qu'Abby allait se retourner mais était repartie avant de croiser son regard.

Moins d'une heure après la reine se dressait dans la grotte en déclarant :

— Je ne veux pas que tu parles à Nia.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle te tuera...

— Abby...

— On trouvera une autre solution !

Elles la cherchaient encore et n'avaient plus reparlé de « l'incident » de la terrasse.

.

Abby sentait le vent contre son visage, seule en haut de la tour. Marcus ne viendrait pas. Elle le savait et n'avait, dans le fond, gravi les marches que pour admirer la vue et apaiser son corps au contact de l'air frais.

Elle ignorait ce que Marcus lui avait fait, mais depuis leur nuit elle n'avait plus succombé à aucune fièvre. Elle se disait que l'abandon, ou l'imagination et le fait de ne pas se sentir coupable l'avait peut-être guérie complètement.

Abby n'en avait pas parlé au prêtre. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux appartenait à cette nuit et ne serait plus évoqué. Il l'avait juré et savait qu'elle ne briserait pas la promesse qu'il lui avait faite en abordant le sujet.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément plusieurs fois, se concentrant sur ses filles.

La reine s'inquiétait pour Raven. La métamorphe s'était attachée à l'apprentie chamane et Luna aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Abby avait aussi compris que Clarke avait développé quelque chose pour Lexa et avait tu ce début de sentiment pour la princesse, sa fille lui ayant précisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas en tomber amoureuse, que les autres porteuses lui avaient dit qu'il ne fallait pas, que cela engendrerait des problèmes dans son rôle. Elle avait donc substitué Niylah à Lexa.

La reine se demanda en souriant ce qui rendait les filles de l'eau si irrésistibles à leurs yeux.

Une nuit pendant que Clarke dormait, assises dans le salon de leur petite maison, elle avait discuté avec Raven de sa relation avec Luna.

Sa fille lui avait fait part de ses peurs. Si elle voulait mettre un terme sa relation avec la jeune chamane c'était pour la protéger. Elle sentait que Becca pourrait l'utiliser contre elle. Lui prendre quelqu'un à qui elle tenait pour la faire venir à ses côtés.

Raven lui avait avoué que la magie qu'elle avait senti à Xas était plus puissante que celle de n'importe qui et que même le grand prêtre ne paraissait pas posséder beaucoup de pouvoirs à côté de la métamorphe noire.

— C'est comme les aimants, ça t'attire sans que tu t'en rendes compte, c'est dangereux aussi car cette magie te susurre ce que tu désires au fond de toi et que tu ne veux pas accepter.

Abby avait froncé les sourcils et demandé :

— Que t'a-t-elle dit, cette magie ?

— Qu'elle pouvait exécuter tous mes plus noirs désirs...

La reine avait répété en murmurant :

— Tes plus noirs désirs, en possèdes-tu donc ?

Raven avait levé les yeux vers elle, esquissant un sourire triste.

— Tu sais très bien, comme moi, que nous en avons tous, que nous nous appliquons à les maintenir cachés au plus profond de nous, à les contrôler encore et toujours, mais qu'ils existent...

Abby n'avait pas répondu. Sa fille de bientôt dix-neuf ans faisait face à une réalité qu'elle-même commençait tout juste à comprendre.

Raven soupira.

— Je pense que son pouvoir vient de là. Becca a accepté cette partie d'elle. Elle ne la combat plus. Et je dirais même qu'elle lui a laissé tous les droits sur elle. Tu comprends ? Ce combat ne l'intéresse pas, et là où nous nous efforçons de nous améliorer, elle, ne « s'embarrasse » plus de ça. Elle continue son chemin, engloutissant tout sur son passage, murmurant à ceux qui lui résiste qu'elle peut les « libérer »...

Abby avait ouvert la bouche.

— Tu as découvert tout ça en une seule soirée ? Alors qu'elle était à plusieurs mètres de toi ?

— Non, je l'ai compris petit à petit. Je possède cette même part d'ombre qu'elle et sais-tu ce que les fidèles et les infidèles ne sont pas si différents ? Nous avons, du moins en théorie, choisi de tolérer et d'accepter notre partie noire. Eux, ont préféré la laisser les gouverner. La frontière est mince et parfois, je sens que moi aussi, je laisse s'exprimer ses ombres, que je les libère... En reconnaissant leur existence, j'apprendrai à les connaître. Car n'est-ce pas là une des clefs du chemin que j'ai à parcourir ? Accepter et apprécier un être qui est si distant de moi et en même temps si proche ?

Abby regardait sa fille avec admiration. Raven lui sourit et conclut tristement :

— Je connais la théorie, comme tu le vois, quant à la pratique ? J'échoue systématiquement.

L'esprit d'Abby aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, devant l'impossibilité, elle lui murmura :

— Il n'a jamais été dit que le chemin était simple, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule pour le parcourir. Nous t'aimons Raven et nous t'aiderons tous. Ton destin sera certainement semé d'embûches, mais ne rejette pas Luna pour la protéger, car pour le moment tu es à Elrach et tu ne crains rien. Il te reste un an ici, passe-le avec elle. Tu auras tout le temps de penser à Becca après.

Raven avait hoché doucement la tête, comprenant l'avertissement de sa mère, de cette femme qui vivait loin de celle qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme était témoin chaque jour des conséquences de l'absence d'Abby sur le caractère de son mentor. Anya pouvait se montrer insupportable quelques fois.

La métamorphe réalisa encore une fois qu'elle avait, parfois, terriblement besoin d'être guidée.

Abby avait esquissé un sourire mélancolique et lui avait raconté un souvenir à Elrach avec Anya.

— Je ne sais pas comment est ta relation avec Luna, mais j'ai appris à mes dépends que les chamanes étaient des gens à ne pas véxer. En tout cas Anya peut très bien te mener la vie dure... Je devais avoir ton âge à cette époque. Anya et moi étions amies depuis déjà plus d'un an. Anya fuyait Nia avec qui elle partageait une des maisons. Elle s'était construit un petit campement dans les dunes avant la frontière avec notre royaume. Se doutant que Nia la chercherait plutôt près du lac, préférant braver la chaleur du désert pour ne plus la voir. Moi, j'étais ravie de me retrouver dans mon élément après les cours, de marcher sur le sable chaud, de parler avec le vent ou simplement de suivre des yeux Anya voler à travers l'esprit d'une buse. Un jour nous sommes disputées. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi... en fait si, je m'étais moqué de ses pouvoirs, je les avais rabaissé, cela m'avait amusé de voir son expression quand j'avais osé dire que sur le fond, elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle le croyait...

Abby avait regardé sa fille.

— Il m'arrivait parfois d'être d'une stupidité sans nom... Ne ditons pas que l'adolescence est l'âge bête ? Enfin bref, je ne voulais pas présenter d'excuses et une après-midi, alors qu' Anya était en transe à côté de moi, je me suis aperçue, tranquillement allongée sur le sable à regarder le ciel bleu, que quelque chose me montait dessus... Un serpent... J'ai bougé brusquement – apeurée par sa proximité – et il m'a mordu.

Abby observa l'expression de sa fille, se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer cette histoire. Elle avait oublié pendant un instant la morsure de Jake et que Raven ignorait que Becca était derrière tout ça...

— Et ? L'avait interrompue Raven dans ses pensées, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle soupira intérieurement, Raven ne ferait pas le lien, ou du moins ne le montrerait pas.

— J'ai crié puis le serpent a disparu dans le sable. Anya est sortie de sa transe et a accouru vers moi. Le reptile m'avait mordu en haut de la cuisse intérieure et j'étais paniquée, je la suppliais de m'aider. Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle m'a retiré mon pantalon et a posé sa bouche sur la plaie pour en aspirer le venin.

Abby avait affiché un air rêveur.

—Si je n'avais pas eu si peur de mourir, je pense que j'aurais trouvé l'instant terriblement érotique... La tête d'Anya entre mes cuisses... et d'ailleurs, je crois avoir rêvé de ce moment quelques jours plus tard...

— M'man ! Tu peux m'éviter les détails scabreux ?! S'était écriée Raven.

La reine s'était mise à rire.

— Scabreux ? Comme tu y vas ! Il n'y a rien d'obscène dans ce que je viens de dire.

— M'ouais, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, avait grogné Raven.

Abby avait souri avec tendresse à l'embarras de sa fille et avait poursuivi.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Anya a continué a extraire le venin et m'a veillée toute la nuit dans le désert. Le lendemain, elle a à nouveau examiné la plaie et souri en disant que je ne risquais plus rien. Pendant que je remettais mon pantalon, elle s'est assise en face de moi et m'a expliqué d'un ton froid : « Ne te moque plus jamais de mes pouvoirs Abby, je suis si puissante que je peux empêcher un serpent dont je partage l'esprit d'utiliser son venin en te mordant... As-tu la moindre idée à quel point cela est difficile ? C'est un réflexe chez eux et je peux leur soustraire, moi, la chamane qui, à tes yeux, n'a pas de véritables pouvoirs... J'espère que tu as compris la leçon. La morsure, en haut de ta cuisse, t'as obligée à me demander de l'aide, à être dépendante de moi. Mais tu n'as jamais rien risqué puisqu''il n'y avait aucun venin... » Elle attendit encore un peu que j'imprime bien ce qu'elle venait de me révéler et s'est levée après sa petite tirade.

La reine avait croisé le regard de Raven.

— J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Comment avait-elle osée ? J'étais fatiguée et humiliée. Au lieu de me taire et d'accepter cette leçon, j'ai ressenti un sentiment de trahison alors que c'était moi qui l'avait blessée à la base. Mais elle avait su pointer du doigt chez moi une faiblesse et cela me déplaisait. Je me suis levée, je me suis jetée sur elle et l'ai plaquée au sol. Nous nous sommes battues...

Abby avait souri.

— Je ne t'apprends rien, tu connais les chamanes, au niveau combat, elles nous maîtrisent avec une telle facilité que c'en est franchement vexant... Au-dessus de moi, Anya ne disait rien, lisant la colère dans mon regard. J'ai fini par me calmer et observer ses yeux à quelques centimètres des miens, n'y décelant qu'une tristesse déstabilisante. Je me suis senti si honteuse de mon comportement. Je lui ai murmuré que j'étais désolée et elle m'a lâchée... L'incident s'est arrêtée là. Quelque jours plus tard, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi la cuisse. Quitte à me faire mordre à un endroit où je ne pourrais pas moi-même sucer la plaie il y avait d'autre partie du corps.

Abby avait précisé en regardant à nouveau Raven.

— Je me doutais qu'Anya ressentait quelque chose pour moi, et j'en voulais la preuve... Sûrement pour gonfler mon orgueil d'adolescente. Elle a haussé les épaules et déclaré d'un ton neutre « La cuisse n'était pas l'endroit auquel je pensais en premier, mais tu as bougé trop tôt et le serpent a lui aussi pris peur... »

Abby les yeux dans le vague avait déclaré.

— Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande quelle partie de mon corps elle avait en tête... Je sais qu'elle gardera le mystère...

— M'man...

— Tout ça pour dire, s'était reprise Abby, il ne faut pas mettre une chamane en colère...

Raven était restée silencieuse et Abby lui avait demandé.

— Luna sait-elle que tu ne veux plus être avec elle pour la protéger ?

— Oui, et elle trouve ça débile.

Abby avait réfléchi et hésité puis finalement proposé ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début.

— Dante m'a parlé de la sous-pape de sécurité pour son sort sur Lexa et Luna...

Raven avait froncé les sourcils en se souvenant de ce que cela sous-entendait.

— Si je t'ai raconté cette histoire entre Anya et moi, c'est pour que tu te rendes compte, qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec les sentiments des gens, encore moins avec celui d'une chamane. Mais je sais que tu as vraiment à cœur de protéger Luna, que votre relation peut la mettre en danger...

Elle avait inspiré et continué :

— Dès qu'elle franchit les portes d'Elrach, Luna oublie pendant un mois votre relation, elle oublie Anya et d'autres choses encore... Le grand prêtre a prit le problème dans son ensemble, et a fait au plus simple jusqu'à maintenant avec ce sort. Cependant, je sais qu'il reviendra dessus à la fin de votre formation à Elrach. Il le modifiera, gardant toujours à l'esprit la protection d'Anya... et il est probable qu'il laisse à Luna tous ses souvenirs avec toi...

Raven restait silencieuse, attendant la suite. Abby se mordit la lèvre et reprit :

— Si tu lui demandais... peut-être garderait-il les choses en état et que Luna, une fois les portes d'Elrach franchies définitivement, pourrait oublier à jamais ce qui vous lie aujourd'hui...

Abby s'était penchée vers elle pour croiser son regard.

— Raven, je ne dis pas que c'est la solution, loin de là, ou que même Dante acceptera...mais si tu décides d'aller dans ce sens, il faut que tu en parles à Luna, que cette décision soit prise à deux, avec son accord, car si tu ne le fais pas et qu'elle l'apprend... Non seulement tu l'auras trahi d'une manière monstrueuse mais tu ne vaudras pas mieux que Becca. Et cela détruira votre relation à toute les deux...

Raven avait fermé les paupières puis murmuré.

— Alors pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

— Parce que tu souffres et que si tu décides d'adopter cette solution, il te reste un an pour la convaincre...

Par la suite, Abby s'était demandée si elle avait eu raison de lui en parler. Debout sur la terrasse, ses doutes étaient toujours présents. Qu'aurait-elle fait, elle ? Pour Anya, elle n'hésiterait même pas et effacerait ses propres souvenirs avec elle s'il le fallait. Mais si Anya le faisait sans son consentement ?

Si Anya lui prenait leur histoire sans rien lui dire... Elle savait qu'elle la haïrait.

Abby ferma les yeux, se remémorant le visage de la chamane, son sourire, leur discussion, ses baisers... En haut de la tour, la reine croisa les jambes pour endiguer le désir qu'elle avait réussi à calmer et qui remontait en elle.

Elle retint un gémissement en réalisant que croiser les jambes était une mauvaise idée...

Abby entendit des pas derrière elle et ferma les yeux en les reconnaissant.

La reine s'était trompée, Marcus avait bien perçu son appel silencieux... Elle se retourna et croisa le prêtre de l'air immobile à quelque pas, adoptant une expression grave.

— Ma reine...

Abby frissonna, refusant d'imaginer la suite, luttant encore un peu, ou se donnant l'illusion de combattre, sachant parfaitement qu'elle succomberait dès qu'il la toucherait.

— J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua-t-il.

La reine se redressa et emprisonna son désir. Elle avait mal interprétée ses traits. Son côté grave n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que lui aussi se retenait de s'approcher, mais signifiait plus une hésitation de sa part sur la manière de lui donner une information importante.

— Que se passe-t-il, Marcus ?

— J'ai reçu un message du royaume de l'eau...

— Oui ? Quel est-il ?

— La reine Nia est morte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Raven, assise sur le sol de sa chambre à Elrach, regardait d'un œil vide son lit défait. Ce matelas, où à peine une semaine plus tôt, Luna et elle s'étaient réconciliées avant que l'orpheline de l'eau ne parte pour Azgueda.

Il lui avait fallu encore plus d'un mois après les paroles de sa mère pour qu'elle se rapproche à nouveau de la jeune femme.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de cette future chamane. Elle ? Raven ? Qui prônait la liberté, qui s'était jurée dès l'âge de neuf ans qu'elle n'appartiendrait jamais à personne et qui avait vu ses rêves brisés en se faisant enlevé dans le désert un an plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, elle était la gardienne de la Flamme, une métamorphe et une jeune femme amoureuse d'à peine dix-neuf ans.

Dix-neuf ans, dont presque dix, passés, ici, à Elrach...

Elle sourit tristement en pensant à sa situation. Que savait-elle de la vie, elle qui avait toujours voulu voyager et découvrir le monde ?

Rien, elle ignorait tout.

Elle s'était fait piéger par un sourire malicieux, des yeux de braises, une tignasse en bataille, une intelligence affutée et un humour mordant... par Luna.

Raven soupira et leva les yeux en entendant les coups à la porte. Clarke l'ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_— Ç__a va ?_

— Pas vraiment...

Clarke entra et vint s'assoir sur le sol à côté d'elle. Le rayon de soleil auréolait les draps du lit en désordre et la porteuse se dit que le mobilier à leur disposition était décidément bien petit pour accueillir deux personnes. Elle en avait elle-même fait les frais avec Niyhla...

Elle se tourna vers Raven et déclara :

_— Je t'écoute..._

— Je suis au pied du mur, Clarke, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Raven paraissait perdue et Clarke insista :

_— Dis-moi._

— Je suis folle d'une fille qui dans un an risque d'être la victime d'une femme qui estime que je lui appartiens et la seule façon de la protéger totalement, serait d'effacer de sa mémoire ce que j'estime être parmi mes plus beaux souvenirs...

Clarke attendit, Raven lui avait parlé de la proposition de leur mère. Elle-même avait médité sur la question après avoir appris la nouvelle.

— Comment as-tu fait avec Lexa ?

Raven avait été la première à voir le trouble de sa sœur pour la princesse de l'eau, la première à qui Clarke avait confié ses sentiments pour Lexa, la première à lui dire d'aller vers elle.

_— Je ne t'ai pas écouté..._

Raven se tourna vers sa sœur et croisa son regard.

— Le regrettes-tu ?

_— Certains jours, quand je la regarde... Oui._

— Comment as-tu fait ? Répéta Raven.

_— Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, j'ai énoncé une vérité qui arrangeait tout le monde... Une nuit... pendant qu'Anya, Luna et toi voliez, nous avons failli nous rapprocher..._

Clarke soupira.

_— J'ai dissimulé mes sentiments face à elle et... j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'en fiche, qu'elle vienne vers moi et m'embrasse, écoutant plus son désir qu'autre chose. J'aurais aimé pour une nuit ne plus être la porteuse et me perdre dans ses bras... Mais Lexa n'est pas comme ça, elle est si respectueuse et elle sait se contrôler... _

— Pas comme moi, c'est ça ?

_— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

— Hormis les jours où tu le regrettes, penses-tu avoir fait le bon choix ?

_— Oui._

— C'est une réponse froide, intransigeante...

_— Oui, mais nous savions toutes les deux en acceptant nos rôles que nos vies ne nous appartiendraient plus vraiment..._

Raven hocha la tête.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, répéta-t-elle. J'aimerais que les Dieux m'éclairent sur la décision qui m'attend...

_— Maman pourrait leur demander..._

— Elle a déjà essayé, ils ne lui ont pas répondu. Je suppose que c'est un choix que je dois faire seule. Je voudrais parfois n'avoir jamais pris cette décision de retourner au village voir ce qui se passait. Si j'étais restée dans le désert à m'occuper du vent et du sable, j'y serai sûrement encore aujourd'hui...

_— Raven, tu sais comme moi que tu te serais retrouvée à Xas de toute façon. Nous avons choisi nos rôles, c'est dur, tu as raison, mais il faut l'assumer, c'est comme ça._

— Ça craint...

Clarke lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule.

_— Tu en as parlé à Luna ?_

— Elle ne voudra jamais...

_— Parles-en avec Anya, vois ce qu'elle en pense, c'est une chamane... Ou demande son opinion à Dante... _

— Je te la demande à toi Clarke.

_— Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aimerais ce que j'ai à dire sur ce point..._

Raven scruta les traits de sa sœur avec étonnement.

— Tu penses que je devrais le faire, sans en parler à Luna, souffla-t-elle.

_— Ç__a n'a aucune importance ce que je pense, Raven..._

Avant que la gardienne lui réponde, elles entendirent de coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Elles se regardèrent avec surprise et partirent ouvrir. Un homme travaillant dans la tour primordiale se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et leur délivra un message.

— Le grand prêtre veut vous voir tout de suite.

Il fila sans plus de détails sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir Dante.

.

Il était venu les chercher en bas de l'escalier et debout dans son bureau, elles ouvrirent la bouche à la vue de leur mère souriante. Elles se précipitèrent dans ses bras. Abby les serra avec amour, leur chuchotant qu'elle était très heureuse de les revoir.

Quand Raven et Clarke reculèrent, elles captèrent la présence d'Anya un peu plus loin, adossée à un mur, les bras croisés et le regard perdu dans le vide.

_— Que se passe-t-il ? _S'inquiéta Clarke.

Dante s'approcha et annonça la nouvelle :

— La reine du royaume de l'eau, Nia, est morte, il y a quelques jours... Nous avons à parler, vous devriez vous assoir.

Elles obéirent et Raven jeta un coup d'œil à la chamane qui ne bougeait pas.

— Comment est-elle morte ? Demanda la gardienne.

— Elle était malade depuis longtemps... c'est du moins la version officielle, marmonna-t-il. Apparemment son corps aurait été brûlé rapidement parce qu'elle était contagieuse, ou peut-être pour dissimuler d'autres preuves, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pensez-vous qu'elle ait été assassinée ? Questionna Raven.

— Peut-être... mais nous avons autre chose à voir pour le moment.

Il s'assit face à elle et précisa :

— Roan va devenir le nouveau roi du royaume de l'eau. Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une passation du pouvoir à un nouveau membre de la famille, que l'accès au trône est celui du sang – en l'occurrence ici d'une mère à son fils – et non dû au lien d'un mariage, le futur roi doit recevoir la bénédiction de la porteuse de la flamme...

_— Je vais devoir aller à Azgueda, _comprit Clarke.

— Oui, approuva Dante et Raven aussi...

— Sauf que ne nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve Becca, compléta Abby.

— Vous pensez que c'est elle qui a assassiné Nia pour me faire sortir d'Elrach, via Clarke ? Demanda Raven...

— Rien n'est exclu, soupira Dante. Et nous savons que tu dois être près de Clarke, tu es sa gardienne, tu ne peux pas rester à Elrach.

_— Mais vous viendrez avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? _Questionna Clarke.

— Oui. Je resterai toujours avec vous. Je ne vous quitterai pas, je dois vous préparer sur place, vous montrer les lieux, les gestes à effectuer lors de la cérémonie... mais nous ne resterons pas plus d'une nuit et d'une journée, les rassura le grand prêtre.

Les adolescentes se tournèrent vers leur mère qui secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas été invitée à la cérémonie. Personne hormis vous deux et le grand prêtre ne l'a été. Le royaume de l'eau n'aime pas accueillir des étrangers... Je n'ai pas le droit de venir, précisa -t-elle. Roan ne m'apprécie pas plus que sa mère... Mais surtout c'est la tradition. Les nouveaux monarques reçoivent les ambassadeurs des autres royaumes après leur cérémonie.

Elles hochèrent la tête de concert en comprenant.

— Mais si c'est une cérémonie fermée, peut-être que Becca ne viendra pas ? Proposa Raven.

— Je suis de ton avis, surenchérit Anya, toujours dans son coin. Pourquoi affronter le grand prêtre et troubler une cérémonie dans un royaume étranger, alors qu'il lui suffit d'attendre un an de plus que tu accompagnes Clarke à Polis pendant un mois pour t'anéantir en terrain connu ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Clarke et Raven levèrent les yeux au ciel, habituées à l'humour franchement limite de la chamane, Abby lui lança un regard furieux et Dante esquissa un sourire.

— Vous n'ignorez pas que, maintenant que Nia est morte, votre bannissement est presque officiellement levé... et que vous allez nous accompagner...

Anya ne répondit pas, Abby ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et Clarke et Raven, surprises, en restèrent coites. Finalement, la chamane prit la parole :

— Vous oubliez Roan...

— Attendez, comment ça ce fait que le bannissement soit quasiment levé ? Interrompit Raven.

Dante sourit avec indulgence à la métamorphe.

— Le lien de fidélité entre la reine et son peuple n'existe plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle Anya est entre deux eaux. La cérémonie du couronnement de Roan réactivera le lien entre lui et tous les habitants de son royaume et s'il ne reconduit pas le bannissement d'Anya, alors elle n'aura plus rien à craindre. Plus personne ne s'en souviendra.

_— Il ne pourra par le renouveler par la suite ? _

— Non. Pas sans une nouvelle bonne raison et je ne pense pas que raviver les accusations d'Anya sur l'assassinat de son père auquel il aurait participé lui donne envie de la bannir à nouveau, mais je peux me tromper.

— Et si c'est le cas ? Voulut savoir Abby. Si Roan la voit et qu'il prononce les mêmes paroles que sa mère...

— Non, répondit Dante. Je l'en empêcherai. Si elle se trouve devant lui et qu'il ne dit rien, alors il ne pourra jamais plus la bannir à nouveau pour cette raison-là.

_— Comment l'en empêcherez-vous ?_

— C'est mon affaire. La reine a tué son époux et je n'ai rien pu faire. Anya est bannie depuis six ans, et ça suffit. Il est temps de réparer un tort qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

— Vous allez utiliser la magie pour le faire taire, murmura Anya.

— Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que vous puissiez à nouveau circuler librement dans tous les royaumes...

La chamane, les yeux brillants, souffla un merci à peine audible que Dante ne releva pas. Anya regarda Abby avec une étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait partir vivre à Xas, si la reine de l'air le lui demandait. Plus besoin d'avoir peur, plus besoin de rester cacher ou d'affronter la désaxée Nia.

— J'ai, cela dit, une demande en retour, précisa-t-il.

— Je vous écoute, dit-elle ne plissant les yeux.

— Vous resterez à Elrach, jusqu'à la fin de la formation de la porteuse et de la gardienne...

Elle approuva silencieusement.

— Et... ajouta-t-il. Vous les accompagnerez lors de leur mois à TonDC, Polis et Azgueda...

Anya jeta un coup d'œil à Abby qui hocha discrètement la tête.

— Comme vous voudrez, maître...

— Parfait ! Dit-il en souriant, ne laissant pas la parole aux deux adolescentes qui n'avaient pas vraiment été concertées dans cette histoire et conclut. Nous partons ce soir pour Azgueda !

.

* * *

.

Les rafales de vents mettaient à mal la tour d'Azgueda, du moins l'auraient-elles fait si celle-ci – comme toutes les autres – n'avait été protégée par la magie afin de ne pas souffrir des intempéries.

Lexa gravissait les étages d'un pas léger. Elle arriva devant le bureau du prêtre de l'eau, Titus, et frappa. Elle entendit qu'il l'invite à entrer et pénétra dans un endroit froid et guère lumineux.

L'antre de l'alchimiste de cet élément avait beau se trouver dans la pièce la plus haute de la tour, Lexa avait toujours pensé, à chacune de ses visites, qu'il se dégageait du lieu, la même atmosphère que dans les oubliettes de leur château, un sentiment de mort et de peur flottait dans l'air. Aucune lumière naturelle n'habitait ou n'adoucissait la pièce. Quelques bougies, disposées à des endroits stratégiques, accentuaient les ombres des recoins, vous faisant froid dans le dos.

Titus, drapé de son scapulaire bleu foncé l'observait, droite et stoïque à l'entrée de sa « demeure ».

— Je vous ai fait venir, princesse, commença-t-il, pour parler de plusieurs choses...

Elle hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse.

Il attrapa un objet dans la bourse à sa ceinture et le lui tendit en précisant.

— Je sais que vous êtes au courant de son passé... Mais sachez que je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mort. Si j'avais été averti des plans de votre frère, j'aurais essayé de le dissuader. Je ne l'ai su que trop tard... et... j'ai pensé que vous voudriez avoir un souvenir d'elle...

La paume vers le haut soutenait un petit anneau en platine. Lexa le reconnue. Costia lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de famille. La princesse avait toujours pensé que c'était un mensonge et que la bague était en fait un cadeau d'un client, un voyageur qui n'avait pu la payer autrement pour l'avoir « comblé » toute une nuit.

C'était vrai, Lexa connaissait le passé de Costia. Elle lui avait tout révélé la deuxième année de leur relation... Tout ? Non. Pas l'information principale : que son frère était à l'origine de son arrivée au château. Cette nouvelle-là, elle la devait à sa chère mère, la veille de sa mort...

La princesse récupéra le bijou sans un mot et hocha simplement la tête en signe de remerciement.

Titus se racla la gorge et continua :

— La cérémonie du couronnement de votre frère a lieu demain et comme vous le savez, la porteuse et la gardienne de la Flamme ont été conviées...

Elle se contenta de le scruter, attendant la suite. Il détourna le regard et reprit :

— Vous nous avez appris que la jeune porteuse avait quelques penchants ressemblant aux vôtres...

Le prêtre remarqua qu'elle avait serré les mâchoires et sourit intérieurement. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle le dégoûtait ? Non, Lexa se fichait totalement de son opinion sur elle. Il se doutait que la jeune femme ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui en voulait pas, la comprenait même. Titus avait toujours était proche de sa mère et Lexa et Nia n'avaient jamais eu une relation paisible. La reine humiliait son fils et frappait sa fille ou en tuer la maîtresse pour assoir son autorité sur elle...

Pourtant, avec lui ou Echo, Nia avait pu se montrer si douce, si différente de l'image qu'elle renvoyait à ses enfants... Nia était décidément quelqu'un de bien compliqué de son vivant.

Il chassa ses réflexions pour revenir auprès de Lexa qui gardait les lèvres serrées.

— Je voudrais que Luna et vous les accueilliez. Une chambre près de la vôtre a été préparée à l'intention de celle qui aurait pu être votre gardienne et deux autres – aussi dans la même aile que vos appartements – attendent la venue de nos invités...

Il détaillait les traits de la princesse impassible et trouva qu'elle était vraiment douée. Nia l'avait prévenue. La reine se montrait brutale avec sa fille, mais de ses deux enfants, elle était sa préférée. La princesse savait comment la mettre en colère par son silence, la défier sans que la reine n'ait d'autre recours pour lui montrer sa « supériorité » que de la cogner. Il s'étonna encore une fois de la double personnalité de la reine et préféra revenir à ce qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui.

— Je pense que vous devriez montrer à la porteuse _les beautés_ de notre royaume. Lui faire _apprécier_ sa première visite à Azgueda.

Titus ne s'était pas montrer très subtil, malheureusement il fallait que le couronnement de Roan se déroule sous les meilleurs hospices. Lexa pouvait bien faire un effort, après tout son frère allait devenir roi !

La princesse, malgré son expression neutre avait légèrement tiqué, prouvant au prêtre qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il se demanda si elle le ferait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer l'importance de la situation. Se mettre dans la poche la porteuse était une chose à ne pas manquer et au fond, Lexa n'avait pas à faire la fine bouche, d'après les dires, la porteuse était assez belle, alors... elle pouvait bien se sacrifier pour une nuit et faire un effort.

Quelques heures de labeurs pour des années de tranquillités n'était pas cher payé.

Lexa avait à cœur la paix de son royaume. Nia n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne mère, mais elle avait su leur inculquer son amour pour leur peuple, leur terre et la fierté de les diriger dans la belle capitale d'Azgueda, et dans le sang de la princesse coulait ce besoin d'assouvir son rôle de dirigeante et de s'en montrer digne. Elle ferait donc ce qu'il lui demandait et deviendrait, une fois son frère couronné, une des plus grandes ambassadrices du royaume de l'eau.

Titus sut qu'elle passerait la nuit avec la porteuse si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

— Autre chose ? Demanda Lexa qui perdait patience.

— Non, ce sera tout, princesse.

Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot.

Lexa descendit les étages jusqu'à la passerelle qui rejoignait la tour maîtresse du château de la capitale. Elle marcha le long des couloirs froids et déserts puis finit par arriver devant d'une petite porte nichée sous un escalier qui conduisait aux cuisines.

Elle frappa et continua jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. L'homme petit et trapus, à peine vêtu, s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle le dérangeait grandement quand il la reconnut. Il s'agenouilla et elle le toisa en ordonnant d'un ton glacial :

— Va-t-en.

Il bafouilla et déguerpit pendant qu'elle entrait dans la chambre. Dans le lit à deux places, une servante se dépêchait de sortir pour s'habiller en hâte et effectuer une vague révérence avant de partir en courant.

La deuxième jeune femme, tranquillement assise dans lit, foudroya du regard la princesse.

— Prends tes affaires, Luna, tu déménages...

— Ça y est je suis exclue d'Azgueda ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ta nouvelle chambre se situe près de mes appartements dorénavant.

Luna ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis sortit du lit totalement nue. Lexa détailla son corps, se demandant d'où venait certaines cicatrices qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. La jeune femme s'était-elle battue à Elrach sans qu'elle soit à ses côtés ? N'avait-elle pas assistée à tous ses combats ?

Lexa laissa de côté ses réflexions en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Titus. Il n'était pas au courant que la gardienne aussi pouvait apprécier les femmes, sinon aurait-il ordonné à Luna de se rapprocher Raven pendant sa visite à Azgueda ?

Des bruits couraient qu'à Elrach la jeune orpheline de l'air entretenait une relation avec une fille de l'eau...

Qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? S'interrogea Lexa, voyant Luna terminer de ranger ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau, Lexa l'invita à la suivre et prit le chemin de ses appartements.

Son amie eut la l'intuition de rester silencieuse pendant le trajet. Lexa était en colère et s'attirer les foudres d'un membre de la famille royale restait une très mauvaise idée, même si, leur relation lui permettait de ne pas prendre de gants avec la princesse à plus d'une occasion.

Lorsque Luna découvrit sa nouvelle chambre, elle en resta bouche bée. Sa petite niche sous l'escalier était son « chez elle » depuis bientôt dix ans, une « chambre » qu'elle devait à Nia qui n'avait pas osé la chasser de son château, trop effrayée par les éventuelles retombées si le grand prêtre apprenait qu'elle ne logeait plus à Azgueda. Luna savait qu'Ontari, celle qui aurait pu être la gardienne de la princesse du feu, vivait aussi au château de Polis. Ontari lui avait révélée beaucoup de choses sur son pays lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée à Elrach quelques mois plus tôt. Elles avaient passé une nuit ensemble et Luna se demandait parfois pourquoi elle l'avait regrettée le lendemain. Ontari s'était révélée être une bonne amante et pourtant une sorte de malaise englobait cette relation de quelques heures dans l'esprit de la future chamane.

Au milieu de la pièce six fois plus grande que son cagibi, Luna remarqua enfin Lexa qui s'éloignait.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

Lexa soupira et répondit :

— Par où commencer ? Ma mère est morte, la femme que j'aimais est morte... Je viens d'en avoir la preuve, sans vraiment savoir qui l'a tuée, précisa-t-elle comme un automate, masquant son chagrin du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mon frère va devenir roi et Titus m'a demandé de me prostituer auprès de la porteuse de la Flamme pour que sa bénédiction pour le couronnement de Roan se passe dans de bonnes conditions...

— Et moi qui pensais que la Vie t'avais toujours plus gâtée que moi...

La princesse lui lança un regard entendu et Luna secoua la tête, faisant preuve de discrétion sur Costia, se doutant que Lexa refuserait d'en parler, préférant continuer sur la proposition de Titus.

— Clarke t'a toujours plu, non ? Et si je ne me trompe pas ce ne serait que pour une nuit ?

— Oui...

Luna hocha silencieusement la tête et continua d'un air peiné :

— Lexa, la Vie ne t'a pas plus souri qu'à moi. Tu as beau être une princesse, je sais que tu n'as été heureuse qu'avec Costia...

— Luna...

— Elle est morte. Tu viens de me le dire et je suis désolée, mais les faits sont là. Tu ne la verra plus, et tu ne pourras jamais la venger, car je sais que comme moi, tu penses que la seule personne qui a pu la tuer n'est plus de ce monde...

Luna remarqua le regard fuyant de la princesse confirmant ses dire, eut un rire amer et porta la main à la nuque pour la masser maladroitement.

— Tant que nous sommes élèves d'Elrach, nous ne sommes pas vraiment libres... Toi et moi le savons parfaitement... Et aujourd'hui ton frère va devenir roi. Crois-moi... d'une certaine manière tu as de la chance qu'il soit amoureux d'Echo... J'ai entendu dire que le prince du feu en pinçait pour sa propre sœur...

Lexa arqua un sourcil à cette nouvelle mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Ce que j'essaie de te dire Lexa, c'est qu'il faut parfois faire des choses pour survivre. Aller de l'avant après une action qui nous a déplu... Dis-toi que même si tu couches avec la porteuse pour le « bien » de ton frère, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu trahiras Costia. Dis-toi que dans un an tu ne reverra plus jamais Clarke ou seulement à quelques occasions et que votre nuit ensemble ne sera qu'un souvenir incertain dans la mémoire de chacune.

Luna croisa le regard de la princesse.

— De toute façon, elle te repoussera...

Lexa cilla et son amie sourit.

— Tu n'es pas si irrésistible... Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

La princesse finit par esquisser un sourire à celle qui essayait de lui remonter le moral et décida de la taquiner aussi.

— Ne fais pas trop la fière. Si ça se trouve Titus voudra que tu couches avec la gardienne pendant que je m'occuperai de Clarke.

Luna sourit avec gourmandise.

— Je ne serai pas contre, j'ai toujours trouvé que cette Raven avait un petit côté animal très attirant...

Lexa secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel puis redevint sérieuse. Luna s'en aperçut et vint se placer devant elle. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et croisa son regard.

— Costia voudrait que tu ailles de l'avant...

— Je sais...

— Je suis désolée que personne ne t'accorde le temps de faire ton deuil... Il faudra que tu patientes jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à Elrach pour ça...

— Je sais, répéta plus doucement Lexa.

— Tu es la princesse Lexa d'Azgueda, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es forte et j'ai confiance en toi, quoi que tu décides, tu prendras la bonne décision...

Lexa releva la tête et ne décela que de la sincérité sur le visage de Luna.

— Merci.

La jeune femme chassa de la main les derniers mots de Lexa et balaya des yeux sa nouvelle demeure.

— Eh bien, cette chambre est sacrément grande...

Lexa sourit, le cœur une tout petit peu plus léger et observa la jeune femme s'extasier, en faisant un peu trop, elle le savait pour la distraire, tout en se disant qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un dans son royaume.

.

* * *

.

Le froid fut la première impression qui la traversa.

Raven avait toujours était au courant de cette particularité du royaume de l'eau, mais mince, à cet instant la chaleur de son désert lui manquait cruellement.

Clarke à côté d'elle tremblait légèrement.

Dante eut pitié d'elles et tourna négligemment le poignet, les protégeant d'un sort contre la morsure de cette atmosphère gelée. Les deux jeunes femmes le remercièrent silencieusement en entendant du bruit arrivant du couloir.

Ils patientaient depuis quinze bonnes minutes depuis leur arrivée. Ils s'étaient présentés à l'entrée du château et un garde, imposant et aux traits grossiers, leur avait fait signe de les suivre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Bien qu'elle présentât quelques attraits pour les curieux, le froid avait suffit pour que la porteuse et la gardienne détachent rapidement le regard du mobilier ou du squelette de la baleine et préfèrent à la place sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer dans l'imposante pièce.

Le grand prêtre avait secrètement espéré qu'elles arriveraient à s'emmitoufler dans leur chaleur et faire abstraction des températures polaires autour d'elles, mais avait finalement compris qu'elles n'y arriveraient pas et prit de pitié, les avait aidé.

Derrière eux, la chamane restait fidèle à elle-même, parfaitement impassible, immobile, à l'image d'une statue qui se mariait assez bien avec la décoration de la salle.

Le prince Roan ouvrit la porte en grand et s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas qui signifiait qu'il était le maître du lieu, que ses invités aussi prestigieux soient-ils n'avaient pas intérêt à l'oublier. Il était suivi de la princesse à l'attitude plus discrète, du prêtre de l'eau suintant une fausse humilité et de Luna, qui paraissait n'en avoir cure d'être présente.

Ce commité d'accueil marcha jusqu'au trône, à quelques mètres d'eux, et Roan toujours aussi imbu de lui-même s'assit de manière théâtrale sur le trône.

Raven n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ce coq de bassecour qui plastronnait, montrait son jabot à qui voulait le voir, son attention captée entièrement par celle qu'elle aimait et qui à cause de la soupape de sécurité de Dante la regardait comme une inconnue.

Comme c'était étrange, la jeune femme qui avait joui dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt ne la reconnaissait pas.

Ce n'était pas étrange, c'était dérangeant, désagréable, cruel et cela lui faisait terriblement mal.

Avait-elle vraiment envie que Luna, à leur sortie d'Elrach, porte ce même regard sur elle ?

La jeune femme de l'eau ne la quittait pas des yeux, se demandant quelles étaient les émotions visibles dans le regard de la gardienne.

Raven donnait l'impression bizarre de la connaître...

Elles ne se parlaient pourtant pas à Elrach. Hormis lors des cours de lutte où elle la battait systématiquement, Raven restait dans son coin et elle aussi.

Alors pourquoi un tel regard ?

Roan interrompit ses pensées en saluant ses hôtes.

— Grand prêtre, porteuse et gardienne de la Flamme et...

Il s'arrêta enfin sur le visage de celle qui restait en retrait et fronça les sourcils. La femme brune lui disait quelque chose... Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche en la reconnaissant et se dressa sur ses pieds.

— Gardes, cria-t-il, saisissez Anya la chamane !

Dante s'avança lentement vers lui et demanda d'une voix douce.

— Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez faire... majesté ?

Roan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le regard pénétrant de Dante et Titus, Lexa et Luna ne bougèrent pas, s'interrogeant sur leur soudaine somnolence qui embrouillait leur vision de cette rencontre.

Le prince parut perdu dans ses pensées et finit par ordonner de ne plus rien faire à ses gardes et de reculer.

Dante en profita pour continuer d'une voix calme.

— Votre sujet Anya est venue vous présenter des excuses... Il sentit la chamane se raidir derrière lui et se tourna vers elle, lui demandant innocemment : n'est-ce pas, Anya ?

Il ne parut pas perturbé par la colère visible dans ses yeux et sourit avec indulgence en voyant qu'elle luttait contre ses pouvoirs, se courbant malgré elle et articulant péniblement un « Vôtre majesté, je suis venue ici reconnaître ma faute et implorer votre pardon... »

Clarke et Raven, l'esprit parfaitement claire, observaient toute la scène en silence. Ce qui se déroulait devant elles était fascinant. Le grand prêtre étalait une partie de ses pouvoirs et elle remarquèrent des perles de sueurs se former sur ses tempes.

« Contrôler » ou du moins influencer dans son sens grâce au timbre de sa voix tous ces gens ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Elles attendirent en retenant leur respiration la réponse du prince.

Il respirait de manière saccadée et luttait aussi contre quelque chose d'invisible. Ses traits se détendirent d'un seul coup et une sorte de paix habita son visage, comme si sa bataille intérieure prenait fin.

— Je vous accorde mon pardon, dit-il d'un ton un brin trop neutre.

L'atmosphère lourde de la pièce s'apaisa à la fin de sa phrase et Raven capta le léger sourire de Dante ainsi qu'une vague grimace après ce sort qui avait dû vider une partie de son énergie.

La porteuse se demanda si cette phrase signifiait la fin du bannissement d'Anya puis comprit que tout n'était pas encore gagné en la voyant s'incliner encore une fois, plus détendue qu'avant mais toujours sur le qui-vive.

Clarke reporta son attention sur la princesse de l'eau qui la regardait d'une drôle de manière, presque avec envie...

Était-ce le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de leur conversation dans la grotte ou autre chose entre ses murs influençait la princesse à l'observer d'une manière presque provocante ?

Lexa était à Azgueda, n'avait-elle pas quelqu'un dans sa ville avec qui passer ses journées, quel était le nom qu'elle avait prononcé ce soir-là... Costia.

Leur relation était-elle terminée ?

Clarke remarqua que le prince bougeait et stoppa ses interrogations intérieures.

Roan se tourna vers Titus et sa sœur puis déclara :

— Grand prêtre, Titus se tient à votre disposition pour vous montrer la salle dans laquelle aura lieu demain la cérémonie, et la princesse Lexa va vous accompagner à vos chambres, précisa-t-il pour Clarke, Raven et Anya.

Tout ce petit monde s'inclina lorsque le prince sortit de la pièce et Dante emboita le pas de Titus pendant que Lexa et Luna détaillaient Clarke et Raven.

La princesse de l'eau prit la parole :

— Porteuse et gardienne de la Flamme, Anya, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Les murs suintaient l'humidité. L'air lui-même semblait saturé de gouttelettes glaciales, à croire que si le brouillard avait pu les entourer à l'intérieur du château d'Azgueda, il serait venu les saluer pendant leur ascension vers les étages.

Lexa guidait Luna, Raven et Clarke à travers les corridors sombres après avoir montré à Anya sa chambre.

La comportement de la princesse, si froid, notamment dans le regard porté sur elles, avait quelque chose d'étrange, l'envie avait vite disparu des traits de Lexa et Clarke la regrettait, la préférant au comportement réservé et distant. Luna, indifférente au possible à leur présence, ajoutait également un sentiment de malaise aux filles de l'air.

L'attitude des filles de l'eau les peinaient chacune à leur façon.

Clarke et Raven savaient qu'elles étaient les victimes, pour un mois, du sort « d'oubli » de Dante, mais que cela les perturbait !

En cinq ans à Elrach, leurs relations avaient bien changé et même si Lexa et Luna avaient mis du temps à leur accorder leur confiance, une réelle amitié était née entre elles. Une amitié changée en quelque chose de plus fort, en liens étroits entre Luna et Raven, et certainement en un sentiment aussi puissant – bien que profondément enseveli en chacune d'elle – pour Lexa et Clarke.

Les voir ne pas se souvenir d'elles faisait mal.

La porteuse et la gardienne se mordaient la langue pour ne pas gaffer, pour ne pas se trahir par un geste ou une parole malencontreuse et restaient silencieuses derrière la silhouette fière de la princesse de l'eau.

Raven s'accrochait à l'inconvenance de Luna. Se dressait devant ces yeux, un futur qu'elle choisirait peut-être pour elles, un avenir qui lui brisait le cœur.

Dans leur traversée du bâtiment, les quatre jeunes femmes rencontraient régulièrement le personnel. Une ou deux servantes s'arrêtaient, apeurées devant la princesse elle-même, exécutaient une révérence à la va-vite avant de baisser humblement la tête à leur passage.

Raven avait surpris Luna et son regard pétillant se poser plus d'une fois sur le visage peureux d'une des jeunes femmes qu'elles dépassaient, et l'avait vue, au bout de quelques pas, tourner la tête en arrière vers l'une des inconnues et lui faire un clin d'œil discret auquel répondait le rougissement de joues et une lueur brillante dans les yeux relevés, qui, les secondes précédentes, n'abritaient qu'une terreur soumise devant leur souveraine qui passait devant elles la tête haute et méprisante. Puis Luna croisait son propre regard et la gratifiait d'un haussement d'épaule insultant, comme si, le fait que son flirt, surpris par la métamorphe, ne la gênait pas autre mesure.

Si elle se souvenait que cette œillade complice, que ce regard chargé d'un désir bien plus grand, lui avait été réservé, seulement deux semaines plus tôt, se serait-elle permise une tel affront ?

Raven ne l'avait jamais questionnée lors de ses retours d'Azgueda à Elrach, hormis l'année qui avait suivi leur premières nuits ensembles.

Luna était restée si vague, fuyant son regard et Raven avait douloureusement compris que la future chamane ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Comment une telle pensée avait-elle même pu la traverser ? Luna n'était pas une chose que l'on s'octroyait, elle était un être de chair et de sang, un être pourvu d'un esprit de décision et si, celui-ci, trouvait qu'un autre corps, d'un homme ou d'une femme, en plus du sien, pouvait également la combler, qui était-elle pour le remettre en question ?

Elle était une jeune femme qui en aimait une autre et, qui par le biais de ce sentiment même, devait la laisser libre et ne pas l'emprisonner.

Cela était difficile, mais n'était-ce pas le principe de l'amour ?

Allongée sur le lit de Luna, lors de son retour d'Azgueda cette année-là, et après des ébats où les gestes de la future chamane envers elle, avaient illustré toute la culpabilité qu'elle dissimulait, Raven s'était abîmée dans ses réflexions. Regrettant presque de ne pas être une jeune fille ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à la Vie et ses épreuves et pour qui, seuls le noir et le blanc existaient, pour qui une Luna « trompeuse » signifiait une Luna qui ne l'aimait plus, une Luna dont, elle, Raven, ne voudrait plus, qu'elle quitterait et remplacerait bien vite par une autre personne, souffrant par la suite des mêmes tourments avec celui ou celle qui partagerait ses prochaines heures, car la Vie – dans son infinie Sagesse – tenterait une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle s'échinerait à ne pas voir dans sa vision du monde privé de couleurs : que rien n'était jamais seulement noir ou blanc...

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté cette idée, la jalousie ne lui avait plus perforé l'estomac.

Quatre ans avait été le temps nécessaire pour l'admettre...

Raven fixa, en soupirant, les épaules qui s'étaient levées, qui l'avaient si généreusement narguées et qui maintenant lui tournaient le dos dans cet endroit si froid.

Luna ne se souvenait plus du couple joyeux qu'elles formaient à Elrach et paraissait assez heureuse sans elle...

La réponse qu'elle cherchait désespéramment sur la suite de leur vie se dressait à quelques pas, dans cette démarche nonchalante, dans cet air désinvolte et dans ses propre larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui menaçaient de dévoiler ce qu'elle devait cacher.

Elle sentit la main de Clarke se glisser dans la sienne et inspira pour les retenir, renifla discrètement et tourna la tête vers le regard désolé de la jeune femme blonde qui essayait de la soutenir dans son calvaire silencieux.

Raven déglutit, chassa cette peine et se concentra sur sa sœur, qui l'accompagnait dans une capitale qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître.

Lexa finit par s'arrêter devant une porte épaisse en bois foncé.

— Voilà votre chambre. Celle de la chamane et du grand-prêtre se trouve à l'étage du-dessous, précisa-t-elle d'une voix terriblement neutre.

— Merci, soufflèrent les jeunes femmes de l'air et Lexa hocha la tête poliment.

La princesse fit signe à Luna de la suivre et elles s'éloignèrent sans un mot, laissant seules Raven et Clarke découvrir la pièce dans laquelle elles se reposeraient cette nuit.

La porte grinça quand elles la poussèrent.

La taille de la pièce était moyenne. Le grand lit et la cheminée qui lui faisait face, où un feu vif brûlait avec entrain, les surprirent par la chaleur qui y régnait.

Était-ce dû à la magie ?

Non. Apparemment la tapisserie épaisse qui recouvrait les murs de pierre, isolait bien de l'humidité tenace de l'extérieure et les pauvres meurtrières – bien que sifflant quelque peu au passage du vent qui tentait fièrement de s'engouffrer dans cette chambre accueillante – ne suffisaient pas à faire baisser la température agréable autour d'elles.

Raven et Clarke se regardèrent. Elles n'étaient que deux étrangères dans un royaume où elles ne resteraient pas, sachant que le lendemain servirait de commencement à leur rôle respectif.

La porteuse de la Flamme bénirait le couronnement d'un roi qui la détestait et Raven, par sa seule présence, renforcerait la magie de Clarke et la protégerait si nécessaire.

.

* * *

.

Luna regarda d'un œil morose la jeune femme qui quittait sa chambre. Pourquoi cet abattement ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elles avaient passé un bon moment et Cléa – une des aides aux cuisines – avait apprécié ses caresses.

Elle expira fortement et sortit du lit. L'image d'une Raven scrutant son attitude plus tôt dans la soirée se matérialisa devant ses yeux et augmenta son agacement. La gardienne de la Flamme semblait si prompte à juger son comportement. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait été assez discrète pour ne pas se permettre un commentaire, mais elle l'avait bien sentie, son désaccord, sa désapprobation muette aux regards qu'elle lançaient à celles qu'elles dépassaient dans ce couloir...

Pourquoi cela la perturbait-il à ce point ? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Bien que ses souvenirs d'Elrach fussent assez flous – un enchantement connu de la cité magique qui vous laissait les cours appris entre ses murs, mais choisissait elle-même les souvenirs que vous aviez à retenir – , Luna savait que Raven et elle ne s'y fréquentaient pas.

Elle râla de plus belle en s'habillant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, la gardienne en était la cause, elle en était certaine et le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

La nuit était claire, et les étoiles brillantes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Luna se courba légèrement pour passer la porte et s'engagea sur le chemin de ronde. Elle aimait celui entre la tour sud-ouest et la tour sud-est parce qu'il donnait sur la mer agitée entourant Azgueda et parce que Paul Denvers, un des capitaines de la garde de la reine y était de garde à cette heure.

L'homme à la barbe poivre et sel, au nez busqué et aux yeux vert foncé, avait fini par accepter cette gamine de dix ans qui venait la nuit admirait l'étendue noire sous les rayons lunaire.

La ténacité dont elle avait fait preuve malgré ses insultes et parfois même ses coups pour la chasser du lieu l'avait séduit.

Paul Denvers n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il avait connu la misère, et sa famille avait été tué lors d'un raide de brigands dans son village alors qu'il était en mer.

Suite à ce drame, il était parti, avait tourné le dos à sa vie de pêcheur et s'était engagé dans l'armée de la jeune reine Nia. Cela faisait plus de vingt-ans qu'il travaillait à protéger le château d'Azgueda et s'en trouvait bien.

Il avait rejeté Luna, aux cheveux en bataille et au regard buté dès le premier soir, car elle lui avait fait penser à Léa, sa fille dont il avait lui-même creusé la tombe. La petite frimousse de celle qui aurait pu devenir la gardienne de la Flamme lui avait serré le cœur et il n'avait pas supporté sa présence discrète remuant des traumatismes enfoui dans son corps perclus de rhumatismes...

L'enfant, malgré les accueils désagréables et brutaux, persévéra. Elle avait connu la violence bien avant lui et cet homme en uniforme ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle l'apprivoisa petit à petit et aujourd'hui, presque dix ans plus tard, le cœur de Paul Denvers se gonflait de joie à la vue de la jeune femme qui venait lui rendre visite lors de ses gardes pendant son mois à la cité des glaces.

Généralement, elle apportait une petite gourde, chapardée à la cuisine, contenant une boisson alcoolisée qui lui permettait un peu de se réchauffer. Son propre flacon ne résistait pas au froid, qui après une heure à l'air libre, lui laissait une infusion, en premiers lieu brûlante, aussi froide que le blizzard qui soufflait parfois dans les hauteurs. S'il avait pu, il aurait glissé autre chose que la boisson inoffensive dans sa gourde, mais les inspections surprises pouvaient lui coûter son poste, même après vingt ans, et Paul Denvers ne s'y était jamais risqué.

Elle sourit en voyant l'homme accoudé à la rambarde et s'arrêta en l'entendant expliquer :

— Les marées et les tempêtes mangent la falaise qui supporte le château... Nous sommes, heureusement, encore loin de la catastrophe, pourtant je sais que le prêtre de l'eau essaie de trouver une solution à l'agitation de notre élément qui s'attaque à la roche...

Il leva la tête et se redressa.

— Vous avez de la chance, ce soir il n'y a pas de blizzard, l'horizon est net et les étoiles...

Luna ne l'écouta plus , scrutant à la place la jeune femme qui, elle aussi accoudée au muret, avait tourné la tête, pour suivre le regard de Paul Denvers vers les astres au-dessus d'eux et avait croisé le sien puis fini par ouvrir légèrement la bouche en la reconnaissant.

Luna crut discerner dans son regard un désir qui lui était destiné puis secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait rêvé. Raven ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle...

Paul s'aperçut de sa présence et s'écria tout sourire :

— Luna ! Je me demandais si tu viendrais ce soir. Je suis en train d'expliquer les merveilles de notre cher pays à cette jeune femme qui est originaire de Xas ! Tu te rends compte, un endroit où il n'y a que du sable !

L'orpheline de l'eau capta le sourire sur les lèvres de Raven à cette remarque et elle sentit son cœur battre un tantinet plus vite. Elle hésita à marcher dans leur direction et fut rappelé à l'ordre par Paul qui l'enjoignit de s'approcher.

La gardienne lui sourit poliment, presque avec timidité et Luna hocha vaguement la tête. Dans le fond, elle en voulait à la jeune femme de l'air qui lui « volait » un de ses moments préférés à Azgueda, la compagnie appréciée de Paul Denvers, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle espéra qu'une attitude taciturne suffirait pour que Raven ne s'attarde pas et comprenne ce message silencieux sur son envie de la voir partir.

Raven fascinée par ce que lui racontait Paul, sentait l'humeur guère affable de Luna. Elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre la chambre où Clarke avait dû se coucher et rit à une phrase moqueuse de Paul à propos du mutisme de Luna. Une touche d'humour innocente qui la prit au dépourvu et qu'elle jugea assez appropriée en s'égayant.

Luna qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation entre Raven et Paul fut surprise par le rire de la gardienne. Ce son fissura quelque chose en elle et un désir violent l'assaillit, une envie soudaine et viscérale d'être celle responsable de cette joie s'empara de tout son corps, déclenchant une humidité étonnante entre ses jambes, pendant qu'elle scrutait le visage toujours souriant de Raven.

Le rire s'interrompit brutalement et la gardienne, les narines frémissantes, lui lança un regard presque indéfinissable tout en s'excusant du bout des lèvres auprès de Paul, lui expliquant qu'elle devait partir sur le champ.

Luna s'écarta pour la laisser passer, luttant contre l'envie de l'arrêter, de vérifier ce qu'elle avait déchiffré dans ses yeux, le même désir qui l'habitait et ferma les yeux en entendant les pas précipités descendre l'escalier de pierre dans son dos.

Que venait-il de se passer ? La gardienne en pinçait-elle pour elle ? En tout cas, elle, n'aurait pas dit non à une nuit avec Raven. Son corps ne s'était pas souvent comporté de cette façon en présence d'une autre femme, du moins, sans qu'elle ne soit déjà à moitié nue dans ses bras.

Paul n'avait pas descellé son trouble et observait la porte au bout du chemin de ronde par laquelle avait détalé la jeune femme si agréable.

— Eh bien, dit-il en plaisantant. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire fuir une femme, Luna !

Luna déglutit et ricana faussement à cette boutade en se demandant ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait fait barrage, si Raven avait, au lieu de sciemment fixer le sol dans sa fugue, à nouveau plongé son regard dans le sien. Si elle, Luna, avait osé un geste vers elle...

.

* * *

.

Clarke délaçait le col de son pourpoint de cuir.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, leur tenue de voyage avait été choisie parmi les vêtements de combat utiles et pas trop encombrants. Raven lui avait donné celui-là et même si elle admettait que le col en V, fermé par des lacets, s'avérait assez esthétique, elle regrettait la simplicité de leur robe en lin du royaume de l'air, ou les pauvres hauts incolores d'Elrach, bien qu'elle trouvât les pantalons de cuir épais très pratiques et chauds.

Elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte et se demanda qui venait lui « rendre visite » à cette heure.

Raven avait prévenu Dante qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pendant une heure ou deux et malgré ses réticences, le prêtre avait cédé, entourant leur chambre d'un sort puissant qui interdirait l'accès à quiconque ne serait pas expressément invité par l'une d'elles. Le prêtre avait aussi accepté après un discret aparté avec Clarke, qui lui avait révélé que l'état désastreux de la gardienne était dû à la présence d'une Luna qui l'avait oubliée. Elle lui précisa que Raven avait besoin de ce moment de solitude pour se remettre et que sa tristesse n'entacherait pas la cérémonie du lendemain.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et haussa les sourcils à Lexa devant elle.

La jeune princesse avait passé la soirée à tourner et retourner les paroles de Titus dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ferait une chose pareille ?

Sa mère, son frère étaient de manipulateurs détestables, mais pas elle...

Épuisée de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle était sortie et sans s'en rendre compte, avait atterri près de la chambre de la porteuse. Elle s'était cachée dans l'ombre du couloir en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et, étonnée, avait vu en sortir la gardienne qui était partie dans l'autre direction.

La princesse attendit, persuadée que Raven reviendrait puis quand plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que ce soit le cas, Lexa s'était mise à s'interroger.

Et si...

Et si le départ de la gardienne, juste au moment de sa propre arrivée, était un message de Dieux l'encourageant dans sa démarche ?

Et si Titus avait raison ?

Était-elle capable d'un tel acte ?

Non, tout le monde savait que la porteuse de la Flamme était inaccessible... Pourtant, à Elrach, des rumeurs circulaient sur une liaison entre elle et une fille de la terre...

Clarke avait peut-être quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

La voix moqueuse de Luna résonna à son oreille : « Tu n'es pas si irrésistible... »

Elle la chassa en fermant les yeux. Si elle décidait d'entrer, d'exécuter le plan de Titus, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que Roan ou sa mère... pas mieux que Costia.

Costia...

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais avoué que le prince l'avait engagée pour la séduire ? Pourquoi lui avoir tu cette information si importante ?

La pensée qu'elle avait déjà eu depuis la révélation de sa mère se manifesta à nouveau dans son cerveau.

_— **Parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas,** _lui susurra une voix doucereuse.**_ Parce que Costia ne faisait que « son travail » et qu'elle se délectait de te tromper, qu'elle rejoignait ton frère après vos heures à toutes les deux..._**

— Non, murmura Lexa dans le noir, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait !

_— **Peut-on réellement se fier à la parole d'une femme comme elle, celle d'une... professionnelle ? **_Reprit son esprit.

— Tais-toi !

L'allusion à son ancien métier lui déplaisait foncièrement, mais il avait malheureusement fait mouche.

Costia avait-elle une seule fois été sincère avec elle ? Et si révéler son passé n'avait été qu'une ruse pour mieux l'amadouer, pour la faire tomber amoureuse d'elle ?

Et si...

Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi la pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi ressentir de la douleur pour une femme qui n'en valait pas la peine ?

_—** Exactement, **_confirma sa propre voix dans sa tête.**_ Elle ne t'aimait pas... et après tout quelle meilleur façon de te venger que de l'oublier et de partager les draps de Clarke ?_**

— Clarke ne mérite pas de subir la même chose que moi, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, ce serait monstrueux.

_— **C'est la porteuse... Elle s'en remettra facilement et de toute façon, elle n'apprendra jamais le véritable but de ta présence...**_

— Et si Raven revenait ?

_— **Emmène Clarke dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas si loin, si elle veut de toi, elle te suivra...**_

— Si elle veut de moi...

_— **Luna a tort, tu le sais très bien, tu as déjà surpris quelques regards de Clarke sur toi à Elrach...**_

Lexa chercha dans sa mémoire la preuve de ce que lui affirmait son esprit, mais n'en trouva pas.

Et si...

_—** Arrête avec tes « et si... » ! Tu es la princesse du royaume de l'eau, Lexa d'Azgueda, alors cesse de jouer les indécises et vas-y !**_

Cette dernière remarque eut raison de ses doutes. Elle inspira profondément et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Clarke lui plaisait et elle avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, d'oublier ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, celui de Costia.

Quand Clarke lui ouvrit la porte, la princesse distingua les courbes de sa poitrine que le col en V défait laisser deviner. La porteuse, trop étonnée de sa présence, ne se couvrit pas, sans doute n'avait-elle pas capté les yeux verts, qui l'espace d'un instant s'étaient posés sur son corsage, augmentant l'envie chez Lexa de réussir à l'attirer dans son lit.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu as demandé à me voir Clarke ? Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

La porteuse haussa une deuxième fois les sourcils et répondit :

_— J'avais des questions à te poser pour la cérémonie, mais cela pourra attendre demain..._

Lexa poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre.

— Maintenant que je suis là, autant en finir, dis-moi.

Clarke referma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci en fixant Lexa. La porteuse l'observa un petit moment, voyant Lexa s'impatienter qu'elle n'entame pas la conversation, puis se rapprocha d'elle.

_— Que s'est-il passé, Lexa ? _Demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'avait suffisamment épiée au cours des cinq dernières années pour reconnaître ses expressions. De plus, la magie qui coulait dans ses veines lui criait que la princesse venait de vivre un drame qui l'avait bouleversée.

_— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si malheureuse ? _Ajouta-t-elle en marchant dans sa direction.

— J'ai perdu ma mère, répondit froidement Lexa, dont le regard plein de compassion de Clarke sur elle, avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur ses rambardes intérieures.

_— Non, c'est autre chose_, pensa tout haut Clarke, _c'est..._ Elle ouvrit grandement les yeux en continuant. _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Costia, c'est ça ?_

À l'instant même où le prénom de Costia fut prononcé, Clarke sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Le visage de Lexa afficha de l'étonnement puis une colère sauvage en s'approchant d'elle. La princesse de l'eau la poussa violemment contre un mur et dégaina un poignard qu'elle maintint sous la gorge de la porteuse.

Clarke tressaillit en sentant la lame sous son menton.

— Qui t'a parlé de Costia ? Grinça Lexa.

Clarke, la première frayeur passée, se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait plus peur. Pourquoi, alors que le métal froid contre sa gorge annonçait désagréablement une blessure mortelle, du moins, si elle ne trouvait pas les mots adéquates pour calmer Lexa, ne la troublait pas ? Devant le calme qui l'habitait, Clarke se demanda furtivement si les pierres de connexions marcheraient puis espéra que ce ne serait pas le cas, Lexa était inoffensive et ne cherchait juste qu'à l'effrayer.

Parce qu'au plus profond d'elle, Clarke savait que Lexa ne lui ferait aucun mal.

La lame entama légèrement sa peau, pendant que Lexa se rapprochait de son visage et qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, reprenait d'une voix emplie d'une colère contenue :

— Réponds...

_— Lexa, tiens-tu réellement à blesser la porteuse de la Flamme ? As-tu idée des conséquences que cela engendrerait ?_

— Je me fiche des conséquences...

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus et Clarke ferma les yeux pour chasser la douleur dans son cou en soufflant :

_— C'est toi qui m'en a parlé, Lexa, il y a trois ans..._

— Tu mens !

Clarke rouvrit les paupières et regarda la princesse toujours aussi furieuse, en confessant, touchée par la peine visible au-delà de la rage dans les yeux verts.

_— Je suis la fille d'une oracle et la porteuse de la Flamme... Le mensonge ne fait pas parti de moi. Tu m'as parlé de Costia, sauf que tu ne t'en souviens pas._

Elle sentit la pression de la lame faiblir et Lexa fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs une quelconque conversation avec Clarke sur Costia. Elle devait s'en souvenir, obligatoirement ! Se dit-elle. Échouant à retrouver ce qui lui avait été enlevé, mais convaincue que Clarke lui disait la vérité, elle reporta son attention sur la porteuse et demanda :

— Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

Clarke soupira :

_— Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire..._

Voyant que la réponse ne satisferait pas la princesse de l'eau, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

_— À__ cause d'Anya ! Il ne fallait pas que tu te souviennes d'Anya et de tout ce qui était lié à elle. Notre conversation a eu lieu après un cours qu'elle nous avait donné !_

La lame s'écarta de sa gorge, mais Lexa, elle, resta à sa place.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Quel rapport avec Anya ? Elle a été bannie...

_— Justement ! Où crois-tu qu'elle s'est cachée toutes ses années ?_

Lexa cligna des paupières.

— C'est impossible ! Je l'aurais su ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Clarke soupira.

_— Tu le savais... Simplement, tu l'oublies chaque fois que tu reviens à Azgueda... Pour ne pas la mettre en danger, le grand prêtre a décidé de te priver d'une partie de ta mémoire..._

Clarke se détourna du regard qui reprenait la dureté précédente.

_— Je suis désolée, Lexa..._

— Je ne l'aurais jamais trahie, dit-elle avec conviction.

_— Dante n'avait pas peur de ta parole, mais de ta famille, de ta mère, de ce dont elle était capable de te faire pour retrouver la chamane..._

Lexa ouvrit légèrement la bouche à cet aveu et recula.

— Pourquoi, personne n'est capable de me faire confiance ? Même face à la perversité de ma mère, je n'aurais pas failli à ma parole... Personne ne comprendra donc jamais que je ne suis pas comme eux ?! Lâcha-t-elle malgré elle, les yeux brillants...

Clarke sentit tout le désespoir qui envahissait la jeune femme de l'eau et la rejoignit en une enjambée. Elle attrapa doucement le visage qui n'osait la regarder et écrasa du pouce une larme qui s'échappait des yeux de Lexa.

_— Nous ne doutons pas de toi, Lexa, mais le monde abrite des êtres qui ne reculeraient devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Nous voulions protéger Anya et te protéger toi. Lorsque j'ai su ce qu'avait fait Dante, j'ai été si soulagée... Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, je ne..._

Lexa releva la tête vers la porteuse qui se mordait la lèvre et s'insultait mentalement. Pourquoi Lexa était-elle celle qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, celles qui l'amenait toujours à trop en dire ? Pourquoi face à sa douleur n'avait-elle pas été en mesure de la réconforter autrement qu'en lui dévoilant ce qu'elle s'obligeait à ne pas lui dire depuis plus de trois ans ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le même comportement que dans la grotte ?

Elle retint sa respiration en sentant Lexa plus proche d'elle tout d'un coup. La princesse de l'eau paraissait songeuse, tiraillée intérieurement sur la marche à suivre en scrutant les traits du visage de Clarke devant elle. Finalement, elle posa la question qui la taraudait :

— Est-ce que je t'ai oublié toi aussi ?

_— Lexa..._

La princesse avança à nouveau et Clarke recula, retrouvant sa place contre le mur, ne voulant pas croiser le regard scrutateur à la recherche d'une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

— Est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de... _nous_ ? Continua la voix plus douce de Lexa.

_— S'il te plait... ne fais pas ça..._, la supplia presque Clarke.

Lexa ouvrit très légèrement la bouche.

L'attitude de Clarke à son égard lui criait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Et si...

Et si, la rumeur sur la fille de la terre avec laquelle Clarke était intime n'était qu'un leurre dans son esprit, s'il s'agissait en fait d'une fille de l'eau... d'elle même ? Se dit-elle.

— Clarke...

La porteuse gardait les yeux baissés, Lexa y vit une nouvelle garantie de ce qu'elle soupçonnait et se pencha vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que la voix de Raven annonçait :

— L'esprit de Luna m'a oublié, mais pas son corps et...

La gardienne s'arrêta de parler devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Lexa plaquant une Clarke contre le mur et malheureusement, une fois encore, son odorat mit en avant ce qui se passait dans les corps à quelques mètres et elle maugréa :

— Putains de pouvoirs...

Lexa s'écarta de Clarke et répéta incrédule :

— Luna t'a oublié... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Toi et Luna ?

Clarke la dépassa et marcha vers Raven.

— _Tu devrais aller chercher Dante..._

Raven jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse de l'eau, abordant un masque impassible qui annonçait qu'elle ne quitterait pas la chambre sans une explication et expira :

— J'y vais.

.

* * *

.

Dante retournait à sa chambre après avoir rendu ses souvenirs à Lexa...

Lui qui craignait la métamorphe noire se retrouvait dans le pétrin à cause de la porteuse de la Flamme elle-même. Heureusement que Lexa avait fini par comprendre l'importance de son sort sur elle et Luna, et que la présence d'Anya l'avait apaisée.

Il se faisait vieux et en avait marre de gérer des adolescents incapables de tenir leur langue...

— Maintenant, tu comprends, renchérit la voix d'Anya alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leur chambre.

— Anya, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît.

La chamane se renfrogna mais resta silencieuse.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux devant le feu.

— Vivement que nous retournions à Elrach...

— Entourés de tous ces adolescents ?

Il ignora sa remarque et se massa les tempes.

— Elle ne viendra pas, affirma Anya.

— Nous n'en sommes pas sûres...

— Moi si. Elle est intelligente et patiente, elle attendra le bon moment pour s'occuper de Raven et ce ne sera pas demain, pas en votre présence... Elle te craint.

Anya esquissa un sourire.

— Nous te craignons tous...

— C'est une métamorphe noire dont nous ignorons l'étendue des pouvoirs...

— Oui, mais nous sommes encore en train de découvrir ceux de la fidèle et cette dernière année risque de nous surprendre énormément.

Dante acquiesça à la remarque d'Anya qui fixait les flammes, debout les bras croisés et qui marmonna :

— Pourquoi Becca n'a pas récupéré Raven à Xas, pourquoi attendre ?

— …

— Les pouvoirs de Raven ne seront complets qu'à partir de ses vingt ans. Sa magie n'évoluera plus après cette date...

Tu oublies que Beca, à l'instar de Raven, est la dernière de son espèce, mais qu'elle bénéficie pas du même soutient que la métamorphe blanche, expliqua Dante. Et cependant, l'enlever avant aurait permis de la faire basculer de son côté de manière bien plus simple.

— Peut-être a-t-elle envie de jouer ? Avança Anya en haussant les épaules. Peut-être veut-elle que Raven résiste, ainsi dans son esprit sa victoire n'en sera que plus belle ? Elle aime manipuler les gens, non ? Avoir devant elle un véritable défi est plus... jouissif.

— Peut-être... Penses-tu qu'elle puisse gagner ?

Anya inspira et expira puis répondit :

— Cela dépendra sûrement des plans des Dieux, mais je suis sûre d'une chose... Raven se battra...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume du feu...

Cette pensée lui avait sauté à la figure dès son entrée sur ces terres.

Abby assise dans le carrosse qui la menait à Polis était songeuse.

Elle n'était pas une grande voyageuse. Du temps de son père, sous son rôle d'ambassadrice et d'apprentie oracle, elle avait parfois traversé les pays entourant Elrach, rencontrant les monarques des différents royaumes, les princes et princesses ainsi que les prêtres de l'époque.

Or, tout avait basculé à la mort de sa sœur.

Elle savait que Marcus aurait dû occuper sa place aujourd'hui, qu'en tant que reine, elle se devait de rester à Xas, excepté qu'elle avait envie de revoir cette citée, qu'elle savait qu'elle était une grande diplomate et bonne négociatrice, et que le prêtre du feu, Cage Alexander, – dont la réputation de « libertin incurable » auprès des femmes et parfois des hommes n'était plus à faire – se montrerait certainement plus sensible à ses _arguments_ qu'à ceux du prêtre de l'air.

La reine sentait que Marcus n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de « compromis » de la part de son homonyme du feu.

Elle non plus.

Cependant, et même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Abby se doutait qu'elle pourrait le persuader de leur vendre le métal dont ils avaient besoin à bon prix, sans qu'elle n'ait à lui payer autrement qu'avec l'or de Xas. Elle l'avait prévenu de sa visite et il avait accepté de la rencontrer.

Elle voulait aussi en profiter pour revoir la reine Aurora, une amie qu'elle avait délaissée lors de son accès au trône, qu'elle avait revu neuf ans plus tôt pendant la cérémonie de la flamme et à qui elle avait promis des visites plus fréquentes.

Une parole qu'elle n'avait pas honorée.

La reine du feu lui avait envoyé une lettre à la mort de Jake, un mot qui l'avait touchée. Aurora n'avait pas fait le déplacement, lui demandant pardon pour cette faute, lui précisant qu'elle était malade depuis quelques temps, qu'un mal – sous-entendu psychologique – la rongeait insidieusement, empêchant toute tentative de voyage de sa part.

Abby avait donc décidé d'être celle qui viendrait à elle.

Anya resterait encore à Elrach pour la prochaine année avec ses deux filles, et, maintenant que son bannissement était levé, la chamane pourrait sans doute s'octroyer quelques jours par mois pour venir la voir. Malgré ça, Abby avait besoin de changer d'air, d'une autre source de distraction.

Son royaume, sous la garde de John et Marcus, pouvait souffrir d'une semaine d'absence de sa reine, « une hérésie » qu'elle acceptait enfin après plusieurs années de règne.

Le martellement des sabots à l'avant du carrosse, la ramena sur le chemin cahoteux qui la conduisait à la capitale et le sentiment d'oppression qui flottait dans l'air la prit à nouveau à la gorge.

Quelle différence avec Xas ! Elle déplaça légèrement le rideau rouge qui lui dissimulait le paysage et distingua les collines qui entouraient la cité à pierre noire à travers la vitre.

Cette émotion dérangeante associée à cette ville, différait de celle de son souvenir. Polis, la capitale rouge et noire dont elle se rappelait, sentait le feu de bois, résonnait de coups de marteaux et cette pierre si foncée apportait un charme au mystère qui entourait le chef-lieu du feu.

Elle remit le rideau en place en se disant qu'à cet instant, la mort se dégageait de la capitale, que la vision éclaire d'une ville en ruines, apparue devant ses yeux, illustrait bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

Abby regrettait ce que le couple royale était devenu à la mort de leur fille aînée. Il n'avait pas pu surmonter cette tragédie... Mais aurait-elle réussie, elle, si Clarke et Raven l'avaient quittée ?

Sans doute que non.

Aurora et Carolus s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, et ne supportaient plus les visites qu'ils appréciaient auparavant.

Elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir concernant la reine du feu, persuadée de ne pas voir le roi, encore et toujours en campagne avec son fils depuis plusieurs années.

« Le détendeur » d'une paix qu'il devait rétablir au sein de son propre royaume.

S'agissait-il d'une entente réelle sur ses terres ou un joug de terreur ? Se demanda-t-elle brièvement.

Des bruits circulaient sur la violence des méthodes du jeune prince Bellamy...

Indra et elle-même se retrouvaient parfois face à des habitants du feu qui leur demandaient asile.

C'était aussi une autre des raisons de sa présence ici, parler du commencement de la fuite d'un peuple à sa reine. Un sujet délicat et épineux.

Comment faire comprendre à Aurora que son propre fils séparait ses habitants, qu'il ne les unifiait pas, ou alors sous le voile de la peur et de la cruauté ?

Peut-être pourrait-elle faire quelque chose ? Les histoires qu'elle avait entendues ne lui plaisaient pas et si Clarke s'était permise certains comportements du prince du feu... Elle l'aurait elle-même punie et chassée de ses terres.

Un roi ou même un prince ne pouvait pas tout oser sous prétexte qu'il était le chef des habitants de son royaume.

L'attelage ralentit, passa sur le pont levis et pénétra dans la cours du château.

Abby en sortit et tourna la tête vers la droite du bâtiment.

Au-delà de la pierre noire, Polis aimait allier le fer et la verrerie, un mariage étrange.

À côté du château imposant se dressaient quelques petites battisses construites à l'aide de cette union étonnante. Tels des gardes fragiles aux squelettes apparent, les maisonnettes – souvent des réserves, des entrepôts d'armes et d'acier fabriqués dans les forges, stockés là, dans la partie la plus sûre de la ville en attendant leur départ de Polis – entouraient la demeure royale, la protégeant de leur verre si fragile et gracile.

La reine trouvait ce mélange de constructions déroutant, mais non choquant et même assez beau. Voir l'armature d'un bâtiment grâce à cette verrerie omniprésente avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Elle se demanda ce que cela donnerait sous le soleil de plomb de Xas et vit arriver une femme en rouge qui lui souriait avec sympathie.

Avec sympathie ? Pas tant que ça.

Abby regarda de plus près et discerna une hypocrisie assez bien dissimulée chez celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

— Reine Abby, la salua-t-elle. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Lorelei Tsing, prêtresse intérimaire du royaume du feu, lorsque le maître Alexander ne se trouve pas à Polis...

La reine hocha la tête et resta silencieuse.

Tsing ne parut pas vraiment surprise par sa réserve et l'invita à la suivre.

— S'il vous plaît, la reine et la princesse vous attendent...

Abby se douta que, vu le froid qui l'encerclait, Aurora et Octavia avaient jugé préférable de l'attendre à l'intérieur et de lui envoyer la jeune prêtresse. Elle ne leur en voulut pas. Venant d'un pays chaud, la seule sortie du carrosse avait suffi à la frigorifier.

Elle s'engouffra dans le hall à la suite de Lorelei et aperçut ses hôtes.

Le choc fut brutal.

Comment Aurora avait-elle pu décliner de la sorte ? L'éloignement et particulièrement le dernier souvenir d'Abby accentuèrent dans son esprit la décadence dont souffrait la reine du feu.

Devenue maigre, abordant des cheveux filasse, et un teint cireux, la reine, dont les yeux, autrefois si séduisants, ne ressemblaient plus à une monarque. Ses iris viraient vers un marron boueux qui venait d'on sait où, et son visage, si changé, abritait des rides profondes marquant les contours de sa bouche, ne paraissant que vaguement soutenu par un corps déjà voûté, accentuant sa silhouette qui se ratatinait.

La mort planait autour d'une ancienne beauté qui jadis la repoussait d'un regard plein de malice.

Abby comprit que Polis n'était plus que l'image d'une reine à l'agonie, une femme qui survivait et s'accrochait à ses dernières années.

Il était trop tard, le point de non retour avait été atteint.

Il s'agissait là d'une pensée dure, d'un manque d'espoir affligeant, mais d'une certitude qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Une femme qui avait été son amie, n'était aujourd'hui qu'un être en sursis.

Cela l'attrista.

Elle remarqua Octavia à ses côtés si fraîche, si belle, possédant les yeux plein de vie de sa mère, un regard dans lequel teintait cependant une tristesse à faire peur et une crainte étrange.

Abby se demanda si le prince y était pour quelque chose, à moins que la coupable ne fut cette prêtresse qui suintait un pouvoir malsain et paraissait trouver la princesse à son goût.

La voix d'Aurora, un murmure auquel s'accrocha désespérément Abby pour en comprendre chaque mot, lui parvint des tréfonds du corps qui lui faisait face.

— Abby, tu n'as pas changé...

Son prénom au son si différent dans cette bouche malade, la fit tressaillir. Elle cacha son frisson, afficha un sourire ému et s'approcha d'elle.

— Aurora, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle en saisissant ses mains décharnées. Son visage n'exprimant aucune surprise ou dégoût au contact de la peau glacée de la reine de Polis.

— Je suis heureuse de te revoir Abby, répondit Aurora.

La reine du feu, sincèrement ravie de revoir une ancienne amie, regrettait à cet instant, leurs années à Elrach, une époque loin des soucis, de la lourde tâche de gouverner, cinq ans de joie à l'écart du monde.

Abby, remarquant le léger éclat réapparu dans le regard d'Aurora, n'hésita plus, et la prit dans ses bras. La reine du feu serra la reine de l'air comme si les années précédentes n'avaient pas existé, que leur éloignement ne comptait plus.

Bien qu'Anya ait pris une place importante aux côtés d'Abby, son attachement à la princesse du feu avait toujours été présent et sans la mort de sa sœur, elle aurait voyagé plus souvent en direction de Polis, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu exécuter avec Clarke ou Jake.

Contre le corps étroit d'Aurora, Abby se demanda si en tant qu'Oracle elle se serait mariée. Généralement celle qui proclamait la parole des Dieux sur terre restait célibataire, voir vierge toute sa vie.

Non, se dit-elle, elle se serait mariée.

Le passé et ses questionnements resurgissaient dans une étreinte émouvante entre deux femmes que le destin n'avait pas épargné.

Elles se séparèrent l'œil brillant et Abby se tourna vers la princesse.

— Princesse Octavia, votre beauté s'affirme d'année en année...

Octavia baissa timidement la tête et Aurora proposa à Abby de se reposer dans une chambre préparée à son attention en attendant le dîner et précisa que – comme elle s'en était doutée – Carolus et Bellamy ne viendraient pas, toujours occupés dans la région de Pasargades. Le même lieu qui leur donnait tant de fil à retordre après toutes ces années.

Abby accepta et suivit Lorelei qui la conduit au premier étage. Sur le pas de la porte la reine se retourna vers la jeune femme et demanda :

— Le prêtre Cage ne sera pas présent pendant mon séjour ? Je dois m'entretenir avec lui du métal que nous voudrions vous acheter.

Tsing parut réfléchir et répondit :

— Je ne sais pas s'il pourra se libérer, néanmoins reine Abby, comme je vous l'ai dit, en son absence je suis en mesure de m'occuper du domaine dont il est responsable, quel qu'il soit.

Abby se contenta de hocher la tête poliment et rentra dans la pièce, déçue de ne pas rencontrer l'homme qui d'après les dires partageait la couche d'Aurora et celle de bien d'autres.

Un homme rusé et dangereux. Un homme absent aujourd'hui et dont, encore une fois vu sa réputation, les Dieux la protégeaient peut-être...

.

* * *

.

Le dîner avait plutôt bien commencé. Aurora semblait plus énergique depuis l'arrivée de son amie et sa fille prenait visiblement plaisir à voir sa mère ainsi, se délectant des souvenirs évoqués par les deux reines pendant le repas.

Le dessert n'était pas encore entamé quand ils apparurent.

Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, deux hommes portant visiblement un troisième aux blessures graves se matérialisèrent dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Abby pour comprendre qui ils étaient.

L'homme en rouge qui allongeait délicatement le blessé ne pouvait être que Cage. Elle reconnut Bellamy penché sur Carolus qui perdait beaucoup de sang.

La reine et Octavia se précipitèrent vers eux et Cage les arrêta d'un geste. Une expression grave sur le visage, il s'inclina vers la reine du feu en murmurant :

— Je suis désolé, reine Aurora, je n'ai rien pu faire, le roi a été lâchement attaqué dans une embuscade... Je crains que vous ne deviez lui faire vos adieux dans cette pièce, le transporter ailleurs une nouvelle fois l'achèverait...

Abby, un peu plus loin, assistait impuissante à la scène, à la mort du roi du royaume du feu.

Cage et Bellamy gardaient la tête baissée pendant qu'Aurora et Octavia, près de l'homme mourant lui chuchotaient des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas.

Elle sortit de la pièce le plus discrètement possible ne voulant pas être présente, préférant s'éloigner du tableau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, au drame d'une famille dont l'intimité n'était pas la sienne.

La reine de l'air, debout devant une cheminée d'une autre salle, entendit la plainte d'Aurora. Carolus avait été un mari attentionné et même si leur union s'était dégradée au fil du temps Abby savait que son épouse l'aimait toujours.

Il la fit sursauter, n'ayant pas perçut le bruit de ses pas.

— J'apprécie la discrétion dont vous avez fait preuve, dit-il d'une voix douce en se positionnant à ses côtés, et je suis certain que la reine, le prince et la princesse vous en saurons également gré.

Abby tourna la tête pour fixer l'homme qui la regardait d'un air tranquille. Assez beau, dégageant une assurance étonnante, il continuait à aborder cet air triste qui adoucissait son regard.

— Nous n'avons pas notre place parmi eux en cette heure sombre. Le roi Carolus vient de mourir et la famille royale, ainsi que son peuple se voit privé d'un homme juste et droit. D'un monarque qui nous manquera à tous...

Abby le regardait intensément pendant ce petit discours. Lui qui partageait la couche de la reine, souffrait véritablement de la perte d'un homme de qui il prenait régulièrement la place auprès d'Aurora. Elle s'interrogea sur Carolus qui venait de s'en aller. Avait-il été au courant de leur liaison ? Peut-être n'ignorait-il pas les rumeurs qui couraient, peut-être les avait-il accepté ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête. L'homme plus grand qu'elle, à quelques pas à peine, restait immobile et Abby ressentait toute la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Une force d'une familiarité dérangeante et troublante s'emparait d'elle alors qu'il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Il brisa finalement cette connexion qui chamboulait anormalement Abby et s'intéressa au feu. Permettant à la reine de chasser ce qui montait en elle, d'inspirer profondément et de se calmer.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été malade... et que vous souffriez toujours de fièvres...

Abby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant son regard s'accrocher aux flammes, imitant le prêtre, et répondit presque malgré elle.

— Les fièvres ont disparu depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Je suis totalement guérie...

— J'en suis ravi, dit-il simplement.

Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et déclara :

— Je pense que vous comprendrez, qu'au vu des événements de ce soir, la raison de votre visite doit être repoussée... Il est préférable que vous rentriez rapidement à Xas... Je vais vous faire préparer un moyen de transport et une escouade qui vous ramènera à la frontière... À propos du contrat dont vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi... Il vaudrait mieux que vous m'envoyez une lettre exprimant vos besoins... Je vous promets de la lire avec soin et de réfléchir à votre proposition...

Sa voix restait douce, mais son ton était sans appel, il soupira, son corps exprimant l'abattement qu'il ressentait, puis reprit :

— J'ai peur que cette tragédie n'emporte la reine vers des contrées dans son esprits d'où elle ne reviendra plus... Depuis plusieurs années, Carolus et moi essayons de la maintenir dans notre monde, mais...

Il se passa la main sur les yeux, exténué.

— Il est certain que ce soir, elle ne sera pas en état de vous dire au-revoir...

Abby acquiesça. Il avait raison, le même diagnostique lui avait traversé l'esprit. Remarquant que le prêtre essuyait discrètement des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit, Abby se dit que Cage n'était peut-être pas l'homme aussi dur, cruel et dangereux dont on lui avait parlé.

.

De Polis, elle n'avait rien vu, du palais, pas grand chose de plus. Abby repartait dans la nuit. Elle avait salué la princesse, qui l'avait remerciée d'être venue, n'avait pas pu voir la reine, accablée à l'étage, qui avait certainement oublié sa présence, puis avait vaguement salué le prince Bellamy dont la rage face à mort de son père lui avait froid dans le dos et s'était installée dans la voiture qui la rapprocherait de Xas.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle réalisa qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus Aurora et que même si elle avait tenue sa promesse, qu'elle était revenue la voir, leur amitié n'existerait plus.

Devant ce nouveau coup du sort Aurora ne tarderait pas à rejoindre Carolus. Dans le meilleur des cas, la reine tiendrait encore un an, puis son corps la lâcherait si son esprit ne l'emportait pas avant.

En attendant, Bellamy allait certainement devenir le roi et des temps difficiles s'annonceraient pour le royaume du feu...

.

* * *

.

Son père était mort...

Octavia au chevet de sa mère, tenait la main froide d'une reine dont le regard commençait à se familiariser avec les méandres qui l'emprisonneraient dans son esprit et ne la voyait même plus, en tout cas pas en cet instant.

La princesse savait qu'Aurora n'était pas encore perdue, qu'un sursaut la forcerait encore à vivre et à gouverner, mais combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement ?

Combien de temps avant que son frère ne devienne roi ?

Bellamy avait exprimé le souhait de venger son père, de repartir le plus vite possible pour retrouver le coupable qu'il avait reconnu — un homme qu'il croyait être mort — pour le tuer de ses propres mains et Cage l'accompagnerait.

Les funérailles auraient lieu le lendemain et leur départ se ferait dans la foulée.

Octavia, elle, resterait encore une semaine à Polis auprès de sa mère puis repartirait pour Elrach, sa dernière année dans un lieu qui la protégerait encore un peu des horreurs du monde.

Un lieu où elle pourrait pleurer son père.

Un homme qui, certes, ces dernières années lui avait paru si étranger, mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins l'homme qui l'avait élevée et peuplé son enfance de moments heureux, de joies partagées avec son frère et sa sœur.

L'aube ne tarderait pas, sa mère s'était enfin endormie et Octavia regagnait sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, voulant profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant la cérémonie et se figea en l'apercevant près de la fenêtre.

Son frère...

Octavia distingua ses traits dans la pénombre dont seul le feu de la cheminée apportait une lueur tamisée dans la pièce sombre.

Il paraissait si perdu lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

— O'...

Son surnom, celui qu'il lui avait donné le jour de ses dix ans pour plaisanter et qui était resté, celui qu'il utilisait pour la rassurer, celui attaché à son grand frère.

Le prince pleurait presque et le regard dur qu'il avait maintenu auprès du corps de son père avait disparu. Ne se dressait devant elle que le jeune frère des années passées, celui d'avant la mort d'Astra, d'avant son séjour à Elrach, celui qu'elle espérait tant retrouver.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et s'avança vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, pleurant la mort de Carolus et la déchéance de leur famille, les années de deuil qu'ils vivaient depuis le décès de leur sœur, se retrouvant enfin dans une étreinte malhabile.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux, faisant revenir la princesse brutalement dans la pièce. Elle sentit qu'il frottait légèrement son bassin contre elle, qu'il retenait un gémissement dans sa gorge et se pétrifia. Le prince brisa assez vite leur étreinte avant qu'elle ne bouge ou le repousse, soutint son regard et murmura :

— Merci, O' de veiller sur mère pendant mon absence, merci d'être là...

Il sortit de la pièce sans plus d'explications.

La princesse soupira de soulagement. Elle avait craint qu'il n'exécute un geste à son encontre qui aurait été déplacé. Il s'était retenu et peut-être qu'il ne tenterait finalement rien. Elle essaya de se convaincre de cette dernière pensée, que ce qui le préoccupait quelques années auparavant ne referait plus surface et qu'il ne ressentirait plus le désir que ses yeux avaient révélé en se posant sur elle quand il l'observait cinq ans plus tôt.

Alors qu'il la tenait contre elle et qu'il la regardait, elle n'avait plus distingué cette lueur d'envie dans son regard. Un point agréable, du moins l'aurait-il été, si le frottement dont il l'avait gratifiée n'avait révélé autre chose. La raideur qu'elle avait senti contre son propre sexe prouvait qu'il était excité par elle.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait.

Cette absence de réaction face à son désir– qu'elle soupçonnait dominant et sûrement violent chez lui dans son besoin de se satisfaire, au point de ne pas prendre en compte son avis à elle – , ce mouvement, ce geste, qu'elle aurait pu rejeter avec effroi et dégoût, ne s'était pas manifesté.

Le prince gardait emprisonné cette pulsion en lui jusqu'à la faire presque douter de son existence, ce qui la terrifiait.

Car si elle n'avait pas décelé cette tumescence entre eux, elle l'aurait cru redevenu comme avant.

Bellamy contrôlait encore pour le moment une envie certaine qui le tenaillait, et dont le corps même à défaut du visage ou du regard, le trompait aux yeux de celle qu'il désirait...

Mais qu'adviendrait-il quand il ne se retiendrait plus ?

Cet épisode scella définitivement dans l'esprit d'Octavia son envie de fuir son royaume à la fin de sa dernière année d'Elrach.

Il lui restait deux semaines pour persuader sa mère que son départ de Polis était nécessaire.

Elle ferma sa porte à double tours et ne trouva pas le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur l'avertisse qu'on l'attendait pour les funérailles.

.

* * *

.

Comme elle l'avait pressentie, Aurora tenta de surmonter la perte de son époux.

La présence de sa fille à ses côtés l'aidait dans son rétablissement et Octavia ne la quittait plus.

Le dernier jour, la veille de son retour à Elrach, après avoir tourné et retourné l'idée dans sa tête, la princesse avertit sa mère de son désir de devenir ambassadrice du royaume du feu.

Aurora resta de marbre à cette nouvelle puis ses traits se fissurèrent.

— Cela signifierait que tu serais loin de Polis... Loin de moi...

Octavia détourna le regard et répondit, coupable devant la tristesse de sa mère.

— Ne faut-il pas que quelqu'un puisse louer le royaume du feu, venter notre grand pays auprès des autres ? Maintenant que la clause dans le testament de père vous désigne comme la reine gouvernante du royaume ? Nous savons toutes deux que Bellamy ne deviendra roi qu'à mon retour d'Elrach, alors peut-être sera-t-il nécessaire de faire briller notre monde au-dehors ? Peut-être est-ce là mon rôle ?

Sa mère répondit par une autre question :

— Carolus ne nous a-t-il pas prouvé par cette dernière demande, qu'il voulait que tu restes à Polis, que notre famille soit réuni ? Dans ce cas pourquoi devrais-tu endosser le rôle d'une ambassadrice ?

— Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui possède la magie, tenta-t-elle, et c'est mon cas...

— C'est vrai, mais cette tâche pourrait revenir à Tsing, lors du retour de ton frère et Cage... Leur campagne ne sera plus très longue, il trouvera cet « unificateur » qui nous mène la vie si dure depuis des années, qui m'a pris Carolus...

Octavia détourna le regard, sentant les larmes monter, déglutit pour les chasser et décida de répondre à la proposition de sa mère plutôt que de penser à la mort de son père. Heureuse néanmoins que cette décision inattendue la protège encore pour un an de son frère.

— Mais qui de mieux placé qu'un membre de la famille royale pourrait parler de la beauté de Polis, qui... ?

— Ton frère aura besoin de toi à ma mort, trancha Aurora. Toi seule pourra le consoler. Il est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît et tu devras le soutenir avec ferveur.

Le sang d'Octavia se glaça.

La princesse avait émis des doutes auprès de sa mère quelques années plus tôt, des soupçons à propos de son frère et de sa façon de la regarder, qu'Aurora avait écarté d'une main désinvolte. Cependant, sa réponse à sa demande pouvaient paraître si ambiguë. Elle essaya de déceler sur son visage ce qu'elle craignait, peut-être que sa mère avait fini par penser que le rapprochement du futur roi et de la princesse serait « naturel », qu'ainsi leur sang « pur », comme elle aimait l'appeler, ne se mélangerait pas, ne serait pas souillé si ses enfants restaient... soudés.

Elle expira intérieurement. Non, sa mère n'en était pas arrivée à cette infamie.

Néanmoins, la princesse n'obtiendrait pas son approbation pour sa fuite déguisée.

.

À la nuit tombée, Octavia était sortie. Assise sur les hauteurs de Tell, elle observait Polis, malheureuse de ce que lui réservait l'avenir.

Elle entendit les pas derrière elle et se retourna.

Il était là et la regardait tendrement.

— Octavia... J'ai appris pour ton père, je suis désolé, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

La princesse l'avait attendu pendant sa dernière semaine à Polis, s'était demandée s'il viendrait, si leur nuit ensemble un an plus tôt n'avait été qu'un rêve, si le prince de la terre n'avait pas simplement – comme elle le craignait devant son absence jour après jour – profité de sa vulnérabilité l'été précédent.

Elle était si heureuse de s'être trompée.

— Lincoln, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en se levant.

Il la rejoignit et l'enlaça.

— Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, murmura-t-il à son oreille, pardonne-moi.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le serra plus fortement.

.

Octavia, les yeux fermés, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier, le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge lui parut trop bruyant et elle ouvrit les yeux à l'affût d'un pas, écoutant les bruits venant du corridor puis étouffa un cri de surprise quand la bouche de Lincoln, qui embrassait son corps quelques instants auparavant, se posa entre ses cuisses.

Elle mordit son poing pour ne pas trahir le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Octavia l'avait ramené au château en catimini et ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne.

La corps de la princesse s'arqua pendant qu'il la maintenait fermement contre ses lèvres et elle tendit la main, dans un réflexe incontrôlé, vers la tête de l'homme qui continuait à l'emmener vers une jouissance certaine.

Au lieu du crâne qu'elle s'attendait à sentir sous sa paume, ses doigts rencontrèrent des boucles soyeuses.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa soudainement.

L'homme, toujours aussi occupé, ne ressemblait plus à Lincoln, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs qui la regardaient presque avec amusement en redoublant d'efforts, l'effrayèrent.

Le prince du feu avait pris la place du prince de la terre.

Octavia se dégagea furieusement de lui.

Il l'observa sans comprendre.

— Octavia ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Ne m'approche pas ! Dit-elle prise de panique.

Elle ferma durement les yeux et les rouvrit pour faire face à l'expression incrédule de Lincoln à genoux sur le lit, entièrement nu, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

— Octavia ?

La princesse se précipita dans ses bras.

— Serre-moi, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots, serre-moi fort.

Il s'exécuta. Elle finit par se calmer et remarqua son désir remonter en elle contre le corps chaud qui l'enveloppait.

Elle l'embrassa et se laissa étendre sur le lit. Lorsqu'il voulut reprendre là où il s'était interrompu, Octavia l'attira contre elle, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien, continuant à l'embrasser.

Il comprit ce qu'elle désirait, écarta doucement ses jambes et entra en elle.

Elle n'osait plus fermer les yeux. À chaque coup de reins de la part de Lincoln, elle luttait pour ne pas pencher la tête en arrière et se laisser aller. Il brisa leur contact visuel en l'embrassant dans le cou, déclenchant l'abaissement des paupières de la jeune femme.

Elle commençait à chavirer, et posa sa main sur la nuque de l'homme qui la pénétrait. Elle le sentit jouir en elle alors que raisonnait à son oreille :

— O'...

Prononcé par une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Lincoln, suivi d'un râle de plaisir qu'elle tenta vainement de ne pas entendre pendant qu'elle perdait elle-même pied entre les bras qui lui rappelaient désespéramment ceux d'une autre personne.

En reprenant sa respiration, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, craignant de le voir à nouveau, Octavia se demanda si Cage n'avait pas finalement réussi, si elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Leur dernière année à Elrach...

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de la cérémonie, du couronnement de roi Roan.

Le peuple de l'eau devrait faire avec, pensa Anya assise sur chaise dans la grotte. Elle aussi devrait faire avec l'homme connu pour sa brutalité et son manque de neurones, car il était son roi, et celui qui l'avait libérée – peut-être contre son gré au vu des pouvoirs de Dante, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance – ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle pouvait à nouveau quitter Elrach en tant qu'individu libre.

Elle pourrait aller voir Abby quand bon lui semblerait, vivre avec elle si la reine de l'air l'y autorisait...

À leur retour dans la cité magique, Abby leur avait annoncé la mort du roi Carolus et la déchéance de la reine Aurora, ses craintes sur le jeune prince Bellamy et ses doutes sur Octavia. La reine de l'air sentait la princesse plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait supposer. Si son frère devenait roi... Alors il faudrait la sortir de ce pétrin, car il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle...

De plus en plus de gens s'interrogeaient sur les sentiments du jeune prince pour sa sœur qu'il commençait à affirmer tout haut et soupçonnaient qu'il ferait d'elle, après être devenu roi, au mieux sa reine, au pire sa maîtresse, en se fichant totalement de l'approbation d'Octavia.

Et si la Magie ne souffrait pas de cette relation contre nature, même Dante ne pourrait pas s'y opposer sans offenser un prince connu pour ses colères et ses représailles.

Octavia deviendrait alors la victime d'un homme puissant qui, à l'image de Nia, il faudrait surveiller et contredire avec délicatesse et tact sous peine de déclencher une guerre...

Anya ne s'était jamais vraiment attardée sur la jeune femme du feu. Octavia, pour elle, s'apparentait à tous les gens de son royaume, des êtres perdus dans leur croyance, méfiants et xénophobes...

Elle sourit à Max qui la regardait de son œil rond.

— Je reproche au peuple du feu, ce que l'on dit des habitants du royaume de l'eau, c'est plutôt drôle ne trouves-tu pas ?

Il lui répondit par un croassement sonore et elle haussa les épaules.

— Non, crois-moi, moi aussi je suis du genre à me méfier...

La bourrasque interrompit la fin de sa phrase et Anya se protégea du sable qui lui arriva dessus. Elle cligna des yeux à une Raven qui regardait autour d'elle souriante, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse sur ses traits une inquiétude dérangeante.

— Raven ? Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?!

La jeune gardienne semblait perdue.

— Je... j'ai juste voulu voir si j'y arriverai et... Anya ? Comme est-ce possible ?!

La chamane se leva et lui attrapa l'avant-bras en déclarant :

— Il faut qu'on en parle à Dante...

.

* * *

.

Elles patientaient dans son bureau. Raven, soucieuse et Anya lui jetant des coups d'œil guère rassurés.

Il se matérialisa et expliqua :

— Le professeur Gibson commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas te revoir... Disparaître ainsi pendant son cours... Mais tout va bien, je lui ai dit que je t'avais fait venir. Assieds-toi Raven, tu as l'air épuisé...

La gardienne obéit et Anya croisa les bras, prête à contredire le grand prêtre s'il lui demandait de les laisser seuls. Il n'en fit rien et elle attendit pendant qu'il prenait une chaise et regardait une Raven la tête baissée.

— Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il.

— Je... je ne sais pas.

Il se pencha sur sa chaise et attrapa les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme.

— Tout va bien...

— Tout va bien ? Répéta-t-elle, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus. Je me suis dématérialisée dès notre premier cours sur ce sort et j'ai atterri dans la grotte où c'était impossible ! Vos enchantements auraient dû me tailler en pièces ! Et je ne les ai même pas senti !

Elle retira ses mains et se leva nerveuse, marchant d'un pas rapide dans la pièce.

— Mes sens sont décuplés, je peux me changer en n'importe quel animal en une fraction de seconde... je contrôle l'eau aussi bien qu'Anya et maintenant ça ?! C'est quoi la prochaine surprise ? Je ne veux pas de tous ces pouvoirs, car cela signifie que Becca les a sûrement aussi !

— Tu n'en sais rien, commença Dante.

— Elle est puissante, ça, je peux vous l'affirmer !

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait lui même remarqué une énergie incroyable évoluer en elle lors de son séjour à Elrach. Il suivit des yeux l'élève anxieuse et fut frappé d'une idée.

Dante se leva à son tour et se positionna devant elle en ordonnant :

— Fais-moi apparaître une boule de feu dans ta main.

Elle regarda sans comprendre.

— Comme ça, dit-il en le faisant lui-même, maintenant le sortilège pendant quelques secondes puis le faisant disparaître.

— Mais... mais je ne sais pas faire ! Dit-elle toujours aussi abasourdie. Enfin je veux dire pas de cette façon, pas aussi longtemps. Ça peut être dangereux !

— Essaie...

Elle lança un regard à Anya qui haussa les épaules sans vraiment l'encourager et se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, les rouvrit et scruta la paume de sa main tournée vers le ciel. Une flamme apparut en son centre et la surprise se peint sur les traits de la chamane qui s'approcha en commandant :

— Grossis-la !

Raven plissa les yeux sous l'effet de l'attention voyant la flamme se transformer en une boule. Dante remarqua les gouttes de transpiration apparaître aux tempes de la jeune femme et l'intima gentiment d'arrêter.

Il guetta pendant les minutes silencieuses qui suivirent cet exploit, le moment où elle s'évanouirait. Raven resta debout toujours aussi perplexe sur ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Le grand prêtre brisa le calme de la pièce.

— Il semblerait que nous ayons encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les métamorphes blancs...

— Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Anya.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement, mais je pense que Raven maîtrise aussi la terre...

Raven peut commander aux quatre éléments sans en souffrir physiquement ?!

— Oui, répondit-il et...

Le regard de la gardienne ne le quittait pas. Dante lui sourit avec tendresse en confessant :

— Je pense également que, comme moi, grâce à cet atout, tu es capables de voyager à travers tous les royaumes, sans en être affectée...

Raven les yeux dans le vide se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Les deux adultes se regardèrent légèrement soucieux puis la gardienne prit la parole :

— Embrasse-moi, Anya...

— Pardon ?!

— J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi...

— Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenue folle ?!

La jeune femme leva des yeux suppliant vers elle. Anya recula en désignant Dante.

— Demande donc au grand prêtre !

Raven, une moue d'excuse sur le visage, se tourna vers lui.

— Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre...

Il souriait gaiment à la gardienne puis redevint sérieux.

— Je comprends... Cependant, Raven tu n'as pas besoin d'embrasser Anya... Tu n'es pas une métamorphe noire, tu ne manipules pas les gens de cette façon-là.

— J'ai besoin d'en être sûre, dit-elle avec obstination. Luna, à Elrach, ne se souvenait plus de moi et pourtant son corps me désirait...

— Cela ne prouve rien, Raven.

— Pouvez-vous me l'affirmer, en êtes-vous certain ?!

Il hocha négativement la tête et se tourna vers Anya qui ouvrit la bouche :

— Vous n'allez pas pas cautionner ça quand même ?! Dante, je suis quasiment sa belle-mère !

Anya fixa Raven qui attendait impassible.

— Dois-je te rappeler que je couche avec ta mère ? Et qu'accessoirement je l'aime !

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je te le demande à toi...

Anya en resta coite, puis reprit :

— Rien à faire, trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

— Il n'y a personne d'autre et je ne peux pas faire ça à Clarke en le demandant à Lexa...

Anya ouvrit les bras.

— Regarde autour de toi, Raven, nous sommes au pays des adolescents en rut, tu en trouveras bien un ou une pour te satisfaire !

— Je ne veux pas que Luna l'apprenne...

La chamane secoua la tête et s'évapora en marmonnant un :

— Complètement tarés ces deux-là...

Le grand prêtre vint placer une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la gardienne.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le fera... Elle comprendra l'importance que cela a pour toi...

— Dante... Et si Luna était avec moi qu'à cause de ça ? Je me souviens encore du regard de Wick...

Il prit le menton de la jeune femme entre le pouce et l'index et l'obligea à la regarder.

— Il n'y a eu personne d'autre que Luna ?

— Non... j'ai préféré refréner mes ardeurs après l'épisode avec Kyle.

— Et avant Xas ?

— Je... je... n'y pensais pas vraiment. J'étais absorbée par les travaux que je faisais avec John Newman, vivant dans une bulle sans me préoccuper des autres ou de mes désirs, passionnée par ce que je faisais...

Dante pressa l'épaule de la jeune femme et déclara :

— Je vais parler à Anya...

.

* * *

.

Anya guettait la réaction de la reine de l'air. L'esprit d'Abby restait silencieux dans la grotte, marchant en observant la voûte.

— S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose...

Abby décrocha les yeux du ciel étoilé et porta son attention sur la chamane qui était nerveuse. Cela l'étonna, Anya n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter son comportement par ses angoisses.

— Tu devrais le faire...

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

— Si.

Anya grogna.

— Tout le monde a décidé de se liguer contre moi, puis reportant son attention sur Abby. C'est ta fille ! Insista-t-elle.

Abby soupira.

— Non, justement. La personne qui t'a demandé ce service n'est pas ma fille, mais une métamorphe terrifiée, qui craint que la jeune femme avec qui elle est depuis presque cinq ans ne le soit qu'à cause de sa magie. Raven est une métamorphe qui doute d'elle-même et qui a besoin de notre aide... Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ?

Anya tiqua et Abby réalisa son erreur.

— Tu as peur qu'elle ait raison, souffla-t-elle. C'est la raison de ton refus.

Anya croisa son regard et détourna les yeux.

— Abby, si Raven possède ce pouvoir... je ne pourrai plus me tenir près d'elle sans la désirer. Je ne veux pas de ça...

— …

— Les Dieux ne peuvent pas te donner la réponse à cette question ?

Abby se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise en confessant :

— Depuis que j'ai été malade, je n'ai plus eu une seule vision...

Anya se rapprocha d'elle inquiète.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

— Je... j'ai préféré attendre pour voir si ce n'était pas juste un délai dû à mon rétablissement.

Anya aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et maudit cette façon de communiquer.

— Je vais le faire, affirma-t-elle. Je vais embrasser Raven et après je viendrai te voir et nous reparlerons de tout ça face à face...

La reine de l'air ne répondit pas, scrutant les traits décidés de la chamane puis sourit avec tendresse.

— Comment ais-je pu me tromper sur mes sentiments pour toi pendant si longtemps ?

Anya sourit en coin et lâcha :

— Que veux-tu, quand on se trouve devant l'extraordinaire, on a du mal à l'accepter...

— Pff !

Anya fixa Abby puis finit par perdre son sourire, soupira, regarda le gours, restant silencieuse.

_Pourquoi les choses devaient-elle être si compliquées ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était plus bannie, or voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à douter de la magie de sa propre élève.

Elle inspira profondément, s'obligeant à rester calme. Dante l'avait dit, Raven n'était pas comme ça...

Elle coupa court à la petite voix dans sa tête qui s'apprêtait à contre argumenter et s'adressa à Abby.

— Tu devrais partir... Je ne suis pas sûre que Raven apprécierait que tu sois présente... En tout cas, moi non.

Abby hocha la tête et répondit :

— Je te vois bientôt ?

— Bien sûr.

La reine faillit ajouter qu'elle l'aimait, puis se tut dans un accès soudain de timidité ou de délicatesse. Lui répéter ses sentiments avant ce qu'elle voulait faire pouvait, soit lui donner du courage, soit la faire encore plus hésiter et Anya n'avait pas besoin d'être plus indécise.

Elle lui sourit et retourna à Xas en s'évaporant doucement.

.

* * *

.

Raven était nerveuse. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en l'attendant.

Max dans un coin battait des ailes ressentant son trouble. D'un regard, elle s'excusa auprès du chouca de lui communiquer ses inquiétudes et partit se servir un gobelet de la boisson d'Elrach qu'Anya s'était préparée avant de sortir.

Elle grimaça après la gorgée froide et souffla d'impatience.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de la chamane toujours aussi agitée.

Anya l'avait prévenue qu'elle serait là et qu'elle acceptait sa proposition, mais la grotte était vide !

Les flocons de neige se matérialisèrent devant une Raven agacée, dévoilant la chamane dans son manteau noir.

La gardienne, encore sur le lit leva la tête vers elle.

— Toujours aussi théâtrale dans tes apparitions à ce que je vois, grinça-t-elle. Tu es en retard.

Anya arqua un sourcil à la remarque et répliqua :

— Et toi, tu es sur mon lit... Dois-je y voir un quelconque message ? Susurra-t-elle.

Raven se leva d'un bon et foudroya du regard son mentor.

— Ça t'amuse d'en rajouter ?

— Assez oui, quitte à être mal à l'aise, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, ne penses-tu pas ?

— …

— Bon, finissons-en, veux-tu. Je suis là... vas-y embrasse-moi...

Raven la regarda d'un œil blasé.

— On peut dire que tu as le sens du romantisme...

— Et c'est moi qui en rajoute ?

La gardienne plissa des yeux à la dernière parole et expira fortement :

— Très bien, allons-y, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle.

Anya immobile, la regarda s'arrêter à quelque centimètres, sentie sa main se positionner au creux de ses reins et l'attirer contre elle.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le baiser fut rapide, incolore et d'un détachement presque vexant. Raven recula, scruta ses traits et demanda :

— Alors ?

— Alors, commença Anya. Je plains sincèrement Luna, si tu l'embrasses de cette façon...

Raven ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

— Embrasse-moi, comme si j'étais elle, continua la chamane. Si tu veux être sûre, fais les choses correctement...

— J'ai toujours aimé ton tact, bougonna Raven.

— Ne joues pas les blessées, Raven. Cette situation ne nous enchante ni l'une ni l'autre. Cependant tu désires savoir, à moins que tu préfères que je parte ?

— Non !

L'exclamation soudaine fit taire le nouveau commentaire d'Anya. Raven hocha la tête comme pour se donner du courage et recommença.

La pression des lèvres contre les siennes, en premier lieu hésitante, s'affirma. La gardienne resserra Anya contre elle, étonnant agréablement la chamane, qui accepta la demande silencieuse de la langue de son élève qui voulait explorer plus en amont leur baiser et entrouvrit la bouche.

Le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge la prit au dépourvu. Raven pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien à ce son et la respiration d'Anya s'accéléra.

La chamane commençait à se laisser prendre. Elle se demanda pourquoi Raven n'arrêtait pas, pourquoi elle ne reculait pas et restait toujours contre elle, l'entraînant même... vers le lit.

Anya brisa leur étreinte avec force, le souffle court, remarquant le sourire victorieux de Raven apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Réalisa la chamane. Une colère sourde commença à monter dans son corps.

— Tu as joué un jeu dangereux, Raven, dit-elle d'une voix où suintait une fureur sous-jacente.

— Pourquoi ? Ça t'a plu, non ? Tu m'as dit d'y « aller à fond ».

— Tu pouvais arrêter...

— Il fallait que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

Anya se détourna et ferma les yeux, refoulant ce qu'avait réveillé la métamorphe en elle. La voix beaucoup moins rassurée de son élève lui parvint au bout de quelques instants.

— Dis-moi que... que tu n'es pas infectée.

Le choix du mot fit sourire la chamane. Elle se retourna, balaya de la tête aux pieds la jeune femme pleines de doutes devant elle et révéla.

— Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai rien ressenti...

Les traits de Raven s'affaissèrent.

— Mais... ajouta Anya, je peux te regarder sans avoir envie de me jeter sur toi.

La gardienne ferma la yeux de soulagement et murmura :

— Merci...

— Mmm.

Raven rouvrit les yeux et d'un air goguenard s'exclama :

— Alors tu as aimé ?

Anya leva les yeux au ciel en précisant.

— Tu es désespérante...

La chamane disparut en se disant que Dante la conduirait à Xas aujourd'hui et lui accorderait quelques jours de congés après ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lexa avait été patiente. Elle savait que Clarke l'évitait. Ce qu'elle avait découvert à Azgueda, son hésitation, sa supplique de ne pas la toucher comme si cela lui coûterait de la repousser...

S'était-elle fait des idées ? Lui avait-elle menti dans la grotte trois ans plus tôt ? Non, elle lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas mentir...

La princesse marchait vers le lac. La porteuse aimait y être à cette heure et il fallait qu'elle obtienne les réponses qui lui manquaient, à n'importe quel prix, elle en avait marre de se montrer magnanime, d'attendre et de voir, elle avait le droit de savoir.

Elle s'arrêta en haut de la butte et scruta les environs. Clarke lui tournait le dos à plusieurs mètres, fascinée par l'étendue d'eau.

Lexa descendit et s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit, observant ce qu'elle dessinait. Le paysage était si bien reproduit sur le papier...

Clarke sursauta et se retourna quand l'ombre se matérialisa sur sa feuille.

Une main sur la poitrine, elle expira :

_— Dieux, Lexa tu m'as fait peur..._

La princesse ne répondit pas s'asseyant sur un rocher à quelques pas sans la quitter des yeux. Clarke fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_— Tout va bien ?_

— À toi de me le dire...

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

_— Euh..._

— On va en parler ? De ce qui est arrivé entre nous à Azgueda ? Demanda abruptement Lexa.

_— Il ne s'est rien passé_, murmura Clarke.

— Parce qu'on a été interrompu par Raven, mais j'étais là Clarke, j'ai vu, et entendu ce que tu ne disais pas... Et je suis là pour qu'on mette les choses à plat.

Le ton était cassant, désagréable.

— …

— Très bien tu veux que je commence ? S'agaça la princesse. Il y a trois ans dans cette grotte quand tu m'a soignée de la blessure que m'avait infligée Raven, je te désirais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous, simplement je sais ce que je ressens quand je te regarde, je sais la colère qui m'envahit quand tu es avec cette fille de la terre au lieu d'être avec moi...

_— Cette fille de la terre a un prénom..._

— Tu biaises ! S'énerva Lexa. Tu ne fais que ça depuis le début ! Tu n'as jamais été honnête sur nous, sur ce que l'on ressent l'une pour l'autre. Toi comme moi, l'avons senti. Un lien se crée quand tu me touches et...

Lexa s'interrompit, leva les bras et les laissa retomber, donnant l'impression d'être vaincue. Elle baissa la tête et reprit plus doucement.

— J'ai besoin de savoir. D'être rassurée. Si vraiment il n'y a rien entre nous... alors je deviendrai comme eux... Une princesse au cœur dur, qui n'a jamais vraiment connu...

_— Arrête..._

Clarke s'était levée et la regardait avec une tristesse infinie.

_— Tu ne seras jamais comme ta mère ou ton frère. Tu m'entends ? Jamais..._

Lexa sourit pathétiquement en répondant :

— Les chiens ne font pas des chats...

_— Lexa... Si je suis avec Nialhya aujourd'hui, c'est tout bonnement parce que je ne peux pas être avec toi..._

La princesse releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la porteuse. Clarke brisa le contact et se mit à fixer le lac en expliquant :

_— Tu as raison, il existe une connexion entre nous... Un lien que je ne peux pas me permettre de maintenir... Je suis la porteuse Lexa. J'ai dédié ma vie à la Magie, aux Dieux et à personne d'autres. C'est le prix, ça, et ma voix, _précisa-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé._ Si... je décidais de commencer quelque chose avec toi, je pourrai me laisser emporter, développer des sentiments qui me sont interdits, il n'y a pas seulement un désir d'adolescentes entre nous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Sauf que la Porteuse de la Flamme n'a pas l'autorisation de tomber amoureuse..._

Lexa se leva et vint se placer à côté d'elle, laissant sont regard se perdre dans le bleu du lac en répondant :

— Ne me dis pas qu'aucune Porteuse n'est jamais tomber amoureuse avant toi...

_— Si, une porteuse précédente s'était égarée sur ce chemin... et elle en est morte._

— « Égarée sur ce chemin... », répéta Lexa d'une voix amer. Et je pense que sa mort n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un...

Clarke se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**— Vraiment ? En es-tu certaine ?**

Lexa recula de quelques pas sous le coup de la déclaration. Le visage de Clarke était impassible, froid, une étrangère avait pris la place de la jeune femme. Ses yeux entièrement noirs la dévisageaient et une voix caverneuse s'échappa de sa bouche, déclarant fermement :

**— Va-t-en, oublie-la, ne lui fait pas ça, Lexa. Clarke n'a pas besoin d'un obstacle de plus dans sa vie. Tu ne veux pas ressembler à ta famille ? Alors fais preuve de courage et laisse la porteuse à sa destinée. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir plus qu'elle ne le devrait...**

— Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

**— Une ancienne porteuse qui a commis l'erreur de croire qu'elle pouvait aimer un être humain, et qui en a subi les conséquences...**

— Astra ?

Le corps de la porteuse se rapprocha un peu plus et cette voix vide reprit :

**— Si tu tiens à Clarke... Reste loin d'elle.**

Lexa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et murmura :

— Mais... mais, c'est à elle de me le dire, pas à vous.

**— Je te donne le choix, Lexa, va-t-en ou je serai obligée d'agir... Face à ce qui nous attend, Clarke et Raven devront être soudées...**

— Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire par Clarke et Raven devront être soudées ? Qu'est-ce qui nous attends ?!

La jeune femme blonde s'impatienta :

**— Choisis !** Ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

— Je choisis Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La tristesse dans les yeux noirs la fit tressaillir.

**— Alors... Je suis désolée... Mais la magie est plus importante que tout le reste... **

La porteuse posa la main sur le front de Lexa qui voulut la repousser mais se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger et paniquée, elle entendit l'inconnue devant elle prononcer les mots :

**— Clarke et toi n'êtes pas faites pour être ensemble car au plus profond de toi, tu le sais... l'amour est une faiblesse...**

— L'amour est une faiblesse, répéta une Lexa hypnotisée en hochant la tête.

La porteuse enleva sa main et agita le poignet, la princesse devant elle fut renvoyée dans sa maison et Clarke tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains, prise d'une migraine épouvantable.

_— Qu'avez-vous fait ?! _S'écria-t-elle intérieurement_. Que lui avez-vous dit ?_

_— Tu n'as plus à craindre tes sentiments pour elle, Clarke, _répondit une des anciennes porteuses dans sa tête_. Je suis désolée, mais il le fallait. Toi et Raven devaient battre Becca, réussir là où j'ai échoué, et maintenir l'équilibre de la Magie..._

Clarke se roula en boule sur le sable et se mit à pleurer, n'écoutant plus les arguments, comprenant que Lexa lui avait été arrachée, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la protéger.

.

* * *

.

Luna remarqua une nouvelle froideur chez la princesse de l'eau. Lexa ne cautionnait pas sa relation avec Raven, traitant de faiblesse les sentiments de la future chamane pour la gardienne.

Lorsqu'elle voulut tirer au clair cette nouvelle opinion avec Lexa, celle-ci ne comprit pas. Arguant qu'elle avait toujours pensé ainsi. Qu'un leader ne pouvait se permettre se genre de sentiments et que Costia était la preuve de son instant de faiblesse.

— L'amour est une faiblesse, conclut-elle avant de sortir de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Luna. Et tu devrais t'en souvenir. Rester avec Raven ne t'attirera que des ennuis, crois-moi.

Hormis cette certitude, Lexa n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf dans son comportement avec la porteuse. Plus distante, plus méfiante, ne s'attardant plus auprès d'elle comme avant, comme si ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Clarke, ces émotions dissimulées, qu'elle Luna connaissait, n'avaient jamais existé. Et là encore la princesse ne voulait rien entendre quand elle essayait de savoir.

D'après elle rien n'avait changé et Luna était étrange...

La chamane décida d'en parler au grand prêtre.

Assise dans son bureau, Dante l'écouta avec attention lui exposer ses craintes concernant la princesse de l'eau. Il lui confirma ce qu'elle croyait que Lexa avait changé et que rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant, la Magie de la Flamme était entrée en jeu...

— Mais.. répondit Luna. Comment est-ce possible ?

Il lui raconta l'épisode que Clarke lui avait elle-même rapportée. Luna en resta abasourdie.

— Les anciennes porteuses peuvent prendre possession de son esprit et de son corps ?!

— Rarement, mais cela s'est déjà vu.

— Et Lexa ?

— Elle ne se souviendra plus de ses sentiments pour Clarke...

— C'est affreux, s'indigna-t-elle.

— C'est ainsi, les Dieux l'ont décidé.

Il vint s'assoir en face de la jeune femme et la regarda en silence. Étonnée par son attitude, elle finit par lui demander :

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

Il soupira et expliqua :

— Je sais que Raven et toi...

— Et alors, c'est interdit ? Le coupa-t-elle.

— Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il gentiment. Cependant, il me semble qu'elle t'a exposé l'idée de ce qui pouvait se passer à la fin de l'année, quand vous aurez quitté Elrach.

Les traits de Luna se durcirent.

— Oui, et c'est stupide.

— Vraiment ? Lorsque tu es à Azgueda tu ne te souviens plus d'elle...

Elle se leva et haussa le ton.

— Un sort que je vous dois ! Je ne l'avais pas choisi !

— Luna... Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion...

Quand elle était revenu de sa première année à Azgueda, et après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs de Raven, la future chamane était venue voir le grand prêtre, affolée de ce qui lui était arrivée. Il lui avait alors expliqué sa soupape de sécurité et à force d'arguments, il l'avait convaincue de « l'importance » pour Anya de perdre quelques uns de ses souvenirs pendant un mois, une fois par an. Il aurait pu accuser la cité magique, mais avait préféré lui dire la vérité.

Luna lança un regard mauvais au grand prêtre et lâcha :

— Je ne veux pas oublier Raven...

— J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas toi qui décide...

— Si vous me faites un coup pareil... commença-t-elle à le menacer.

— Calme-toi, dit-il en se levant. Je ne ferai rien, Elrach décidera elle-même ce que tu dois garder ou non.

Elle plissa les yeux et répondit.

— Elle ne peut pas m'effacer cinq ans de souvenirs avec Raven, ou enlever les sentiments que j'ai pour elle !

— Tu crois ? Elle m'a enlevé mon fils et ma femme... Cet endroit est le berceau de la Magie. Il fera ce que bon lui semble pour maintenir l'équilibre...

Luna avait la bouche ouverte.

— Elle vous a enlevé votre fils et votre femme ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Le grand prêtre n'a pas le droit d'avoir une famille...

— Mais vous vous souvenez de lui ?

— Oui, des bribes, son nom m'est revenu il y a quelques années... Simplement parce que déjà à ce moment là, il était trop tard, que ça ne servait plus à rien d'aller le voir. Il avait sa vie et ne savait pas qui j'étais...

La future chamane laissa couler la larme sur sa joue et murmura :

— Je ne pourrai pas perdre Raven...

— Je n'ai pas dit que cela arriverait forcément, mais tu dois t'y préparer...

Elle croisa son regard et secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ?

— Parce que si tu l'oublies, je veux que tu puisses avoir la chance de chérir vos derniers instants ensemble...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

La dernière année à Elrach s'achevait.

Lexa n'était plus la même et Raven voyait Clarke en souffrir discrètement. Luna lui avait rapporté sa discussion avec Dante. Souvent elle se demandait ce que ferait Elrach. Si en sortant de la cité magique, Raven ne se souviendrait plus aussi de Luna.

D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait soulagée. Le choix ne lui appartenait plus, si Luna et elle devenaient des inconnues, eh bien... elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, car elle aurait tout... oublié.

Une partie d'elle voulait se battre contre cette injustice, contre cette volonté qui lui serait imposée. L'autre partie souhaitait simplement pouvoir combattre Becca sans penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à Luna, à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Et tout au fond d'elle, Raven était persuadée qu'elles se retrouveraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. La réaction de Luna à Azgueda le prouvait... Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

La fatalité de son destin la percutait de plein fouet, mais elle l'avait jurée, elle était instrument des Dieux avant tout. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son inaction. Dans son sang coulait sa promesse plus importante que tout. Plus important que Luna.

Cette affirmation la terrifiait.

Dante lui avait dit un jour qu'ils n'étaient tous que des pions sur le grand échiquier de l'Univers. Cette phrase ne lui avait jamais autant parlé qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle profitait de Luna de leurs instants ensemble et ce qui arriverait le lendemain n'était plus de son ressort.

Elle n'était pas maîtresse de son destin et ne l'avait jamais été.

Luna et elle s'étaient faite à l'idée qu'elles ne se reverraient sans doute plus.

Si c'était la volonté des Dieux, elles ne pouvaient rien y faire, une certitude terrible que tout le monde rencontrait un jour ou l'autre... C'était leur tour.

Au cours de l'année qui avait suivi, les hypothèses de Dante s'étaient confirmées. Raven maîtrisait tous les éléments et pouvait se matérialiser où elle le désirait sans en souffrir.

Luna, elle, atteignait un niveau élevée dont Anya était assez fière, Lexa serait une ambassadrice hors paire et Clarke une guérisseuse grandiose.

Après dix ans dans ce lieu, les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas quoi penser. Elrach, plus que Xas était leur foyer, et quitter cet endroit leur fendait le cœur.

Assises sur les berges du lac Clarke et Raven pensait aux dernières années passées dans la cité magique avec nostalgie et tendresse.

— Dire que je détestais cet endroit quand je suis arrivée, expliqua Raven.

Clarke étonnée se tourna vers elle.

_— Vraiment ?_

— Oui, j'étais une enfant du désert et je me retrouvais cernée par une chaîne de montagnes, c'était si angoissant ! Et quand je pense que je ne reverrai plus ces pics enneigés...

Clarke acquiesça en silence.

_— Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ne serons plus là demain..._

— Oui... C'est étrange.

Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux. En quittant Elrach, elles disaient définitivement adieux à leur enfance, à leur adolescence et entraient pour de bon dans l'âge adulte.

Un transition assez difficile.

Elles se turent pendant un long moment, admirant le paysage qu'elle ne reverraient plus, puis Clarke demanda :

_— Tu seras avec Luna cette nuit ?_

— Oui.

_— Ç__a va aller ?_

— Clarke, je crois que je saurai me débrouiller...

_— Très drôle._

Raven soupira.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Nous sommes les jouets du Destin...

_— Oui_, murmura Clarke. _Au moins tu peux lui dire au revoir..._

Raven se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'enlaça et déclara, aussi pour se consoler :

— On y arrivera Clarke, on s'en sortira...

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe puis repartirent vers leur habitation.

.

Luna regardait la femme qu'elle aimait en face d'elle. Lexa à ses côtés, patientait.

— Il faut que tu recules, Luna...

— Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas...

Luna venait d'avoir vingt ans et avait l'impression que l'amour de sa vie partait à l'échafaud. Raven s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Écoute-moi, de nous deux, tu as toujours été la plus courageuse et j'ai besoin que tu le sois encore une dernière fois...

— Raven...

Clarke lança un coup d'œil à Lexa qui regardait la scène d'un œil lointain. La princesse soupira, hocha poliment la tête en direction de Clarke et franchit les grilles d'Elrach, attendant que Luna traverse la « ligne invisible » qui scellerait son passé dans son nouvel avenir.

Raven recula, embrassa Luna et la regarda dans les yeux.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir...

Luna comprit qu'au-delà de la phrase d'adieux, l'espoir de se souvenir de chacune d'elle se cachait dans les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir...

La jeune chamane recula et se retrouva derrière les grilles. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux fixés sur la tour primordiale puis revint à Raven et Clarke.

Tout comme Lexa, elle les salua poliment et se détourna, ne voyant pas la gardienne, le cœur brisé, fondre dans les bras de sa sœur, comprenant ce qu'elle avait redouté, que Luna avait bel et bien oublier leur histoire...

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Xas, deux semaines plus tard..._

Dante était reparti pour Elrach, elles ne pouvaient plus compter que sur elles-mêmes. Le grand prêtre ne les protégerait malheureusement pas éternellement.

Clarke gérait mieux leur départ de la cité magique, et le fait que chacune d'elle... se souvienne de tout.

Pourquoi Elrach, la Magie, les Dieux leur avaient-ils laissé leur souvenirs. Raven leur en voulait et était aussi heureuse de n'avoir pas oublié Luna. Elle pourrait tout faire pour la retrouver une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec cette métamorphe noire.

Son ennemie, Becca, toujours aussi invisible...

Clarke et elle commençaient sérieusement à se demander où elle se trouvait, ou si elle comptait les attaquer un jour.

En attendant ce jour. Raven pleurait son amour perdu.

Abby avait tenté de la consoler, Clarke également, mais comment pouvaient-elles réparer un cœur en morceaux ?

Malgré les dangers, sa vulnérabilité dans cet acte et le fait qu'elle soit seule, Raven s'envolait plusieurs heures avant l'aube, battait des ailes vers le désert jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal et atterrissait au milieu des dunes pour apprécier le lever du soleil.

Assise sur le sable, elle revoyait l'enfant qui s'émerveillait devant la buse jouant avec le vent.

Elle goûtait à la solitude et la liberté dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Devant le soleil qui apparaissait, elle pleurait se disant qu'elle donnerait la moitié de ses pouvoirs pour que Luna soit à ses côtés et lorsque le soleil était haut, que ses yeux étaient secs, elle se dématérialisait jusqu'à Xas dans un nuage de sable et dormait une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle faisait et tout le monde la laissait tranquille, car Anya veillait sur elle.

Fatiguée de la suivre à distance dans l'esprit d'une buse, la chamane rentrait en même temps qu'elle et partait rassurer Abby avant de s'endormir épuisée, afin de reprendre des forces pour la prochaine nuit.

La peine de Raven poussa Abby a demander à Dante s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'agir et que même s'il le faisait, il n'était pas certain que son sort marche sur une métamorphe...

Abby, Anya et Clarke, assistaient donc impuissantes à la meurtrissure à vif de la jeune femme.

Dans deux semaines Clarke et elle partiraient pour TonDC passer un mois au royaume de la terre et il valait mieux que la gardienne réussisse à étouffer la peine qu'elle ressentait d'ici là.

En dehors du royaume de l'air, la porteuse et la gardienne devraient faire bonne figure auprès des familles royales.

Clarke en parla à Raven qui obtempéra et arrêta ses sorties nocturnes. Elle profita du fait que Marcus soit à Elrach pour dormir en haut de la tour et tous les matins à l'aube, elle sautait du septième étage, se changeait en oiseau aux alentours du quatrième, tournoyait un peu et atterrissait sur ses jambes sur la terre battue de la cour intérieure.

Généralement Abby l'attendait, lui souriant et l'invitant à s'assoir à ses côtés pour étancher son chagrin. Anya dormait et la mère et la fille se retrouvaient sous les arcades autour d'une table, bercées par le bruit d'une fontaine.

Abby lui racontait son enfance et Raven guérissait petit à petit en se confessant.

La cour leur était réservée et personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer avant dix heures du matin sauf Clarke et Anya qui venaient partager le petit déjeuner avec elles.

Anya leur contait ses aventures dans les différents royaumes puis Raven partait s'enfermer dans la tour de l'alchimiste où de nouvelles énigmes l'attendaient. John Newman, au courant de sa situation, lui avait légué quelques uns des problèmes sur lesquels il penchait pour qu'elle puisse se focaliser sur autre chose que ce qui continuait à la ronger.

.

John Newman la trouva la tête penchée sur un carnet, noircissant d'équations un des problèmes qui le taraudait.

Il avait toujours un peu jalousé l'atelier de Marcus, la vue sur le désert, les rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la pièce et l'éclairaient toute la journée.

Il s'installa dans un petit fauteuil, la laissant continuer. John savait que Raven avait remarqué sa présence, et qu'avec ses pouvoirs, elle l'avait vu venir depuis au moins le quatrième étage. Il attendit, elle était concentrée et pendant qu'elle continuait à réfléchir, il s'accorda une pause.

Raven avait changé. Ne se dressait plus devant lui la gamine qu'il avait connu, mais une véritable jeune femme qui souffrait d'une rupture.

Quand elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, il proposa :

— Tu veux voir l'avancée du barrage ?

Elle sourit gentiment devant son essai de lui faire penser à autre chose.

— Pourquoi pas...

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

— Il va falloir que je te protège de quelques sorts petit corbeau...

Elle lui tendit la paume de la main et lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda :

— Tu penses pouvoir me transporter jusque là-bas ?

— Je ne crois pas avoir ce pouvoir... Hors d'Elrach, seul Dante en est capable...

John fronça les sourcils.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que je pourrais mourir, ne serait-ce qu'en essayant...

— C'est un argument intéressant, confirma-t-il.

Elle sourit tristement et il demanda :

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Pas super...

— Tu la retrouveras...

Raven le regarda avec étonnement.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

— Parce que tu es une métamorphe...

— Et... ?

— C'est un argument suffisant, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Elle ricana.

— C'est nul !

— Je sais, répondit-il en souriant.

Il bougea légèrement dans le fauteuil et reprit :

— Je suis étonné que nous n'ayons pas encore entendu parler de Becca.

Le visage de Raven s'assombrit et elle répliqua :

— Moi aussi. Bien que je doute que son nom soit Becca.

— Comment ça ?

Elle se leva et vint s'assoir sur une chaise en face de lui :

— Eh bien, tout métamorphe, après sa première transformation, doit choisir un nouveau nom. Si Becca est toujours Becca, alors je pense que je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire...

Il aurait aimé qu'elle ait raison, mais il avait eu la jeune métamorphe noire comme élève à Elrach. Comme si Raven lisait dans ses pensées, elle questionna :

— Comment était-elle ?

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs.

— Étonnante, attachante et séductrice sans le vouloir...

— Sans le vouloir ? Douta Raven.

— Du moins le croyait-on. Quand j'y repense, elle dégageait quelque chose de dangereux... Je n'ai pas souvent eu affaire à elle. Mais je m'étais dit qu'elle deviendrait une très grande gardienne et celui qui se dresserait entre elle et la porteuse n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir !

Raven acquiesça :

— Comment était sa relation avec la porteuse ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit sa pipe. Raven sourit à ce geste qui lui avait manqué et attendit. Il l'alluma, inspira et rejeta la fumée plusieurs fois, perdu dans ses souvenirs puis commença :

— Leur relation avait quelque chose de... fusionnel... Je crois qu'il y avait même quelques rumeurs sur elles...

Il la regarda à travers ses cils, ses verres épais, accentuant dans cette position son regard de mouche, tout en commentant :

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux rumeurs... Il paraît qu'ils en couraient sur ta mère et Anya de leur temps à Elrach... Ça prouve bien que l'on ne pouvait pas s'y fier...

Raven lui lança un regard en coin s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il savait sur la relation entre Abby et Anya. Le petit sourire de John la rassura, il était au courant de tout.

— Il faut aussi savoir qu'une relation entre une gardienne et sa porteuse est formellement interdit, par conséquent, personne ne pensait que cela était possible... Cependant, aujourd'hui... Vu comment est morte Astra...

Raven le fixa sans comprendre :

— Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'Astra était morte à cause d'une chute à cheval...

John se figea et s'insulta intérieurement. Pourquoi Dante ne lui avait-il rien dit ?!

— John... l'encouragea Raven.

Il expira et expliqua :

— Je croyais que tu étais au courant, mais Astra a été empoisonnée... Une mort non accidentelle et non révélée...

— Et tu penses que c'est Becca ? S'étonna Raven.

Il parut mal à l'aise.

— Eh bien, l'hypothèse du grand prêtre serait qu'elles aient échangé leur sang pour aider Becca à cacher la couleur du sien.

— Échanger leur sang ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— C'est un sort extrêmement compliqué, interdit et dangereux.

Raven secoua la tête visiblement perdue :

— Tu veux dire que Becca et Astra... ? Chacune avait le sang de l'autre dans son corps ? Comme si c'était celui de Clarke qui coulait dans mes veines ?

— En quelque sorte...

— C'est du délire ! S'exclama Raven.

John la regarda d'un air tolérant :

— Dit celle qui est capable de se transformer en n'importe quel animal...

Raven ouvrit la bouche puis devant son absence de réponse la referma. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux et la gardienne pensa tout haut :

— Pourquoi Dante ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ?

— Il espérait peut-être que mon côté gaffeur vendrait la mèche...

La jeune femme sourit puis ses traits se tendirent.

— J'ai peur d'échouer, John...

— Je sais, répondit-il tout bas. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je m'inquiéterais beaucoup plus si tu n'avais pas le moindre doute sur ta réussite...

— Tu penses que je vais y arriver ?

Il la fixa un long moment et hocha la tête positivement.

— Je pense que les Dieux ne font pas d'erreur, petit corbeau, et qu'ils n'auraient pas pu mieux choisir pour combattre la métamorphe noire...

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu._

Aurora était mourante... La reine avait maigri d'une manière effrayante au cours de l'année. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os et un mal inconnu la rongeait intérieurement. Pourtant, assoupie dans son lit, les couvertures cachant son corps informe, Cage retrouva dans les traits apaisés de son visage, la femme qu'il avait séduit trois ans plus tôt.

Elle l'avait fait mander dans la soirée et l'avait supplié de passer la nuit avec elle. Aurora n'était pas idiote, elle sentait bien qu'elle le dégoûtait, que l'homme puissant et si attirant n'avait plus envie d'elle. Cependant la reine avait besoin de le sentir une dernière fois dans ses bras, d'avoir l'illusion d'être à défaut d'aimée, un tant soit peu désirée. Elle avait vu qu'il allait refuser, non pas parce qu'il n'était plus capable de partager sa couche, mais parce qu'il souhaitait la voir souffrir, découvrir ses traits meurtris par son refus.

La reine s'était préparée à rester stoïque au moment où il dirait non et voyant qu'il la regardait intensément, comme pour découvrir à quoi elle pensait, elle avait baissé sa garde et laissé malgré elle, filtrer sa joie au moment où il avait accepté.

Cage détourna le regard du visage paisible, se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant la silhouette noire du volcan dans la nuit.

Il n'avait pas été tendre avec la reine, les coups de reins avaient été brutaux, alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, voulant par ce moyen, lui montrer que le prêtre du feu, l'homme de magie que la famille royal avait tendance à mépriser jusqu'à ce qu'Aurora le prenne comme amant, avait, aujourd'hui, à la veille sa mort, un pouvoir absolu sur elle.

Aurora avait, encore une fois, deviné les intentions du prêtre et était restée de marbre, se disant que dans peu de temps, l'homme qui la pénétrait sans la moindre douceur, serait le conseiller suprême de son fils. Réalisant enfin avec horreur, après cinq ans, qu'elle avait été manipulée par lui depuis le début et que Bellamy le serait aussi certainement.

Ses larmes l'avaient trahies, Cage avait croisé son regard, s'était arrêté, penché sur son visage, souriant vicieusement.

— Votre fils est déjà à moi depuis plusieurs années, Majesté, avait-il murmuré à son oreille en reprenant plus doucement ses mouvements.

Changeant du tout au tout, suite à ce qu'elle venait de révéler à travers ses larmes, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle apprécie la suite, chamboulant la reine par ce revirement et au moment où elle avait joui, il avait ri de sa victoire.

Aurora l'avait détesté, mais s'était haïe encore plus, car elle le désirait toujours autant.

Cage scruta son reflet dans la vitre à la lumière de la lune. Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire, sentant les poils durs sous ses phalanges commencer à pousser et sourit. Il avait menti à la reine. Bellamy et lui n'avaient jamais été amants. Or, qu'Aurora le croit était agréable, que son esprit imagine que son fils était perdu et sous son emprise, assez jouissif.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Bellamy était bien sous son influence. Et la preuve suintait extraordinairement dans sa façon de regarder Octavia. Sans Cage, le prince n'aurait sans doute jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour elle...

Bellamy avait été une marionnette si amusante. Faire naître en lui ses émotions contradictoires, le voir en premier lieu résister, puis l'amener à les accepter, à vouloir les assouvir avait été si divertissant. Et très bientôt, il ferait d'Octavia sa maîtresse.

Le prêtre du feu avait tellement bien réussi avec le jeune prince qu'il avait maintenant du mal à le retenir de passer à l'acte avant son couronnement.

Une fois roi, Bellamy pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait avec ou sans l'accord d'Octavia, mais pas avant.

Cage pensa à la jeune princesse. Il devait la tenir à l'œil. Il sentait qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord et subodorait qu'elle risquait de vouloir s'enfuir. Elle était toujours à Polis car sa mère était au plus mal. Cependant, lorsque Aurora partirait, sa fille ferait sans doute la même chose et devant cette intuition qui le dérangeait, il devait agir.

Il avait déjà commencé...

Cage ne se tourna pas en entendant le râle de douleur de la reine, une nouvelle crise s'annonçait. Elle ne verrait pas le soleil se lever, se dit-il. Il marcha en direction de la table de nuit, observa les deux coupes de vin qu'ils avaient bu et les récupéra avec le pichet.

Il ne servait à rien de laisser ces verres auprès de la reine, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement que la personne qui lui avait transmis le message que Aurora voulait le voir était discrète et à sa botte.

Il nota mentalement qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux se débarrasser de tout témoin éventuel et chercha le nom de la servante, se disant qu'il allait lui rendre une petite visite, en sortant de la chambre de la reine agonisante.

.

* * *

.

Octavia avait été réveillée par son frère.

Il avait été d'une douceur extrême et un instant, la caresse sur sa joue et son prénom énoncé tendrement l'avaient troublée dans sa sortie du sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qui était à son chevet.

Elle resta calme et s'assit dans son lit, remontant les draps sur elle, trouvant qu'elle n'était pas assez habillée pour recevoir un homme dont elle se savait être le fantasme depuis des années.

Octavia le vit loucher sur ses épaules nues et demanda :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Bellamy ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Elle répéta sa question un peu plus fort et il sortit enfin de sa contemplation. Il baissa la tête et confessa :

— Mère est morte...

Octavia frémit. Leur mère venait de mourir avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Évidement elle ressentait une peine horrible devant cette disparition, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la suite.

Malgré la clause, il avait été patient, avait préféré attendre la mort de sa mère pour le sacre. Mais plus rien ne le retenait, après l'enterrement viendrait la cérémonie de Bellamy, son nouveau titre de roi et elle.. qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle avait oublié pendant quelques jours son futur sans espoir, trop fatiguée et peinée de voir sa mère aux portes de la mort, capitulant aux dernières volontés d'une Aurora qui espérait tant l'avoir près d'elle, s'était voilée la face devant le prince terrassé par le chagrin, et qui paraissait s'intéresser à une nouvelle servante bien plus qu'à elle.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ?

Elle partirait juste après l'enterrement. Tant pis pour le couronnement et les mauvaises langues. Il fallait qu'elle soit loin de Polis quand son frère serait roi car il aurait tous les pouvoirs.

Bellamy avait fini par sortir quand elle lui avait précisé qu'elle devait se préparer pour les funérailles qui aurait lieu dans l'après-midi et seule sur son lit, Octavia se demandait comment elle y arriverait.

Forcément tout se précipitait. Son frère n'était pas idiot et vu que la reine était morte, mieux valait qu'il devienne le roi le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'attendait presque à voir débarquer le grand prêtre, la porteuse et la gardienne à n'importe quel moment.

Elle prépara un sac de voyage, emportant quelques affaires, de l'argent et rien d'autre. Comment récupérer de la nourriture ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il faudrait improviser.

La princesse partirait cette nuit et traverserait avec un peu de chance la frontière le lendemain matin.

Elle cacha le sac sous le lit et se prépara.

.

Sa mère gisait sur le lit. Octavia l'observa un long moment. Son visage ne reflétait plus cette douleur qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques semaines.

Son frère, Cage et Tsing entouraient le corps et baissaient la tête. Puis le prêtre du feu commença la cérémonie pour la préparation dans l'au-delà de la reine.

Octavia frissonna quand il se mit à parler. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui, Cage avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, de troublant, une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour lui se manifesta en elle et elle détourna les yeux du prêtre.

Elle croisa le regard de son frère en larmes et un pincement au cœur la saisit. Il paraissait si perdu, si fragile. La princesse déglutit car derrière les yeux brillants se cachait un homme qui serait prêt à tout pour la posséder.

Les médisances sur son frère allaient bon train dans le château et plus d'une fois elle avait entendu des bribes de conversations sur ce que le prince avait en tête concernant la princesse. Et d'ailleurs, il existait une règle à propos des jeunes servantes qu'il prenait pour lui tenir compagnie... Elles devaient toutes être brunes et posséder des yeux bleus...

.

L'air sentait la suie et le feu de bois. Cette dernière odeur lui manquerait. Octavia marchait en longeant les murs. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment elle avait réussi à sortir du château sans être remarquée. Elle n'avait pu prendre aucune monture pour aller plus vite, mais sa liberté valait bien ce sacrifice.

Elle descendait vers le bas de la ville. La puanteur n'allait plus tarder à attaquer ses narines. Le quartier des abattoirs se trouvait à peine à quelques rues.

Octavia n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était le seul chemin par lequel on la poursuivrait pas, la seule façon d'échapper aux pouvoirs du prêtre. À cette heure, les rues restaient encore peuplées, et la princesse pressentait que les ombres autour d'elles pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses si elles décidaient de s'en prendre à elles.

Elle n'avait pas peur des étrangers qu'elle croisait dans les ruelles, celui qu'elle craignait plus que tout, partager son propre sang et était le maître de cette ville, de ce pays.

La princesse les avait vu, cinq hommes qui la suivaient depuis un petit moment. Elle avait tenté de les semer sans succès. Ils s'étaient merveilleusement débrouillés. Bien qu'elle eut gardée la tête froide, elle s'était fait piéger et l'impasse dans laquelle elle venait de tourner en était malheureusement la preuve.

Elle se retourna et fixa les cinq hommes emmaillotés de tenues sales et foncées qui lui barraient la seule issue possible.

Octavia sourit et fit appel à sa magie, il suffisait de se dématérialiser, juste cette fois... La lutte serait pour plus tard.

— Si j'étais toi, je n'y penserais même pas.

La voix qui venait d'interrompre son incantation, n'avait rien de masculine.

Octavia tourna la tête vers un des coins sombres de l'impasse, notant que les hommes menaçants restaient à plusieurs mètres d'elle, comme pétrifiés par ce ton qu'ils paraissaient connaître.

Elle s'avança dans la vague lumière parfaitement calme. Octavia détailla une femme entre trente et quarante ans, brune les yeux marron, belle et dont la prestance et l'assurance l'estomaqua.

Entièrement habillée de noir, elle fixait la jeune femme immobile devant elle, un sourire en coin.

Octavia ne comprit pas pourquoi le désir s'éveillait en elle pour cette inconnue à quelques pas.

Une envie apparemment visible, qui augmenta le sourire de la femme en noir.

— Tu pourrais l'assouvir, lui précisa-t-elle. Ou tu pourrais combler celui de ton frère...

La princesse se figea. Qui était cette femme ?! Se demanda-t-elle. L'étrangère marchant vers elle, traversa une nouvelle zone d'ombre et Octavia ne distingua plus ses traits.

— O'...

Son cœur s'accéléra, la panique se mit à courir dans ses veines devant l'homme qui la regardait d'un air si attristé.

— Pourquoi m'abandonner ? Continua le prince, sortant de la pénombre, où avait pénétré l'inconnue, marchant toujours, se trouvant maintenant un peu plus près d'elle qu'auparavant. Nous sommes de la même famille...

Octavia ferma les yeux. Son cerveau recommençait à lui jouer des tours. Il était là devant elle. La jeune femme sentit sa main chaude se poser délicatement sur son bras.

— Viens... rentre avec moi...

Elle gardait les yeux fermés et maudissait son corps qui, après son cerveau, ne lui obéissait plus, car une nouvelle vague d'envie plus forte que la précédente explosa dans son bas ventre à ce simple contact.

Ce qu'elle avait craint lui éclatait en plein visage : elle était bel et bien folle...

Le corps du prince se colla au sien et un rire chaud féminin lui fit ouvrir les paupières. La voix de la femme en noir, étrangement envoûtante, murmura à son oreille avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le néant :

— Tu n'es pas folle, Octavia... Tu es simplement... à moi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

La main qui tenait la sienne était douce et chaude.

Octavia ouvrit les yeux et découvrit où elle se trouvait... dans une des chambres du château de Polis.

Elle était revenue au palais et l'homme à son chevet n'était autre que son frère Bellamy qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

Octavia déglutit et attendit.

— Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle fuit son regard et remarqua qu'il se rapprochait.

— Je n'ai plus que toi O'... Il ne reste personne d'autre, ne comprends-tu donc pas que nous devons nous serrer les coudes ? Rester unis ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne me refais plus une peur pareil...

La princesse ne répondit pas. Elle n'appréciait pas que son frère soit si près d'elle, sa gorge s'assécha et elle croassa :

— J'ai soif...

La plainte avait dû paraître suffisamment crédible car il hocha la tête et s'éloigna, marchant en direction d'une petite table soutenant un pichet d'eau et quelques verres.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir du lit où elle était vulnérable, réalisant qu'elle avait été changée et lavée, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était revenue en tentant de s'écarter du matelas qui donnerait peut-être « inconsciemment » des idées à son frère. Elle exécuta deux, trois pas avant que sa tête se mette à tourner dangereusement.

Le prince lâcha ce qu'il faisait et se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper. Il la maintint dans ses bras en expliquant :

— Il faut que tu te reposes, tu as été malade pendant plus d'un jour. Tu as même manqué la cérémonie...

Le mot cérémonie voyagea dans son cerveau, saisissant ce que cela signifiait, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— Tu es roi ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte et elle frissonna en distinguant les mains du nouveau roi descendre vers le bas de son dos d'une manière possessive, alors qu'il reprenait dans son cou :

— Oui, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et je sais que cela te ravie autant que moi, O'...

Une main puissante se glissa sous sa tenue de nuit et s'accrocha à ses fesses presque désespérément, l'autre emprisonnant ses propres poignets les plaquant sur son torse. Il chercha son regard, tout sourire :

— Je suis certain que comme tout bon sujet, tu veux satisfaire ton roi...

— Bell', non, je t'en supplie...

Octavia sentait la nausée la gagner, les forces lui manquer pour le rejeter physiquement. Malheureusement sa poigne se resserra, emprisonnant plus fermement ses avant-bras, son autre main libérant son postérieur caressant sa hanche, ses doigts descendant avec une lenteur calculée vers son entrejambe.

Elle tenta de reculer, échouant lamentablement, le roi se collant un peu plus à elle, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

— J'adore quand tu me résistes, O'...

Les yeux de la princesse s'agrandirent de terreur. Sentant l'air lui manquer, ses forces décliner encore plus.

Elle ferma les yeux de dégoût et de rage de n'être pas en état de riposter, se demandant quelle drogue coulait encore dans ses veines, réalisant qu'il reprenait avec un entrain redoublé ses gestes précédents et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Son cauchemar était sur le point de se réaliser.

Les coups à la porte les firent sursauter. Il cria de les laisser tranquille, mais la personne derrière la porte n'en prit pas compte et entra.

Lorelei Tsing s'avança et s'arrêta devant la scène sous ses yeux. Octavia expira de soulagement faisant fi de la lueur d'envie dans les yeux de la prêtresse. À cet instant elle s'en fichait, vu ce qu'elle avait interrompu, elle était sincèrement heureuse de la voir.

Précédant l'insulte du roi en colère qui n'allait pas tarder, Lorelei s'empressa de parler :

— La porteuse veut vous voir avant son départ, Majesté.

À cette annonce, Bellamy ravala ce qu'il comptait dire. La porteuse voulait le voir. Il ne valait mieux pas désobéir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur toujours dans ses bras et murmura :

— Je ne serai pas long...

Il hocha la tête à Lorelei, poussa sa sœur vers le lit qui s'étala dessus, trop faible pour se rattraper et ordonna :

— Enfermez-la et postez un garde devant sa porte.

Octavia en profita pour balayer des yeux la chambre, réalisant que les meurtrières ne lui permettraient aucune tentative de fuite et remarqua son frère sortir de la pièce accompagnée de la prêtresse.

Le désespoir s'empara d'elle. C'était fini.

Son œil se posa sur le verre où l'eau stagnait. À travers les larmes, une petite voix lui précisa qu'un verre cassé pouvait très bien servir d'arme contre un garde...

Elle se leva, tituba jusqu'à la table, un regain d'espoir lui donnant une nouvelle force.

La pièce tournait autour d'elle, le verre brisé à la main, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, se répétant comme un mantra qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et préférait mourir que de _satisfaire_ son roi.

.

* * *

.

_Elrach, un jour plus tôt..._

La reine du royaume du feu était morte.

Dante ferma les yeux à cette annonce. Le couronnement aurait lieu le lendemain. Comme pour le royaume de l'eau, les choses se précipitaient à une vitesse désagréable.

Bellamy ne valait pas mieux que Roan, mais au moins son fils Cage était là pour le guider, le prince prenait un mauvais tournant et le prêtre du feu devrait y remédier. Dante avait confiance en son fils, cependant, il se dit qu'il lui parlerait pendant son séjour à Polis.

Rassuré par cette pensée, il se dématérialisa et atterrit tout en haut de la tour d'Elrach, observant la chaîne de montagnes encerclant la cité magique. Il distingua la fumée du volcan et se demanda ce que leur réservait l'avenir, puis soupira.

Moins d'un mois après leur départ, la porteuse et la gardienne allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, le contempla pendant quelques minutes et disparut en un nuage d'étincelles.

.

Raven assise sur un des fauteuils de la salle de réunion de Xas, entourée de la reine, la chamane, Clarke et John, s'exclama à la nouvelle apportée par Dante :

— Je suis la seule à penser que c'est un piège ?

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle.

— Quoi ? C'est le royaume du feu, dont est originaire Becca, et on va devoir aller au couronnement d'un roi assez vicieux, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin quand même ?

Anya la regarda d'un œil déçu.

— Bien sûr qu'on y a tous pensé, tu nous prends pour qui ? Lâcha-t-elle.

— Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, répondit Raven.

Abby s'adressa au grand prêtre :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Ce qu'on a fait pour Azgueda, y aller et remplir notre rôle, dit-il simplement.

La reine ne parut pas convaincu.

_— Vous avez dit que la cérémonie aurait lieu demain, _commença Clarke.

— Chouette, il me reste plus qu'un jour à vivre sur terre ! Ironisa Raven.

Encore une fois toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

— Ça craint d'être l'héroïne de l'histoire, marmonna-t-elle.

— Vous ne serez pas seules, la consola Anya, Dante sera là et Max viendra aussi avec vous, ainsi à travers son esprit je pourrai surveiller ce qui se passe.

Raven plissa les yeux prête à commenter et Anya gronda :

— Si tu te moques de Max... ou de mes pouvoirs...

La gardienne se renfrogna, mais garda le silence.

_— Comment va se dérouler le couronnement ?_

— De la même manière qu'à Azgueda, excepté que cette fois, nous arriverons juste avant la cérémonie et repartirons peu de temps après... Je ne l'ai pas précisé au prêtre du feu, préférant avoir cet atout dans notre manche, expliqua Dante.

— Woauh quel effet de surprise !

Dante ne s'embarrassa pas à tourner la tête au ton aigre de la gardienne. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait peur. Ils craignaient tous que les deux jeunes femmes retournent à Polis même pour quelques heures. Ils avaient espéré se préparer un peu mieux le temps que le mois de visite arrive et voilà que la mort d'Aurora leur coupait l'herbe sous le pied.

— Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse, Raven ? Demanda John en observant la jeune femme.

— Parce que Becca est une métamorphe bien plus puissante que moi...

— Vraiment ?

La gardienne fixa son ancien professeur avec suspicion.

— Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle était près de moi ?

John sourit avec gentillesse.

— Tu veux dire quand la magie venait à peine de se manifester en toi, que tu ignorais que tu étais une métamorphe capable de maîtriser tous les éléments et de te matérialiser où bon te semble dans notre monde ?

— …

— Raven, dit-il avec sérieux. Tu es une des magiciennes les plus puissantes que je connaisse, bien que, comme Wick, tu sois incapable de trouver la solution aux équations entières...

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais je crois en toi, Raven, bien plus que tu ne le penses, et je sais que, si tu devais affronter Becca, tu pourrais y arriver et même la battre...

Raven émue, détourna les yeux et s'adressa à la chamane :

— Il est vachement plus doué que toi pour me motiver...

— John dit juste tout haut ce que nous pensons tous, répondit elle sincère. Personne ne doute de toi, nous doutons simplement de nous-même...

Le rire de Clarke surprit tout le monde et elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour s'excuser de cette étonnante réaction, Raven souriant discrètement à ses côtés.

Anya souffla et croisa le regarde de la princesse.

— Dis-nous ce qu'a pensé la gardienne, ordonna-t-elle à la porteuse.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Raven qui acquiesça et expliqua :

—_ Elle a trouvé ta phrase très profonde..._

Anya secoua la tête et tout le monde sourit, la tension descendant un peu dans la salle de réunion.

Abby se leva et vint se placer devant la gardienne :

— Tu es ma fille, Raven et je sais que tu y arriveras.

Raven les yeux baissés ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle hocha la tête et murmura un vague merci.

Le reste de la réunion exposa le déroulement de la cérémonie, les rôles de la porteuse et la gardienne. En fin de journée, chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Raven et Clarke partirent se préparer pour le lendemain, Abby et Anya restèrent dans la salle.

Anya, assise, restait songeuse. Abby s'approcha de la chaise et posa les mains sur les épaules de la chamane.

— Tout va bien ?

— Je n'aime l'idée de te laisser seule ici.

Abby sourit.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que tu ailles au royaume du feu, tu ne peux pas entrer dans l'esprit de Max si tu n'es pas sur le même territoire et je crois que cela rassure Clarke et Raven que tu y sois aussi.

— Je serai à plusieurs centaines de miles d'elles, juste à la frontière... et ne pourrai pas les rejoindre en cas de soucis.

Abby pressa les épaules de la chamane et répondit d'une voix douce :

— Aie la foi, les Dieux savent ce qu'ils font...

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu, le lendemain._

L'air sentait la cendre et la suie, remarqua Raven, une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite dix ans plus tôt.

Dans la grande pièce qui les accueillait, les différentes cheminées ne permettaient pas de réchauffer l'air toujours aussi froid.

Azgueda lui avait paru glacial, mais à Polis quelque chose d'autre flottait autour d'eux, une sorte de pourriture humide qui s'insinuait en vous et la femme habillée de rouge devant eux ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

— Soyez les bienvenus, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant le groupe qu'ils formaient.

Dante afficha un sourire poli.

— Lorelei Tsing, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Le prêtre du feu, Cage, n'est pas présent à Polis ?

La jeune prêtresse parut embarrassée et expliqua :

— La princesse Octavia a été enlevée... Et le prêtre est à sa recherche.

La surprise se peint sur le visage des invités et Lorelei précisa :

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre royaume subit quelques rebellions... Une région en particulier pose des problèmes et pour montrer leur désaccord au couronnement du prince a décidé de s'en prendre à sa sœur en l'enlevant et en exerçant un chantage ignoble sur lui. La liberté de sa sœur contre son renoncement au titre de roi.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Demanda Dante, nous aurions pu invoquer le conclave et...

— Le prince a pensé que le prêtre du feu serait gérer la situation, le coupa-t-elle. Cage est un grand diplomate et nous avons toute confiance en lui. Si, néanmoins, les choses n'étaient pas réglées d'ici la fin de la semaine, nous ferons évidemment appel au conclave...

Dante comprit le message et hocha la tête.

— Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire... ?

— Oui. Le couronnement du prince ne doit pas être reculé, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ces rebelles n'ont toujours pas compris que l'intimidation ne marche pas sur la famille Blake. Octavia sera libérée et les traîtres exécutés...

Un silence pesant suivit les paroles de la jeune prêtresse.

— Ma sœur est prisonnière de moins que rien... La mort est un châtiment bien doux pour eux...

L'affirmation avait été prononcée avec une haine palpable par le prince qui entrait dans la pièce.

Raven détailla Bellamy qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de quatre ans. Le prince n'était jamais venu voir sa sœur à Elrach, guerroyant dans son royaume depuis son propre retour à Polis.

Il avait vieilli et... embelli. Il se dégageait toujours de lui cette fourberie déplaisante, mais une certaine aura de pouvoir le rendait étonnamment séduisant. Son assurance avait également quelque chose d'assez troublant.

Ce jugement, moins dur que lors de son séjour à Elrach, chuta lorsque le prince posa les yeux sur la porteuse.

Raven retrouva dans son regard ce qu'il contenait déjà à l'époque et un sentiment de haine pour le futur roi la traversa.

La gardienne capta le prêtresse en train de l'observer avec mystère et elle se racla la gorge.

— Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi un oiseau m'accompagne ? Biaisa-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment... Votre animal de compagnie n'a rien de très original. J'ai moi-même apprivoisé un loup qui reste à mes côtés lors de mes visites dans les baronnies de Polis...

Raven chercha une réponse adéquate mais n'en trouva pas.

— Votre Majesté, commença Dante, brisant le silence. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour votre sœur et je sais que vous préféreriez que la cérémonie se maintienne, mais au vu des circonstances...

Bellamy leva la main.

— Octavia a été ramenée par le prêtre Cage, il y a quelques minutes à peine... C'est la raison de mon retard, pour lequel je vous dois des excuses...

Dante sourit avec compréhension.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance, Majesté. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux que votre sœur soit seine et sauve. Sa présence à la cérémonie m'enchante et...

— Elle n'y assistera pas.

Dante fronça les sourcils et Bellamy leva le menton, croisant son regard.

— Elle a été droguée et nous essayons de savoir si d'autres sévices ne lui ont...

Il s'arrêta, serrant le poing et les mâchoires.

— Elle a besoin de repos, finit-il.

— Je comprends... Puis-je la voir ?

Bellamy plissa les yeux, ne remarquant pas ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Raven et Clarke, la modulation différente de la voix de Dante.

Le prince inclina la tête et murmura :

— Bien sûr, grand prêtre. Je vais vous y emmener sur le champ. Il reprit d'un ton autoritaire. Tsing, montrez à la porteuse et la gardienne la salle de cérémonie...

Dante lança un coup d'œil à Raven qui le rassura d'un signe discret et emboîta le pas à Bellamy.

_— Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Demanda Clarke.

La porteuse n'ayant pas touché la jeune prêtresse qui leur montrait le chemin, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Raven signa discrètement dans le dos de Lorelei.

_— Que je ne sens pas la présence de Becca..._

_— Dans Polis ?_

_— Oui._

Clarke resta songeuse à cette confession. Peut-être que la cérémonie se passerait bien finalement et que la métamorphe ne viendrait pas.

_._

La cérémonie aurait lieu, non pas dans la grande salle du palais, comme lors de celle de la Flamme, mais dans la chapelle du château qu'elles ne connaissait pas.

Au royaume du feu, la cathédrale aurait dû remplir ce rôle, or, elle avait brûlé sept ans plus tôt lors du grand incendie de Polis et était toujours en construction.

Un incendie qui avait eu du mal a être maîtrisé, un feu que l'on soupçonnait d'avoir été contrôlé par la magie.

Dante était venu enquêter sur les dégâts, malheureusement encore aujourd'hui, le coupable restait toujours introuvable.

Dans la petite chapelle, le nombre serait restreint. Un choix prévu par le roi qui ne voulait pas se servir de la salle où sa sœur avait été rejetée par la Flamme et dans laquelle Astra avait été choisie.

La porteuse et la gardienne attendait le grand prêtre qui franchit les portes de la chapelle et s'avança vers elles, le visage impassible. Quand il fut à côté d'elles, il chuchota :

— Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

— N'avez-vous pas vu la princesse ?

— Si, et en effet, elle a été droguée... Elle va s'en sortir, apparemment elle n'a pas été violentée, mais ce qui m'inquiète est l'absence du prêtre du feu, Cage. Il est resté là-bas dans la région de Pasargades... Le prince est très évasif sur son absence ce soir et le fait que ce soit Lorelei qui le remplace... Bellamy me cache des choses et je crains que le prêtre n'ait été échangé contre la princesse...

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent la bouche d'étonnement.

— Je connais Cage, c'est quelqu'un de prudent et il n'aurait pas manqué cette cérémonie de son plein gré... En tant que... Dante s'arrêta. Personne ne savait qu'il était son fils, même Luna l'avait oublié. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû paniquer de la sorte, mais il sentait que Becca était derrière tout ça. Il inspira et reprit : en tant que grand prêtre, c'est mon devoir de savoir si les prêtres des quatre royaumes sont toujours... en vie.

_— Vous pensez... qu'il est mort ?!_

— Je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, confirma Dante. Je partirai pour Pasargades juste après la cérémonie. Raven et toi assisterez au dînez puis vous en irez à la fin de celui-ci.

— Je croyais que l'on devait aussi partir après la cérémoniel ? Demanda Raven.

— C'est vrai, mais je devrais être de retour pour le dîner et vu que tu ne sens pas la présence de la métamorphe, je pense que vous pouvez prendre ce risque. Restez ensemble et au moindre doute, si tu as l'impression qu'elle est là, Raven disparaît immédiatement avec la porteuse. D'accord ?

— Mais je ne peux pas emporter quelqu'un avec moi ?! S'exclama Raven.

Dante la regarda sans comprendre.

— Bien sûr que si, dans la mesure où tu peux toi-même le faire, tu peux aussi prendre quelqu'un avec toi. Je pensais que tu le savais, chuchota-t-il.

Raven resta silencieuse devant cette nouvelle et Dante reprit tout en sachant qu'elles feraient ce qu'il avait demandé :

— Très bien, allons-y, le prince ne va pas tarder...

À l'arrivé de Bellamy, la cérémonie commença. Le prince jura sur le sang de sa famille qu'il obéirait aux Dieux, qu'il protégerait son peuple, reçu la bénédiction de la porteuse, et celle du grand prêtre puis ressortit de la chapelle sous les vivas en tant que nouveau roi du royaume du feu.

Dante disparut peu de temps après lui et Clarke, Raven furent invitées au dîner. Max était resté dans la chambre, « l'animal de compagnie » de la gardienne était toléré à Polis, mais pas au repas ou à la cérémonie. Cela avait été prévue et Anya via l'esprit du chouca, prévenue pour le dîner, planait au-dessus de la capital à la recherche du moindre danger.

Peu de temps avant la fin du dîner, le roi Bellamy s'excusa auprès d'elles. Sa sœur venait de se réveiller et il devait la voir. Il les remercia et se montra très agréable, leur souhaitant un bon retour et la joie qu'il avait de les revoir dans environ trois mois.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre afin de reprendre leurs affaires pour leur départ.

Max les attendait.

— Alors ? Lui demanda Raven

_— Rien... où est Dante ?_ Répondit Anya dans leur tête.

_— Il a dû partir pour Pasargades en urgence. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'attendre et..._

La porteuse se figea.

— Clarke tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Raven.

_— **La princesse Octavia est en danger... Elle appelle au secours...**_

Raven croisa le regard du chouca puis revint vers Clarke la tête baissée et remarqua enfin les iris noirs, comprenant qu'une des anciennes porteuses avait pris possession de l'actuelle :

— Non, souffla-t-elle.

_— **Si, ma sœur est en danger**__, _répondit la voix caverneuse, **_et je ne partirai pas sans elle..._**

Elles entendirent Anya jurer et menacer la porteuse.

— _Astra, tu n'as pas le droit... libère Clarke, si les Dieux..._

_— **C'est déjà arrivé et les Dieux m'ont laissé faire... Libérez ma sœur et je vous jure qu'il n'arrivera rien à Clarke.**_

Raven lança un regard désespéré à l'oiseau.

_— **Gardienne, sens-tu la présence de Becca ?**_

— Non, avoua-t-elle après avoir un instant fermé les yeux, mais...

_— **Il n'y a pas de mais... Octavia a besoin de nous !**_

—_ Tu n'es pas objective_, argua Anya.

_— **Tu as raison chamane, et si vous voulez récupérer Clarke, vous n'allez pas l'être non plus. Raven transforme-toi en oiseau, vole jusqu'à Octavia, emmène-la loin d'ici et viens récupérer Clarke. Il faut que ce soit fait ce soir, ainsi tout le monde croira qu'elle a à nouveau été enlevée...**_

— Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, se moqua Raven.

_— **Tu es la gardienne, Clarke est ta sœur, tu comprends très bien ce que je traverse. J'ai perdu mes parents et mon frère, Octavia peut être sauvée. Je me fiche de tes sarcasmes et je ne suis pas l'ennemie ici, je cherche juste à sauver la dernière magicienne pure de la famille Blake...**_

Le ton était glaciale et Raven devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, pour Clarke, elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi.

—_ En agissant de la sorte, si, tu es l'ennemie et je me fous de sauver ta sœur..._

Astra n'écouta pas la chamane, fixant avec acharnement la gardienne à la place qui murmura :

— Je vais le faire...

_— Raven ! Non ! _S'écria la chamane.

La gardienne se tourna vers le chouca :

— Surveille-la quand je serai partie. Astra a raison, si elle est toujours là c'est que les Dieux le tolèrent, ça veux certainement dire quelque chose. Ce ne sera pas long et... je peux sentir que Clarke va bien, qu'elle est...

_— **En quelque sorte endormie**, _précisa Astra.

Raven hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Anya ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle bouillonnait de rage, mais était inutile. Il fallait qu'elle obéisse à la gardienne. Elle ne quitta pas Astra des yeux lorsque Raven se tourna vers Astra en déclarant :

— Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse... Je te tuerai...

_— **Je suis déjà morte...**_

— Je trouverai un moyen de te faire disparaître du corps de Clarke.

_— **Sauve ma sœur et tu n'en auras pas besoin. Je suis prête à subir les conséquences pour mes actes s'il le faut...**_

Raven se changea en corbeau et s'envola. Elle tournoya autour du château puis fut attirée par une chambre éclairée qui donnait sur la capitale, y sentant la présence de la princesse. Elle se posa sur la rambarde de la terrasse en observant Octavia marcher jusqu'au balcon afin d'observer Polis d'un œil tranquille puis croiser les bras sur son peignoir en soie rouge qui laissait deviner les courbes de son corps.

La gardienne insulta mentalement Astra. Sa sœur ne semblait ni blessée ni apeurée. Elle s'apprêta à prendre son envole lorsque la princesse du feu se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard.

Le corbeau se pétrifia en voyant les iris entièrement rouge la fixer avec intensité et la voix d'Octavia susurrer :

— Raven, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment...

Le sort la percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya violemment dans la pièce. Entraînée sur le sol jusqu'au lit, reprenant forme humaine malgré elle, la gardienne se cogna la tête contre le mur.

Raven tenta de se relever, mais le poids du loup noir au-dessus d'elle l'en empêcha.

Ses dents immenses la terrifiaient, il dut le sentir et reprit sa forme de départ.

Elle n'avait pas changé. La femme qui la maintenait sur le sol était celle qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là à la cérémonie de la Flamme.

— Raven, susurra-t-elle à nouveau, tu es à moi...

La gardienne ne savait pas quoi faire et entendit de très loin la voix d'Anya qui lui ordonna de se sauver quand Max arriva dans pièce et s'attaqua à la métamorphe. Becca hurla de douleur en portant les mains au visage suite à l'attaque de l'oiseau et des serres qui venait de la griffer, manquant de peu de crever son œil gauche.

Raven se releva en un éclair, vit Max s'enfuir par la fenêtre et manqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le cadavre sur le lit, puis se dématérialisa en un nuage de sable en hurlant de douleur au moment où les griffes s'enfonçaient dans sa cuisse et que résonnaient à ses oreilles le cri de rage de la métamorphe noire qui n'avait pas réussi à la retenir.

La gardienne atterrit dans la chambre à l'instant où Max revenait.

Clarke inerte sur le sol respirait profondément. Raven ne savait pas où était passé Astra, mais ce n'était son problème pour le moment.

Elle porta une main à sa cuisse en sang et ordonna à Max de venir se poser sur son épaule.

La gardienne tomba à genoux près de Clarke, lui attrapa le bras et quitta le royaume du feu en un nuage de sable.

.

* * *

.

Abby anxieuse dans la salle de réunion de Xas, sursauta en voyant apparaître sa fille en sang à moins d'un mètre qui s'évanouit dans ses bras quand elle se précipita vers elle.

La reine remarqua Clarke ouvrir les yeux et cria :

— Que s'est-il passé ?!

La porteuse baissa la tête et murmura :

_— Astra..._

Clarke réalisa à cet instant que Raven était blessé et posa les mains sur sa cuisse, cherchant à refermer les plaies. Après plusieurs essais, elle s'écarta et souffla :

_— Je n'y arrive pas..._

— Veille sur elle, je vais faire venir de quoi la guérir sans la magie, dit-elle en marchant vers un des gardes près de la porte.

Clarke acquiesça puis regarda l'oiseau qui sautillait un peu plus loin, comprenant que l'esprit de la chamane ne l'habitait plus.

_— Où est Anya ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Abby se retourna et expliqua.

— Elle est partie à Elrach... Si les choses tournaient mal, elle devait se rendre à la cité magique avant de revenir à Xas...

La reine porta une main à la pierre de connexion qui l'avait avertie quelques minutes plus tôt que Raven était en danger, mais qui restait noire entre ses mains, la rassurant sur le sort de la chamane.

— Où est Dante ?

_— À__ Pasargades... Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé..._

— Il ne devait pas vous quitter ! S'énerva Abby.

_— Il est allé voir si son fils était toujours en vie_, annonça doucement Clarke. _Le prêtre du feu Cage est son fils, les anciennes porteuses me l'ont dit._

Abby ouvrit la bouche à cette nouvelle et la referma alors que les servantes arrivaient et déposaient près de gardienne ce qui avait été demandé avant de disparaître rapidement sous son ordre.

Clarke déchira le pantalon pour accéder à la blessure et commença à désinfecter la plaie.

Raven gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Abby lui posa une main sur la torse en murmurant :

— Ne bouge pas, Raven, tu es blessée à la cuisse et tu perds beaucoup de sang, nous allons te soigner...

— Becca... elle...

— Chuut... Ne parle pas.

La jeune femme croisa le regard de sa mère et n'écouta pas son conseil.

— Elle a tué Bellamy, dit-elle difficilement.

La reine de l'air et la porteuse se jetèrent un coup d'œil guère rassuré et revinrent à Raven qui déglutissait et reprenait :

— Je sais quel est le secret des infidèles... Elle grimaça et murmura. En plus des animaux, ils peuvent prendre la forme de n'importe quel autre être humain...

.

* * *

.

Lorelei Tsing sourit intérieurement en entendant le gémissement de plaisir de la femme dans le lit avec elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se concentra. Elle posa les yeux sur sa bague et recula.

Ontari s'appuya sur ses coudes et observa, étonnée la jeune femme qui avait reculé.

— Lorelei ? Tout va bien ?

La prêtresse sauta du lit, attrapa sa tenue sans lui répondre, l'enfila et disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Ontari complètement nue dans le lit.

Lorelei se matérialisa dans la chambre et soupira de soulagement en voyant la femme seine et sauve.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant les griffures sur le visage de la métamorphe.

— La chamane, grinça-t-elle pour toute réponse. Je l'avais, j'avais Raven et elle est apparue...

La rage suintait du corps et percutait désagréablement la prêtresse du feu.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures.

La métamorphe croisa son regard et hocha la tête en inspirant pour se calmer. Elle sentit les plaies se refermer et la remercia.

Lorelei sourit gentiment. Son regard tomba sur le cadavre sur le lit et elle demanda :

— Tu veux que je me débarrasse du corps de Bellamy ?

— S'il te plaît et j'ai besoin d'être seule, je dois réfléchir à la suite des événements, à l'évasion de Raven...

— Bien, comme tu voudras...

La prêtresse s'inclina, attrapa le poignet du roi mort et disparut de la pièce avec lui.

La femme portant toujours son peignoir rouge marcha jusqu'à la terrasse et posa les mains sur la rambarde en contemplant Polis.

Il était temps d'agir, pensa-t-elle.

Elle changea de forme. Un Bellamy aux iris rouges sourit au volcan au-delà de la capital et murmura :

— Oui, il est temps que la puissance du feu efface les autres éléments. Il est temps que Polis déclare la guerre aux autres royaumes...

.

.

À suivre...

.

.

N/A : Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews... ou non.

Un immense merci à Melicerte pour tous ses encouragements, ses commentaires réguliers et... ses tutoriels ;)

Le tome deux de cette histoire sera publiée à partir de début novembre.


End file.
